Brawn
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: 5 libro New Species. Una mirada a Edward y Bella se pregunta cómo se vería sin ropa. También él se siente atraído por ella, pero se ha jurado no tocar a una hembra humana. Ellas simplemente no son lo suficientemente resistentes para el tipo de sexo duro que le gusta a Edward. Cuando se entera de que vivirá con Bella, Edward simplemente lo ve como una oportunidad de ampliar sus...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Edward**

**.**

**Argumento**

Una mirada a Edward y Bella se pregunta cómo se vería sin ropa. También él se siente atraído por ella, pero se ha jurado no tocar a una hembra humana. Ellas simplemente no son lo suficientemente resistentes para el tipo de sexo duro que le gusta a Edward. Cuando se entera de que vivirá con Bella, Edward simplemente lo ve como una oportunidad de ampliar sus conocimientos sobre los seres humanos. Esperemos que pueda hacerlo sin ponerle las manos encima…

Pero entonces los secuestran y los encierran juntos en una jaula. Edward se encuentra reviviendo de nuevo la pesadilla de ser un objeto de pruebas y ambos dependerán el uno del otro para poder sobrevivir.

**Capítulo 1**

Bella Swan miró a su padre y resistió el impulso de gritarle. -"¿Qué?"

Tim se encogió de hombros. -"Tienes que volver a vivir conmigo. En menos de una hora alguien se mudara a tu casa. Puse sábanas limpias en tu antigua habitación".

-"No." Ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y se apoyó en el coche. Su padre le estaba diciendo que un hombre iba a vivir en su casa. -"No puedes decirme que me vaya a vivir contigo o meter a alguien en mi casa. El abuelo te dejó a ti la casa principal y a mí la casa de huéspedes. Es tu chico, así que se quede en tu casa".

-"Eso no funcionara. Él es, uh, diferente. Él necesita su propio espacio, Isabella. "

-"A mí me da igual lo diferente que sea o la situación en la que pueda estar. Él no vivirá en mi casa. Te quiero mucho pero tengo veinte y nueve años, soy viuda y soy demasiado vieja para vivir con mi papá otra vez. "Ella tomó una respiración. -"Además, me vuelves loca. Me tratas como si tuviera diez años y no pienso volver a eso. No hay manera en el infierno. ¿Me explique con la suficiente claridad? Dale a él mi antigua habitación. "

Su padre cambió de postura.- "Es una nueva especie, Isabella. Él necesita su propio espacio y la casa principal esta muy próxima a la calle. Me dijo que necesita un alojamiento tranquilo o que el ruido del tráfico solo le mantendría despierto. Tu casa esta al final de la propiedad y esta rodeada de árboles, tendrá mucha más privacidad. Le juré a la NSO que le daría una casa segura y tranquila. La tuya es perfecta, además, no será por tanto tiempo. Por favor"

Aturdida, Bella sólo miró a su padre. Dirigía un equipo secreto que trabajaba directamente con la Organización de las nuevas especies. Ella nunca había vito a una nueva especie en persona, pero los había visto en la televisión y en los periódicos. Su padre nunca le hablaba sobre lo que hacia en su trabajo pero supuso que probablemente era peligroso. Su padre había sido militar durante veinticinco años, llevaba retirado dos años, pero era un adicto a la adrenalina. Vivía para que le dispararan o para disparar. Él buscaba y recuperaba a las nuevas especies que seguían cautivas y eso era todo lo que sabía.

-"¿Por qué uno de ellos necesita vivir aquí? Ellos viven en El Homeland o en la Reserva. No soy estúpida papá. Leo los periódicos y se que ninguno vive fuera de esas puertas. Sería muy peligroso para cualquiera de ellos hacerlo con todos esos fanáticos sueltos".

Tim frunció el ceño.- "No puedo explicártelo cariño."

-"Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que le deje vivir en mi casa por un tiempo."

Una maldición escapó de sus labios. -"Está bien. ¿Te acuerdas de Angela Dupree? "

-"¿La pelirroja salvaje? Claro. Ella es la única mujer en el equipo y la vi un par de veces. ¿Qué tiene que ver con que este tipo quiera vivir en mi casa? "

-"Ella se lesiono en el trabajo y tuvo que ser reemplazada. La oficina nacional de estadística nos ofreció que uno de ellos ocupara su posición. Angela era la que se acercaba primero a los prisioneros que recuperamos con vida. Pensamos, pensé, que como Angela ya no esta en el equipo, seria más fácil para las victimas si el primer contacto lo hace uno de ellos. Él tiene que vivir aquí o cada vez que tengamos que salir en una misión, tendríamos que enviar a nuestro helicóptero a buscarle. Malgastaríamos los pocos fondos y recursos que tenemos. De esta manera nos moveremos más rápido".

Bella dejo que toda esa información se asentara en su cabeza -"¿Prisioneros? "

-"Mi trabajo consiste en encontrar a las nuevas especies que están presas y liberarlas. Ellos no están allí para divertirse y jugar. Están presos y nuestro trabajo consiste en liberarlos. "Él cambió su peso de nuevo.- "Ahora ya conoces la situación. Iré a cambiarme de ropa mientras recoges tus cosas. Estaré allí en quince minutos para ayudarte a traerlas a mi casa. Él llegara dentro de una hora. "El hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos.- "Quiero que te alejes de él. Es una orden, Isabella Marie Swan".

-"Por eso mamá se divorcio de ti y por eso sigues soltero después ocho años" Bella estaba enojada. -"No me digas lo qué tengo hacer. Soy una mujer adulta y puedo hablar con quien quiera, incluso pasar el rato con él. No me des órdenes. "

-"No". Su voz adoptó un tono severo.- "Soy tu padre y tu harás lo que yo diga."

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y se puso las manos en las caderas. -"¡Wow! ¿En serio? Estoy teniendo flashbacks de mi adolescencia y los dos sabemos que no te gustaran. Me escapé de casa un montón de veces porque te negaste a permitirme que tuviera una vida. No te obedecí entonces y seguro como el infierno que no lo haré ahora. ¿Te queda claro? ".

-"Maldita sea, Isabella Marie. Deja de ser infantil".

-"Escucha, papá. Me case y enterré a mi marido. Crecí con mama y tú casi nunca estabas. No soy una niña a la que tengas que cambiarle los pañales así que no me trates como a una. Te quiero, pero te juro por Dios, que dejare de hablarte si continúas con esta mierda. No soy una de tus chicos que saltan en cuando les dices boo. ¡Así que acéptalo! "

-"¿Todavía estás enojada porque pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa cuando eras un niña? Estaba trabajando".

-"¡Como voluntario! No creas que no sabía que te ofrecías como voluntario para todas esas misiones. Preferías estar fuera de casa sólo porque tú y mamá no os llevabais bien. Ya no estoy enfadada porque crecí y lo supere. Lo que me vuelve loca es que cuando era una niña nunca estabas en casa para decirme lo que tenia que hacer ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes soltarme esta mierda ahora?. Deja de decirme qué hacer, donde puedo vivir o con quien puedo hablar. "

-"Es una nueva especie, Isabella. Conoces su historia, les mantuvieron encerrados durante toda su vida, les torturaron tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Ninguna persona estaría completamente bien de la cabeza después de todo eso. Son grandes y sus genes están alterados. Él es parte hombre y parte animal. Eres una chica preciosa y él se dará cuenta de eso. No te quiero cerca de él y es una orden. No debes hablar con él o pasar el rato con él. "

Bella se rió. -"Tu no me das órdenes y todavía no he dicho que pueda quedarse en mi casa. Entiendo por qué él la necesita, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas derecho a prestarle mi casa o hacerme volver contigo. No va a pasar".

-"Harás lo que yo diga."

Su buen humor huyó.- "Esto es todo. Ya he terminado. Estoy dispuesta a permitirle quedarse en mi casa ya que tengo dos habitaciones. No me voy a tu casa y mientras que él este aquí, hablare con él si quiero. Demonios, haré lo que quiera con él y tu no podrás hacer nada por impedirlo".

-"¿Qué te gustaría hacer conmigo?", Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Bella se volvió hacia el dueño de esa voz masculina. Él era realmente alto, tenía los hombros anchos y el pelo cobrizo y lacio hasta la cintura. Media más de un metro ochenta y sus ojos de gato eran de color verde. Tenía los pómulos prominentes, la nariz más chata de lo normal y los labios carnosos. En general, era extrañamente guapo y muy grande. El pelo le daba una apariencia muy sexy. Su piel era de un tono dorado. Llevaba una camiseta roja ajustada que mostraba la amplitud de su pecho. Brazos gruesos y musculosos. Tenía el cuerpo como el de un constructor o un stripper. Bella al instante se lo imaginó moviéndose al compás de la música mientras le metía unos billetes en el tanga y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Su mirada bajo a su cintura y a los pantalones ajustados de color negro que moldeaban sus gruesos muslos y sus largas piernas. Era el tipo de pantalones que los hombres de su padre llevaban y le habría vinculado con ellos si no fuera por el hecho de que, obviamente, era una nueva especie.

En silencio se preguntó si su padre o un miembro de su equipo había elegido la ropa del tipo. _Oh sí_, decidió en silencio. _Sin duda me gustaría despojarle de su ropa._

-"Llegaste pronto" Su padre no trató de ocultar su fastidio. -"Esta es mi hija, Isabella. Ella te dejara la casa de huéspedes mientras estés aquí. "Él se movió hacia adelante y le tendió la mano.- "Me alegro de volver a verte. "

-"Soy Edward." aparto la mirada de Bella y la fijo en el hombre mientras dejaba caer la bolsa de lona en el suelo y le estrechó la mano

-"Te recuerdo", reconoció su padre con brusquedad.- "Tu eres uno de los miembros del consejo. No quería llamarte por tu nombre sin tu permiso".

-"Puedes llamarme Edward. "

Bella tragó saliva y le ofreció una sonrisa mientras daba un paso hacia delante. Sabia que tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarse a sus rasgos extraños, pero su atractivo la cautivó. Ella le tendió la mano.-"Soy Bella Swan. Es un placer conocerte. "

Edward volvió sus ojos verdes oscuros de nuevo hacia ella y ella pensó que eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Le recordaron al cielo nocturno, pero con un toque verde más claro, eran sorprendentes. Sus pestañas eran extraordinariamente largas y negras, igual que su pelo. La forma felina de sus ojos era notable y hermosa. Sus iris no eran redondos como los de un humano. Eran ovalados, similares a los de un gato y eran impresionantes. Estaba tan absorta en el estudio de sus características que no se dio cuenta de que aún le sujetaba la mano hasta que él sonrió y la diversión brilló en su mirada. Él miró hacia abajo y Bella siguió su mirada. El calor calentó sus mejillas. Su piel se sentía caliente y la textura era áspera, tenía callos en la palma y en los dedos.

Ella alzó la mirada sin soltarle la mano.-"Lo siento. Tus ojos son increíbles. "

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.- "¿Supongo que soy la primera nueva especies que conoces? pareces fascinada... ".

-"Sí y sí, lo estoy. Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca. "Ella se abstuvo de hacer una mueca con los labios al darse cuenta de que probablemente parecería estúpida ya que le había dicho dos veces lo bonitos que le parecían sus ojos.

Edward le dio un apretón en la mano y una emoción desconocida brilló en sus ojos. -"Gracias por decirlo."

-"Puedes soltarle la mano." dijo su padre con los dientes apretados.

Bella se rió y soltó al chico. -"Lo siento." Dio un paso atrás sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-"Está bien. Me alegra que no te hayas asustado. Algunas hembras humanas se aterrorizan al vernos o se nos quedan mirando".

Ella lo miró fijamente. _Maldita sea. _Bella se rió un poco.- "Admito que soy culpable de lo segundo. Lo siento. "Ella se obligo a mirar a su padre.

-"Isabella recoge tus cosas y dirígete a tu antigua habitación."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.- "Papá, retrocede. No me hagas gritarte delante del señor Edward. No le daríamos muy buena impresión ¿verdad? Al menos deberíamos permitirle establecerse antes de que se da cuenta de que somos una familia disfuncional".

-"¿Tienes que mudarte por mi culpa?"La sorpresa de Edward se reflejo en su voz.

-"No hay ningún un problema", le aseguró Tim, esta vez sonó menos enojado.- "La casa de huéspedes de mi hija se encuentra al otro lado de la propiedad y esta muy apartada del tráfico. Esta rodeada de árboles y es más tranquila. En unas horas te llevare comestibles y los nuevos uniformes. Hoy no tenemos previsto trabajar así que puedes aprovechar el día deshaciendo tu equipaje y adaptándote a tu nuevo hogar. Pasare a buscarte mañana a las ocho, voy a darte mi número de teléfono por si tienes alguna pregunta o necesitas ayuda. "

Edward asintió.- "Está bien. Gracias, pero estoy seguro de que me apañare bien. "

Tim hizo un gesto con el pulgar en dirección a la casa más grande.- "Puedes esperar en mi casa mientras mi hija va a la casa de huéspedes para recoger su ropa. No le llevara mucho tiempo".

Bella se enfrento a su padre. -"Tengo una idea mejor. Me quedare con el Sr. Edward en la casa de huéspedes y le mostrare los alrededores. Él podrá disponer de su habitación de inmediato."

-"Ahora, Isabella-"

Su espalda se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre pensaba discutir de nuevo con ella, pero su teléfono sonó. _Salvada por la campana_. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando saco el teléfono de su bolsillo, le echó un vistazo al identificador de llamadas y maldijo en voz baja.

-"Es del trabajo".

Bella sintió como la tensión le abandonaba.- "Adiós. Sé que tienes que salir corriendo para contestar a esa llamada. "Ella se volvió y le sonrió a Edward.- "Vamos. Te mostrare tu habitación. "

Edward vaciló unos segundos y después se inclino para recoger la bolsa de lona. -"Gracias. Te lo agradecería mucho. Por favor, llámame Edward. No soy un señor".

Bella sonreía mientras caminaban por el sendero que los llevaría a su casa. Edward la seguía de cerca. Su padre pensaba que el tipo era peligroso, pero ella no se sentía amenazada en lo más mínimo. Le condujo a través de la puerta que separaba las propiedades y sonrió cuando su casa apareció a la vista. Era su orgullo y su alegría.

-"Esta es. Son completamente independientes como puedes ver, un poco grande para ser una casa de huéspedes, pero mi abuelo tenía un montón de dinero. La construyo hace veinte años, después de que su hermano sufriera un derrame cerebral. "Hizo una pausa- "No quería que estuviera mucho tiempo en el hospital así que contrato a muchos hombres para que se construyera en un tiempo récord. La terminaron en cinco meses. Es muy grande. Tiene tres dormitorios, tres baños e incluso un ascensor."

Edward levantó las cejas negras y se detuvo en el patio delantero.

-"Yo nunca utilizo el ascensor, pero mi tío abuelo estaba en una silla de ruedas y necesitaba atención constante. Vivía con dos enfermeras que cuidaban de él. Es por eso que tiene un dormitorio extra cuando la mayoría de las casas de huéspedes sólo tienen dos. Vivió en esta casa durante seis años, después se puso peor y tuvieron que hospitalizarlo. Murió unas semanas después y la casa estuvo vacía hasta que mi abuelo murió hace cuatro años. A mi me dejo esta y a mi padre la casa principal".

Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta de par en par y le indico con un gesto de la mano que entrara primero. Él negó con la cabeza y le indicó que ella debía precederle a él. Ella entró en la casa, miró hacia atrás y observó que apenas había cruzado el umbral. _Menos mal que la casa tiene los techos altos._

Él entró y se detuvo. Su mirada recorrió lentamente la sala y ella se preguntó que estaba pensando de su casa. Miró a su alrededor también, había limpiado recientemente y todo estaba ordenado. Su mirada finalmente se reunió con la de ella y él sonrió.

-"Estaré muy bien. Gracias. Tienes una casa preciosa y huele bien. Puedo recoger el olor a madera y un agradable olor a limón. "

Recordó entonces que las especies tenían los sentidos más agudos.- "El suelo de casi toda la casa es de madera y el limón que hueles es el aceite que uso para limpiarlos. Los mantiene limpios y brillantes y no resbalan. Dos veces al año viene alguien a abrillantar los pasamanos de la escalera y las estanterías del salón. Son demasiado para mi. "Él sólo la miró sin decir nada. Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Te enseñare el resto de la casa."

Él la siguió hasta la cocina y el comedor. En la primera planta también había un pequeño baño y un cuarto de lavandería. Pasaron el salón. Ella subió las escaleras y se detuvo junto a la primera puerta de la derecha, era un dormitorio más pequeño y un baño. Bella abrió la otra puerta para mostrarle su oficina.

-"Esta es mí oficina, pero puedes usar el ordenador".

-"No suelo usar esas cosas. Todavía estoy aprendiendo, pero gracias. "

Ella se volvió y casi se rozó contra él. Su olor era picante y masculino. Avanzó y abrió la puerta al otro lado del pasillo.

-"Esta será tu habitación, también tiene su propio baño." Su mirada fue hacia la cama. Volvió su mirada hacia él y la deslizo por todo su cuerpo.- "Tendremos que cambiar las camas. Esta es demasiado pequeña para ti. Eres muy alto. La de mi habitación es mucho más grande. "Su mirada vagó sobre su cuerpo una vez más. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada. -"Definitivamente tendrás que dormir en mi cama. "

La mirada de Edward se estrechó y un pequeño sonido salió de su garganta. Ella se sorprendió.

_¿Acaba de gruñirme? Por supuesto que no, le habré oído mal. _

-"¿Qué fue eso?"

-"Estaba aclarándome la garganta", explicó en voz baja.- "Lo siento. ¿Así que tenemos que cambiar las camas? "

-"Sip, a menos que quieras dormir con los pies colgando."

-"Cambiaremos las camas."

-"Deja tu bolsa y sígueme. Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que cogerás en ella. Si no es así, tal vez Papá pueda prestarnos una cama más grande. "Ella salió de la habitación y le llevo hasta a la última habitación en el pasillo. Ella entró y se alegró de haber echo la cama antes de marcharse a trabajar.-"Aquí estamos. ¿Crees que cogerás en mi cama? "

Edward se quedó mirando el enorme colchón.- "Creo que si. Gracias".

Ella sonrió, le divertía verle tan rígido, evidentemente, no estaba cómodo en el interior de su habitación.- "Deberías acostarte para asegurarnos. No me gustaría moverla para nada. "

Edward se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama sin protestar. Al principio no le había echo mucha gracia lo de acostarse, pero al final se tumbo de espaldas. Su mirada se encontró la de ella y le sonrió.

_Maldita sea_. Bella tragó saliva, _se ve increíblemente atractivo y sexy sobre la colcha rosa._

Ella observo su gran cuerpo estirado sobre su cama y deseo que no llevara ropa. Sintió la necesidad de subirse a la cama desnuda con él y apretó los dientes para no suspirar. Su cuerpo necesitaba tener sexo, había intentado intimar con los pocos chicos con los que había salido, pero siempre terminaba pensando en su difunto esposo, Bradley y se había sentido culpable. A medida que su atención vagaba a través del cuerpo de este hombre, lo único que sintió fue el deseo de probar su nuevo colchón con él.

-"Es muy grande". Tuvo que recordarse que estaba hablando sobre el tamaño de su cama y no sobre su-gran-y-súper-mega-sexy-cuerpo.- "Estupendo. Vamos a hacerlo entonces. "

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Entre los dos cambiaron las camas. Bella miró la cama extra-grande en la habitación de Edward, era demasiado grande y solo quedo un pequeño pasillo para poder entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Ella se inclinó para quitar las sábanas de la cama, con la intención de cambiarlas por otras más frescas y limpias.- "Estarás un poco apretado, pero creo que entraras si demasiado esfuerzo. "

Edward gruñó en voz alta y ella se sorprendió. Bella volvió la cabeza para mirar a Edward, estaba a unos metros detrás de ella, con las piernas separadas y las manos en puños a los costados. Sus magníficos ojos estaban fijos en su culo mientras estaba inclinada. Ella se echó a reír y se enderezo.

-"Me refería a que podrás pasar por el espacio que ha quedado entre la cama y la pared para entrar al baño. "Ella sonrió.

Edward la miró a los ojos.- "¿De qué otra cosa podrías estar hablando?" Él arqueó una ceja y escondió las manos detrás de su espalda, en un intento de parecer más relajado.

Ella se echó a reír. -"No me di cuenta de que estabas detrás de mí cuando dije eso. Al gruñir me di cuenta de como había sonado. Debería haber especificado más y así no habría sonado como una invitación de carácter sexual".

Su mirada se estrechó. -"Eres muy directa".

-"Sip. Me va la claridad".

-"Me gusta demasiado la franqueza. Lo entendí mal al principio y mentalmente estuve de acuerdo en que estarías muy apretada. Eres muy pequeña. Por un segundo, mientras admiraba tus curvas, me olvidé de mi decisión de no tacar nunca a una mujer humana y gruñí. Solemos hacerlo cuando estamos excitados. Eres muy bonita" Él miró al aparador en la esquina.- "¿Puedo usar esos cajones para guardar mi ropa?"

-"Por supuesto. El armario también está vacío. Esta será tu habitación mientras estés aquí y por favor siéntete como en tu casa." hizo una pausa-. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal? Tengo curiosidad. "

Su mirada volvió a ella. -"Pregunta".

-"¿Por qué no quieres tocar a una mujer humana?"

-"¿Quieres una respuesta cortés o directa?"

-"Directa".

Él vaciló.-"No te ofendas."

Ella extendió la mano e hizo una cruz con su dedo sobre su corazón y le sonrió.-"Quiero saberlo. Soy un poco cotilla y aunque no tienes porque responder, te agradecería que lo hicieras."

-"Soy más grande y más fuerte que los machos humanos. Me gusta el sexo duro. Podría dañar a las hembras humanas sin querer. "

Ella asimiló la información. -"Ya veo. Bueno, una parte me quedo clara pero la otra un poco confusa. Gracias por responder. "

-"¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes?"

-"La parte de sexo-duro. Se puede interpretar de varias maneras. "

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "No golpeo, ni esclavizo o utilizo juguetes. He visto algunos videos pornográficos humanos. Me gusta tomar a las mujeres desde atrás. No soy suave durante el sexo. Pero tampoco me gusta lo que tus hombres hacen en esas películas. Yo no asfixio o daño a una mujer. Me gusta tomarla fuerte, rápido y profundo. Las hembras de las nuevas especies son más grandes y más fuertes que las hembras humanas. Le haría daño a una humana ya que son frágiles. No encontraría placer en eso. Así que decidí no tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer como tú, porque accidentalmente podría hacerte moretones. Como ya he dicho, soy más grande y más fuerte que tus hombres y cuando digo grande, no me estoy refiriendo sólo a mi estatura o peso. He visto desnudos a tus hombres y soy más grueso y más largo. "Él deslizo la mirada por su cuerpo antes de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. -"¿Entiendes a que parte del cuerpo me refiero o tengo que especificarlo? "

Bella estaba sorprendida por lo contundente que el hombre había estado con su respuesta, pero ella se lo había pedido. Dejó que la información se asentara en su cabeza y escondió un escalofrío de miedo. Sí, sin duda podría lastimar a una mujer si no se contuviera en absoluto. Toda la atracción sexual que sentía por él, se disipo rápidamente ante ese pensamiento. No le gustaba el dolor y su respuesta la enfrió rápidamente.

-"Ahora lo entiendo totalmente. Gracias por la aclaración. "

-"No tienes porque agradecerlo. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la cama? "

Bella se echó a reír de repente.- "Pensé que habías dicho que no era tu tipo" Ella le alzo las cejas y no pudo evitar el tomarle el pelo un poco.

Él suspiró.- "Quiero decir con la ropa de la cama."

-"Me encantaría que me ayudaras con la ropa". Se echo a reír.

-"¿Qué demonios?", Gritó su padre, mientras corría por el pasillo- "Maldita sea".

Bella vio como su padre se detuvo en seco junto a la puerta, obviamente, había escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

-"Oh, ¿vienes a ayudar? Genial, papá. Ponte al otro lado de la cama y quita las sabanas".

-"¿Las sábanas? Pensé... "Él frunció el ceño.

Bella arqueó las cejas.- "¿Pensaste qué?" Ella parpadeó inocentemente.

-"Nada. Continua. Sólo he venido a comprobar... quiero decir a ayudarte a trasladar tus cosas. Llevare tus maletas a tu antigua habitación y las dejare junto al armario". Él huyó.

Bella le hizo un guiño a Edward cuando se quedaron a solas.- "Me encanta meterme con él. Es tan fácil".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Él es muy mandón y siempre me trata como si fuera una niña, así que me divierto a su costa cuando tengo la oportunidad. Nos iguala un poco. "

**Continuara…**

**N/a: un poco de lo que será este libro jejeje y se ve interesante esta Bella le encanta jugar al doble sentido Edward esta que ups… ya me dio calor xD jajaja saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Dos**

Bella se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada de Edward, por el sonido del agua corriendo, supo que estaba duchándose. Había discutido con su padre y aunque ahora estaba más calmada, necesitaba un trago.

Cuando se sentía herida, tras una disputa verbal, siempre le ayudaba tomarse un trago. Tenia en el salón de su casa un bar bien surtido, se sirvió vodka y se lo bebió de un trago. Suspiro, dejó el vaso en la barra, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la silla y se sirvió otro.

Su padre le volvía loca y vivir en la misma finca que él era una mala idea. No era como si estuviera atrapada allí, ya que tenía el dinero suficiente para marcharse, pero no le gustaba la idea de renunciar a su oasis particular. Había vivido con Bradley en otra ciudad y no fue bien. Se sirvió y bebió unos tragos más, cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

Ella abrió la puerta y sonrió.- "Bueno, si es Trey Roberts. ¡Te ves muy bien! "

Él sonrió.- "Traigo víveres y uniformes para el nuevo hombre". Él llevaba dos grandes bolsas en las manos y una bolsa con ropa colgada al hombro. -"Guíame a la cocina. ¿Está aquí todavía? "

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, Trey, el favorito de su padre. Si su padre hubiera tenido un hijo, ella sabía que él habría deseado que fuera Trey. Su padre había tenido la esperanza, durante años, de que se casa con él. Ella coqueteaba con él, pero no estaba interesada. Él era parecido a su padre, solo que más joven y con sentido del humor.

-"Él esta en la ducha de arriba."

Trey miró al techo antes de mirar a Bella. -"¿Como es?"

-"Su nombre es Edward. Es enorme, tiene unos ojos preciosos y es muy agradable. Creo que encajara perfectamente con vosotros. Aunque yo no le cabrearía, seguramente os patearía el culo".

Trey asintió con la cabeza y soltó las bolsas. "¿Dónde fue tu viejo?"

-"Él tenia una cita."

Trey se echó a reír.- "Uh-oh. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le durara esta".

-"Probablemente dos semanas. Es aproximadamente su límite. Él comienza a ladrar órdenes y ellas salen corriendo. Seguro que si esta no le da una patada en el culo es porque es una de esas idiotas que le gustan que les den ordenes. "

-"Ahora entiendo por qué no sales conmigo. Me gusta dar órdenes".

-"Soy demasiado inteligente." Ella le ayudó a vaciar las bolsas de comida y se quedo mirando la carne. -"¿Qué diablos?"

Él sonrió. -"Nos dijeron en la oficina nacional de estadística que teníamos que asegurarnos de que tuviera un montón de carne roja".

-"Aquí hay mucha carne. "

-"Sólo estoy siguiendo la lista que nos dieron. ¿Tienes sartenes de hierro fundido? A ellos les gusta dorar la carne en una de esas".

Ella señaló.- "Ahí mismo".

Abrió el armario inferior y miró dentro. -"Esta servirá". Él saco la más grande y la dejo encima de la hornilla.

-"¿Algo más?"

-"No. Si necesita algo más, ya nos lo dirá él. Déjame coger las sodas de mi camión".

Bella le abrió la puerta principal y su boca se abrió. Trey saco tres cajas de refrescos. -"¿Estaban en oferta?"

-"Las nuevas especies tienen afición por la cafeína." Trey las llevo a la cocina, las soltó en el suelo y se apoyó en la encimera. -"Entonces, ¿Estás saliendo con alguien en este momento?"

-"Nop."

-"¿Quieres cenar conmigo?", Sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.- "Nop. Pero gracias por la oferta. "

Le guiñó un ojo. -"¿Quieres tener un sexo alucinante?"

Ella se echó a reír.- "Paso de eso."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.- "¿Sigues viviendo en el pasado? Hace más de un año que murió. "

Su sonrisa murió también.- "Salí hace unas semanas con un tipo que conocí a través del trabajo y cuando me besó en lo único que pude pensar era en que no besaba como Bradley. Me negué a salir con él de nuevo. Era un buen tipo, pero no quería estar con él".

-"No voy a besarte." De repente, sonrió de nuevo. -"Aunque podría hacerlo aquí y estoy seguro de que no te acordaras de él cuando te vuelva loca de deseo."

-"Vete a tu casa". Ella negó con la cabeza hacia él, riendo. -" ¿Eso te funciona con las mujeres?"

-"A veces. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte. "

-"Así es. Quieres ayudarme a quitarme la ropa. "

Todo el humor en sus ojos se desvaneció. -"Podría ser el tipo de ayuda que necesitas. Habrás oído el dicho de que para olvidar a alguien, necesitas meterte debajo de alguien, ¿no? .Y realmente funciona. Me preocupo por ti, cariño. " se acerco y apartó un mechón de su cabello castaño.- "Cuenta conmigo si necesitas hablar, si necesitas a alguien que te abrace o si necesitas sexo. ", sonrió.-"Mi cuerpo está a tu disposición".

-"Vete a tu casa." Ella inclino la cabeza a un lado. "Y gracias."

-"¿Quieres que hablemos?"

-"Nop."

-"¿Estás segura? Podría ayudarte".

-"Te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien. Te prometo que te llamare si necesito hablar. "

-"Me puedes llamar en cualquier momento." Se inclinó y le dio un beso suave en la frente. -"Si cambias de opinión ya sabes mi número. No me opongo a un booty call a las 02 a.m.".

Bella se rió.- "Apuesto a que no."

-"Soy muy bueno." le soltó la mano y movió las cejas de una forma cómica.- "Por lo menos eso es lo que me han dicho. Podrías probar mi rendimiento".

-"¡De ninguna manera! ¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar? Muévete, soldado. Te he dado la orden de marcharte".

Él se alejó. -"Me voy, maldita sea, pero no desistiré. "Él se rió entre dientes, agitó la mano y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Un segundo después escucho como se marchaba en su camioneta. Bella puso las manos sobre la encimera y miró por la ventana de la cocina, le gustaba observar a las aves revoloteando por encima de los grandes arboles. Conocía a Trey desde hace muchos años y aunque agradecía su preocupación, sabia que nunca aceptaría sus ofrecimientos sexuales. Ya tenía suficiente estrés en su vida como para añadir más cargas sobre sus hombros.

-"¿Qué es un booty call?"

Su corazón se encogió y se volvió para mirar a su invitado.- "Me has asustado. No te escuche bajar las escaleras. Suelen crujir un poco. "

Edward estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Tenía el pelo mojado, recogido en una cola de caballo y se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados, una camiseta negra e iba descalzo.

"¿Qué es un booty call? Nunca he oído eso antes. "

Ella sonrió.- "Llamas a alguien para que venga a tu casa, tiene sexo contigo y después se va. Es sexo sin apego emocional".

Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Lo recordare. ¿Es una costumbre humana? "

-"Para algunos si, pero no para mí. Sólo estaba bromeando. "

-"¿Ese hombre que estaba aquí es tu amante?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Él es mi amigo. Él es el jefe del equipo donde trabajaba Angela Dupree. Te gustara trabajar con él ya que tiene un buen sentido del humor. Trajo tu comida, tus uniformes y también un montón de soda. "

-"Gracias. ¿Los amigos se ofrecen sexo entre sí? Estoy tratando de entender la interacción humana. Ya que voy a trabajar con ellos tendré que entender sus costumbres".

-"No. La mayoría de mis amigos no me ofrecen que les llame para tener relaciones sexuales. Trey me lo ofreció, porque piensa que debería volver a dormir con un hombre. Solo me estaba tomando el pelo, estaba tratando de animarme. Piensa que si me mete en su cama me será más fácil tener una cita con otro hombre. "

-"¿Él quiere tener sexo contigo para que tengas sexo con otro hombre? ¿Ese hombre es un buen amigo tuyo? He visto ese tipo de actos en videos pornográficos, pero no creí que fueran hábitos reales en la sexualidad humana. ¿Es una práctica común entre los varones humanos? Prefiero no hacer amigos si eso significa que me ofrezcan a sus mujeres. "Él hizo una mueca.-"No pretendo ofenderte, pero eso es asqueroso. No quiero que otro macho monte a mi mujer. No podría desearla y la última cosa que quiero es oler a otro varón en una mujer mientras tenemos relaciones sexuales. Eso mataría mi excitación. No quiero a una mujer humana. "

Bella se rió a carcajadas de su interpretación y se abrazó el estómago.

-"Pido disculpas si he insultado tus preferencias sexuales, pero soy una nueva especie. Nosotros podemos satisfacer sexualmente a una mujer sin la necesidad de la intervención de otro macho. Tus hombres no tienen nuestra resistencia durante las relaciones sexuales. Me temo que una de tus mujeres podría sentirse abrumada con uno de nosotros, eso si pueden seguirnos el ritmo durante sexo".

Esa información mató su sentido del humor. -"No creas lo que ves en esas películas. Esos son actores con guiones, no son situaciones reales. Él no me estaba ofreciendo hacer un trío con uno de sus amigos. Estuve casada y ahora soy viuda. Trey cree que dejare de pensar en mi marido si me mete en su cama. Piensa que si tengo sexo con alguien tendré más probabilidades de seguir con mi vida. Puedes hacer amigos. Ellos no te pedirán que duermas con sus novias o esposas. "

-"¿Qué es una viuda?"

-"Mi marido tenía un corazón delicado. Una viuda es una mujer cuyo marido murió. "

Edward se apoyó contra la pared. -"Lo siento. Mercile eliminaba a las nuevas especies defectuosas."

Ella sintió un puñetazo en el estómago. -"¿Ellos os hicieron eso? ¿Esos pendejos mataron a los que tenían problemas físicos? Jesús. No. Mi esposo no fue asesinado. Nosotros no matamos a los que no están sanos. Él tenía un problema cardíaco y murió de un infarto. Sucedió muy rápido. Él sólo se agarró el pecho, se quedó sin aliento y se desmayó. Probablemente no sabía qué se estaba muriendo. El médico me aseguró que él no sufrió cuando murió".

-"¿Los médicos no pudieron arreglar su defecto antes de su muerte?"

-"No lo sabían. Ellos descubrieron la causa de su muerte después de la autopsia. "Ella respiro profundamente para tragarse el nudo en la garganta. Siempre le ocurría eso cuando recordaba a Bradley y por eso evitaba hablar de ello. Cambio de tema para evitar las lágrimas.- "¿Tienes hambre?"

-"Estoy muerto de hambre".

-"Saldré de la cocina para que puedas prepararte la comida. Trey dijo que necesitabas de una sartén de hierro fundido y la puso en la hornilla para que la utilices. Hay más allí. "señaló ella. -"Siéntete como en tu casa".

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "¿Te vas ahora?"

Ella se estremeció interiormente cuando se dio cuenta que él no entendía la situación. -"En realidad, sobre eso... "Ella tomó aliento.- "No me mudare a la casa principal, con mi padre. Él me vuelve loca y créeme cuando te digo que es mejor vivir aquí que vivir con él. Es una especie de tirano y a veces tiende a ser demasiado controlador. Me quedo aquí. No me verás mucho ya que paso mucho tiempo trabajando". Ella soltó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones.- "Es una casa grande y lograremos hacer que funcione. Casi será como si no estuviera aquí. "

Se quedó boquiabierto mirándola. -"¿Voy a vivir contigo?"

Ella hizo un mohín con los labios.-"Lo siento mucho si esto no es lo que esperabas, pero nadie me preguntó antes de que hicieran los arreglos. Mi padre no tenía derecho a ofrecerte mi casa, pero estoy dispuesta a compartirla contigo. Puedes coger y usar la llave de repuesto que esta colgando en el llavero que esta en la pared, junto a la puerta principal. "

Él respiro profundamente antes de decir.- "Entiendo. Estoy aquí para aprender acerca de los seres humanos y para adaptarme a estar con ellos. Será una buena experiencia compartir la casa con una humana. Me enseñaste muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y espero poder aprender más. Gracias".

Le sorprendió que se hubiera tomado tan bien la noticia. -"Bien. Te dejare para que puedas cocinar tu comida ahora. Volveré al salón a emborracharme. Descubrirás que lo hago después de tener una discusión con mi papá. Él me impulsa a beber".

Ella giró y se marchó antes de que pudiera cuestionarla. Le entristecía hablar de su marido, el dolor le apretaba el corazón. Entró en el salón, se sentó en la barra y se sirvió otra copa. Lo peor era que su padre había tenido razón acerca de Bradley, pero ella no podía admitirlo en voz alta porque su padre nunca le permitiría olvidarlo. Lo utilizaría como ejemplo en todas las discusiones que tenían. Y seria muchas veces. Ella bebió otro trago, cerró los ojos y siseó cuando la bebida quemo su estómago.

Edward vio salir de la cocina a Bella y suspiró. Él sabía lo quería decir con eso de emborracharse. Ella planeaba beber en exceso hasta que estuviera totalmente ebria. Esperaba que su compañera de casa no fuera uno de esos seres humanos que lo hacían a menudo. Él odiaba el olor a alcohol y solía evitar a la gente borracha. Esto no era como había pensado que sería. No, en absoluto. Le habían prometido una casa aislada e intimidad, pero en lugar de eso, vivía con una mujer. Peor aún, la encontraba atractiva. Todavía le perseguía el recuerdo de ella inclinada sobre su cama, su cuerpo era exuberante y muy diferente al de las hembras de las nuevas especies. Ella era suave, frágil y probablemente le haría gritar de dolor si alguna vez cedía a su deseo por ella. Sus manos eran pequeñas y muy suaves. La idea de sentirlas por todo su cuerpo hizo que su polla se contrajera. Por supuesto, el pensamiento de él sujetándola bajo su cuerpo, lo empeoro. Probablemente la aplastaría con su peso o la dañaría accidentalmente. Él gruñó en voz baja mientras se movía por la cocina para familiarizarse con ella. Él sacó unos cuantos filetes, que doró en la sartén y después los coloco en un plato, a continuación, se sentó a comer en la mesa mientras pensaba en Bella Swan. No estaba seguro de querer vivir con ella. Sabía que podría mudarse con su padre a la casa principal. Eso solucionaría el problema, pero él no era un cobarde. Levantó la mirada hacia la nevera, había varias fotos con imanes pegadas en la puerta, todas de Bella con diferentes seres humanos. Ella sonreía en todas y parecía feliz. Tal vez, quería emborracharse porque había perdido a su compañero humano.

Terminó la cena, limpio la mesa y lavo su plato. Escucho la música cuando cerró el agua y se secó las manos. Era demasiado temprano para irse a la cama y en la habitación no había televisión. Pediría una. Empezaba a lamentar el haberse ofrecido voluntariamente para la misión de su pueblo. Pero alguien tenía que trabajar con el equipo humano y aunque habría sido mejor que una hembra de las nuevas especies hubiera ocupado el puesto, no quería exponerlas a los varones humanos. Todo lo que había aprendido hasta ahora acerca de ellos, le hizo creer que la acosarían.

_Es un mundo de hombres o al menos eso me han dicho__._ Ellos debían proteger a sus mujeres y no pudo soportar la idea de que una estuviera en peligro. Se aguantaría y se ocuparía de resolver los problemas conforme se fueran presentando. Salió de la cocina para volver a su habitación, pero cuando puso el pie en el primer peldaño de las escaleras, pensó en Bella. Ella era una mujer pequeña. Ese pensamiento le hizo dar la vuelta. Sabia que las personas que bebían demasiado podían enfermar y quería comprobar su estado de salud. Siguió el sonido de la música rock y se detuvo en el arco de la sala de estar. Bella estaba sentada frente a la barra del bar, con una botella y un vaso pequeño frente a ella. Como si sintiera que él estaba allí, ella volvió la cabeza. Su amplia sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos azules le aseguró que había bebido demasiado.

Ella le saludó con la mano.-"Hola, guapo. ¿Quieres beber? "

Le sorprendió que le llamara así. -"Mi nombre es Edward. No conozco a ninguna especie que decidiera llamarse así".

Ella soltó una risita y resopló suavemente. -"Sé tu nombre. Tú eres muy guapo, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? "

Ella le encontraba atractivo. Ese hecho le dejó sin habla.

Ella palmeó el asiento a su lado. -"¿Quieres tomar algo? ".

Entro la habitación.- "No bebo alcohol, pero gracias por la oferta. ¿Cuántos te has bebido? "

-"No lo sé". Ella casi se cayo de la silla cuando se movió sobre el asiento.- "No los suficiente si todavía estoy consciente".

-"El consumo de alcohol reduce el tiempo de respuesta y hace difícil que seas lógica".

Ella se echó a reír.- "Eres muy lindo".

Alzo las cejas. Nunca le habían llamado así. Feroz, hijo de puta y otros nombres, si, pero nunca algo tan suave. Empezó a preocuparse por su estado mental.

-"Tal vez deberías irte a la cama y dormir. He oído decir que las cosas se ven mejor por la mañana. "

-"Es temprano." Ella acarició el taburete a su lado.- "Ven aquí. No te morderé".

-"¿No tienes miedo de que yo lo haga?" No pudo resistirse a abrir la boca para mostrarle sus caninos, sentía curiosidad por qué ella parecía no temerle. Las mujeres humanas siempre lo hacían.

-"No." Ella palmeo el taburete de nuevo. -"Acércate". Sus ojos se estrecharon. -"Te veo doble."Ella se rió. -"No bebo a menudo, pero cuando lo hago, wow muchacho, lo hago bien".

Nunca había oído antes esa frase y se acercó a ella con cautela.

_Es una mala idea, debería irme a mi habitación_, pero la preocupación le impidió marcharse. Necesitaba que alguien cuidara de ella. Su compañero estaba muerto y su padre vivía en la otra casa. Dependía de él que ella no sufriera daños físicos por su condición.

Se sentó en el taburete, muy cerca de ella, para su comodidad.- "No entiendo por qué le haces esto a tu cuerpo. "

-"¿Te refieres a las calorías?" Ella miró hacia abajo. -"Podría perder algo de peso. Paso demasiado tiempo sentada en mi trabajo, de ahí mi gran trasero, pero no tengo que impresionar a nadie."

-"¿Calorías?"

-"Ya sabes, tengo un poco de sobrepeso."

Estudió su cuerpo. -"Eres muy pequeña. No puedes pesar mucho. "

-"Mido un metro sesenta." Ella se echó a reír y se inclinó hacia él.- "Siempre digo que peso menos kilos."

-"¿Por qué haces eso?"

-"¿Por qué?" Ella apoyo la palma de su mano contra su pecho. -"Es lo que hacen las mujeres. Mentimos sobre nuestro peso, sobre nuestra edad y sobre nuestra historia sexual. "

La confusión se apoderó de él nuevamente y trató de ignorar el calor de su mano que atravesaba el fino algodón de su camisa. -"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

-"¿Quieres saber acerca de los seres humanos? Mienten. Somos unos astutos hijos de puta. Es la naturaleza humana. En mi caso, no me gusta admitir que sólo he dormido con dos hombres. Suena patético y miento sobre mi edad porque estoy llegando a los treinta. Eso es una mala cosa para las mujeres. En cuanto al peso, usamos ropas que nos ayudan a esconder los michelines. "

-"¿Michelines?"

-"Ya sabes, esas pequeñas protuberancias antiestéticas".

Echó una mirada por su cuerpo, hizo una pausa en sus pechos y frunció el ceño. Su mirada se levantó. -"No hay nada feo en ti. "

Su mano libre cogió la suya y él le permitió que la presionara contra su cintura.- "Aprieta".

Suavemente hizo lo que le pedía, le asombro lo suave que su piel se sentía a través de la ropa.

Ella le sonrió.-"¿Sientes eso? Eso son los michelines. "

Abrió la mano y la soltó. -"Se sienten bien."

-"No se ven tan calientes." Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho. -"Eres tan bonito. Espero que los chicos del equipo de papá no te contagien. Los hombres pueden ser verdaderos idiotas, ellos mienten pero tú eres diferente".

-"Soy honesto".

Sus ojos se estrecharon, se lamió los labios y su mano se deslizó hasta quedar sobre su corazón.

-"Quédate así".

-"No me gusta la mentira."

-"A mi tampoco". Ella inhaló profundamente, se inclinó hacia atrás, retiró la mano y miró hacia la barra.-"Pero a veces son necesarias".

-"No lo entiendo. ¿Tienes secretos que necesitas proteger? "

Ella envolvió su mano alrededor de la copa, la levantó y tomó un sorbo. Hizo una mueca con los labios y lo dejó. -" Ya no quema, pero sabe como la mierda. "

Aspiró el asqueroso olor del alcohol, pero nada le indico que sabía a excrementos. -"No lo bebas".

-"Me ayuda". Ella miro el vaso.- "A olvidar las cosas que me hacen daño. "

La preocupación se apoderó de él.- "¿Necesitas atención médica?" Él olfateó de nuevo, se inclinó hacia ella y trató de obtener un análisis profundo de su olor. Olía a fresas, harina de avena y a detergente de la ropa, pero no recogió ningún rastro de enfermedad.

Ella volvió la cabeza y sonrió. -"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"No tienes el olor de los seres humanos que toman medicamentos. ¿Estás enferma? "

-"No. Sólo tengo mal gusto con los hombres y un padre que me vuelve loca. Creo que mi abuelo me dejó la casa de huéspedes porque sabía que nunca hablaría con mi papá si estuviera lejos. Nosotros no nos llevamos bien. "

-"¿Es difícil tener un padre?"

Ella soltó su bebida y se volvió para mirarlo.- "¡No tienes ni idea! Me vuelve loca".

Ella le puso la mano en el muslo, cerca de la rodilla y él miró la mano encima de sus pantalones vaqueros. -"Él es un idiota del control. Tengo que ser perfecta o él me sermonea sobre el tema. No lo soy, pero se supone que debo serlo. "

Su mirada se levantó.- "¿Los seres humanos siempre tocan a las personas cuando hablan?"

Ella bajó la mirada, se echó a reír y le apretó la pierna. -"Lo siento." Ella levantó la mano y le miró a la cara. -"Tus ojos son realmente sorprendentes. ¿Te he dicho eso? Creo que son hermosos. ¿Puedes ver bien los colores y todo lo demás? "

-"Sí. Mi visión es perfecta. "

-"Mi padre piensa que estás mezclado con el ADN de un león o de una pantera. ¿Tienes cola? "

**N/a: Espero les guste. Solo subo este mañana si van dos cap :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Tres**

Bella escucho algo y se despertó sobresaltada, al principio no sabia dónde estaba, pero después recordó. Ella hizo una mueca cuando recordó la mayor parte de la conversación con su invitado y se prometió que le pediría disculpas a Edward por la mañana. Ella miró el reloj en la mesita de noche. Eran las tres de la mañana. Volvió a escuchar el ruido que la había despertado y frunció el ceño, podía escuchar el ladrido persistente de Boomer, el amado chucho de su vecino. No era normal que el perro fuera tan ruidoso, especialmente en medio de la noche. Ella se levanto de la cama. Cruzó la habitación, agarró la cortina y la aparto unos centímetros para mirar por encima del muro que separaba su propiedad de la que estaba detrás de él.

Podía ver la casa de Mel y Tina desde su dormitorio. Estaban encendidas las luces de todas las habitaciones de la casa, frunció el ceño ya que eso tampoco era normal. Ellos tenían cuarenta años, trabajaban desde las nueve hasta las cinco, durante toda la semana y por lo general, sólo encendían las luces poco rato y dudaba que estuvieran levantados a estas horas.

Escucho los ladridos de Boomer, después un aullido y todo se quedo en silencio. El corazón de Bella se acelero, corrió a su armario y lo abrió. Agarro los prismáticos de Bradley y regreso corriendo a la ventana. Aparto la cortina con un codo y miro a través de ellos. Observo la casa de su vecino, pero al principio no vio nada raro. Mel y Tina no tenía cortinas o persianas en las ventanas ya que las casas estaban demasiado separadas y no les preocupaba que alguien pudiera verlos. A menos que usaras unos prismáticos como ella.

El salón estaba vacío. Ella movió los prismáticos hacia la cocina pero no detecto ningún movimiento. Ella observo la sala de estar y vio a Tina sentada en una silla. La mujer de pelo rubio platino, movía frenéticamente la cabeza y ella pudo distinguir algo de color plata en su boca.

-"¿Qué demonios?" durante unos segundos Bella no identifico lo que había visto en el rostro de la otra mujer y luego comprendió -"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Alguien había cubierto su boca con cinta adhesiva. Tenía que llamar al 9-1-1. ¡Les estaban robando!

Cuando empezó a alejarse de la ventana para dirigirse al teléfono, alguien grande, vestido de negro, entró en la habitación con Tina. De espaldas a ella, levanto la mano y ella escucho un disparo. La cabeza de Tina cayó hacia atrás.

-"Oh, mierda", susurró Bella. Tina tenía la cara destrozada. El ladrón había asesinado a su vecina, le disparó en la cara. Bella se giró, tiró los prismáticos a un lado y corrió hacia su mesita de noche.

Choco contra la cama y casi se cayó, levanto el teléfono y no había tono de llamada. Tenía miedo de encender la luz, ya que no quería correr el riesgo de alertar al ladrón. Colgó el teléfono.

¡No entres en pánico y piensa! ¡Mi teléfono móvil! Ella lo había dejado en su bolso, en la planta baja, cerca de la puerta principal. Ella abrió el primer cajón y agarró la pistola. No le gustaban las armas, pero no podía consentir que ese imbécil matara también a Mel. Podría estar vivo y estaba segura de que no sobreviviría hasta que llegara la policía. Se tambaleó hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Bella no encendió la luz pasillo ya que sabia que el ladrón podría verla si miraba por la ventana.

Un sollozo salió de su garganta mientras corría por el pasillo. Choco contra el mueble, se agarró la rodilla y maldijo en voz baja. Ella retrocedió unos pasos y agarró la pistola con fuerza. Jadeó cuando una forma oscura se movió delante de ella. Ella abrió la boca para gritar pero recordó que Edward estaba en su casa. La sombra se paró frente a su habitación. Ella sintió un poco de alivio y se acerco cojeando hacia él.

-"Acabo de ver el asesinato de mi vecina", susurró.- "No enciendas las luces. El tipo podría verlas. Voy a llamar a la policía".

-"¿Estás segura?"

-"Él le disparó en la cara." Bella tragó y las lágrimas corrieron por su cara.- "¿No has oído el sonido de ..." Ella sollozo. -"Ella está muerta. Tenía la cara destrozada y llena de sangre. Mi teléfono móvil está abajo, en mi bolso. El teléfono de mi dormitorio no tiene línea. No quiero que ese hombre se escape. "Se acercó a las escaleras y un par de manos la agarraron de los brazos.

-"¿No hay línea telefónica?"

-"No".

Él gruñó.

-"Déjame ir. Tengo que conseguir mi teléfono móvil. Tendré cuidado. Tengo mi arma. Ese gilipollas no escapara de la policía. Matare a hijo de puta si es necesario".

-"¿A cuántos hombres has visto?"

-"Uno. Vamos. Tengo que llamar a la policía y llegar allí antes de que el chico se escape. "

-"¿No crees que es alarmante que no tengas línea y que hayan asesinado a tu vecino? "dijo en voz baja. -"Quédate aquí. Tengo un teléfono móvil en mi habitación. No te muevas".

Se apoyó contra la pared, se dio cuenta de que emocionalmente no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarse al ladrón. Mientras que él no se diera cuenta que alguien le había visto, se tomaría su tiempo robando en la casa. No había visto a Mel y Tina ya estaba muerta.

-"Está bien."

Ella trato de calmarse. Se secó las lágrimas. Todavía estaba un poco borracha y Edward tenía razón. Lo primero era llamar a la policía. La voz suave de Edward calmó un poco sus nervios. Él se acercó a ella. Su oscura silueta se detuvo a centímetros de ella.

-"Envía a la policía y a la ayuda", ordenó y cerro el teléfono.-"Acabo de hablar con mi gente. Ellos nos ayudaran".

-"Dame el teléfono. Tenemos que llamar al 9-1-1. "

-"Ellos lo están haciendo. Nos enviaran ayuda".

-"No necesitamos ayuda. ¡Tienes que darme el teléfono! La policía tiene que ir a la casa de Tina. Mel está ahí. Dame el teléfono. No puede salirse con la suya. Tienen que cogerlo y todavía estoy un poco borracha. Quiero ir allí y disparar a ese bastardo como él lo hizo con Tina pero probablemente iría a la cárcel por matarlo en estado de ebriedad. No puedo creer que esto este pasan…"

-"Cállate", Edward siseo suavemente.

-"Sé que…"

Edward le tapó la boca con una mano y le dio la vuelta, apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y acerco sus labios a su oreja.

-"Alguien está abajo", susurró.

El terror se apodero de ella. Podría ser mi padre. Tal vez... había oído ladrar a Boomer o el disparo.

Boomer nunca ladraba por las noches y aunque el sonido del disparo había sido débil, su padre era un experto en armas y lo habría identificado al instante. Él vendría primero a comprobar que estaba bien y lo haría armado. Demonios, su padre había puesto la pistola en su cajón por si alguien entraba en su casa. Quería decírselo a Edward, pero la mano sobre su boca se lo impedía.

Bella se sobresaltó cuando escucho un ruido en la planta de abajo, nunca lo había oído antes.

Era el sonido suave de un motor y luego escucho como se habría la puerta. Su padre habría subido corriendo las escaleras para buscarla. Él estaría preocupado y entraría en su casa como un toro para protegerla. Su corazón latió más fuerte cuando comprendió que no era su padre el que estaba haciendo los ruidos. Edward apretó la mano sobre su boca y también su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sus pies dejaron el suelo cuando la alzo contra su cuerpo y entro en su habitación.

-"No hagas ni un sonido", suspiró.

Bella mantuvo los labios apretados cuando él aparto la mano de su boca para cerrar la puerta de la habitación y giró el cerrojo. Él se movió rápido y entraron en el cuarto de baño.

-"Huelo a cuatro hombres dentro de tu casa." Mantuvo la voz baja para que sólo ella le escuchara.- "Huelo también a sangre, pero creo que es la de un animal. Quiero que te sientes en el suelo, en la esquina y no te muevas. No hagas el menor ruido. ¿Me entiendes? Asiente si lo haces. No hables".

Hizo una pausa y le quito el arma. -"Me quedo con esto. Tu todavía estás ebria".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no podía comprender cómo lo sabía, pero tampoco podía protestar. Él la llevo a la esquina y la bajo a sus pies. La agarro del pelo y la insto a sentarse. Ella apoyo las manos en su pecho desnudo para mantener el equilibrio. Mientras se agachaba, sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, su rostro quedo frente a su ingle y sus manos junto a la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos de algodón. Se sentó y apoyo la espalda contra la pared. La había arrinconado cerca del lavabo y el estante de las toallas. Él soltó su pelo y se alejo.

Ella levantó la mirada pero apenas detecto su movimiento hasta que llego a la puerta, donde la luz de la casa principal que su padre siempre dejaba encendida, le facilito verle. Tenía el camisón enrollado en la cintura. Sabía que si Edward encendía la luz vería su ropa interior, pero no se movió. Tenía miedo de tirar algo y hacer ruido. La ayuda no tardaría en llegar y Edward estaba con ella.

Las nuevas especies tenían una audición increíble y visión nocturna. Su padre se lo había dicho una vez. También le había dicho que tenían el sentido del olfato de un sabueso. Edward le había dicho que había olido a cuatro hombres en el interior de su casa.

¿Cómo sabe que son hombres? Se mordió el labio para no susurrarle la pregunta a él. Dijo que olían a sangre animal. Boomer había aullado y había dejado de ladrar. ¿Sera la sangre de Boomer? Ese pensamiento la serenó mucho. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la forma oscura de Edward, él se agachó, agarró algo de debajo de la cama y retrocedió al cuarto de baño.

Se quedó allí, vigilando y le hizo sentirse mejor hasta que un ruido llegó a sus oídos. El tercer peldaño. Alguien esta subiendo por las escaleras.

Nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué el hombre que mató a Tina estaba dentro de su casa? Él dijo que olía a cuatro. Si él lo decía, probablemente era cierto. El hombre que había matado a Tina, no podría haber entrado en su casa tan rápido, lo que significaba que por lo menos eran cinco. Podían ser una banda de ladrones. Quería advertir a Edward, pero temía hacer ruido.

De repente, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió tras un fuerte golpe y Bella se cubrió la boca con la mano para ahogar un grito. Ella apretó la espalda contra la pared y mantuvo la mirada aterrorizada en Edward. Él no se movió, el sonido no le había asustado, pero entonces algo cayó en el suelo y rodó hacia ellos. La nueva especie se irguió de un salto, giró y abalanzo sobre ella. La fuerza del impacto le saco el aire de los pulmones. Unos segundos después una explosión la ensordeció y una luz brillante la cegó a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados. El suelo tembló bajo su espalda.

Escucho el rugido de Edward, ya que su boca estaba a centímetros de su oído y él se alejó. Ella abrió de golpe los ojos y luchó por aspirar aire. Las luces de la habitación se encendieron y ella se quedó boquiabierta al verle cubierto de polvo frente a la puerta del baño.

Edward abrió fuego y el sonido de los disparos le hicieron estremecerse. Alguien gritó. Edward volvió a rugir y retrocedió al interior del cuarto de baño. Seis extrañas cosas de metal se clavaron en la puerta, a pulgadas de él. Edward salió del cuarto de baño, lanzó su gran cuerpo sobre la cama y disparó de nuevo. Él sólo pudo disparar dos veces más antes de quedarse sin balas o el arma se atascara.

Bella jadeó, estaba demasiado sorprendida para moverse y sus ojos se abrieron cuando tres hombres de negro se echaron encima de la nueva especie. Él utilizó las piernas para lanzar a uno de ellos fuera de su cuerpo. El hombre se golpeó contra el techo duramente, rebotó en un lado de la cama y se estrello contra el suelo.

¡Muévete! gritaba su mente y de alguna manera, consiguió darse la vuelta. Sus miembros se sentían pesados y le dolían los oídos. Estaba mareada. Se agarro al lavabo y se levanto sobre las rodillas.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Edward.

Otro de los atacantes volaba por la puerta y caía en el pasillo. Edward movió las piernas y se levanto de un salto de la cama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cama se interpuso entre él y la puerta del dormitorio. Retrocedió y rugió ferozmente. Arqueo los dedos como si fueran garras y mostró los dientes afilados. El hombre que había golpeado el techo se sentó e intento ponerse de pie.

Bella agarro la pistola, se puso de pie y empezó a acercarse a la puerta del baño. Edward estaba indefenso sin un arma, atrapado entre la cama y el peligro. Ella sabía cómo disparar y lo haría. Su padre nunca cogería un arma de fuego a menos que estuviera dispuesto a matar con ella. Ella lo estaba. Estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando el estúpido hijo de puta se había levantado del suelo y trataba de atacar a Edward. Ella se congeló cuando vio que la nueva especie golpeaba con una mano la garganta del hombre de negro y luego le empujó con la otra. Algo caliente y húmedo le salpico en la cara mientras el hombre se estrellaba contra el suelo, entre la cama y la puerta del baño. La cara del atacante se volvió hacia ella. Tenia la piel desgarrada desde la oreja a la boca, su mirada aterrorizada no se movió de ella. La sangre manaba de la horrible herida y se agrupaba en el suelo. Abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido. Esos ojos sin vida se quedaron fijos en Bella. El tiempo se detuvo en su mente mientras observaba como la sangre, lentamente, casi le tocó los dedos de los pies. Eso le hizo volver a la actualidad.

Algo metálico golpeó el suelo de la habitación y rodó hacia ellos. Ella se apartó para protegerse de la granada. Edward rugió de nuevo y otra explosión destrozó la habitación. Incluso con los ojos bien cerrados y de espaldas a ella, la luz abrazadora volvió a cegarla por un momento. Se las arregló para mantenerse en pie, se recuperó rápidamente y se dio la vuelta. Apunto el arma hacia la puerta y se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Edward tendido, inmóvil, sobre la cama. Él estaba de rodillas y con el pecho apoyado contra el colchón. No se movía, pero respiraba. Alguien se puso delante de la puerta, ella aparto la mirada de Edward y se tambaleó hacia atrás. El hombre vestía de negro, tenia el rostro cubierto con una máscara y ocultaba sus ojos tras unas oscuras gafas. Apunto hacia él.

-"Tranquila", exigió con brusquedad. Lentamente, levanto las manos hacia ella. Portaba un arma extraña, una que nunca había visto antes. Era más larga que un arma de fuego normal y con el cañón más ancho. Miró las extrañas cosas clavadas en la puerta y luego al tipo. Él había disparado esas coas. Lo sabía, aunque no tenia ni idea de lo que eran.

-"No te muevas." Su voz tembló.- "O disparare."

-"Tranquila", repitió, sin mover ni un músculo.- "No sobrevivirás si me matas. Aprieta el gatillo y mis hombres te mataran. ¿Me entiendes? "

El terror se apoderó de ella. Ella sabía que había más hombres, que no le estaba tomando el pelo, pero también que habían matado a Tina. También la matarían a ella. No eran ladrones. Vestían como los hombres de su padre cuando estaban en una misión. Reconocía la ropa militar cuando la veía.

¿Qué mierda está pasando?

-"Vinimos a por la nueva especie." Mantuvo la voz baja y tranquila. -"Eso es todo. Baja el arma, señorita. Tu no eres nuestro objetivo".

-"No te acerques a él." Su voz sonó un poco más fuerte.- "No soy estúpida y no bajare el arma. " le apunto a la cabeza. -"Dile a tus hombres que se marchen o te vuelo la cabeza. Llamé al 9-1-1. La policía llegara en cualquier momento".

-"Vete a la mierda", susurró una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la pared.

Eso le indico que otro hombre estaba a centímetros de la puerta.

-"Dile a tu chico que retroceda." Su dedo se movió en el gatillo.- "Estoy muy asustada y disparare si veo el más mínimo movimiento."

-"Retrocede", le ordenó al otro hombre.- "Ella tiene un arma apuntándome a la cabeza."

-"Y sé cómo usarla", dijo ella por si acaso. Echó un vistazo al espacio entre la cabeza del chico y la puerta y vio que Edward todavía permanecía inmóvil. Su atención se centró en la amenaza. -"Muévete muy despacio y suelta el arma".

El hombre abrió la mano y la extraña arma aterrizó en el suelo. -"¿Eres policía? "

-"No, pero no durare en disparar."

Se aclaró la garganta.- "¿Estás en su equipo de seguridad?"

-"No, pero te matare por protegerlo. No te lo llevaras. Diles a tus hombres que salgan de mi casa, pero tú no te muevas. Eres mi seguro, así que no intentes hacer algo estúpido. Hazlo y estás muerto. "

-"¿Tu casa? ¿Él vive contigo? "

-"Cállate y haz lo que te dije. Da la orden a tus hombres".

Él vaciló.- "Está bien." Sacudió los dedos de su mano a un lado.

Ella se relajó un poco, un error de su parte, pensó que les había ordenado con la mano a sus hombres que salieran. En su lugar, unas balas atravesaron la pared. Ella apretó el gatillo y se tiró al suelo. Algo pesado cayó sobre su espalda y ni siquiera pudo gritar por el dolor. Una mano la agarro dolorosamente del pelo y la obligo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella se quedó sin aliento y gritó.

Un codazo en la espalda la dejo si respiración, vio el arma cerca del inodoro, pero estaba demasiado lejos. La sujeción en su pelo la obligó a ponerse de pie, se tambaleó y se aferró a la mano enguantada. No había conseguido matar a ese hijo de puta.

-" Me marcaste la mejilla." Él parecía enojado. -"Pagaras por eso, perra".

La estrello con fuerza contra la pared y ella gimió. Le dio la vuelta, sabía iba a morir y rogó porque su padre hubiera tenido más suerte que ella. Sabía que las explosiones y los disparos se habían escuchado desde la casa principal. O bien estos bastardos habían matado a su padre antes de atacar su casa o estaba pasando la noche en otro lugar. De lo contrario, habría venido a por ella. Ella miró al hijo de puta que la había atrapado. Le fue satisfactorio ver la sangre cerca de su oído. La bala sólo le había rozado pero esperaba que le quedara una buena cicatriz. Levanto la barbilla y le fulminó con la mirada.

-"Vete a la mierda".

Otras dos figuras vestidas de negro entraron en el cuarto de baño, sujetando esas armas extrañas. Uno de ellos habló. -"¿Estás bien, Randy?"

-"Bien", suspiró su líder. -"La bala me rozo la mejilla."

Ella levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que le habían disparado a través de la pared que separaba el dormitorio y cuarto de baño, pero más alto. Eso la confundió un poco ya que estaba segura de que estaban tratando de matarla.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"

Randy la agarró por el cuello, la aparto de la pared y la agarro de nuevo del pelo. La atrajo hacia él de un tirón. Tan cerca que pudo detectar el olor de los cigarrillos en su aliento.

-"¿Ella es una de ellas?" Uno de sus hombres se acercó al lado de ella.

-"Nop. Es humana. Estoy seguro. Ella no es una nueva especie. Sus ojos son normales. "

Alguien entró en el cuarto de baño.- " Nuestro segundo equipo interceptó la radio de la policía. Ya vienen. Tenemos cuatro minutos".

-"Mierda", susurró Randy. Le soltó el pelo y la empujó contra la pared. Se dio unos golpes en la oreja ilesa.-"Aquí perro alfa. Tenemos a una hembra dentro del baño del varón. Ella tiene sexo con él ya que estaban ambos encerrados en su cuarto. "hizo una pausa durante unos segundos.- "Ella está viva. No es una de ellos, es humana. "hizo una pausa otra vez. -"Entendido. La llevare con él."Él tocó su oreja para cortar la transmisión.

Él la agarró del pelo y volvió a apartarla de la pared.- "Es tu día de suerte. Vivirás. Muévete. Intenta algo y te haré mucho daño. Me ordenaron que te llevara con vida pero nadie me dijo que no podía hacerte sufrir. "

Él la detuvo en la puerta del baño. El muerto estaba a centímetros de sus pies descalzos. Ella sintió la sangre caliente bajo sus pies, pero no quiso mirar hacia abajo para comprobarlo. Las nauseas le provocaron arcadas.

El hombre la sacudió.- "Si vomitas te romperé la mandíbula".

Bella luchó desesperadamente contra el impulso de vomitar y observó impotente cómo dos hombres levantaron a Edward de la cama. Le agarraron de las axilas y lo arrastraron hacia la puerta.

¿Quiénes son estos cabrones? Estaba aterrorizada. Cualquier persona que trabajaba para la ley tenia que identificarse antes de atacar. Eso los dejaba fuera. ¿Serian mercenarios? Bella se estremeció ante esa idea. Su padre le dijo: la diferencia entre un mercenario y un soldado era que sus hombres sólo mataban bajo órdenes.

Otros tres hombres vestidos de negro, con los rostros y el pelo ocultos, entraron en la habitación. Uno de ellos sacó otra de esas extrañas armas, apunto a la pierna de Edward y disparó. El dardo se clavo en el muslo de Edward, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, todavía estaba inconsciente.

-"Este es el segundo", suspiró el hombre que le había disparado. -"Debemos llevar la cuenta. No queremos matarle. En quince minutos le pondremos otra dosis. "

-"Mierda", dijo otro hombre en voz baja. -"¿Eso no le matara? Es mucho".

-"Ellos toleran altas cantidades de drogas y su metabolismo las quema rápido. No te gustaría que este cabrón se despertara antes de que este en una jaula. Sería el último error que cometieras."

-"No fue tan difícil atraparle." Rió Randy.- "Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba".

El hombre que había disparado con el dardo a Edward negó con la cabeza.- "Fue la hembra. Él lucho porque no podía huir y dejarla atrás. Si no fuera por ella, no le habríamos atrapado. Él habría escapado por la ventana y estaría a millas de distancia antes de que llegáramos a la habitación. En cambio cerró la puerta y nos espero. Estaba protegiéndola".

Bella se sintió mal. No habrían capturado a Edward si ella hubiera pasado la noche en la casa de su padre. Mierda.

-"Vamos. La policía llegara pronto. "Randy la empujó desde atrás. -"Camina".

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Bella mantuvo la esperanza de que la policía les salvara, hasta que los metieron en una furgoneta negra que estaba estacionada junto a la casa de Mel y Tina. Tenia el logo de una compañía de seguridad pintado en blanco. Eran inteligentes, la policía probablemente no los detendría, pensando que estaban allí para responder a una alarma. Su optimismo murió. Randy la empujó dentro de una gran jaula y ella aterrizó sobre algo caliente. Edward estaba bajo ella, pero no se movía y tenía los ojos cerrados. Se sobresalto cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Ellos les habían encerrado dentro de la jaula juntos. Bella vio a cuatro hombres sentados en el interior de la camioneta. El conductor y dos hombres más en los asientos del pasajero. Siete. El conductor no llevaba la cara cubierta y le reconoció al instante, era el hijo de puta que había disparado a Tina. Él se volvió para mirar atrás.

-"Listo. Nos vamos." Él se rió entre dientes.- "Una manera fácil de ganar mucho dinero". Arrancó el motor y la camioneta empezó a rodar hacia delante, distanciándose.

Todos los hombres se rieron y uno de ellos cerró la cortina que comunicaba con la parte del conductor, para que nadie pudiera verlos.

-"Bueno, no por Smitty".

Más risas.- "Era un gilipollas de todos modos."

-"Tal vez deberíamos haber traído su cuerpo con nosotros."

-"Naw. Eso confundirá a la policía ya que él tiene muchos antecedentes por robo".

Bella se movió un poco para aliviar parte de su peso de encima Edward. La jaula estaba diseñada para albergar a un gran animal, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para evitar que tuviera que apretarse un poco contra él. Ella sentó su trasero en el suelo de la jaula y se apoyó en su pecho.

Ella observo su rostro con preocupación y le busco el pulso en el cuello, era débil, pero firme.

-"Mira. Debe ser el amor. Ella lo está tocando. "

Otra risita. -"No me importaría que ella me tocara".

-"A mi tampoco".

Bella no les hizo caso, le vio un rasguño encima de la ceja y le apartó el pelo de la frente. No era profundo y no sangraba mucho. Deslizo los dedos por su cabellera para palpar si tenia heridas ocultas. No tenía ninguna herida en la cabeza.

-"¿Crees que ella tendrá sexo con él?"

Algunos de ellos se echaron a reír.

-"Bueno, si no con él será con otro de ellos."

Más risas.

-"Creo que me ofreceré como voluntario para mirar el monitor. Si Doc. Quiere que se la folle, entonces me gustaría verlo. "

Más risas. Bella apretó los dientes y les miró a los ojos cuando se volvieron hacia ella.

-"Habéis cometido el peor error de vuestras vidas. Mi padre os cazara y os matara a todos, os aconsejo que gastéis el dinero rápidamente".

Uno de ellos soltó una risita. -"¿Y quién es tu papi, pedazo de culo?"

-"Él vive en la propiedad que habéis invadido y odia a los mercenarios." Ella lo dijo para ver que respondían ya que necesitaba respuestas para comprender a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

-"No me gusta decirte esto, pero nadie te encontrara en el agujero en el que vamos a meterte. Estoy seguro de que tu padre se escondió debajo de la cama cuando escucho los disparos".

Más risas. Bella no sabía por qué estos hombres querían a Edward y no estaba segura de por qué no la habían matado. Ellos, obviamente, no tenían reparos en matar a personas inocentes, ya que

Tina estaba muerta. Pero tenia una cosa muy clara, si su padre estaba vivo, iría a las ocho a su casa para recoger a Edward. Tim Oberto removería el cielo y el infierno para encontrar a su única hija. Puede que le llevara algún tiempo, pero lo haría. Su padre rastreaba y recuperaba a las nuevas especies que estaban en cautiverio. Su mirada bajó a Edward. Dormido se veía diferente, vulnerable y menos intimidante. Su padre y su equipo vendrían a por ella y a por Edward. Ella sólo tenía que mantenerse con vida el tiempo suficiente.

¿Serán horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Luchó contra las lágrimas, se negaba a llorar ante esos hijos de puta, pero no le fue fácil. ¿Sobreviviremos esas horas, días o semanas? ¿Qué pasara si papá nunca nos encuentra? Apartó ese pensamiento. Era bueno en lo que hacía. Había un cadáver en su habitación y mientras los hombres que los habían secuestrado pensaban que podrían confundir a la policía, sería un indicio para su padre. Haría más que una simple verificación de sus antecedentes. Él investigaría la vida del hombre muerto, encontraría a todos estos idiotas y les haría hablar hasta que confesaran lo que habían hecho con ellos.

-"¿Alguien ha llamado a la perra para hacerle saber que tenemos al macho y a su novia?. Quizá tengamos una ventaja. "

-"Así es," reconoció la voz de Randy. -"Ella está emocionada. Prefiere experimentar con un sujeto sin tener que usar los fármacos. Ella cree que esta vez tendrá éxito. "

-"Tal vez ella debería entrar en una de las jaulas y joder con uno de los hombres".

-"Ella está demasiado seca para excitarlos", dijo riendo uno de ellos. -"Estaría aterrorizado si ella me mirara y me dijera que me bajara los pantalones para comerse mi polla. "

La risa brotó en la furgoneta.

-"Imaginaos a la perra agachándose." Él soltó una carcajada.

-"Imaginadla agachada frente al 358 ¿Quién sería más aterrador él o ella? "

Se echaron a reír.- "Imagínatela hablándole sucio. O peor aún, que se queda embarazada. Si el bebe se parece a ella será muy feo. "

Todos se reían, pero Bella sentía miedo. La doctora Elsa ni siquiera le gustaba a sus hombres. Ella prestaba atención a todo lo que decían, pero mantuvo su mirada en Edward. Cuanto más dijeran, más información recogía.

El número 358 era una persona. Las nuevas especies tenían números en lugar de nombres en las instalaciones de pruebas de Mercile. Supuso que el 358 era el número de Edward.

Si ellos saben su número en el laboratorio entonces... mierda. Deben trabajar para Industrias Mercile.

Ese tipo de información era altamente clasificada. Ni siquiera su padre tenía autorización para ver esos archivos. Él también le había dicho que el personal de Mercile había prendido fuego a sus registros médicos y que habían destruido los ordenadores cuando la policía asalto el laboratorio.

¿Por qué Mercile quería vivo a Edward? Tendría más sentido si lo quisieran muerto ya que la oficina nacional de estadística había destruido financieramente a la empresa con sus demandas. Cada vez que recuperaban a otra nueva especie presentaban una demanda con cargos penales contra ellos. La Organización de las nuevas especies era muy inteligente. Habían conseguido que Mercile no pudiera recuperarse para reanudar sus investigaciones.

-"Hey", gritó uno de los hombres.

Bella se alejo de sus pensamientos y miró hacia arriba. Uno de ellos se había acercado y la estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Es posible que desees alejarte ya que tengo que dispararle de nuevo. Doc. Elsa te quiere despierta cuando lleguemos allí. Además, un poco de esta mierda te mataría de una sobredosis".

El hombre apuntó con el arma y Bella se apartó tan lejos de Edward como pudo. Ella le quito el dardo y lo escondió detrás de ella cuando se apoyó en él de nuevo. Impidiendo así que ellos consiguieran meterle la dosis completa del tranquilizante. Le dispararon varias veces más y ella se los quito lo más rápido posible, pero sin despertar sospechas. Ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y escucho los latidos de su corazón. Su pulso se mantenía estable y fuerte. Su enorme cuerpo la mantenía caliente mientras ellos la alejaban de su casa. La camioneta se detuvo, apago el motor y ella sintió miedo al instante. Se sentó y sintió dolor en el culo y en la espalda, ya que había estado mucho tiempo sin hacer ningún movimiento. Los hombres salieron de la camioneta y la dejaron sola con Edward.

Ahueco la mano en su rostro.- "Edward ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Despierta! "le dijo en voz baja.

Él no se movió. Las puertas de la furgoneta se abrieron, aparto la mano de la cara de Edward y se volvió para mirar a uno de los cinco hombres que estaba junto a la puerta de la jaula. Este metió una llave en la cerradura y la abrió de golpe. Se aparto de la puerta y apunto hacia su pecho con una pistola de dardos.

-"Sal", ordenó.

Tuvo que luchar contra la rigidez de su cuerpo para conseguir moverse. Salió y una mano la agarró del brazo y la saco de la furgoneta. Ella miro a su alrededor, estaban es una especie de almacén, las ventanas pegaban al techo y las paredes eran de metal con grandes vigas de hierro. Ella giró la cabeza y vio como los cuatro hombres levantaban a Edward. Cada uno lo sujetaba de un miembro y su pelo rozaba el suelo. Lo llevaron hacia la escalera que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Tragó saliva y se preguntó a qué clase de infierno tendrían que enfrentarse. El hombre que la tenia agarrada del brazo tiró de ella con fuerza y la obligo a seguir Edward. Ella apresuró el paso porque no quería perderle de vista. Ella miró a las ventanas y por el sol que entraba por estas, supo que habían estado habían viajando durante unas tres horas y media. Las escaleras eran de metal y apenas estaban iluminadas. Conforme iban bajándolas, el frio se intensificaba, pero ella no aparto la vista de Edward. Llegaron a dos grandes puertas de metal y uno de los hombres las abrió. Lo que vio

Bella tras las puertas le hizo detenerse en seco. La habitación era grande, pero muy bien alumbrada. En el centro había dos grandes jaulas, como las que hay en los zoológicos.

El tipo tiro de ella con fuerza.-"Muévete".

Ella pudo observar mejor el interior de la sala cuando traspaso las puertas dobles. Había otras jaulas a lo largo de las paredes con personas dentro de ellas. En una había un hombre tumbado en un camastro, en otra, había un hombre andando junto a las rejas, giro la cabeza y ella jadeó. Era una nueva especie. Tenían a más de ellos. Esa realidad la dejó helada. Las dos jaulas estaban separadas de otra por un muro de hormigón. El hombre que la sujetaba del brazo la llevo a una jaula, abrió la puerta y la empujó dentro. Cerro de golpe la puerta y la cerradura. Los cuatro hombres dejaron a Edward dentro de la jaula a su derecha. Cerraron la puerta con llave y envolvieron alrededor de los barrotes unas cadenas y colocaron un candado.

Los secuestradores se quitaron las máscaras mientras caminaban a través de las puertas dobles por las que ella había entrado. El silencio en la habitación era espeluznante, se volvió para estudiar su prisión. Había un aseo en una de las esquinas, una cama con unas mantas dobladas encima de ella.

Se quedó mirando al suelo de metal bajo sus pies y lucho contra las lágrimas.

Piensa. Cálmate se ordeno silenciosamente. Miro fuera de los barrotes y vio las cámaras en el techo.

Se agarro a los barrotes gruesos y fríos de la jaula. No estaban oxidados, por lo que comprendió que estas jaulas nunca habían estado en el exterior. Ella avanzó hacia la puerta. Una placa de metal junto a la cerradura impedía alcanzarla desde dentro. Eso le aseguro una cosa. Estas jaulas no habían sido diseñadas para animales. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Bella se acerco a la jaula de Edward y le observo. Todavía respiraba, pero le preocupaba todos los sedantes que le habían puesto.

-"Edward" Ella se aclaró la garganta.- "Por favor, despierta! ¿Puedes oírme? "

Escucho un gruñido y ella giro la cabeza en esa dirección, el macho de las nuevas especies que había visto antes, estaba en la esquina de su celda, agarrado a los barrotes y mirándola. Tenía el pelo negro hasta la cintura, pero no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos. Sólo la forma de ellos. Tenía los labios carnosos y los pómulos pronunciados. Su pecho desnudo era enorme y sus brazos musculosos. Solo llevaba unos pantalones blancos.

-"Soy Bella," le dijo con la esperanza de que hablara con ella. -"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

Él gruñó de nuevo, un sonido aterrador y profundo. No parecía muy hablador o amable, pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar. Cuanta más información obtuviera, más posibilidades tendría de averiguar una forma de salir de esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

-"¿Puedes hablar?" Ella soltó los barrotes y se tocó el pecho. -"Bella". Ella le señaló.-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Él se apartó, gruñó y siguió caminando. Acechando a lo que fuera que le hubiera agitado. Miró de nuevo a Edward.

-"Edward" Su voz se elevó considerablemente.- "¡Despierta, maldita sea!"Su brazo se movió y ella se agarro con fuerza a los barrotes.- "Edward. ¡Abre los ojos ahora mismo! Estoy preocupada por ti. Ten han drogado. ¿Puedes oírme? Soy Bella. ¿Me recuerdas? Vivimos juntos. ¡Edward! "

Él se movió hacia un lado y se cayó de la cama. Ella hizo una mueca cuando su gran cuerpo se estrello contra el suelo de metal. El parecía haberse despertado con el golpe, ya que gruñó, apoyo las manos en el suelo para levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos. Observo furioso los barrotes y el techo de la jaula. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso por la ira.

-"Edward" Bella suavizó su voz. -"¿Estás bien?"

Su cabeza se volvió en su dirección y ella pudo ver la confusión en su rostro. La ira retrocedió y él palideció. -"No."

-"Nos atacaron. ¿Te acuerdas? "

Él se puso de pie, frotó las marcas de los dardos en los muslos y miró a su alrededor. Su mirada se quedó en la otra jaula en la habitación y en el otro preso. Se movió rápidamente, golpeó los barrotes y gruñó al macho. El otro hombre no le hizo caso, siguió caminando dentro de su jaula y Edward olfateó ruidosamente.

-"Mierda".

-"¿Qué?"

Volvió la cabeza. -"Estamos en un buen lío."

-"¡No me digas!" Ella se mordió el labio y miró a las cámaras. -"Nos están mirando."

Él siguió su mirada, se acerco a la esquina más cercana a su jaula y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada.-"¿Estás herida? ¿Te drogaron también? "

-"No. Creo que son de Mercile. "Susurró esa parte. -"Les escuche decir que trabajaban para una doctora y saben tu número. Eso es información confidencial, ¿no? "

-"¿Mi número?"

-"358".

-"Ese no soy yo."

Se quedó mirando al otro macho de las nuevas especies. -"Tal vez es él." Edward miró a Bella. -"Puedo oler las drogas en la habitación y el sospechoso está fuertemente drogado. ¿Ha hablado contigo? "

-"No. Él gruñó un poco, pero no dijo ni una palabras. Le pregunte por el tiempo que lleva aquí pero él comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Ha hecho eso desde que llegamos. "

-"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado sedado?"

-"Supongo que cerca de cuatro horas. Vi la luz del sol antes de que nos metieran en las jaulas. Estuvimos en la camioneta por lo menos tres horas y media. Nos trasladaron en una furgoneta comercial negra con un logo en blanco de una empresa de seguridad, pero estoy bastante segura que no trabajan para esa empresa".

-"Estamos en serios problemas."

-"¿Eso crees?" Ella le miro boquiabierta. -"Lo que no puedo entender es por qué te quieren vivo. ¿Los empleados de Mercile no os quieren muertos? Vosotros le habéis mandado a la mierda con vuestras demandas. Y mi papá dijo que les estaban mostrando a las victimas fotos de todos los que creen que abusaron de tu gente para que les ayuden a identificarlos".

Olió el aire.- "Espero que mi memoria este mal".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Él vaciló. -"Huelo la droga que usaron en los experimentos de reproducción."

Sus rodillas se debilitaron. -"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Ellos desarrollaron una droga altamente estimulante para obligarnos a desear el sexo. Nos ponían una dosis cuando nos negábamos a montar a nuestras mujeres. Ellos querían que ellas concibieran. La habitación apesta a esa droga y eso es muy malo. "

No me digas.- "Aquí no hay mujeres. Sólo está el tipo que estaba durmiendo en la cama y él. "ella echó un vistazo al tipo que no dejaba de caminar en el interior de su celda.

-"Huelo a otro macho de las nuevas especies, a doce machos humanos y dos mujeres humanas. Tu eres una de ellas".

Eso era seriamente preocupante. Bella sabía que el médico era una mujer y si ella estaba en el lado equivocado de la jaula...Mierda. La sangre desapareció de su rostro.

-"Creo que me trajeron aquí para... ya sabes." levanto una mano para cubrir el perfil de su rostro a las cámaras.- "Piensan que soy tu novia." le dijo moviendo solo los labios.

Edward se apartó con un gruñido, obviamente, era capaz de leer los labios. Se acercó a la puerta de la jaula y le dio una patada con el pie descalzo. Bella se estremeció, eso tuvo que doler.

Él levantó la pierna, se frotó los dedos de los pies y gruñó otra vez. Dejó caer la pierna, giró y volvió a acercarse a ella.

-"Haré todo lo posible para protegerte", le juró en voz baja. -"Tienes que confiar en mí."

-"Lo hago". Y era cierto. Ella no le conocía de mucho tiempo, pero era un buen tipo. -"Nos encontraran. "No le dijo nada sobre lo del cuerpo del muerto o lo que sabia que haría su padre, por miedo a que las cámaras recogieran sus palabras.- "Nada los detendrán ".

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Cuidado con lo que dices".

Ese pequeño consejo era inútil ya que ella ya había llegado a eso.

Edward se quedó mirándola y respiró hondo. -"No me drogaron con los fármacos de la cría. Esta es una buena noticia".

Las puertas dobles se abrieron y Bella se quedó boquiabierta al ver a los cuatro hombres empujando una camilla con un gran macho de las nuevas especies atado sobre ella. Tenia los ojos cerrados, pero su gran tamaño muscular se hizo más evidente a medida que los idiotas se acercaron.

Edward olfateó cuando pasaron junto a sus jaulas y los perdieron de vista cuando la camilla se detuvo detrás de la pared junto a ellos. Un minuto más tarde, escucharon el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse y el tintineo de las cadenas.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de detrás del muro, menos la nueva especie y la camilla.

Uno de ellos se detuvo para mirar a Edward.-"Tú eres el siguiente, idiota."

Conocía esa voz. Era Randy, el líder de los mercenarios. Bella vio la venda cerca de su oído cuando se volvió hacia ella.

-"Perra. Sera todo un placer observarte sufrir".

-"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Edward mantuvo su voz baja.

Los bastardos sonrieron. -"La doctora quería carne fresca y tu novia es perfecta. "Randy dio un paso más cerca pero permaneció a unos diez metros de la jaula de Edward.- "¿Sabes lo que le va a suceder? Nosotros no tenemos a ninguna de tus mujeres, no pudimos apoderarnos de ninguna cuando nos atacaron. "Su sonrisa se ensanchó.- "Espero que le guste su coño tanto como a ti. "Él levantó su mano y señalo al otro macho de las nuevas especies. - "Él la montara".

Edward rugió, se lanzó a un lado de la jaula y se agarró a los barrotes.- "Él la matara."

-"Incluso mejor". Randy se tocó el vendaje. -"Intentó volarme los sesos. Disfrutare escuchando sus gritos. "Se dio la vuelta, se marchó y sus tres matones le siguieron.

Bella tembló. No era idiota y podía llenar los espacios en blanco. Edward se negó a mirarla. Se quedo mirando las puertas cerradas por las que se habían marchado los hombres. Ella se apartó del lado de la jaula para sentarse en su cama. Sus piernas no la sostenían. Su mirada recorrió la habitación y se quedo fija en el agitado macho de las nuevas especies. El terror se apoderó de ella.

El hombre ni siquiera podía hablar y no parecía amistoso. Él la mataría si la metían en la jaula con él.

-"Bella"

Ella volvió la cabeza en su dirección al oír el tono áspero de Edward. Él la miró, su hermosa mirada era sombría.

-"Lo sé. Drogas para la cría, yo soy la única mujer y el hombre que allí está trastornado, ¿no? "

-"Escúchame". Edward tomó una respiración profunda y se agarró a los barrotes.- "No pelees si te ponen con el macho. El estará agresivo pero si te resistes, él... "Su voz se apagó.

-"¿Me matara?"

Edward se negó a apartar la mirada de ella.- "Sí".

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y ella las parpadeó de nuevo.

-"Él está drogado y es muy doloroso. Su cuerpo está en llamas y la necesidad de montar a una hembra ha nublado su cordura. Él se arrepentirá cuando pase. "Una nota triste llenó su voz.- "Lo sé."

Bella se abrazó a su pecho.- "Las has tomado antes, ¿no es verdad?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

-"Mantente alejado de ella", gruñó Edward.

Bella se despertó en la cama, sabía dónde estaba y se sentó. De alguna manera se había quedado dormida. Dos hombres estaban frente a ella, uno de ellos, Randy abrió la puerta de su jaula. Edward gruñó de nuevo mientras sacudía con fuerza los barrotes de la suya. Sus biceps se tensaron en un intento de romperlos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Uno de los hombres entró y frunció el ceño.- "Levántate y ven con nosotros. Te haremos daño si luchas contra nosotros".

-"Déjala en paz. Llévame a mi ", rugió Edward.- "No toques a la hembra. Te matare, te arrancare miembro por miembro si le haces daño".

El hombre en su jaula ignoró la amenaza. -"Levántate, Bella. Ese es tu nombre, ¿no es así? No luches o sentirás mucho dolor. "

Ella se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas y miró a Edward. Sus ojos se estrecharon con rabia cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Voy a estar bien. Cálmate y ahorra tu energía".

Edward sacudió las barras de nuevo. -"Llévame a mi. No le hagáis daño. "

La sacudida en el interior de su jaula finalmente consiguió que le miraran. -"No le pasara nada. La médica quiera examinar a tu novia. Deja de hacer ruido. Odio a los grandes felinos. Me olvidé de lo jodidamente molestos que pueden ser".

El hombre fuera de la jaula, resopló -"Los perros aulladores no son mejores." El miró la jaula donde el otro macho, todavía estaba durmiendo en la cama. -"Estoy tan malditamente feliz de que no se haya despertado. Mis oídos estaban sangrando, te lo juro. "

El guardia la cogió del brazo y la saco fuera de la jaula. Ella no tenía miedo de los dos hombres que la llevaban hacia las puertas dobles. Temía lo que le esperaba detrás de ellas. La llevaron a través de un largo pasillo que conducía a un sótano y se detuvieron frente a la tercera puerta. Entraron y la habitación le recordó a la consulta de un medico. Había una camilla de examen en el centro de la sala, una gran luz portátil y una mesa de oficina en la esquina, encima de esta había papeles, archivos y dos pantallas de ordenador. En uno de los monitores se veía la habitación de las jaulas.

La médica se volvió en la silla y estudió abiertamente su víctima.

-"Ponla sobre la camilla y átala."

-"¿Quién eres tú?" Bella no luchó contra los hombres cuando la llevaron a la camilla. -"¿Por que haces esto? "

-"Claro doctora Elsa." Uno de los hombres asintió.

La mujer se negó a responder, se levantó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Bella se aprendió de memoria su rostro demacrado, llevaba el pelo negro recogido en un moño y tenia la nariz larga y delgada. Ella bajó la mirada por su cuerpo, era muy delgada, tal vez media un metro cincuenta y dos. Zapatos planos y bata blanca de laboratorio. No llevaba anillos en los dedos, no tenía cicatrices o tatuajes visibles. Por las arrugas alrededor de la boca y de los ojos, fijó su edad en unos cincuenta años. La observo el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que seria capaz de identificar a la perra cuando los rescataran.

Entre los dos hombres la levantaron del suelo y la tumbaron sobre su espalda en la camilla. El pánico la embargo cuando empezaron a fijarle los brazos con correas de velcro.

Uno de ellos la agarro del tobillo y ella dio un tirón del pie para soltarse, pero no lo consiguió. El tipo la fulminó con la mirada. -"Pon tus pies en el extremo de la mesa."

Quería que doblara las rodillas, pero ella no quería quedarse totalmente indefensa así que no lo hizo. El tipo del tirón la miró de reojo, de pronto extendió la mano y le agarró el muslo con mucha fuerza. Ella grito por el dolor que le provocaron sus dedos. Sentía como si le estuviera desgarrando la piel del muslo. Ella abrió los muslos y él la soltó. Escucho un débil rugido a lo lejos. _Edward_. Él había oído su grito. La médica se rió.

-"El está enojado. Dean, hazla gritar de nuevo para ver si vuelve a reaccionar así. "

Dean agarró su muslo y hundió los dedos de nuevo. Esta vez Bella se lo esperaba. Se quedó sin aliento y se puso tensa por el horrible dolor, ahogo a duras penas el grito, pero el cabrón clavo los dedos más profundamente y no pudo soportarlo más. Su mano la soltó cuando ella gritó. Un segundo después volvieron a escuchar el débil rugido de Edward.

La Doctora Elsa se rió entre dientes. -" Esto es genial." Su fría mirada se posó en Bella.- "Gracias. Ahora podre controlar a uno de ellos. Hará todo lo que yo quiera si te utilizo en su contra. "Ella sonrió ampliamente a sus dos matones. -"Mira el monitor. Él está volviéndose loco".

Dean volvió la cabeza y Bella miró el monitor también. Edward estaba tirando frenéticamente de los barrotes, pero no se rompían. Rugió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar con furia en el interior de la jaula. La médica se acercó a un micrófono mientras miraba el monitor.

-"Detente o le haré daño a la mujer ", advirtió. -"Siéntate y cállate".

Edward se detuvo, levantó la cabeza y miró a la cámara. Su rabia era evidente. Él retrocedió hasta la cama, se sentó duro y sus manos se cerraron sobre los bordes de la misma. Siguió mirando a la cámara. La doctora se alejó del micrófono y se rió.

-"Fantástico. Apuesto a que el gato ladrara si le digo que lo haga o le haré daño a ella. Es intrigante. "Ella agitó la mano cuando se enfrentó a Bella. -"Marcharos, déjanos en paz".

-"Yo no creo que sea una buena idea." Dean dudó. -"Debemos permanecer aquí por si nos necesitas. No tiene atadas las piernas".

Ella se encogió de hombros y caminó alrededor de la camilla de examen, miro a Bella.- "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Isabella".

-"Bueno, Isabella, te voy a tomar una muestra de la boca para hacer unas pruebas con las drogas y obtener una muestra de tu ADN. Abre y si me muerdes uno de estos chicos te romperá los dientes. ¿Lo entiendes? También te voy a sacar sangre. Quiero averiguar que es lo que hace que se sienta atraído por ti. Deja los pies en el suelo y no me des una patada. No tengo sentido del humor".

Bella no luchó y abrió la boca para que le restregara el bastoncillo por el interior de la mejilla. Ella se sobresaltó cuando la perra le saco la sangre del brazo. Finalmente la médica retrocedió.

-"¿Estás tomando píldoras anticonceptivas? ¿DIU? ¿Tienes implantes mamarios? ¿Tomas algún medicamento? ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad? " Ella apretó los labios.-"¿Quieres un examen de cuerpo entero?" La mujer metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de la bata y saco un par de guantes. -"No tengo un equipo de ultrasonido para ver si tienes implantes, pero puedo palparlo. No será cómodo, pero seguro que los hombres disfrutaran al verte desnuda"

-"Vete a la mierda", susurró Bella.- "No. Ningún implante de mama o cualquier otro. No tengo enfermedades y no tomo medicamentos". Hizo una pausa-. "Estoy totalmente saludable."

-"¿Qué pasa con las píldoras de control de natalidad?" Dean dio un paso hacia ella. "O con el DIU. Mi novia tiene uno de esos".

-"¿Estás tomando píldoras anticonceptivas? ¿DIU?" La médica de repente agarró la camiseta de Bella y se la subió hasta las costillas, dejando al descubierto su estómago. Bella se quedó sin aliento, pero las manos de la mujer estaban sobre su piel antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, por miedo a que los hombres le hicieran daño.

-"No tienes cicatrices de cirugías." Las manos frías de la mujer le bajó la cinturilla de las bragas unos centímetros. -"No hay estrías de embarazo. "Ella miró hacia Bella. -"¿No has tenido hijos? No me has contestado a lo del control de natalidad".

-"No tengo hijos y no a las preguntas sobre la natalidad."

Edward se quedó sentado, pero furioso y preocupado por Bella. Imágenes horribles de las cosas que le estaban haciendo llenaron su imaginación. Recordó lo que las mujeres de las nuevas especies habían soportado a manos de personal de Mercile durante las pruebas de la reproducción.

Las habían examinado, a veces, les habían realizado cirugías exploratorias sin anestesia o alguna droga que les aliviara el dolor. Un gruñido salió de su garganta ante la idea de que Bella sufriera de esa manera. Ella no soportaría ese dolor. Ella era dulce y frágil. Estaba más preocupado por su estado mental. Él podría ser capaz de mantenerla con vida si ellos no la mataban, pero definitivamente, no podría proteger su mente de las atrocidades que tendría que soportar. Tocó la moneda en su bolsillo. Al segundo de hacer la llamada de emergencia al Homeland, deberían haber activado el dispositivo de rastreo oculto en el interior del metal. El equipo ya debería haber aparecido, o mejor aún, deberían haber llegado hasta ellos antes de ser encerrados en una jaula subterránea. Bella le había dicho las horas habían pasado desde que los habían secuestrado y eso significaba que, probablemente, la ayuda no llegaría. Cerró los ojos y trato de pensar en las razones por las que la moneda no estaba funcionado. La habían probado antes de marcharse del Homeland, por lo que no estaba rota. Seguramente, el equipo que les había atacado llevaba algo que interfería en la señal. Las paredes que los rodeaban eran de grueso hormigón, también podrían bloquear la señal. Mierda Él abrió los ojos cuando los dos hombres que se habían llevado Bella abrieron las puertas, pero ella no venia con ellos. Él se puso de pie.

-"¿Dónde está ella?"

-"Cálmate, chico duro", suspiró uno de ellos. -"Tu novia está con la doctora. Estamos aquí por él".

Se dirigieron hacia la jaula del macho que no dejaba de andar. El pánico se apoderó de Edward y se abalanzó sobre un lateral de la jaula.- "Llévame en su lugar. Criare con la humana. No permitas que la toque. Él acabara matándola. "

Los dos hombres se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro. El que habló por fin se quedó mirando a Edward.-"El 919 no va a montar a tu novia. Él ya tiene a una".

Su compañero se rió en voz alta.- "Ella es la maquina sexual."

Edward no entendió lo que les hizo reír-"¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Por qué grito? ¿Qué has hecho con ella? Dile a la humana que os pagare el rescate si nos dejáis marchar. A todos, incluyendo a Bella".

Ellos dejaron de reír y el de pelo oscuro hizo una mueca con los labios.- "¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?"

El pelirrojo golpeó en el brazo a su compañero. -"Cállate", dijo entre dientes.- "No tiene ninguna gracia". Levantó la mirada a la cámara. -"Ella te escuchara, como se lo tome en serio te meterá una bala en el cerebro. "Su voz se elevó.- "Muy gracioso, Greg. No juegues con el hijo de puta. Sé que estás aburrido pero lo último que necesita en estos momentos es que le des falsas esperanzas. Vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo".

El chico de cabello oscuro bajó la voz. -"Ella está ocupada y no creo que está mirando los monitores en este momento. Por lo menos podríamos escucharle. "

-"Randy nos matará a los dos. No puede oírnos si hablamos en susurros, pero no pienso hablar con él acerca de esa mierda. Todos estamos en esto y de la única manera que saldrán de aquí con vida es en un avión con destino al infernal laboratorio en el Tercer Mundo. "

-"Todo tiene su precio", susurró suavemente Edward. -"Estoy hablando de varios millones de dólares."

El pelirrojo lo miró. -"¡Cierra la puta boca!. Todos estamos jodidos. "

-"Podríamos pensarlo. Ellos tienen dinero y nosotros le importamos una mierda ", susurró su amigo. -"No confío en ninguno de ellos, Mike. Tú eres el único amigo que me queda. "

Mike giró hacia Greg y le agarró de la camisa. Habló bajo, pero la audiencia de Edward capto las palabras fácilmente.

-"¿Quieres conseguir que nos maten? Nos esta buscado la policía, nos encerraran de por vida si nos pillan. La única manera de salir de este lío es hacer lo que dice Elsa. Ella es el cerebro, es la que nos pagara mucho dinero y la que tiene las conexiones para sacarnos de aquí. Viviremos en Rusia, con nuevas identidades, nos echaremos unas dulces novias y beberemos vodka, maldita sea. "

-"Todavía no hemos visto el dinero. Ellos lo controlan todo, Mike. Estamos tan jodidos como estos animales y la única diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es que no estamos encerrados en jaulas. Por lo que sabemos, podrían meternos una bala en el cerebro cuando no le seamos útiles o simplemente largarse sin nosotros. "

-"Ellos no se atreverían. Sabemos demasiado para que nos dejen atrás y Randy no matara a uno de sus hombres a menos que él crea que no puede confiar en uno. He trabajado con él más tiempo que tú. Él es un cabrón, pero es leal a sus hombres. Si accedes a esto estás muerto".

-"Mierda." El chico de cabello oscuro se pasó los dedos por los rizos.- "Está bien. Estoy harto de esta mierda. Sólo quiero irme a Rusia y empezar mi vida de nuevo. "

-"Yo también y estamos muy cerca de conseguirlo. Sólo tenemos que capturar a un primate. Ya has oído a la Doc. Elsa. Ellos quieren tener un equipo completo, nos pagaran por ellos y por fin saldremos de este agujero de mierda. "

-"Así es." Asintió el chico.- "Solía limpiar pisos, maldita sea. ¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto? "

-"Trabajamos en el maldito lugar equivocado", murmuró Mike.- "Vamos a trasladar a ese hijo de puta a la otra habitación sin que nos mate. Nos iremos a Rusia y conseguiremos esas novias calientes que vemos por Internet. "

-"Sí". Greg movió la mano a su espalda y sacó una pistola Taser. -"Vamos a por él".

Edward no habló mientras observaba a los dos humanos acercarse a la jaula. Había oído lo suficiente como para saber que tenían demasiado miedo como para sentirse atraídos por el dinero. Querían capturar a una nueva especie primate y se preocupo por los oficiales primates que viajaban continuamente desde el Homeland a la Reserva. Los observo con rabia cuando dispararon con las dos armas al macho drogado y este perdió el conocimiento. Después entraron en la jaula del 919, levantaron al débil hombre y se lo llevaron.

Le habían dicho que no se llevaban al macho para montar Bella. Y estaba seguro de que era verdad. Los seres humanos eran crueles y disfrutaban infligiendo dolor emocional y si se lo hubieran llevado para la cría, se lo habrían dicho con el fin de burlarse de él. Empezó a pasearse por los confines de la jaula y un gruñido desgarró su garganta.

_¿Dónde está ella? ¿Qué le están haciendo? ¿Por qué mi pueblo no nos encuentra?_

-"¿Por qué no está tomado la píldora si es su novia?" Dean parecía confundido.

-"Porque ellos no pueden dejar embarazada a una mujer, idiota." la Doctora Elsa miró a Bella y negó con la cabeza. -"¿Ves con que idiotas tengo que tratar? Suéltale los brazos, Dean. "

No fue suave cuando lo hizo, la ayudo a sentarse y la bajo de la camilla. Ella se estremeció, se alejo del chico y miró a la médica mientras regresaba a su escritorio para mirar el monitor.

-"¿Sabes por qué te eligió? ¿Alguna vez te dijo por qué se siente atraído por ti? "

-"No." Bella se abrazó a su pecho.

La perra se volvió y le sonrió con frialdad. -"¿Te preocupas por él?"

-"Sí." Eso no era una mentira. No quería que le hicieran daño a Edward.

-"Bien. Sígueme. "

La médica salió de la habitación y Bella la siguió, los matones le pisaban los talones. Salieron al mismo pasillo por donde la habían llevado, pero se dirigieron en la dirección opuesta y se detuvieron frente a una puerta cerrada. El doctor hizo una pausa y miró a uno de sus hombres.

-"¿Está listo, Ray?"

-"Si. Esta atado y aturdido. "Se tocó la oreja.- "Es seguro. Mike dijo todo está bien".

A Bella no le gusto como sonó eso o la forma en la que la médica sonrió. Randy abrió la puerta. Dentro había otros dos hombres.

-"Apartaros. Voy a mostrarle a nuestra invitada lo que hacemos aquí".

Los dos hombres se hicieron a un lado para permitirles entrar y cuando Bella vaciló Ray le empujo. Ella se detuvo de nuevo y jadeo. Su mirada horrorizada se quedo fija en la nueva especie de la jaula, el que no dejaba de caminar. Estaba completamente desnudo y encadenado verticalmente a la pared. Cuando les vio gruñó en voz alta. Él era muy musculoso, no tenía mucho vello corporal y su polla estaba erecta. Bella le miro al rostro de nuevo, deseaba quitarle las cadenas de las muñecas y los tobillos, deseaba ponerle en libertad. La Doctora Elsa se volvió, se acercó para bloquearle la vista a Bella y sonrió fríamente.

-"Es primitivo, pero eficaz. Tratamos de mover el equipo a sus jaulas. Seria más fácil encadenarles a los barrotes, pero las tomas de corriente eléctrica no están lo suficientemente cerca. Necesitaríamos cientos de metros de cable y si hubiera un cortocircuito arriesgaríamos a los demás."

-"¿Por qué le estás haciendo daño?" Susurró Bella. -"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La doctora levanto una mano y señalo con el pulgar a su prisionero.- "Por culpa de la gente que interfirió en mi investigación. No me dejaron otra elección cuando nos descubrieron. Tuvimos la suerte de escapar con estos tres y sólo porque nos avisaron antes. Tu novio esta mezclado con el ADN de un gato grande y no pude conseguir a uno antes. Me quedé sólo con perros".

-"Doc ..." Randy se acercó.- "¿Por qué se lo cuentas?"

-"Cállate". Ella le lanzó una mirada antes de bajar la mano y mirar a Bella. -"Necesitamos su ayuda. "

-"De ninguna manera".

-"Ni siquiera sabes lo que quiero de ti."

-"No me importa. La respuesta es no. "Bella dio un paso atrás y chocó con Ray. Ella dio un paso adelante para evitar el contacto con él por más tiempo.- "No te ayudare".

-"Me esta buscando la policía y el FBI. Lo he perdido todo. "la furia profundizó la voz de la mujer.- "Se apoderaron de mi casa, de mi coche, de mi cuenta bancaria e incluso arrestaron a mi marido pensando que él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Él me importa una mierda, pero me dolió que interrogaran a mis padres. No pasare el resto de mi vida en la cárcel por tratar de ayudar al mundo. "

-"¿Ayudar al mundo?" El genio de Bella estallo.- "Torturasteis y abusasteis de las nuevas especies. Vivieron toda la vida encerraros en celdas. ¿Cómo te atreves…"

-"Oh, cállate," replicó el doctor.- "Nuestra investigación ha ayudado al mundo. Eso es lo más importante. Las personas se beneficiaron de nuestra investigación. Los sujetos no son personas, los creamos en las instalaciones de pruebas y no se diferencian de las ratas o los ratones utilizados en los experimentos".

-"Estás loca." Bella. No pudo controlar la ira que sentía.- "Y eres patética".

-"Puede ser, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tu me vas a ayudar".

-"Nunca", juró Bella con vehemencia.- "No te saldrás con la tuya".

-"¿Quién me va a detener? Este almacén lleva abandonado más de tres años y nada me une a él. El primo de Randy trabajó aquí hasta que cerraron el negocio. Tengo algunos compradores en Europa que están seguros de que pueden inseminar artificialmente a las mujeres con el esperma de ellos. "Su pulgar señalo de nuevo al macho restringido. -"Esos científicos se creen muy inteligentes y no se quieren enterar que nosotros ya lo intentamos durante años".

Dean soltó un bufido. -"Ellos nunca conseguirán que estas cosas críen.".

La Doctora Elsa le recompensó con una sonrisa. -"Son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que el esperma muere rápidamente en los tubos. Es un efecto secundario de su genética. "Ella señaló hacia un rincón. "¿Sabes qué es eso? "

Bella volvió la cabeza para observar la máquina grande con pequeños tanques conectados a ella.- "No."

-"Es un congelador criogénico. ¿Estás familiarizada con eso?"Bella se quedó mirando a la mujer.

Ella suspiró.- "Obviamente no trabajas en la profesión médica. Usare palabras que puedas entender. Los europeos creen que si tienen suficientes muestras de esperma podrán encontrar y solucionar lo que hace que el esperma muera tan rápido, usaran a una humana para obtener los nacimientos de las nuevas especies. Parece ser que los ricos de allí quieren ser sus propietarios. "

-"Mascotas exóticas", se rió Ray. -"Esos hijos de puta no tienen ni idea de lo peligrosos que son cuando se hacen grandes".

-"El punto es," la médica habló más fuerte, le lanzó una mirada a él y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.- "Que nosotros recogemos las muestras, las congelamos inmediatamente y ellos nos pagan por cada uno de esos tanques. Se ofrecieron a ayudarnos a sacar a los sujetos fuera del país pero no confío en ellos. Ellos pueden matarnos o simplemente robarlos y no puedo darme el lujo de correr ese riesgo. Me imagino que en otros tres meses tendremos el dinero suficiente para irnos a otro país. A un país que no nos pueda extraditar a los Estados Unidos. "

-"Eres un monstruo." Bella luchó contra las ganas darle unos puñetazos en la cara. Si había una mujer en el mundo que se mereciera que le rompieran la nariz, esa era la Doctora Elsa. -"Es inmoral."

La doctora la miro divertida. -"Probablemente, pero el punto es que los machos tienen que estar excitados para que podamos recoger su esperma. Las personas con las que tratamos nos compran las muestras a pesar de que mueren muy rápido cuando se retiran de los depósitos".

La bilis se le subió a la garganta, pero la tragó. Estas personas eran unos retorcidos enfermos. -"¿Estas vendiendo su esperma?"

-"Sí. Los europeos quieren comprar a los sujetos. Estamos fijando los precios. Ellos quieren comprar un equipo completo de sujetos. Lamentablemente no los tengo que todavía, pero lo tendré."

-"¿Un equipo completo?"

-"Uno de cada especie."

-"Tienes cuatro especies... incluyendo a mi novio." Bella no quería decirles el nombre de Edward en caso de que no lo supieran todavía.

Randy se acercó más. -"Hay tres tipos de sujetos. Perros, gatos y monos. Nosotros sólo teníamos perros hasta que cogimos al gatito. Ellos rara vez salen de sus malditos zoos y nos costó una fortuna localizar al que estaba contigo. Tuvimos que sobornar a un guardia de la puerta para que nos avisara de su salida y contratar a un tipo que le siguiera hasta tu casa. Ahora sólo necesitamos capturar a un mono. Entonces los venderemos por mucho dinero. "

Así es como encontraron a Edward.- "¿Como se llama el guardia?" Ella quería un nombre. Había alguien que había traicionado a las nuevas especies y ellos necesitarían descubrir quien era para eliminar esa amenaza.

-"¿A quién le importa su nombre?" Randy miró a la doctora. -"¿Por qué le estás diciendo todo esto? Sólo dile lo que quieres que haga y si no lo acepta le pegamos hasta que este de acuerdo. "

La médica le miro molesta.- "Marco está dispuesto a pagarnos el triple si le damos unas muestras sin fármacos. Ellos creen que ese es el problema. Le dije que no, pero está dispuesto a pagarnos el dinero de todos modos. Su ignorancia nos hará más ricos. "

-"Mierda". Eso animó el estado de ánimo de Randy y él sonrió.- "Eso es un montón de dinero". Él estudió a Bella de cerca. -"Ah. ¿Quieres que ella lo masturbe sin utilizar las drogas?"

-"Así es." El médico se centró en Bella. -"Eso es lo que vas a hacer".

-"Joder, no," susurró ella.

-"Agárrala ", ordenó la doctora y se alejó.

Ray envolvió dolorosamente los brazos alrededor de los codos de Bella y ella no lucho, sabía que seria inútil. Observó con horror como la médica se acercaba a la esquina donde estaban los carros con un montón de instrumental medico. Uno de los hombres siguió a la médica y levanto los brazos. Sacó una caja y se dirigió al macho restringido. Bella tenía miedo de ver lo que pensaba hacer con él y cerró los ojos. Ella se negó a ver como le torturaban. Pasaron los minutos y un leve zumbido llenó la habitación. Sus párpados se abrieron por la curiosidad y deseo no haberlo hecho.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: nos vemos en la próxima :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Seis**

Bella camino humildemente junto a Randy. Él la llevó a través de las puertas dobles con dos matones pisándole los talones, por si luchaba. No lo hizo, estaba feliz de que la llevaran de nuevo con Edward. En el momento que abrieron las puertas de la habitación, Edward se levantó.

Y su mirada se quedo fija en ella.

-"¿Estás bien?" Él la miró enfurecido.

-"Estoy bien." Emocionalmente no lo estaba, pero sabía que él le estaba preguntado por su estado físico.

Edward gruñó a Randy mientras retrocedía en el interior de su celda.- "Tráela conmigo. Me girare y no me moveré".

-"No, gato gatito. Tú no la montas todavía. El médico me ordenó que la pusiera en la celda del 880. Él la montara primero. Apuesto a que te retorcerá las tripas ver como se la folla.".

Edward rugió y se lanzó contra los barrotes de la jaula. Varios gruñidos más salieron de su garganta.

-"Está mintiendo", gritó Bella. Tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de la indignación de Edward. -"Te esta jodiendo. Esa mujer le dijo que me pusiera contigo. "

Edward dejó de tirar de los barrotes y los soltó. Respiro profundo varias veces y retrocedió de nuevo. Randy se rió y le dio un fuerte tortazo en el culo a Bella.

-"Arruinaste mi diversión, perra." Hizo una pausa ante la jaula de Edward. -"Si digo salta, es mejor que saltes, gato gatito. De lo contrario la follare yo mismo delante de ti." los furiosos ojos de gato se estrecharon cuando Randy se rió. Bella sintió la intensa mirada de Edward sobre ella mientras miraba al gilipollas que estaba torturando verbalmente a Edward.

Randy volvió la cabeza hacia ella y le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada. -"Te gusta duro ¿verdad perra? ¿Te gusta al estilo del perrito o al del gatito? "

Bella no dijo ni una palabra, consciente de su juego.

Edward vio como los matones sacaban las pistolas de dardos. Uno de ellos anduvo alrededor de la jaula y se detuvo detrás de él. Él se volvió para seguir sus movimientos y levanto las manos. Y se quedo dándole la espalda a la puerta de la jaula.

-"No voy a pelear. No es necesario que me aturdas. No me moveré ", juró Edward.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y uno frunció el ceño. Randy vaciló.- "Si se mueve lo derribas. Si intentas algo te encontraras al despertarte con tu novia llorando porque fue follada".

Edward no se movió cuando Randy desenvolvió la cadena y abrió la puerta de la celda. Bella le observo fijamente, él estaba tenso, listo para atacar, pero no se movió. El tipo que abrió la puerta la metió dentro. Ella se volvió hacia él, vio como el bastardo cerraba la puerta y ponía las cadenas de nuevo. Él retrocedió.

Randy sonrió.- "Disfruta de tu tiempo con él."

Bella no se movió.- "Hay un lugar especial para ti en el infierno."

Le guiñó un ojo.- "Cuando me muera iré a ese infierno, pero recuerda, tu ya estás allí, perra. Eso es todo lo que importa. "

Ella se sobresalto cuando una mano le tocó el hombro. Giró la cabeza y miró a Edward. Él paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo contra su cuerpo alto y la aparto de los barrotes de la jaula.

-"En un par de horas tu novia hará lo que queremos." Randy se pasó la lengua por los labios y bajo la voz para que la cámara no registrara sus palabras.- "Se que has aprendido a no confiar en los seres humanos. No te olvides de que estás con una. "Su mirada cayó en Bella. -"Por favor, alégrame el día, basura. Quiero verte sufrir. "Él se paso un dedo sobre venda en la mejilla, dejando claro que no había olvidado quien se la había puesto allí y luego giró y se alejo.- "Vamos a desayunar. "

Los hombres desaparecieron por las puertas dobles. Y Bella miró la cara del guapo Edward. La ira oscurecía aún su mirada y la preocupación curvaba su boca.

-"Puedes confiar en mí. Él sólo quiere que desconfíes de mí. "le preocupaba mucho que él creyera las palabras de ese gilipollas.

Bella se volvió en sus brazos, extendió las manos y agarró sus hombros. Él se inclino cuando ella tiró de él. La boca de ella le rozaba la oreja.

Bella le susurró- "¿Crees que las cámaras nos puede oír?"

Él le acarició la mejilla con su nariz.- "No, si hablamos así".

-"La mujer que lleva este lugar esta loca y quiere muestras de vuestro esperma. Ellos las congelan y las venden a unos hijos de puta en Europa. Ataron a la nueva especie que no dejaba de andar en el interior de su celda, lo encadenaron por sus miembros a una pared y le pusieron una máquina en su pene hasta... "Su voz se quebró y ella se estremeció contra el cuerpo de Edward.- "Fue horrible, pero no pude detener lo que estaban haciéndole ".

Su cuerpo se tensó contra el de ella y un gruñido bajo retumbó en su garganta. Eso le hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Él evitó su mirada y la atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos.

-"¿Qué más has oído?"

-"La policía esta buscado a esa médica, está atrapada aquí y está desesperada por conseguir dinero. Ellos le han ofrecido una gran cantidad de dinero por, um, infiernos, no sé ni cómo decirte esto".

-"Sólo habla. Cuéntame. "Sus manos rozó su espalda.- "Necesito saberlo".

-"Ellos quieren tu esperma. Ellos no tienen a otra nueva especie como tú y les pagaran el triple por tu esperma limpio de drogas. "Sus mejillas ardieron cuando le dijo lo que esos monstruos habían planeado. -"Ellos quieren que yo ayude en eso."

Edward volvió la cabeza y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros el uno del otro. No parecía conmocionado pero la ira aún ardía en su mirada.

-"¿Quieren obtener mi semen sin los medicamentos de reproducción? "

-"Sí", susurró.- "Se supone que debo ayudar a obtener la muestra."

Edward cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella suspiró y le observo con tristeza. Sabía que la situación era difícil para él, pero necesitaba decirle todo lo que sabía.

-"Algunos científicos quieren encontrar la manera de hacer que los espermatozoides de las nuevas especies vivan más tiempo. Me imagino que mueren muy rápido. Quieren fecundar con vuestro esperma a una mujer humana para que tenga un bebé de las nuevas especies. Los psicópatas ricos quieren comprarlo. Estoy segura de que un bebé de las nuevas especies en el mercado negro plantearía un montón de ofertas. " Se sentía mal, incluso por decirlo.- "Tu eres exótico y esas personas están mentalmente enfermas. Ella también planea venderos a todos cuando no os necesite más. Un guardia del Homeland trabaja para ellos, él le aviso cuando saliste y te siguieron hasta mi casa. Necesitan secuestrar a una nueva especie primate para tener todos los tipos de ADN y después planea venderos".

-"A los coleccionistas de animales exóticos." su voz se profundizo.

-"Sí o a otros monstruos."

-"¿Por qué gritaste?" él la olisqueó y abrió los ojos. -"¿Dónde te hicieron daño?" aparto una mano de su espalda para acariciar suavemente su rostro herido, evito tocar la mejilla, pero la estudió.-"Te pegaron. "le coloco la mano en la cintura.

-"Uno de esos hijos de puta me clavo los dedos en el muslo. Ellos creen que pueden utilizarme para controlarte porque rugiste la primera vez que grite. Otro me abofeteo en la cara cuando intente liberar a ese hombre de las nuevas especies."

Envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella y la levantó. La llevó a la cama, se sentó y la puso sobre su regazo. Mantuvo un brazo detrás de su espalda y con la otra mano le levanto la camiseta para observar sus muslos.

Ella no protestó, porque sabía que lo hizo para examinar las marcas rojas en su piel. Él volvió a bajarle la camiseta rápidamente. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y se observaron en silencio.

Edward finalmente suspiró y su mirada bajó a su boca.- "Tenemos que hablar".

_Mierda_. -"Lo sé." Susurró ella para que no la escucharan. -"Ellos creen que dormimos juntos y yo no les dije lo contrario. Me pareció lo más inteligente en ese momento, pero ahora esperan que yo, eh, te ayude a donar esperma. "Ella lo soltó antes de perder el valor.- "Deberías haber visto lo que le hicieron a la otra nueva especie. Prefiero hacerlo a que te hagan daño".

-"¿Qué le han hecho?"

Ella bajó la mirada a su pecho desnudo, era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos mientras le describía como eran las máquinas y como funcionaban. Edward apretó el brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero permaneció en silencio hasta que ella dejó de hablar.

-"Mírame". Él respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos cuando ella lo hizo.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Sabes lo que nos sucederá si un equipo de rescate no nos encuentra antes de que quieran esas muestras? Quiero que me hagas eso. " la ira tensó su mandíbula.- "Pero también se que es pedirte demasiado, ¿no es así?"

El rubor calentó sus mejillas y no pudo evitar mirar su boca.- "En cualquier otro momento, probablemente estaría feliz, y… lo haría. Pero así no es muy romántico, ¿verdad? "

-"Bella".

Ella miró esos ojos azules. -"Lo sé".

-"No voy a obligarte a aceptarlo. Di que no y me iré con ellos voluntariamente para no ponerte en peligro".

Ella vaciló, pero finalmente tomó una decisión.- "Me siento atraída por ti. No me seria difícil tocarte pero ojalá no estuviéramos aquí o en estas circunstancias. No soy una exhibicionista así que eso complicara las cosas. "

-"¿Qué es eso?"

Ella sonrió. -"Es alguien que disfruta teniendo sexo en presencia de otras personas. Ellos se excitan al saber que otras personas puedan verle. "Ella echó un vistazo a la cámara y su sonrisa desapareció. -"Probablemente hay cámaras en esa habitación también. Me olvidé de mirar, estaba demasiado horrorizada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Mierda. Espero que no lo graben. Mi papá tendrá un ataque al corazón si me ve en una película porno contigo". Apretó la mandíbula, volvió la cara hasta que sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.- "Lo haré y sobreviviremos a esto."

La sinceridad de su voz le aseguró que lo que tuvieran que afrontar, lo harían juntos.

-"Puedes confiar en mí. Odio a esos hijos de puta".

La ira inundo a Edward, mientras trataba de consolar a Isabella Swan. Ella trataba de ser valiente, pero él podía ver el miedo en su mirada. Recordó lo que le había dicho acerca del por qué nunca tocaría a una mujer humana y se estremeció interiormente. Sabía que su franqueza había empeorado las cosas.

-"No te haré daño si tenemos un contacto físico.", juró. -"Yo confío en ti". Ella se relajó un poco en su regazo y eso le animó a continuar.-"Ellos son el enemigo y nosotros somos un equipo".

La sonrisa de ella le dijo que le temía menos. El macho humano había tratado de causar discordia entre ellos con la advertencia de que no confiara en Bella, pero él se negó a creerlo. Ben Cullen, el líder de las nuevas especies, confiaba plenamente en Tim Swan. Edward no estaba seguro de que alguien del Homeland hubiera traicionado a su gente, pero apostaría su vida por Bella. Ella no le traicionaría, sus ojos eran muy expresivos y no mentían. Ella era otra víctima en esta pesadilla porque era la hija de Tim y porque su padre trabajaba con las nuevas especies. Ver las lesiones en su frágil cuerpo o la vergüenza en su rostro, agitó su lado animal. Su intento de salvar a la otra nueva especie le había costado un moretón en la mejilla. Eso le mostró que también era una buena persona. Vaciló sobre el decirle la verdadera razón por la que él no quería esa máquina conectada a su polla. De buena gana sufriría ese dolor por evitarle la vergüenza de tener que obtener las muestras, pero le preocupaba que la mataran si no era útil a sus captores. Esos bastardos asesinaban a los que consideraban ineficaces. Un plan comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. Tenía la esperanza de que ella confiara en que él no le haría daño.

-"Tengo un dispositivo de rastreo en mi bolsillo y nos encontraran", dijo con voz áspera, pero no le dijo que sospechaba que sus captores habían bloqueado de alguna manera la señal y que la ayuda no sería capaz de encontrarlos.

Ella le miró boquiabierta. Sus labios se separaron, pero las palabras no salieron. Él le agarro la mano y la coloco sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón de chándal y rozó sus labios contra su oreja.

-"Lo llevamos cuando salimos del Homeland o la reserva. Ellos nos encontrarán, Bella. Sólo espera. "

Edward vio las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando ella le miró. Bella levantó un brazo y lo envolvió alrededor de su cuello, se acurrucó contra su pecho, apoyo la mejilla contra su piel y metió la cabeza debajo de su mandíbula.

-"No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso", suspiró ella. -"Estaba muy preocupada. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes. Nos encontraran".

Aspiró su olor y la idea de tener contacto sexual con ella no le resultó desagradable. La culpa se hinchó dentro de su pecho al desear que no les rescataran antes de que eso pasara. Ella se había ofrecido a tocarle y la idea le puso dura la polla. Ella no podía sentir su erección porque la tenía atrapada entre sus muslos, pero la sentiría después. Su deseo por ella era más fuerte que la alarma que sentía por ser capturado y secuestrado. Sabía que estaba usando esta excusa para tenerla en sus brazos, y si el equipo de rescate no se presentaba pronto, no tendría más remedio que hacer todas esas cosas con ella. La deseaba desde la noche anterior. Ahora, estaba sosteniéndola en sus brazos, el hecho de que ella admitiera que le encontraba atractivo, le había hecho pensar en lo que habría pasado si ellos estuvieran en libertad. Ella se habría ofrecido a él.

Sabía que estaba mal. Él había aceptado el trabajo para ayudar a su pueblo y no para convertirse en el enemigo de Tim Swan. Estaba claro que Tim no quería que su hija se acercara demasiado a una nueva especie. Había escuchado la conversación que ella había mantenido con su padre en la habitación, aunque cerraron la puerta, él pudo recoger cada palabra gracias a su agudo oído. Tim creía que era peligroso para Bella y que le haría daño.

-"Todo saldrá bien", la engañó, ya que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que ese sería el resultado.

Podrían salir mal un centenar de cosas, pero mantuvo esos pensamientos para sí mismo. Su mirada viajó por el techo, buscando algún signo de explosivos y olfateó el aire. Él no los veía ni los olía.

Sus captores no volarían el edificio si los equipos de rescate lograban localizarlos y entraban para rescatarlos.

-"Sé que mi papá nos encontrara", susurró Bella y se aferró a él un poco más fuerte.

Cada instinto protector en su interior surgió a la vida. Ella necesitaba apoyarse en él para ser fuerte, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a estar a merced de los demás. Él haría lo que fuera por ella, pero no podía ignorar el resultado final. Los guardias humanos tenían armas con dardos que podrían dejarle inconsciente. Podrían llevarse a Bella mientras él estaba en el suelo, le infligirían mucho dolor y no podría hacer nada. Ellos querían que le ayudara a conseguir sus espermatozoides y él les daría todo lo que quisieran por mantenerla a salvo.

Él contuvo un gemido cuando su miembro se tensó aún más. La mujer humana en su regazo se aterrorizaría y se disgustaría si supiera en lo que estaba pensando o en lo duro que se había puesto.

Había leído el informe sobre los humanos que habían secuestrado a la mujer de Carlisle. Ellos querían que ella criara con un macho de las nuevas especies. ¿Le ordenarían a Bella hacer las pruebas de crianza con él?

Él reprimió un gruñido de emoción al pensar en montarla. El recuerdo de su culo mientras ella estaba inclinada sobre la cama en su habitación, cruzó por su cerebro y tuvo que luchar furiosamente para controlar su lado animal.

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Todavía te duelen las piernas? "

Le dolía el pene, no los muslos, pero él negó con la cabeza. -"Estoy bien. Me curo rápidamente."

-"Bien".

Ella acarició su pecho desnudo y él tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Sabía que ella no tendría que esforzarse mucho para conseguir su semilla. Pero se recordó que primero quería que se sintiera a gusto con él. _Soy un bastardo enfermo_, reconoció en silencio.

-"Bella"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Mírame". Él se echo hacia atrás lo suficiente para que ella levantara la cara hacia arriba. Ella era hermosa, incluso con el pelo castaño revuelto.- "Ellos probablemente te pedirán que me toques".

Ella se sonrojó y abrió mucho los ojos azules. -"Me di cuenta de eso."

-"Quiero que te sientas cómoda conmigo. Puede ser una situación estresante. No sé si nos trataran como lo hicieron dentro de las instalaciones de pruebas. Cuando ellos querían que criáramos nos ponían en una habitación a solas, pero había una cámara. Nos controlaban".

-"Fantástico". Él levantó una ceja.-"Es sarcasmo. La gente reacciona así cuando están tratando de hacerse los valientes."

Su respuesta le hizo sonreír. -"Ya veo. No te haré daño aunque no me encadenen. No estoy seguro de si lo harán o no. "

-"Encadenaron al 919".

-"Lo sé. Describiste muy bien lo que le hicieron. "

-"Así es. Si. Lo hice. "Ella se lamió los labios.- "Confío en ti. De verdad. Sé que no me harás daño, no es necesario que sigas diciendo eso. "

-"Bien." Hizo una pausa.- "Quiero ser honesto contigo para disminuir el horror de lo que podría pasar". Ella parpadeó un par de veces y sólo esperó a que continuara.-"He oído que un técnico de laboratorio le ordeno a una mujer que tomara una muestra de semen manipulando el pene con las manos. "Él no quiso mencionar el nombre de Emmett y Rose. -"Podrían pedirte que lo hagas."

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más.- "Me di cuenta de eso".

La erección de Edward palpitaba y tuvo que echar mano de todo su control para no abrir los muslos y aliviar el dolor.- "Ellos creen que tenemos una relación sexual y me temo que la verdad te pondría en peligro. "

-"Está bien. ¿De verdad crees que importa? "

-"Es posible. Te trajeron para controlarme. Estoy de acuerdo con que no lo negaras. Mientras sigan creyendo que eres mi mujer ellos no te harán daño, siempre y cuando cumplas. Sólo quiero que te sientas lo más cómoda posible con mi cuerpo, no quiero molestarte, pero solo puedo pensar en una forma de hacer que eso suceda. "

-"¿En qué estás pensando?"

Él tomó una respiración profunda. -"Podrías darme un beso y acostumbrarte a mi cuerpo mientras estamos solos, antes de que nos lleven a donde tengamos que hacerlo. "

Bella entendió perfectamente la sugerencia de Edward y trago saliva. _¿Besarle? Oh, mierda._ Ella miró fijamente su boca. Sonaba razonable y se había preguntado cómo sería hacerlo.

-"Bésame tu." Su mirada se levantó hacia él.- " Yo no sabría por dónde empezar".

Eso hizo que sus cejas se arquearan.- "¿No tienes experiencia en los besos?"

Sus mejillas ardieron aun más por la vergüenza.-"Salí con un par de tipos, pero no fui yo quien inició los besos. Ellos dieron el primer paso. "

-"Entiendo, pero es sorprendente. Los hombres parecen tan dóciles que asumí las hembras eran las dominantes durante el coito. "

-"Sólo vamos a besarnos, ¿no?"

-"Sí." Él tomó una respiración profunda. -"Cierra los ojos y céntrate sólo en mí. Imagínate que estamos a solas en tu habitación o en la mía. Puedo ver tu nerviosismo y necesitas relajarte. "él envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la apretó contra su pecho más firmemente, inclinó la cabeza y le acarició un lado de su cara con la suya. Su mirada buscó la de ella, podía ver su indecisión, levanto una mano y le ahueco el rostro. -"Olvídate de todo menos de mí", le ordenó.- "Estamos solos. ¿Recuerdas el momento en el que nos conocimos? "Ella asintió. Él sonrió.- "Te gustaron mis ojos. Nunca habías visto a otro como yo. "le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar. -"Yo pensé que tu carita graciosa era atractiva".

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.- "¿Tengo una cara graciosa?"

-"Tienes la nariz un poco puntiaguda." Su pulgar le rozo la nariz. -"Tu boca es pequeña." Su pulgar le acaricio el labio inferior. -"Tus orejas son muy pequeñitas." le trazo una con la punta de los dedos mientras su boca se acercaba a la de ella. -"Bésame".

Ella se relajó, se centró exclusivamente en Edward y admitió que él tenía unos ojos azules increíblemente exóticos. Su temor se desvaneció y cerró los ojos, ella se acercó más. Sus labios rozaron los de ella suavemente y a ella le sorprendió que alguien tan duro pudiera ser tan tierno. Él invadió su boca con la lengua y ella la recibió con la suya. Edward profundizó el beso y ella se aferro a sus hombros. El beso paso de tierno a salvaje y apasionado rápidamente. Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado para tener un mejor acceso a sus labios. Besar a Edward era como meter el dedo en un enchufe. Demoledor. Nadie nunca le había hecho responder a un beso como él lo estaba haciendo. Ella se entrego apasionadamente a él. Sus manos bajaron a su amplio pecho y él ronroneo suavemente.

Bella se apartó asombrada. Edward ahueco sus dos manos sobre su rostro y se limitó a sonreír.

-"Hago ruidos. Lo siento. Sólo trata de ignorarlos. Realmente no puedo controlarlos. "

La miró profundamente a los ojos y una vez más ella admiro su belleza en ellos. Edward se acercó a su cara. Ella sabía que iba a besarla de nuevo y le dio la bienvenida. Él le hacia sentir maravillosas en su cuerpo y tenía un verdadero talento para distraerla con su boca. Le fue fácil ignorar el hecho de que estaban encerrados en una jaula y que eran prisioneros de unos monstruos. Sólo estaba Edward, su boca caliente y su maravillosa piel, bajo sus manos. Él le soltó la cara, la agarro de las caderas y se movió bajo ella. Le fue imposible pasar por alto la dureza que se presiono contra su pierna cuando él separo los muslos. Sabía lo que era, él estaba excitado y ella también.

Ella gimió y se agarró a su cintura, quería acercarse aún más a él, pero no podía porque estaba sentada de lado en su regazo. Levanto las manos, se aferró a sus hombros, se deslizó un poco de su regazo hasta que pudo apoyar un pie en el frío suelo de cemento y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Edward ahuecó las manos en su culo, la atrajo con fuerza contra su regazo y froto su pene contra su ropa interior. A Bella le dolían terriblemente los pechos y los sentía pesados. Deseaba quitarse la camiseta y frotar sus pezones contra su piel. Él le amasó el culo y la levantó un poco para presionar su polla contra su coño. Ella clavo las uñas en su piel e intento atraerle más cerca, podía sentir su calor a través de su camiseta y deseo no llevarla puesta.

**N/a: chicas disculpen la tardanza he tenido unos días estresante :/ pero aquí dos capis espero les gusten :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Siete**

A Edward le fue muy difícil controlar su respiración y recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Tenía los nudillos de las manos blancos de apretarlas con fuerza. El rugido le había ayudado a liberar parte de su frustración, mientras que el aroma del miedo de Bella en el aire, le atormentaba. La había asustado. Dos segundos más con ella en su regazo y él le habría hecho algo horrible. Él podría haberle hecho daño y por eso la había alejado de él, antes de no poder resistirse a la tentación de follarla.

El pene le dolía pero trató de ignorarlo. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en respirar por la boca, pero eso tampoco le ayudo, todavía podía saborear el aroma de su excitación. Quería rugir de nuevo.

El impulso de girarse, ir tras Bella, arrancarle la ropa y ponerla sobre sus rodillas, era insoportable. No debería haber hecho algo más que besarla, pero sus buenas intenciones se habían ido rápidamente al infierno la segunda vez que su boca se encontró con la de ella. Él jadeó más fuerte y luchó contra el instinto que le gritaba ¡móntala! Había pensado que el beso sería tierno y que podría manejarlo. En cambio se había excitado como nunca antes lo había hecho. Había estado a punto de enterrar la cara entre sus muslos y saborear su crema, pero se acordó del miedo que ella tenía a las malditas cámaras y supo que le odiaría si la desnudaba delante de ellas. Eso le había ayudado a controlar su deseo. Quería follar su dulce coño, duro y rápido Quería hacerla gritar su nombre, pero no de dolor. Cuando ella le mordió en el pecho casi perdió el control. Pero ella no era una nueva especie, era una frágil humana y ese pensamiento le ayudo a sofocar su pasión.

Él no quería hacerle daño. Y prefería sufrir esta agonía insoportable antes que herirla. Ella confiaba en él, necesitaba su protección, pero cuando se sentó en su regazo, él fue más peligroso para ella que todos esos hijos de puta que los habían secuestrado. La idea de lo que podría haberle ocurrido le enfrío más la sangre. Tomarla como si fuera una hembra de las nuevas especies, habría sido imperdonable. Ella no era grande, poderosa o lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra él si no quería que la montara. La lujuria le habría nublado la razón y no se habría detenido hasta que todo hubiera terminado. A veces, un macho dominado por la pasión necesitaba un buen puñetazo que llamara su atención. Edward finalmente se sintió algo más tranquilo y lo suficientemente estable como para disculparse con ella. Dañaba un poco su orgullo admitir que casi se había desquiciado pero la verdad podría alejar el miedo que le había causado al mostrarle su lado salvaje. Se dio la vuelta y la culpa regreso a él de nuevo cuando la vio acurrucada en una esquina de la jaula. Su respiración le dijo que se había dormido sentada en el suelo y abrazada a sus piernas. No podía ver su rostro, ya que lo tenía presionado contra sus rodillas. ¿Cómo permanecía erguida? No podía entenderlo. Edward se acercó lentamente, deslizó una mano bajo sus muslos y la otra tras su espalda. La levantó con cuidado para no despertarla.

La cabeza de Bella se apoyo sobre su pecho, cerca de la marca de su mordisco y él se volvió lentamente. Se acercó a la cama, levantó el pie para retirar la manta y la tumbo suavemente sobre ella. Él no quería soltarla, podría haberse sentado con ella en sus brazos, pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo. Su erección se había disipado y no estaba dispuesto a tentar a la suerte. Edward la cubrió con la manta y estudió abiertamente su delicado rostro. Ella tenía la nariz graciosa, pero a él le gustaba. Su boca pequeña le tentaba a besarla.

La pasión estalló dentro de él de nuevo y rápidamente se levantó, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella. Se sentó en el suelo duro y frío, de espaldas a Bella y fijó la mirada en la puerta doble por donde su enemigo entraría. A por a él y a por su hembra.

_¿Mi mujer? Maldita sea._ Cerró los ojos, respiro profundo y se recordó el porque no era suya y porque nunca podría serlo. Tim Swan nunca permitiría que su hija estuviera con una nueva especie, temía que sería peligroso para su bienestar y Edward no podía rebatir a su razonamiento. Las hembras humanas que se habían apareado con nuevas especies siempre estaban en peligro.

Las puertas se abrieron al otro lado de la habitación y Edward abrió los ojos. Cuatro seres humanos llevaron al macho de las nuevas especies, inconsciente, a su jaula. Inhaló e hizo una mueca. El aroma de la pasión, los medicamentos de reproducción y el hedor de su enemigo no le sentaron muy bien a su estómago vacío. Ellos no le habían llevado comida y tampoco a Bella. Eso le preocupaba mucho. Esto implicaba que no tenían la intención de mantenerlos con vida por mucho tiempo, pero no tenía sentido si tenían previsto venderlo después a otra persona. Los recuerdos de sus años en las instalaciones de pruebas emergieron a la superficie y se relajó. Estos hijos de puta habían trabajado para Mercile y eso significaba que les darían comida si conseguían lo que querían. Los hombres se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado y se relajó de nuevo, volvió la cabeza para observar a Bella. Esperaba que no vinieran demasiado pronto a por ellos. Probablemente ella estaría muy cansada. Su mirada volvió a la puerta. Protegerla, le hacia sentirse mejor.

Bella se despertó con el sonido de botas en la habitación. Se había quedado dormida en la esquina, acurrucada y mirando a Edward mientras trataba de calmarse. Él se había mantenido de espaldas a ella, se negó a mirarla y el cansancio finalmente se había apoderado de ella. Pero ahora estaba en la cama y cubierta con una manta. Edward estaba de pie junto a la cama, lo suficientemente cerca como para alzar una mano y tocar su pantalón de chándal y gruñendo. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Randy y a sus matones acercándose a ellos. El terror encogió su estómago al pensar que se les había acabado el tiempo. Hecho una mirada en dirección a la otra jaula y verificó que el 919 estaba en ella. Podía verle tumbado en su camastro, como no se movía, pensó que o bien estaba durmiendo o bien drogado.

-"Bella. Sólo tenemos que sobrevivir. "susurro Edward.- "Haz lo que te digan ".

Ella le miró, pero él seguía negándose a mirarla, su mirada estaba completamente fijada en los cuatro matones que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la jaula. Ellos sacaron sus pistolas Taser, las revisaron y Randy fue el que habló.

-"Ya es la hora". Miró a Edward. -"Tiembla y golpeamos tu culo y el de tu novia ". Tocó el arma. -"A estas uno de nuestros chicos le quitó el seguro del voltaje. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? La matará. Tu lucharas y morirás".

-"No me gusta esto", susurró Dean.- "Vamos a noquearlo como a los demás y cuando se despierte ya estará encadenado. Es demasiado peligroso abrir esta maldita puerta y conducirlo a la habitación con él despierto."

-"Elsa da las órdenes." Randy, obviamente, no estaba muy emocionado, ya que parecía como si hubiera chupado un limón.- "Ella no quiere que le jodamos a menos que tengamos que hacerlo. Ella piensa que podría influir en su estado de ánimo. "

-"Mierda," murmuró Ray.- "Doc debería traer su culo aquí y mover a este gran hijo de puta si está tan segura de que él se portara bien para proteger a esta perra. Creo que tratará de matarnos. Ellos no son inteligentes".

Randy se acercó más, su mirada se centró en Edward y sus cejas se alzaron.- "¿Te ha mordido tu novia?"

-"No." Edward giro, puso a Bella suavemente detrás de su cuerpo cuando ella se puso de pie.-"Obedeceré. No le hagas daño. Entiendo que estás dispuesto a matarla si miento. "giró la cabeza en dirección de Ray. -"No soy estúpido."

-"Esto es una locura", agregó el cuarto tipo.- "Él nos atacara en cuanto abramos la puerta y tratara de matarnos a todos. He perdido a tres compañeros a manos de bastardos como ese. Él puede saltar muy rápido sobre nosotros y desgarrarnos con esas malditas uñas. "

-"Lo sé," admitió Randy.- "Aún así seguiremos las órdenes." Su voz se elevó.- "Tu novia morirá si me haces pensar que nos atacaras".

-"No lo haré". Titubeó Edward.- "La cargare. No puedo pelear con ella en mis brazos. ¿Eso hace que te sientas más seguro? "

Los hombres parpadearon por la sorpresa y Randy asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.- "Si. Hazlo. Llévala en brazos porque si la dejas se romperá el cráneo con el suelo. Cógela".

Edward se volvió lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Bella. Dobló las rodillas un poco y abrió los brazos.- "Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello."

Se mordió el labio. -"Lo siento."

-"¿Por qué? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Haz lo que dicen y no tendrán una razón para hacerte daño. No voy a luchar contra ellos. Tu seguridad es lo primero para mi".

-"¿Qué le estas diciendo?" Sonaba Randy enojado. -"Muévete y deja de entretenerte".

Edward dio media vuelta y gruñó bajo.- "Ella está asustada." Él miró de nuevo a Bella.- "Agárrate a mí. No estaba enojado contigo. Lo estaba conmigo, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de ello."

Ella se acercó y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Edward enganchó un brazo en torno a su cintura y el otro brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y la levantó. Se volvió lentamente hacia los hombres y entrecerró los ojos.

-"Me moveré lentamente. ¿Puedo salir ahora? "

Randy hizo un gesto con la cabeza a uno de los chicos y este, muy nervioso, se acercó para quitar las cadenas y abrir la puerta de la jaula. Bella disfruto de ver el terror en sus rostros. Temían lo que Edward podría hacerles. Era intimidante, un tipo grande y poderoso. Sin ella, probablemente podría patearles el culo y escapar.

-"Salid", instó Randy.- "Lentamente, gatito." Él levantó su arma, apuntó a Bella y frunció el ceño. -"O ella será la primera en morir."

-"No arriesgare su vida." Edward se movió cautelosamente, salió de la jaula con pasos lentos.

Pasaron de largo la habitación donde habían encadenado al 919 y los llevaron a otra diferente. Bella luchó contra el miedo y la incertidumbre. Esta tenía una cama de metal, una mesa en una esquina y una cámara en la otra. Los matones cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y les apuntaron con sus armas.

-"Suéltala y ve hacia la cama", dijo Randy.

Edward vaciló. -"No es necesario que me encadenes. Te dije que no voy a pelear. "

-"Haz lo que digo. Quítate la ropa, acuéstate boca arriba y no luches cuando te contengamos. ¿Entiendes? "

Edward la bajó a sus pies, la soltó y se acercó a la cama, la cabecera tenia barrotes de metal y también el pequeño cabecero a los pies de la cama. Bella se volvió a propósito de espaldas a él.

Ray apuntó con su pistola a la cara de Bella, mientras que Randy vigilaba los movimientos de Edward.

Los otros dos hombres se acercaron a Edward y salieron de su campo de visión. Ella le escuchó quitarse los pantalones de chándal, después el chirrido del catre y por ultimo el tintineo de las cadenas. Randy bajó el arma y dio un paso hacia ella, obteniendo su atención.

-"Esto es lo que vas a hacer. ¿Me estás escuchando? "

-"Sí." Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Se dio la vuelta, se acercó a la mesa donde había una bandeja con frascos de muestras y tubos de crema. -"Lubricante y una frasco con tapa.¿ Hace falta que lo deletree? "Él miró por encima del hombro y sonrió. -"Tan pronto como la obtengas te acercas a la puerta y esta se abrirá. Ray recogerá la muestra y Dean te disparara si intentas cualquier cosa. "Su mirada se alzó a la cámara antes de darle una mirada de advertencia.- "Te estaré vigilando. No toques las cadenas o te bajes de la cama a menos que sea para entregar una muestra. "Se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente y se acercó con los dos elementos. -"La doctora quiere al menos ocho muestras."

Bella alzo las cejas.- "¿Ocho?"

Randy ladeó la cabeza y le frunció el ceño. -"Ocho. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? "

-"Él no podrá hacerlo." sintió calor en las mejillas. -"Eso es mucho".

-"No para ellos." Randy miro a Edward. -"Has estado conteniéndote con tu novia ¿eh? "

-"Ella es humana", respondió Edward con voz profunda y furiosa.- "No es una nueva especie."

Randy soltó una carcajada.-"Colosal, ¿no es lindo, chicos?" El se acercó a Bella. -"Tu novio puede ser un gatito pero folla como un perro en celo. El aroma de la excitación de una mujer puede hacer que follen durante horas. Él sólo necesita unos veinte segundos para recuperarse. Después puedes volver a acariciarle. "le tendió el tubo y el frasco.- "No le hagas ninguna mamada. La saliva jode la muestra. "

Bella acepto rígidamente los artículos, odiaba a Randy y esperaba que cuando su padre llegara le prestara un arma. A ella le gustaría disparar a Randy de nuevo y esta vez, le mataría.

-"¿Algo más?"

La mirada de Randy se deslizo por su cuerpo.-"Si. Cuando haya terminado con él, tal vez podrías echarme una paja."Se rió mientras se alejaba y se dirigió a la puerta. -"Date prisa si quieres comer y que no le conectemos a la máquina. Tienes dos horas".

Los hombres salieron de la habitación y Bella se quedó allí, de espaldas a la cama. Edward estaba encadenado y desnudo. Se quedó mirando el tubo y el frasco de muestras, miro los frascos en la mesa y cerró los ojos. Esto era muy brusco.

-"Bella" Edward habló en voz baja. -"Estarás bien. No estoy drogado y no puedo hacerte daño."

-"No estoy preocupada por eso." Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.- "Me siento culpable por hacerte esto."

-"No lo hagas" Suavemente gruñó.- "Soy yo el que se siente culpable."

-"¿Por qué? Tu no nos secuestraste".

Él vaciló.- "Esto será mucho más fácil para mí de lo que lo será para ti."

Ella tomó una respiración profunda.- "¿Por qué te volviste loco?" Le molesto la violencia con la que había reaccionado dentro de la jaula después de lo que él... había echo con ella. -"¿Hice algo? ¿Te hice daño? No quería morderte".

-"Yo te deseaba y estaba demasiado fuera de control para correr el riesgo." la honestidad sonaba en su voz.

Ella se dio la vuelta, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados aunque sabía que tendría que abrirlos.- "Me siento como si estuviera a punto de violarte o algo así. "

-"Bella. Mírame"

Ella lo hizo. Su gran cuerpo estaba tendido sobre la cama, desnudo. Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda y su polla miraba hacia arriba, gruesa y dura. Su mirada se detuvo allí durante unos segundos antes de centrarse en su cara. Él la miraba con calma.

-"Ahora no puedo perder el control. Quiero que me toques y me siento culpable por eso, pero es la verdad. ¿Soy un enfermo por eso? "

Dio un paso más cerca de él. -"No."

-"Estoy excitado y tu no lo estás. Esto es traumático para ti, soy consciente de ello, pero el deseo de sentir tus manos sobre mí hace que me duela. "

Él desvió la mirada, se quedó mirando el techo y su boca se tensó en una línea apretada y firme. Bella ya no se sentía tan incómoda como antes. Edward le había aliviado antes y había sido increíble, ahora quería hacer lo mismo por él. No pudo evitar la vergüenza por la presencia de la cámara, pero también sabía que podría bloquearla con su cuerpo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y cuadró los hombros.

-"Somos un equipo. Saldremos de esto juntos".

Sus palabras le sorprendieron y se encontró con su mirada mientras ella dejaba el frasco abierto junto a su muslo y abría el lubricante.

Ella bajo la mirada al tubo y extendió el gel sobre los dedos. -"¿Estás listo?"

-"Sí". Los músculos del estómago se le tensaron.- "Lo siento, Bella," susurró.

Por fin levantó la mirada. -"No lo hagas. Sólo avísame antes de, um, ya sabes. " Él asintió con la cabeza.-"¿Como te gusta más?" Sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras le susurraba.

Este era el encuentro sexual más difícil que había tenido. No había besos o juegos previos. La habitación era fría, él estaba encadenado y en la otra habitación estaba ese bastardo enfermo observándoles.

-"¿Rápido o lento? .Debería saber esto si vamos a hacerlo. "alzó la mano hacia su polla, pero se detuvo a un centímetro de distancia.

-"Hagas lo que hagas se sentirá bien." Su voz sonó ronca.

-"¿Estás seguro de que puedo hacer esto? Quiero decir... infiernos. "

-"Sí. Sólo recuerda que hago sonidos. Algunos pueden sonar como si estuviera enojado pero no lo estoy. No puedes hacerme daño y te deseo tanto que me duele. "

Se concentró en su polla. Era gruesa, perfecta y hermosa. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír, jamás pensó que definiría de esa manera el pene de un hombre. Sus dedos acariciaron su eje, explorando la piel suave de su dura erección. Edward ronroneo y ella levantó la mirada para ver su cara. Había cerrado los ojos, probablemente para hacerla sentir más cómoda y se mordía el labio inferior. Se veía sexy como el infierno y deseaba que estuvieran en su casa, en su cama y a solas.

Se movió un poco en la cama cuando ella envolvió su otra mano alrededor de la corona de su polla, lo acarició y agarró su pene firmemente. Le acaricio lentamente de arriba abajo y el ritmo de su respiración se acelero. Le fascinó ver la ondulación de sus músculos mientras empezaba a mecer lentamente sus caderas. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su pecho y sus ronroneos eran más altos.

-"Ya voy a," gruñó él, su voz áspera.

Ella lo soltó con una mano, agarró el frasco y se preguntó cómo diablos iba hacerlo. Edward apoyó los pies contra la baranda a la que estaba encadenado, alzo las caderas y ella empujo su polla contra su vientre. Empezó a correrse. Él gimió en voz alta, se sacudió por la fuerza de su orgasmo y ella tuvo que concentrase en recoger su semilla con el frasco, cuando lo que realmente quería era mirarle. Escucharle hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran. Su cuerpo se sacudió un poco con cada oleada hasta que se relajo. Ella soltó su eje cuando su gran cuerpo se quedo laxo y mientras jadeaba.

Bella tapo el bote, se puso de pie y con las piernas temblorosas se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se abrió antes de que llegara y Ray le tendió una mano enguantada. Ella abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró. Él agarro la muestra sin decir nada y volvió a cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Bella se apresuró a regresar al lado de Edward, después de agarrar otro frasco nuevo de la mesa.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados mientras recuperaba el aliento. Ella le limpio el pecho con el borde de la manta y le acarició.- "¿Estás bien?"

Sus increíbles ojos se abrieron para mirarla y ella se quedó sin aliento. Jamás olvidaría esa mirada. Sus ojos se habían vuelto casi dorados.

-"Me encantan tus manos suaves". Él sonrió

Ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. -"Bien".

Eso mató su sonrisa. -"Lo siento, Bella".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Te he hecho daño sin querer hacértelo. Estás aquí, haciendo esto porque estabas viviendo conmigo. No debería haber dejado el Homeland. Ahora estarías en casa si no lo hubiera hecho."

Ella se inclinó sobre él, su pelo cayó sobre su brazo y pecho. Se acercó hasta que sus labios casi se tocaban.

-"Me alegro de que estés bien. Tenemos hacerlo siete veces más. "

-"Estás llorando. Esto te hace daño".

-"Es el estrés, Edward." le acarició el pecho con una mano.- "No quiero lastimarte. Me preocupo más por ti que por mí. Tú eres el que esta encadenado y él que tiene que hacerlo siete veces más. A mi me ha tocado la parte fácil. "

Él asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.- "Cuanto más rápido terminemos, más pronto nos llevaran a la jaula para alimentarnos. Sigamos. "

Ella le miró sorprendida. -"¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? "

Él le dirigió una mirada sombría. -"Soy una especie. Estoy listo".

Edward se negó a admitir que estaba sufriendo por volver a sentir su tacto. Podría jurar que podía oler su excitación, pero decidió que seria de antes. Sus lágrimas le rompieron por dentro y supo que cuando todo esto terminara, cuando les rescataran, este día le perseguiría.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y él extraño su cercanía al instante. Cerró los ojos para que ella se sintiera más cómoda, ya que le había dicho que no le gustaba ser observada. Odió que su polla se endureciera ante el simple pensamiento de sus manos sobre él. La caricia de sus dedos hizo que se mordiera el labio para reprimir un gruñido. Su corazón se aceleró y sus brazos se tensaron contra las cadenas, quería romperlas. Aunque estaba agradecido de estar encadenado o de lo contrario la agarraría, le arrancaría la ropa y la inmovilizaría debajo de su cuerpo. Deseaba tanto estar dentro de ella que esa necesidad lo estaba matando. Sólo la imagen mental de ella debajo de él, con sus muslos extendidos y su polla penetrando su coño fue suficiente para enviarle al borde. Sus manos se sentían increíbles pero él sabía que se sentiría aún mejor si le apretara más fuerte.

-"Apriétame", siseó entre dientes y se odio a sí mismo un poco más por pedírselo.

Ella le apretó con más fuerza y bombeo su polla más rápido. Edward le aviso con voz áspera que cogiera el frasco y se corrió con fuerza. Ella le soltó y él lucho por recuperar el aliento. Bella nunca volvería a mirarlo otra vez sin recordar lo que los empleados de Mercile le habían obligado a hacer y posiblemente pensaría que era patético por correrse tan rápido.

Ella regreso a su lado y se inclino sobre él para susurrarle al oído.-"Estarás bien. Somos un equipo y saldremos de esto. Seis veces más y terminaras con esto. "

La rabia se apoderó de él, mientras ella trataba de consolarlo. Él asintió con la cabeza, no quería ver como le miraba con lástima. No podría soportarlo.

-"Estaré bien." Él mantuvo su voz firme y fuerte. Y esperó que ella no le perdiera el respeto.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Ocho**

Bella estaba profundamente preocupada por el silencio de Edward. Se termino la horrible papilla fría de harina de avena y le miró. Edward estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y con el plato de filetes, casi crudos, apoyado en su regazo y no la miraba. Estaba así desde que había tomado la última muestra de semen y el escuadrón de gorilas los habían devuelto a la jaula.

-"¿Cómo están los filetes?" le pregunto para ver como estaba su estado de ánimo.

-"Fríos". Él tomó otro bocado y masticó.- "Creo que los cocinaron y después los metieron en la nevera. "

-"Lo siento. ¿Quieres un poco de avena? "Echó un vistazo a su plato, solo se había comido la mitad pero estaba más que dispuesta a darle el resto. Aunque estaba hambrienta, no quería seguir comiéndose esta horrible pasta sin sabor.

Él negó con la cabeza.- "Tienes que mantenerte fuerte. Come".

-"¿Estás cansado? Podemos compartir la cama. "

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.- "Dormiré en el suelo. Acuéstate si quieres descansar".

La ira y el dolor le golpeó al mismo tiempo mientras dejaba caer su mirada.- "Estoy bien. Pensé que tú podrías estar cansado. Puedes dormir en la cama y yo en el suelo. Tu la necesitas más que yo."

Puede que no fuera humano, pero cualquier hombre, necesitaría dormir después de correrse ocho veces.

-"Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo. La cama es tuya. "

Ella cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. No quería llorar. Sabía que él la odiaba un poco por lo que había tenido que soportar. Ella también se resentiría si la hubieran atado y obligado a correrse ocho veces. Por supuesto, no habría sido tan duro si hubiera sido con Edward. Pero él, no pensaba igual de ella.

-"Duerme, Bella." Gruñó un poco. -"La avena se mantendrá".

Por supuesto que lo haría. No era como si después pudiera saber peor. Ella se inclinó, colocó el recipiente en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama, de espaldas a Edward. Ella se hizo un ovillo, se abrazó a su pecho y luchó contra las lágrimas. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su padre y su equipo? ¿Por qué tardaban tanto si podían rastrear a Edward? Sabía que habían viajado durante horas, pero la ONE había recibido la llamada de Edward desde su casa. El equipo debería haberlos rescatado ya, sin embargo, no lo habían hecho. ¿Y si el rastreador no funcionaba? Apartó ese pensamiento, no quería ni considerarlo. La esperanza de que los rescatarían era todo lo que tenía que mantener su cordura. De lo contrario, cuando esa puta tuviera el dinero suficiente para huir del país y consiguieran el primate, vendería a Edward y a las otras nuevas especies a esos hijos de puta en Europa y después la matarían o la dejarían abandonada dentro la jaula. Se volvería loca si la dejaban sola en la oscuridad, encerrada y sin esperanza. Sería un verdadero infierno y se moriría de hambre. Por supuesto, también la dejarían sin agua, ya que quitarían la manguera que utilizaba para lavarse las manos y la cara. Esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas y se le escapo un sollozo. Tenía miedo y odiaba tenerlo. Y el comportamiento de Edward solo le hizo sentirse peor.

-"¿Bella?" apoyó una mano en su cadera.

-"Estoy bien".

-"No lo estas. Mírame. "

-"No." Ella sollozo de nuevo. -"Sólo estoy un poco emocional. Estoy bien. Ve a comer."

Él gruñó suavemente y la obligó a rodar sobre su espalda. Ella abrió los ojos, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para verlo a través de las lágrimas. Él se inclinó sobre ella hasta que su nariz casi rozó la de ella.

-"¿Qué está mal? ¿Aún tienes hambre? Tienes que comer más".

-"Tengo miedo", admitió ella, susurrando.- "Deberían habernos encontrado ya. Creo que no van a rescatarnos. "

Ella no vio el shock en su cara y se dio cuenta de que él ya había considerado esa posibilidad. Esa reflexión hizo que más lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos.

-"Voy a morir aquí y..." Ella se acercó y agarro su rostro con ambas manos. -"Puedes luchar y escapar de aquí ¿verdad? "

La ira brilló en sus ojos. -"No haré nada que te ponga en peligro".

Ella le acaricio la mejilla. -"Tenemos que ser realistas. Soy hija de un militar. A veces hay que sacrificar una vida para salvar muchas. Si los coges por sorpresa, podrías escapar. La próxima vez que vengan a por nosotros, lucha contra esos cabrones. Ellos no te mataran porque te necesitan con vida para conseguir el dinero, pero yo sólo soy un peón sin importancia. Márchate de aquí".

-"Bella", gruñó.

-"Sabes que tengo razón. Estamos jodidos y los dos lo sabemos. ¿De verdad quieres acabar en Europa? Ellos quieren venderos en el mercado negro. Ellos están planeando secuestrar a una nueva especie primate, tienen a alguien que trabaja para ellos en el Homeland. Tienes que impedirlo. Yo no valgo nada para ellos, me mataran de todas formas, Edward. Cuando vayan a enviarte a Europa, solo tendrán que sedarte para hacerlo, solo es cuestión de tiempo y lo sabes".

Él la agarró por los brazos, muy fuerte. -"Eres muy especial y no voy a permitir que mueras por mi libertad.".

-"Ellos son su gente, Edward. Tus hombres. Tienes que salvarlos. Tú eres el único que puede hacer esto. "

-"No me importa". Bajó la cara hasta que sus narices se tocaron y la miro a los ojos-. "No voy a dejar que mueras."

Las lágrimas volvieron a cegarla mientras deslizaba los dedos en su pelo. -"Eres un tipo increíble y estupendo".

Él se echó hacia atrás y la soltó.- "Esta conversación ha terminado."

Él se movió hacia un lado de la jaula y se agarró a los barrotes, de espaldas a ella. Bella se sentó muy enfadada. Su mirada se desvió a la cámara, recordó que tenían que hablar en voz muy baja y se acerco de él.

-"Edward" Ella tocó su hombro.

Él giró la cabeza y la miró. -"Vete a dormir. Estás cansada y no eres racional". Él volvió a girar la cabeza para no mirarla.

-"Sabes que tengo razón", susurró.- "Es jodido, pero es cierto. Mírame a la cara, maldita sea. "

Edward soltó las barras y se volvió lentamente. Bella vio la rabia en su rostro, pero no tenia miedo. Sabia que lo que le estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Él tenía la oportunidad de escapar de los matones si les atacaba la próxima vez que volvieran a por más muestras de semen. Ella dio un paso hacia él, sus cuerpos casi se rozaron.

-"Este es el plan. La próxima vez que vengan, dices que me llevaras de nuevo en brazos y en cuanto salgas de la jaula, me tiras contra ellos, les atacas y corres. Estamos por lo menos a tres niveles bajo tierra. "Ella tragó.- "Cuando cruces las puertas giras a la izquierda y bajas las escaleras. Llegaras al almacén por donde entramos, las puertas estarán posiblemente cerradas pero si no encuentras algo con que abrirlas puedes salir por una ventana. Puedes saltar alto ¿verdad? Oí a uno de ellos decir que lo hacías. Rompe una ventana y correa buscar ayuda. "

Se inclinó hacia abajo.- "¿Ese es tu plan?"

-"Sí".

Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente y su voz sonó suave, pero dura.- "¿Y según tu plan que pasara contigo cuando te lance?"

-"Me mataran, si me lanzas con fuerza contra uno de ellos mi peso lo tumbara y te juro que antes de morir tratare de dejarle ciego o algo. Tengo muchas ganas de sacarle los ojos a cualquiera de ellos. "

Edward gruñó en voz alta y ella se sobresaltó. Él la agarro de las caderas con ambas manos antes de que ella pudiera incluso jadear. La levanto hasta que sus pies ya no tocaron el suelo, la giro y la empujo contra la puerta de la jaula. Él pego su cuerpo al de ella, con fuerza y sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel. Él le mostró los dientes.

-"No", dijo con voz áspera.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, trato de ignorar el metal frio y duro tras su espalda y que sus pies estaban a treinta centímetros del suelo. -"Sí. Es un buen plan y uno de nosotros sobrevivirá a esto, maldita sea. No puedo saltar como tú y romper una ventana. No tengo tú fuerza o tú velocidad. Me dispararían antes de que llegara a la puerta. No tengo tú resistencia, posiblemente me desmayaría después de bajar corriendo los tres tramos de escaleras. "Ella odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto. -"no estoy en muy buena forma por si no lo has notado."

-"Tú eres perfecta", dijo entre dientes.- "Cállate y deja de hablar."

_¿Por qué no me escucha?_ Pensó con frustración. Ella no quería morir, pero él tenía la posibilidad de escapar. ¿Por qué no podía ver que el equipo de rescate ya habría llegado si hubiera sido capaz de rastrear su señal? Tal vez estuvieran juntos durante unos meses, pero después le enviarían a otra parte y ella moriría de todos modos.

-"Estás siendo estúpido y obstinado. No soy perfecta, pero tampoco quiero morirme de hambre cuando me abandonen dentro de esta jaula como un perro rabioso. Prefiero pelear por un propósito.

Ahora, deja de ser un culo y bájame. "Esa expresión era la que usaba su padre cuando intentaba sacar de quicio a sus hombres en la formación. Esperaba que tuviera el mismo efecto con Edward. -"Se más inteligente y menos dulce, "siseó.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió. El terror se apoderó de Bella en un instante, abrió la boca para hablar, cuando se cuenta de que le había empujado demasiado lejos.

Edward bajó la cabeza y posó su boca sobre la de ella. Empujo la lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos y la besó.

El shock se desvaneció rápidamente cuando comprendió que no iba a matarla. Estaba besándola y ella quería que lo hiciera. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando él soltó su cintura para agarrar sus muslos. Ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Edward los giro a ambos y ella apenas fue consciente del movimiento ya que estaba demasiado absorta en el duelo de sus lenguas. Sus pechos se rozaron contra su sólido pecho y su eje duro se frotó contra su clítoris y con cada paso que él daba, más se excitaba.

Ella se quedó sin aliento y se apartó cuando él se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo. Ella giro la cabeza y vio la había sentado en el borde a la cama. Edward soltó uno de sus muslos, cerro la mano en su pelo, la obligo a mirarlo de nuevo y tomó posesión de su boca de nuevo. Se inclino sobre ella, instándola a tumbarse de espaldas sobre el colchón y la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo. Empujo su dura polla contra su coño y ella gimió contra su lengua. Ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de caderas para instarle a moverse contra ella. Pero de repente Edward se echó hacia atrás, rompió el beso y la soltó. Se enderezo, se cubrió la cara con las manos y soltó un gruñido. Bella abrió los ojos y miro al techo. Ella no comprendía porque se había detenido.

-"Lo siento."

Ella se sentó, apoyo las manos sobre su pecho y sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció bajo su toque.

-"¿Edward? Mírame. "

Él negó con la cabeza, mantuvo las manos en la cara y volvió la cabeza. -"Podría haberte hecho daño. Lo siento " repitió.

Edward la deseaba, podía sentir su pene rígido contra ella, pero temía hacerle daño. Ella se lamió los labios. Los sentía un poco hinchados por sus besos, pero le gustaba. Su clítoris palpitaba y sus pezones estaban duros bajo su camiseta. Su mirada bajó al bulto bajo sus pantalones.

-"Edward. Por favor."Él bajó las manos lentamente y vio el pesar en sus ojos. Ella odiaba ver esa mirada en ellos.- "¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por besarme y disfrutarlo? ¿Por desearme? Siento lo mismo por ti. Lo único que lamento es que te hayas detenido. "

La sorpresa sustituyo al pesar en su mirada y entreabrió los labios.- "¿Qué?"

Bella deslizó sus manos hasta los hombros y presionó su pecho contra el suyo.

-"La vida es tan corta." _Malditamente corta, al menos lo será para mí,_ se corrigió. -"Estamos juntos. Aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos. Dame un beso".

Él vaciló. -"Temo hacerte daño. Te deseo demasiado".

-"No me harás daño. Tenme un poco de fe. "Ella sonrió. -"Soy más fuerte de lo que crees. No tengas miedo. Yo ni siquiera puedo pensar cuando me estás besando. Tu eres increíble".

-" Tu haces que olvide que eres una simple humana. "Él sonrió, burlándose.

Ella le masajeó los hombros y miró hacia abajo. Sus brazos eran musculosos. Él podría hacerle daño si quisiera, pero ella no le tenía miedo. Sus miradas se encontraron y él bajó la cabeza. Bella cerró los ojos y se entrego a su beso. Ella se tensó un poco cuando sintió la mano de Edward moverse entre sus muslos. Edward le aparto la ropa interior a un lado y le acaricio el clítoris con la yema de un dedo. Ella gimió contra su boca y arqueo las caderas contra su mano. Él hizo círculos pequeños alrededor de su yema y ella clavo las uñas en su piel. Él rompió el beso, pero sus labios se rozaron mientras él hablaba.

-"Abre los muslos para mí, todo lo que puedas. Mis caderas son grandes. "

Envolvió un brazo detrás de su culo y la atrajo hasta el borde de la cama. Ella hizo lo que le pedía.

-"Ellos no pueden ver lo que te estoy haciendo", dijo con voz áspera.

Se dio cuenta de que se refería a la cámara en la habitación. Su gran cuerpo se interponía entre ella y la cámara. Ella miró a un lado y vio que la nueva especie estaba durmiendo en su cama. Ella le miró a los ojos y asintió.

-"Dime si quieres que me detenga".

-"No".

Él gimió, cerró los ojos y la besó. Su lengua se fundió con la de ella. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas alrededor de su espalda mientras sus dedos atormentaban su clítoris. Un segundo más y se habría corrido, pero él abandono su brote hinchado y deslizó el dedo más abajo, acaricio la hendidura de su coño y lentamente lo empujo dentro. Ella gimió cuando su dedo la penetro profundo y empujo las caderas contra él. Su dedo se retiró totalmente de su interior y ella gimió una protesta a la que él respondió estirando sus paredes vaginales con dos dedos. Eso hizo que ella se aferrara a él con más fuerza. Edward le acaricio el clítoris con el pulgar mientras la follaba lentamente con los dedos y ella gimió más fuerte. Edward gruñó en respuesta y retiró los dedos de su interior.

Bella abrió los ojos.- "No te detengas". Ella le miró a los ojos.- "Por favor, no lo hagas"

Edward gruñó y de repente se echó hacia atrás. -"Suéltame"

Ella pensó que estaba poniendo fin a lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, así que le soltó el cuello y dejo caer las piernas al suelo. Pero él no se aparto de ella, solo agarro la almohada de la cama y la tiro al suelo, entre ella y él. La agarró, la levantó de la cama, la giro en sus brazos y la puso de rodillas en la almohada, con una mano le alzo la camiseta por encima de sus caderas y con la otra la empujo sobre la cama. Ocurrió tan rápido que le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que estaba inclinada delante de él, inmovilizada sobre la cama. Edward le separo las piernas con las manos y le arranco las bragas. Se inclino sobre ella y le susurro al oído.

-"Di 'no' si deseas que me detenga."

No lo hizo. Le había dicho que le gustaba montar a una mujer por detrás. Le había advertido y se le había olvidado. Tal vez, era la posición que más le gustaba.

Edward le lamió el cuello, le dio un beso y ella tembló cuando sus manos le acariciaron los muslos.

-"Seré amable aunque me cueste la vida." su voz sonó brusca.- "Eres tan apretada. Temo causarte dolor."

Ella estaba dispuesta a terminar lo que habían empezado, se agarro a la ropa de cama y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella le susurro.

-"Te deseo, Edward".

-"Estás tan mojada. Haré que sea bueno para ti. "Bajó la cabeza a su oído. -"Cierra los ojos, hermosa. Estamos sólo nosotros. Sólo siente".

Puso las rodillas una a cada lado de las de ella, deslizo las manos bajo la camiseta y subieron hasta los costados de sus pechos. Ella se levantó un poco para darle espacio a sus manos. Edward utilizo el pulgar y el dedo índice para pellizcarle suavemente los pezones. Ella cerró los ojos y gimió. Sintió su cálido aliento contra su cuello antes de que lo mordisqueara suavemente y su cuerpo se estremeció. La pasión se apoderó de ella y se agarro a la ropa de la cama, solo por aferrarse a algo.

-"Relájate para mí, hermosa. Voy a entrar poco a poco y será difícil para mí. "

La promesa ronca en su oído aumento su deseo y empujo el culo contra su rígida erección, atrapada en su pantalón de chándal. Edward le soltó un pecho y se bajo el pantalón lo suficiente para liberar su gruesa polla. Ella sintió como la punta gruesa y contundente de su pene se frotó contra su clítoris antes de presionarse contra la entrada de su resbaladizo coño. Bella gimió suavemente al sentir como su sexo se estiraba para acomodar su pene. Edward gruñó. Sonaba más animal que hombre, recordándole que no era completamente humano, pero que la excito más. Ella empujo su culo contra él.

-"Te siento tan bien a mi alrededor, preciosa." Él gruñó las palabras. -"Tan caliente y apretada.". Él le mordisqueó ligeramente la garganta.

-"Edward", se quejó ella-.

-"Estoy aquí".

Edward le lamió la oreja y empujó dentro de su coño más profundo, obligándola a tomar un poco más, pero no demasiado. Edward la penetro más profundo, con movimientos constantes y lentos que aumentaron el placer de ambos.

-"¿Cómo se siente?"

-"Increíble", susurro.

-"¿Rápido o lento? Dime como te gusta".

-"Rápido", respondió ella en un santiamén

Edward deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, se apoderó de ambos senos y pellizcó sus pezones. Ella gimió y empujo las caderas hacia atrás, contra la suya. Él ronroneó suavemente, gruñó y empujo su polla más profundo en su coño y ella grito de placer. Bella soltó la ropa de cama, apoyo las manos sobre el colchón y empujó su culo hacia atrás. Sabía que él estaba frenándose y ella no quería que lo hiciera. Edward le mordió el hombro, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño, pero no para romperle la piel y ambos se congelaron. Edward abrió la boca y la soltó. Él se movió dentro de ella otra vez, lento al principio, aumentando gradualmente la velocidad hasta que él la embistió más rápido. Él deslizo una mano entre sus piernas y le frotó rápidamente el clítoris. Bella gimió en voz alta, giró la cabeza para presionar la mejilla contra su pecho y comenzó a tensarse. Edward pellizco su brote sensible y tiro de él suavemente. Ella gimió más fuerte.

-"Te siento tan bien", dijo con voz áspera.- "¿Puedes tomarme más?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, gimiendo. Edward la penetró más profundamente y se movió lentamente al principio. Sus caderas aceleraron el ritmo de nuevo y le pellizco mas fuerte el clítoris, lo acaricio más rápido, haciéndolo coincidir con el ritmo de sus caderas. Bella se corrió duro. Edward continúo follandola duro, dentro y fuera de su coño mientras sus músculos vaginales se convulsionaban alrededor de su polla. Él aflojó la presión en su clítoris pero siguió embistiéndola profundo hasta que el placer volvió a hacer arder su cuerpo.

-"Me estás matando", gimió ella.

-"No." Él gruñó. -"Voy a hacer que te corras de nuevo."

Él continuó conduciendo su polla, dentro y fuera de su coño, rápidamente. Era una sensación que ella nunca antes había experimentado, casi rozaba el dolor, pero se sentía bien. Su dedo volvió a presionar su clítoris más duro y ella se tensó alrededor de su polla de nuevo. Ella sofoco el grito de su segundo orgasmo contra la cama.

-"Sí," gruñó Edward.

Su cuerpo la embistió violentamente, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se introdujo en ella por última vez. Un rugido desgarró su garganta. Llegó tan duro y caliente que Bella pudo sentir cada explosión caliente de su semen llenándola y cada sacudida de su cuerpo contra su culo. Edward se desplomó encima de ella y casi la aplasto con su peso. Edward se recuperó primero y se levantó lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera recuperar el aliento. Beso y lamió su hombro varias veces.

Bella se quedo con los ojos cerrados, mientras se recuperaba, del mejor sexo que había tenido en toda su vida. Su peso casi la aplastaba contra la cama, pero eso le gustaba.

-"¿Bella?" Gruñó en voz baja.

-"Um"

-"¿Te he hecho daño?"

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Sientes un poco de dolor?"

Ella vaciló. Se sentía un poco dolorida así que asintió con la cabeza.

La besó en el hombro.- "Está bien."

Ella se sobresaltó un poco cuando él retiró lentamente su polla, aún dura, de su coño. Y maldijo suavemente. -"Debí haber sido más suave."

-"No es por eso. Nunca me he corrido dos veces seguidas y tú eres mucho más grande. "

Edward se enderezo totalmente y ella giro la cabeza. Vio como él se subía el pantalón y le bajaba de un tirón la camiseta, que le había subido hasta la cintura. Miró hacia abajo, se inclinó para recoger algo del suelo y levantó su ropa interior destrozada.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando la miro a los ojos. -"Lo siento. Las destroce."

**Continuara…**

**N/a: obtuvieron lo que querían SEXO *fire* jejejej :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Nueve**

Tim Swan estaba furioso.- "¿por qué demonios nos está llevando tanto tiempo?"

Alec, el jefe de seguridad de la oficina nacional de estadística, observó al hombre con expresión sombría.- "Perdimos la señal."

-"¿Cómo diablos pudo suceder esto?" Tim se paseaba en la habitación como si fuera un animal enjaulado. -"Se llevaron a mi hija".

Alec sabía lo que se sentía al caminar de esa manera. Él había estado enjaulado. Y entendía perfectamente la preocupación del ser humano. Alec también la sentía. No conocía a Isabella Swan, la hija del humano, pero sí a Edward.

-"Tenemos que buscar por todo el área y eso lleva tiempo. Tus hombres también están registrando los edificios. " Alec respiró hondo.- "Fue en esta sección donde recibimos la última señal, tienen que estar aquí. Esto es un área industrial y hay cientos de edificios. "

Tim resoplo.- "Conoces a este chico, ¿no? ¿A Edward? Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre él. Está con mi hija. "

-"Edward es un miembro del consejo. "

-"Explícame lo del consejo."

Alec volvió a respirar.- "Cada una de las cuatro instalaciones de pruebas es representada por un miembro del consejo y están dirigidos por Ben. Algunos humanos sugirieron que cada grupo de sobrevivientes eligieran un portavoz que representara sus necesidades y cuestiones. Los miembros del consejo realizan un seguimiento de todas las especies de su laboratorio e informa a Ben si hay problemas. Edward fue elegido por su capacidad de mantener la calma en situaciones extremas, por sus habilidades de lucha y por su inteligencia. También tiene buen sentido del humor y es muy razonable. "

-"Sus habilidades de combate no le salvó ni a él ni a mi hija" dijo Tim enfurecido.- "Si él fuera tan bueno, ellos nunca se los habrían llevado. "

Alec inmediatamente se sintió ofendido.- "Nunca le habrían capturado si no fuera porque estaba protegiendo a tu hija. Podría haber huido y abandonarla. Es felino. Él fácilmente podría haber saltado desde la ventana hasta el techo o hasta el suelo sin lesionarse. Creemos que fue mezclado con el ADN del leopardo negro. Yo he cazado con él y es muy rápido. Te dije que seis hombres entraron en la casa de tu hija, viste el cuerpo. Edward luchó pero ellos tenían drogas. Él no huyó porque se quedó con tu hija así que no te atrevas a insultarle".

Trey Roberts se aclaró la garganta.- "Señores, tranquilizaos, por favor. Esto no ayuda. "

Un hombre que estaba sentado delante de un ordenador portátil maldijo. Se volvió hacia su jefe, Tim.-"Tengo muy malas noticias."

-"¿Qué?" Tim se puso tenso.

-"Fue difícil, pero he conseguido hackear las finanzas del muerto. Él ha estado recibiendo regularmente depósitos de una empresa fantasma. Rastree la fuente real del dinero". Él se reunió con la mirada de Tim.-"Industrias Mercile está detrás de esto. El dinero proviene de sus fondos. Todos los depósitos en esta cuenta fueron hechos por sus inversores. Ellos estuvieron pagando al muerto. "

Tim cerró una mano con fuerza y señaló con la cabeza a Alec. -"¿Por qué mataron a mis vecinos y no a mi hija? ¿Por qué mantenerla con vida? "

Alec se tensó mientras miraba a Tim y trato de juzgar si el hombre podría soportar la verdad sin perder completamente el control. Alec respiro profundo. -"Deberías ceder el mando del equipo a uno de tus hombres. Te estas dejando llevar demasiado por las emociones".

-"¡No!", Gritó Tim.

Trey extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de Tim. -"Él tiene razón. Puedes quedarte pero deberías ceder el mando de la operación. No eres racional. Te entiendo, Tim. Aprecio a Bella pero es necesario que me dejes manejar a nuestros hombres".

Tim maldijo con saña. -"¿Por qué?"

Alec vaciló. -"Industrias Mercile secuestró a otra humana para emparejarla con un macho de las especies. No te puedo informar de los detalles sin que te vuelvas inestable".

Tim se puso tenso y la rabia lo invadió.- "¿Qué crees que van a hacerle a mi hija?"

Alec vaciló.- "Dale el mando a tu segundo y te diré lo que sé".

Tim se volvió y golpeó el interior de la camioneta. Él asintió con la cabeza a Trey. -"Tú estás al mando."

Trey asintió con la cabeza y miró a Alec. -"¿Qué crees que está pasando?"

Alec vaciló-. "¿Estás muy cerca de su hija?"

Trey asintió. -"Sí, pero soy más racional y objetivo. Bella y yo somos amigos, pero puedo permanecer tranquilo ".

Alec le miró con atención y vio su control. Él asintió con la cabeza, pero se centró en el padre de la mujer secuestrada. -"Recientemente un médico de Mercile secuestró a una hembra humana. Ella estaba apareada con uno de mi especie. Creo que pensaron que Isabella era la compañera de Edward Ellos no tienen nuestro sentido del olfato, nosotros sabemos que Edward estaba durmiendo solo en su cama. Ella sólo se refugio en su habitación cuando les atacaron. La escondió en su cuarto de baño para evitar que llegaran hasta ella y lucho por protegerla. "

Trey asintió. -"Isabella no es del tipo de mujer que se mete rápido en la cama de un hombre."

-"Edward tampoco tocaría a una mujer humana. Le gusta nuestras mujeres y ha dejado muy claro que no tiene interés sexual en vuestras mujeres".

-"Sólo dinos porque crees que se llevaron a mi hija y por qué sólo estoy oyéndote hablar de esa otra mujer. Se supone que deberíais haberme informado de cualquier secuestro de tu gente. Recuperar a las nuevas especies es el trabajo de mi equipo. "dijo Tim ofendido.

Alec vaciló.- "Manejamos bien la situación y no quería llamarte a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. La secuestraron para que la nueva especie que mantenían en cautividad se reprodujera con ella. La querían porque ella estaba acoplada a una nueva especie. El médico asumió que la nueva especie no la mataría porque ella llevaba el olor de otro macho. Probablemente quieren que tu hija crie con un varón de las especies. Ellos quieren ver si una hembra humana puede quedarse embarazada de uno de nosotros. "

Tim palideció y se apoyó en el interior de la camioneta. Él negó con la cabeza. -"No."

Alec asintió con gravedad.- "Metieron a la hembra humana en una jaula con un macho de las nuevas especies que nunca había sido puesto en libertad, pero él no la tocó. Él podía oler a su compañero en ella y la protegió como si se tratara de una de los nuestros. Tenemos la esperanza de que solo tengan a Edward y no usen las drogas de cría".

-"¿Para que usan las drogas?"

Alec vaciló. -"Nos obligaron a criar con nuestras hembras. Cuando nos negábamos, le hacían daño a la hembra hasta que accedíamos a tener sexo o nos inyectaban unas drogas que nos dejaban sin opciones. Si eso ocurre y usan esas drogas, tu hija sufrirá un infierno o morirá. Nuestras hembras apenas sobrevivían a la reproducción forzada. Los hombres pierden el control y la capacidad de pensar. Después, cuando pasan los efectos, el macho ni siquiera recuerda lo que ha hecho. Él no es responsable de sus acciones. ¿Has oído hablar de la droga de la violación? Esta es muy similar pero con esta droga el macho se pone muy agresivo y su cuerpo padece un gran dolor que solo se calma cuando tiene sexo con una hembra. Las drogas sacan el animal que lleva dentro. "

-"Voy a matar a esos cabrones", Tim apretó los dientes.- "¿Estás diciendo que crees que los secuestraron para obligarlo a violar a hija?"

Alec asintió.- "No le hará daño si no le drogan y él se negará a tener relaciones sexuales con ella a menos que amenacen con matarla o torturarla. Edward sabe que estamos buscándoles pero también hará cualquier cosa para mantenerla con vida, mientras pueda. "

Trey maldijo suavemente. "¿Le conoces bien?"

Alec asintió.- "Sí".

-"Si se ve obligado a, uh, tocarla, no le hará daño" Alec le dio una mirada sincera.- "Él no lo haría. Edward no quiere sexo con una hembra humana. Él no tiene interés en ellas. Me preocupa más que usen esas drogas con él. "

-"¿La matara?"

Alec se encogió de hombros.- "Dependerá de si utilizan las drogas o no. Te he dicho como funcionan. No será responsable de lo que pase si él no controla su mente." Alec miro a Tim.- "Si ese es el caso, podría matarla accidentalmente o hacerle mucho daño. Él también es una víctima en esto. Por eso tenias que renunciar. "Él miró a Trey.- "Si lo drogaron y ha pasado lo peor y no puedes garantizarme su seguridad frente tus hombres, es necesario que lo digas ahora. Tu equipo será apartado de esta misión. Por eso insistimos en venir con nuestro propio equipo de hombres. "

Trey le miró sombrío.- "Podría violarla por culpa de las drogas, ¿no?"

-"Si le drogan, él no será él mismo. Se volverá loco y sufrirá. Después no recordara lo que ha hecho. El dolor le hará perder el control de su mente. Pero cuando se despierte más tarde, estará aterrorizado. ¿Entiendes? "

Trey asintió.- "Nadie le hará daño, no importa lo qué haya hecho. Te doy mi palabra. "

Alec asintió.- "¿Y tus hombres? ¿Si nos encontramos con lo peor intentaran matarlo?"

Trey suspiró.- "Hablare con ellos. Te juro que no lo matarán, independientemente de la circunstancias".

-"Hay una cosa más." Alec hizo una pausa.- "¿Te acuerdas de la redada a las instalaciones en Colorado? Hemos hablado con todos los que hemos recuperado. No los rescatamos a todos. Cerca de dos docenas de hombres y una de mujeres continúan en paradero desconocido. Pueden que hayan secuestrado a la hija de Tim para reproducirse con uno de esos machos. Tampoco podéis matarlo, aunque encontréis el cuerpo de su hija en el interior de su celda. Pero, si esa nueva especie ha dañado a su hija o la ha matado sin estar drogado, yo mismo me encargare de él. Algunos pueden estar mentalmente dañados y son muy peligrosos".

Trey asintió con gravedad. -"Entendido. Hablare con mis hombres y les comunicare que esta recuperación puede ser mayor de lo que pensábamos y que no importa con lo que nos encontramos, tu estás a cargo de las nuevas especies que estén dentro."

Trey se marchó en silencio para hablar con los equipos que seguían registrando los edificios, junto a los veinte machos de las nuevas especies que se habían ofrecido para ayudarles a buscar a la pareja.

Tim salió de la camioneta y comenzó a golpear con los puños el exterior del vehículo. Alec entendía su ira. Salió de la furgoneta y esperó a que Tim se calmara. Finalmente lo hizo y Alec vio el dolor en los ojos del humano

-"Edward hará todo lo que pueda para protegerla."

-"Esto es mi culpa. Yo le llevé a su casa. Yo lo hice".

-"Industrias Mercile hizo esto. Ellos contrataron a personas que no tienen respeto por la vida. Esto es culpa de ellos, Tim".

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Tenemos que encontrar a mi hija y tu hombre."

-"Lo haremos. Perdimos la señal en esta área. Hay demasiados edificios en los que pueden estar escondidos pero estamos bastante seguros de que están aquí. Habrían destruido el dispositivo de rastreo mucho antes de llegar aquí si hubieran sido conscientes de su existencia. Para mañana habremos registrado toda la zona."

-"¿No se puede rastrear su olor?"

Alec negó con la cabeza. -"No pueden recoger su aroma desde el exterior a menos que estén cerca del edificio y la brisa venga de su dirección. Mis hombres están con tus equipos, algunos son los mejores cazadores que tenemos y tengo fe en que podrán localizarlos. La espera es lo más difícil, te entiendo, pero tenemos que mantener la calma y esperar. "

-"Esto es mi culpa."

-"Ya hemos pasado por esto."

-"Debería haberla sacado de su casa o haber regresado a casa después de mi cita. Debería haberme asegurado de que dormía en su antiguo dormitorio. Yo…"

Alec le agarró el hombro.- "Podrías haber muerto también si hubieras estado en casa. Están entrenados para secuestrar a uno de nuestros hombres. No pretendo ofenderte pero somos más fuertes y más rápidos. Si Edward no tuvo ninguna posibilidad contra ellos, tú tampoco. "

La voz de Tim salió ahogada por la emoción. -"Sólo quiero recuperar a mi hija con vida".

Edward se despertó al oír un ruido. Al instante apretó su agarre alrededor de Bella, que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos. Respiraba lentamente, eso le indico que estaba durmiendo profundamente, con una mano apoyada en su brazo. Edward estudió su rostro mientras olfateaba el aire. Su nariz no recogió el hedor de su enemigo. Actualmente, estaban a salvo de cualquier daño.

Ella era hermosa. Nunca había pensado que encontraría tan atractiva a una humana, pero ella lo era.

Ella era tan diferente a las mujeres de su especie. Su nariz no era achatada en su linda cara. Los huesos de su rostro eran más suaves. Era tan pequeña y frágil. Podría dañarla fácilmente si no tenia cuidado. Ella se movió un poco, se frotó contra él y su cuerpo respondió al instante. Ni siquiera necesitaba estar desnuda para que su pene se endureciera. Solo tenia que estar cerca de él para desear montarla de nuevo. El sexo con ella había sido diferente y maravilloso. Ella era muy suave y estaba muy apretada. Ella era húmeda, caliente y frágil. Él reprimió un gemido.

El recuerdo de sus gemidos aumento el deseo de montarla. Le dolía la polla por la necesidad de estar dentro de ella, pero ella necesitaba recuperarse. Tendría que haber sido más suave con ella pero no pudo contenerse al sentir cada centímetro de su polla enterrada en su caliente y apretado sexo. Miró las marcas en sus hombros que le había dejado con las uñas en un momento de pasión. Echó un vistazo al mordisco que ella le había dejado en su pecho. No le quedaría cicatriz, porque los humanos tenían los dientes planos, pero le hubiera gustado. Ninguna mujer lo había marcado antes y se alegró de que ella lo hiciera. Lo único que lamentaba era que las marcas no fueran permanentes.

De pronto comprendió porque Ben y otros machos de las nuevas especies habían escogido por compañeras a una mujer humana. Ellas no eran tan fuertes como las hembras de las especies, pero su suavidad y su personalidad se metían dentro del pecho de un hombre. Su mirada volvió a su rostro. Él no podía dejar de mirarla y dudaba que alguna vez fuera suficiente. Levantó la mano para acariciar su suave cabello castaño y parte de él se curvo alrededor de su dedo. Era demasiado corto y apenas le llegaba a los hombros. A él le gustaría que se lo dejara crecer hasta el culo.

Sus dedos rozaron su mejilla. _Ella es tan suave por todas partes._ Su cuerpo no era musculoso como el de sus mujeres. Todo en ella era diferente a sus hembras y sin embargo él quería mantenerla a su lado para siempre. Protegerla. Vivir con ella. Detuvo la exploración de su mano y cerró los ojos. Deseaba poder estar con ella todo el tiempo y ver su pelo crecer hasta la cintura. Pero, estaban en el infierno y no habría un futuro con Bella ya que eran prisioneros de esos mismos monstruos que le habían atormentado durante casi toda su vida. Edward la abrazó un poco más fuerte. Su fealdad había tocado a la única cosa hermosa y perfecta en su vida. Había perdido la esperanza de que los rescataran. Aunque nunca se lo diría a Bella, él nunca aplastaría su espíritu de esa manera. Si incluso por segunda vez en su vida, ocurriera el milagro de que los liberaran, probablemente la perdería para siempre. Los recuerdos de lo que habían vivido juntos, serían eclipsados por el horror de la situación. Nunca sería capaz de mirarlo sin revivir esta pesadilla.

Otro ruido suave le llamó la atención, abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza. El otro macho de la nueva especie estaba de pie, junto a los barrotes y mirándolo en silencio. Edward cuidadosamente, soltó a Bella, la cubrió con la manta y se trasladó a la esquina más cercana a la otra jaula.

-"¿Estás bien? Soy Edward. "

El hombre inclinó la cabeza y le miró con confusión. Edward lo entendió.- "Elegí ese nombre cuando me liberaron de Mercile. "Se negó a decir su número, había jurado nunca volver a pronunciarlo o a escucharlo.- "¿Puedes hablar? Eres el 919, ¿correcto? "

-"Sí", gruñó el hombre. Su mirada bajó a Bella, un suave gruñido salió de su garganta y la rabia torció su rostro.

Edward se movió, bloqueó su visión y se agarró a los barrotes. -"Tranquilo. Ella no es el enemigo".

-"Todos ellos lo son."

-"No todos. Algunos seres humanos son buenos. Ellos me liberaron a mí y a muchos otros de las instalaciones de pruebas. "Él mantuvo la voz baja. Los hombres que trabajaban para la doctora creían que era seguro hablar en voz baja así que pensó que probablemente era. -"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Lo sabes? "

El hombre se encogió de hombros. -"No sé cuanto tiempo".

Edward le entendió. Era fácil perder la noción del tiempo cuando no veías la luz del día. La mirada del otro macho se desvió a la otra jaula y al hombre dormido, que no se había despertado desde que estaban allí.

-"¿Quién es él?"

El 919 miró a Edward - "El 358 está mal. Él respira pero esta débil. Le han dado demasiados medicamentos durante varios días seguidos. Le volvieron loco y empezó a estrellarse contra las paredes. "El miró a Edward.- "Él estará físicamente bien, pero me temo que no lo estará su mente ".

-"¿Qué hay del otro que huelo?"

-"El 880 esta en la otra habitación." la rabia tensó el cuerpo del macho. -"No le veo desde que murió la mujer que estaba con él".

La alarma se apoderó de Edward. -"¿Humana?"

-"Una de nosotros". Reveló sus colmillos y gruñó.-"Ellos la asesinaron delante de él como castigo. Estaba aquí antes de que nos trajeran pero nunca hablé con ella. "El señaló la pared de hormigón que separaba la otra parte de la habitación.- "Él se preocupaba por ella. Creo que ella estaba enferma. Cuando los seres humanos la mataron, se volvió loco. "

Edward se sintió apenado por la pérdida. Se preguntó si se trataban de las especies que no recuperaron en el centro de pruebas Colorado.

-"¿Él no habla?"

-"No habla desde que la mataron" gruñó 919.- "Él aulló durante días, rompió la jaula. Tuvieron que sedarle para curarle las heridas. Lo vi pasar un par de veces. Ellos tienen que drogarlo cada vez que se despierta. Creo que él trató de poner fin a su vida. Ha perdido su mente. A veces sucede eso".

Edward lo sabia.- "¿Hay otros?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza.- "No."

-"¿Has escuchado alguna vez la palabra Colorado?"

-"No."

Las puertas dobles se abrieron y dos humanos entraron en la habitación. El 919 gruñó, se aparto de los barrotes y comenzó a pasearse. Edward se acercó a Bella si apartar la mirada del enemigo. Se acercaron a la otra jaula y el 919 gruñó más fuerte. Los humanos se rieron mientras sacaban sus armas.

-"¿Qué tiene de malo?" El hombre rubio soltó una risita.- "¿No te gusta que la maquina te haga una mamada? Me gustaría que mi polla tuviera tanta acción como la tuya".

El otro le apunto con la Taser. -"Estos animales son demasiado estúpidos para apreciar la atención que se les da a sus pollas. A nosotros no se nos permite salir de aquí para buscar un buen coño. Prefiero a esa maquina haciéndome una mamada que echarme una paja con la mano. "

Se centraron en el varón y le dispararon con la taser. El macho aulló cuando el voltaje eléctrico atravesó su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Edward gruñó cuando vio caer al otro macho. Una mano le agarro el brazo, se giro rápidamente y estuvo a punto de golpear a Bella, pero sus reflejos hicieron que la palma de su mano se detuviera a centímetros de su cara. Ella le miro asustada y él maldijo. No sabía que se había despertado. Él dejó caer la mano y vio cómo los humanos disparaban con la Taser al varón que estaba sufriendo en el suelo. Dispararon y dispararon, hasta que el macho se desmayó. Los hombres quitaron las cadenas de la puerta, la abrieron y entraron en la jaula. Agarraron por los brazos al 919, lo sacaron y se lo llevaron. Edward no se relajó hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Se volvió hacia a Bella para disculparse por haberla asustado.

-"Lo siento. Me sorprendiste cuando estaba estresado".

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir más despacio.- "Está bien. No te preocupes por esa tontería. No debí haberme acercado así. "Ella dio un paso más cerca y se estremeció. -"Ese pobre hombre".

-"Tienes frío".

Ella sonrió, conmovida porque estuviera tan preocupado.- "Estaba muy calentita hasta que te levantaste. Tu cuerpo desprende mucho calor. "

-"Acuéstate".

Él trató de instarla a volver a la cama, pero ella se acercó a los barrotes y se quedó mirando las puertas dobles.

-"Tenemos que largarnos de aquí", susurró.- "Si no quieres seguir mi plan tendremos que pensar en otra cosa. "

-"Bella, es demasiado peligroso."

Ella giró hacia él y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.- "Estar aquí es peligroso. Tenemos que detener a estos monstruos".

Él se acercó a ella.- "Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero te mataran y -." Él envolvió ambos brazos a su alrededor y la inmovilizó contra su cuerpo. -"No arriesgare tu vida."

Ella no respondió ya que él estaba decidido a mantenerla a salvo. Aunque al final, el resultado no cambiaría. Sin embargo, tenia que reconocer que había sido un buen año, admitió silenciosamente mientras observaba su mirada sexy. Ella se mordió los labios, el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho antes de dormirse, era lo mejor que le había pasado. Desde luego, saber que había protagonizado una película porno en directo para el beneficio de los guardias, no le gustaba. No volvería a ocurrir aunque ella lo deseara. Primero tenían que escapar y luego… ¿Qué? ¿Vería a Edward otra vez? ¿Se quedaría en su casa o regresaría al Homeland? La idea de no volver a verle le oprimió el pecho. De repente se apretó contra él y apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho. Escucho el fuerte latido de su corazón.

-"Me estoy congelando", mintió.

Edward la apretó contra él con más fuerza. -"Yo te calentare".

Bella quería que él la abrazara todo el tiempo que fuera posible y no solo era por alejar el frío. Si no porque ella se estaba enamorando de él.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: al menos tuvieron acción en el cap anterior ¬¬ no sean golosas niñas jejeje ok no, yo también quiero saber mas de estos dos cautivos *r*. saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Diez**

El teléfono móvil de Alec vibró en su bolsillo, lo saco y lo abrió.- "Informe". Él escucho y sonrió mientras se encontraba con la mirada curiosa de Trey.

-"Uno de mis hombres encontró su olor en el interior de un almacén. Vamos a pasar a todos nuestros equipos a esa área. Están esperándonos para asaltar el edificio".

Tim se puso de pie en un instante. -"Vamos."

Alec frunció el ceño.- "Tu te quedas aquí. Nosotros iremos. "

Tim iba a discutirlo pero Trey habló primero.

-"Es lo mejor. Entraremos y encontraremos a Bella, Tim. La pondremos a tu alcance. "

Tim asintió con la cabeza, se sentó en la dura silla y apoyo los puños sobre su regazo. -"Puedo manejar cualquier cosa que le hayan hecho, tú sólo tráela de vuelta a mi vida".

-"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo", juró Trey suavemente. Echó un vistazo a Alec.- "Vamos."

Alec saltó de la camioneta, que era su centro de mando móvil y corrió con Trey pisándole los talones, el ser humano mantuvo fácilmente el ritmo y eso le recordó que el equipo estaba compuesto por hombres muy bien entrenados. Ellos llegaron rápidamente al edificio y se reunieron con el equipo de asalto que estaban esperándoles. Veinte hombres de las nuevas especies y quince miembros humanos, estaban preparados para lo peor. Alec tomó la iniciativa y dio la orden a su equipo de avanzar.

-"Os seguimos", reconoció Trey.- "Tu gente es mejor en el rastreo que mis hombres."

Miró a los humanos con severidad.- "Recordad que nadie daña a la nueva especie, no importa lo que os encontréis. ¿Queda claro? Podría estar muy drogado. Sólo tenéis que contenedlo si lo encontráis antes de que llegue mi equipo." Alec miró a sus hombres. -"Recordad que puede estar drogado con los fármacos de la cría. Si Edward no está lúcido hay que sedarlo. Hablad con él primero para aseguraros de que es racional antes de ponerlo en libertad. "

Los dos equipos se estudiaron mutuamente y la tensión era palpable. Por lo general, ellos no trabajaban juntos, pero esta era una situación especial. Todos los humanos en el grupo conocían a la hija de Tim y a Alec le preocupaba como podrían reaccionar si la encontraban herida o algo peor. En un momento de rabia o de dolor, un humano podría matar a Edward o a otra especie.

Alec estaba tentado a detenerlos y a enviar solamente a su equipo de nuevas especies, pero sabía que eso, a la larga ocasionaría problemas a su pueblo. El equipo humano le había dado su palabra de mantener la calma y él tenía que aceptarlo. Por supuesto, no es que pudiera confiar ciegamente en ellos. Se le ocurrió una idea.

-"Mezclaremos nuestros equipos." Alec miró a Trey.

Trey asintió. -"Por supuesto." se dirigió a sus hombres.- "La ONE lleva la voz cantante. Así que escuchadle bien, chicos. Formen varios equipos y uno de ellos se hará cargo. "

Los machos humanos se separaron en grupos pequeños. Alec rápidamente asignó a uno de sus hombres a dirigirlos y después dividió al resto en cada equipo.

-"Vamos a rodear y a entrar" El se quedó mirando Brass.-"¿Estás seguro que era su olor?"

Brass miró el arma.- "Positivo. No seguí la pista al interior por si hay alarmas o cámaras, pero Edward ha estado allí. Me aparté rápido y tuve cuidado de no dejar señales que los alarmen. Además, no huelo a explosivos".

-"Vamos a pasar", ordenó Alec, Trey le hizo señas a un equipo para que se acercara a la entrada y los otros equipos que rodearan el edificio.

En el instante que entraron por la puerta del almacén Alec inhaló y asintió con la cabeza a Trey.

-"Ellos han estado aquí, pero su aroma es muy débil. Si hubieran dejado las puertas abiertas o hubiera cualquier ventana rota su olor no habría persistido, pero estoy recogiendo el olor de Edward y el de la mujer". Él inhaló varias veces.- "Hay muchos hombres humanos. Creo que al menos son diez machos y el olor de... "Él inhalo de nuevo. -"Otra hembra humana. "

-"Mierda", suspiró uno de los seres humanos y señalo a la puerta abierta de la furgoneta.- "¿Ves esa gran jaula y lo que alguien dejó aquí?". Tocó un rifle de asalto.

-"Son militares, de la vieja escuela, así que estamos enfrentándonos a alguien que probablemente es un ex militares del Ejército o un ex Marine".

-"Esta puede ser una instalación de cría", recordó Alec con gravedad. -"Tenemos que esperar lo peor. Me preocupa más el haber recogido dos olores femeninos. "

-"Maldita sea", Trey lo miró sorprendido.- "Ellos están realmente presionándole demasiado si le tienen con dos mujeres."

Alec le lanzó una mueca, no divertía, pero si con humor sombrío.- "No será agradable para ninguna de las partes involucradas. "

Trey asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.- "Toma el mando".

Alec tomó la delantera. Inhaló y siguió los aromas tenues hasta un arco que conducía a una escalera. Bajó la mirada y contuvo una maldición. Odiaba la oscuridad. Cogió la linterna de su cinturón y su mirada busco cámaras o sensores, pero no vio ninguno.

-"Por esto perdimos la señal. Ellos están bajo tierra. "Su mirada vagó por sus hombres.- "Estad atentos a las cámaras de vigilancia o a los sensores y no os olvidéis de inhalar en busca de explosivos. Si uno de mis hombres levanta una mano. Os detenéis. Entramos en silencio para que no nos escuchen llegar. Nos moveremos malditamente lento hasta que sepamos lo que nos estamos enfrentando".

Trey se volvió e hizo movimientos con la mano a sus hombres para asegurarse de que entendían las órdenes. Alec no hizo señas a su equipo. La audiencia de las nuevas especies era extremadamente sensible y ellos habían escuchado perfectamente cada palabra. Alec sacó su pistola. Las odiaba, pero recibir un disparo era mucho peor. Él espero a que Trey terminara de hablar con sus hombres antes de bajar el primer escalón. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, su mirada se movió constantemente. Esperaba no encontrarse con algo horrible.

Edward sabía que Bella se había vuelto a dormir entre sus brazos. Estaba cansado, pero no podía dormir después de ver en la condición en la que el 919 regreso a su celda. El macho no se durmió esta vez, en lugar de eso, no dejaba de pasearse en su celda. Le habían drogado fuertemente.

Otras preocupaciones llenaron su mente y le mantenían despierto mientras miraba a Bella dormir. Podría haberse quedado embarazada. Él no le había preguntado si usaba algún método anticonceptivo porque no podía revelar que los machos de las nuevas especies podían fecundar a una hembra humana. Eso era un secreto de su pueblo y tenia que protegerlo. Su mirada bajó a su vientre, donde su mano descansaba. Ella le odiaría. Y lo peor era que Bella había comenzado a ovular en las últimas horas. Él podía olerlo. Se juró no tocarla otra vez. No podía correr el riesgo.

Ella era una mujer humana de casi treinta años y estaba soltera, seguramente ella estaría usando algún anticonceptivo. Había leído mucho sobre las mujeres humanas. Ellas eran inteligentes y cuidaban sus cuerpos, pero aún así, no volvería a arriesgarse. No importaría cuánto deseara envainar su polla dentro de su coño caliente, él se resistiría. El recuerdo de como se había sentido a su alrededor, fue suficiente para ponerlo duro. Apretó los dientes y empezó a respirar por la boca para evitar la tentación de su olor.

Una mujer en celo afectaba fuertemente a los machos de las especies, les volvía salvajes, les hacia enloquecer. Eso era lo que había oído y ahora estaba seguro de que era cierto. Los gruñidos y gemidos del 919 llamaron su atención. Edward volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y le vio agachado en el suelo e intentando cavar un hoyo en el suelo con las manos, eso probaba que no estaba en sus cabales. Tal vez debería tratar de hablar con él, pero estaba seguro que no funcionaria. Verlo sufrir le lleno de tristeza. Un aullido atravesó la habitación y Bella se despertó en sus brazos. Él se aferró a ella, se reunió con su mirada asustada y frotó su espalda.

-"Ellos lo drogaron".

Ella levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar al 919. Edward odio ver su expresión de dolor y las lágrimas que llenaron sus bonitos ojos cuando se levantaron para encontrarse con su mirada.

-"Él se destrozara las manos."

-"Lo sé, pero no me escucha. Él seguirá siendo irracional hasta que su sistema elimine la droga."

-"Odio a esos hijos de puta".

Él asintió en silencio. -"Duerme".

-"No puedo."

Ella giro en la estrecha cama, hasta que quedo frente a él y apoyo la mano en su pecho, cerca de su pezón. Este se endureció al instante y su polla también. Le dolió, cuando ella se acurrucó contra él y metió el muslo entre sus piernas.

-"Quiero salir de aquí."

-"Yo también", él estuvo de acuerdo.

-"¿Qué harías primero si fueras libre?"

Él vaciló. Llevaría a Bella a su casa, a su cama y la montaría hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera caminar. Pero no se lo diría.- "Cocinar un gran filete."

Ella sonrió. -"Darme un baño".

La imagen de ella desnuda y sumergida en el agua sólo le hizo desearla hasta el dolor, la soltó y se levantó de la cama. No se perdió su expresión de asombro mientras ponía espacio entre ellos.

-"Los baños son buenos. "dijo centrándose en el otro macho en lugar de en ella. Escucho el crujido de la cama y él aspiró su aroma. Su pene palpitaba porque ella estaba en celo. Se agarró a los barrotes para no agarrarla a ella. Ella lo empeoró cuando se le acercó por detrás, se situó cerca de él y miro también al 919.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estará así? La última vez durmió durante mucho tiempo".

-"Le dieron demasiado. Probablemente se resistió duramente a ella. "

-"Podrían haberlo matado."

Él permaneció en silencio en señal de que estaba de acuerdo. Ella le acaricio el brazo y él se apartó. Un gruñido desgarró su garganta antes de que pudiera detenerlo y ella retrocedió.

-"No me toques ahora mismo. Estoy nervioso. "

El dolor destelló en sus ojos y se sintió como un hijo de puta. Abrió la boca para explicarle el porque la rechazaba de esa manera, pero no estaba seguro de cómo contarle que estaba luchando contra el impulso de tumbarla sobre la cama y montarla de nuevo. Repitió mentalmente las razones.

Ella estaba en celo y los humanos podrían aparecer de nuevo y verlos. Bella lo distraía demasiado y él no podía bajar la guardia o arriesgarse a dejarla embarazada.

-"Bella, yo…"

Un ligero ruido lo distrajo, se volvió y escucho atentamente. El sonido era débil, provenía desde el otro lado de las puertas dobles y no lo había oído antes. Su mirada se alzó hacia las paredes. Vio que las telarañas se movían ligeramente y pensó que seria el sistema de aire hasta que inhaló profundamente por la nariz.

-"Tenemos compañía", susurró Edward.

Bella se puso tensa, pensó que serian que los matones que volvían para arrastrarla con Edward a la habitación donde tendría que tomar más muestras de esperma. Se preguntó por qué se había enojado cuando le había tocado. Seguramente su estado de ánimo empeoraría cuando lo encadenaran a la cama. Excitarle sería más difícil ahora si él no quería que le tocara. Tal vez, estaba empezando a odiarla porque era humana. Los guardias y la loca doctora no tenían mucha humanidad. Por supuesto, si él estaba empezando a culparla, podría seguir su plan y escapar. Tal vez ella podría sobrevivir. Claro que le dispararían, pero eso no significa necesariamente que muriera.

Edward de repente la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, sorprendiéndola una vez más con sus cambios de humor, mientras olfateaba el aire.

-"En cualquier momento tu amigo te hará otra oferta de booty call".

Le llevó un segundo entender sus palabras y las rodillas se le debilitaron. Estaba oliendo a Trey Roberts, conocía su olor del día que estuvo en casa y ella confiaba en su nariz. Las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad la cegaron. El equipo de su padre estaba aquí. Edward se movió rápido, la agarró por la cintura y la arrastró hasta un lado de la cama. Utilizo un pie para enganchar una pata de la cama y la volcó. Ambos se tumbaron en el suelo. El cuerpo de Edward cubrió el de ella.

-"No te muevas", le ordenó.- "Puede haber un tiroteo".

Él estaba protegiéndola de las balas, con su cuerpo y la cama. Ella apoyo las manos abiertas en su pecho y su corazón se aceleró por la excitación.

-"No puedo creer que nos hayan encontrado".

-"Lo hicieron", le dijo con voz áspera al oído. -"Sus aromas están entrando por los respiraderos del aire. Deben estar junto a las otras puertas. Quédate abajo y estarás segura. Huelo a tu amigo, a otros seres humanos y a varios de mi propia especie. Son muchos".

El se movió un poco para mirar las puertas. Ojalá ella también pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando, pero el gran cuerpo de Edward la mantenía inmóvil.

-"¿Ves algo?", Susurró.

-"Todavía no, pero el olor ahora es más fuerte."

Pasaron unos minutos y de repente escuchó el fuerte estruendo del metal contra un muro. Edward se tensó sobre ella, tomó aire y gritó una advertencia.

-"Ellos están en el interior de las puertas dobles que están a la izquierda. Hay una doctora y varios varones humanos armados con pistolas, pistolas Taser y armas con dardos cargados de sedantes".

Edward se levanto rápidamente de encima de ella y se fue. Ella se sentó y miro por encima de la cama. Una nueva especie, que parecía estar a cargo del equipo, corría hacia las puertas dobles, con los hombres pisándole los talones. Vio a Trey frente a la jaula y sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Abre la puerta", exigió Edward.

Trey estudió las cadenas y el candado. -"Apártate".

Edward se movió hacia un lado mientras y Trey apuntó con su arma a los bloqueos, disparó dos veces y arrancó las cadenas. Edward abrió la puerta rápidamente, salió de la jaula y salió corriendo detrás del equipo de hombres.

-"Ya los tengo", dijo Trey por la radio y entro en la jaula.

Bella se levantó y caminó hacia él. Trey la agarró con un brazo, la abrazo contra su cuerpo y enfundó su arma. Le besó en la cabeza, la abrazó con fuerza con ambas manos y se echó a reír.

-"Estas en problemas. Tu padre ha estado subiéndose por las paredes por la preocupación. ¿Estás bien, chica? "

Él aflojo su agarre lo suficiente para mirar su rostro de cerca. Uno de sus brazos la soltó y le trazó la mejilla con los dedos. Ella se estremeció, se había olvidado de que le habían golpeado. Vio la ira en la mirada de Trey.

- "¿Tengo un moretón?"

-"¿Quién es el hijo de puta que te golpeó?"

Él giró la cabeza para mirar algo. Bella se inclinó lo suficiente para ver que Edward estaba parado fuera de la jaula, mirándoles. Ella levantó la vista, siguió el camino de la mirada de Trey y se agarro a su camisa para llamar su atención. Se encontró con su mirada.

-"Uno de los guardias me hizo esto. Edward nunca me haría daño".

Trey envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella otra vez y le dio un gran abrazo del oso.

-"¿Estás bien, chica? Dime la verdad".

-"Suéltame." Ella se retorció para liberarse, era consiente de que se le había subido la camiseta y no tenía bragas.- "Estoy muy bien, pero tu estas tratando de romperme las costillas."

Se echó a reír y aflojo un poco su agarre.- "Estoy tan contento de que estés viva. Estábamos tan jodidamente preocupados. "

-"Deja de magullarla", gruñó Edward con voz profunda y áspera.- "Hay machos de las nuevas especies que necesitan atención médica mientras estás coqueteando con la mujer".

Bella se quedó atónita al ver la ira de Edward. Trey la soltó totalmente y se volvió hacia él.

-"¿Eres Edward?"

-"Lo soy." Su pecho se hinchó mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire.- "Quiero un arma." Extendió la mano.

Trey se dirigió hacia él, era unos centímetros más bajo que él y levantó la barbilla.

-"No. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te han drogado? "

-"No."

Los disparos sonaron y Trey corrió hacia Bella y la tiro al suelo. Ella jadeó cuando su espalda se golpeo contra el suelo y su peso la aplastó. Escucho el rugido de Edward. Y en cuestión de segundos, Trey ya no estaba encima de ella y Edward estaba agachado a su lado. Él estaba mostrando los dientes y gruñendo a Trey que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Edward había apartado a su amigo de encima de ella y ahora estaba apunto de atacarle. Ella se incorporó rápidamente, ignoró el dolor palpitante en su cabeza y se puso entre ellos. Su mirada se encontró con la de Edward.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"

La rabia brillaba en sus ojos mientras miraba a Trey, le gruñó a ella y se levantó.- "No la toques", advirtió a Trey y le dio la espalda.

Trey le lanzó una mirada de-que-coño-esta-pasando y ella se encogió de hombros, no sabia por qué Edward le había atacado.

Los disparos cesaron y otro equipo entro en la habitación y se acercaron a las jaulas. Edward hablo en voz baja con los machos de las nuevas especies. Bella salio de la jaula y Trey la siguió de cerca.

Echó un vistazo al 919 y lo encontró acurrucado en un rincón de su jaula, observando con temor a los extraños. Sintió mucha lastima por él. Estaba drogado y probablemente pensaba que habían venido a hacerle más daño. La curiosidad le hizo volverse hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde estaba el otro macho de las nuevas especies. Quería ver cómo estaba, ya que nadie parecía ser consciente de su existencia. Pasó el muro que dividía la habitación y encontró la otra jaula. La vista lleno sus ojos de lágrimas. Estaba atado a la cama, tenia el pelo negro enmarañado y estaba conectado a tubos y a máquinas. Se acercó a los barrotes y se agarro a ellos. El hombre no se movía. Podía ver el monitor cardíaco y leer los números desde donde estaba. Trey se detuvo junto a ella.

-"Mierda", dijo entre dientes.

-"Abre la puerta".

Él vaciló. -"No. Traeremos al equipo médico. "

-"Abre la puerta", exigió de nuevo. "No se mueve y su ritmo cardíaco es muy bajo. Está inconsciente".

-"Será peligroso si se despierta. Lo siento, pero la puerta no se abre hasta que estemos seguros de que no hay peligro. "

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su mirada. -"Pide ayuda".

Él asintió con la cabeza, cogió la radio, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no podía conseguir señal al exterior.- "Vamos. Enviaré a uno de los chicos a por los médicos. "

Bella no quería dejar el macho solo por lo que le dijo que iba a quedarse. Trey se resistió al principio, pero ella señaló que no había nadie allí que pudiera hacerle daño ya que la nueva especie estaba atado y encerrado. Él se alejó y ella volvió su atención de nuevo a la pobre víctima. Ver lo que los seres humanos eran capaces de hacer le rompió el corazón. El corazón del macho latía, pero se preguntó si sobreviviría. Estaba muy pálido y demasiado delgado. Se notaba que había pasado mucha hambre.

Al poco tiempo Trey regreso con los médicos y abrieron la puerta de la jaula. Ella se quedó el tiempo suficiente para oírles decir que su estado era muy crítico. La pena la golpeó duro y sólo quiso encontrar a Edward. Trey la agarró de la mano.

-"Detuvimos a todos esos hijos de puta y la zona es segura. Van a transportar a la nueva especie al Homeland. ¿Quieres que te vea un paramédico? "

-"Estoy bien".

-"Tu padre esta arriba. Deberías ir a verlo. Esta muy frenético y creo que su paciencia se está agotando".

-"Primero quiero hablar con Edward y luego iré con mi padre."

-"Sólo date prisa. Él está muy alterado".

Bella se acercó a la jaula del 919. Dos nuevas especies habían abierto la jaula. El macho estaba acurrucado en un rincón, gruñendo a sus rescatadores y a los miembros humanos del equipo que estaban detrás. Edward le estaba mirando y ella se acerco a su lado.

-"¿Crees que se pondrá bien?" Ella no lo tocó esta vez, por si él estaba distraído y no la había escuchado acercarse.

-"Eso espero. Es su estado mental el que me preocupa. "Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su mirada.-"Bella, yo…"

Un aullido lleno la habitación y el grito de alguien. Bella giro la cabeza y vio al 919 atacando a uno de los machos de las nuevas especies, lo aparto de su camino y dio un puñetazo al segundo. Salió de la jaula con una expresión salvaje en el rostro y su mirada posada en ella. Ella vio la rabia en su mirada mientras se abalanzo hacia adelante.

-"¡No!", Gritó Edward y coloco su cuerpo entre ellos, entre ella y el 919.

Bella se apresuro a apartarse, pero fue demasiado tarde. El enfurecido y drogado nueva especie le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Edward. Edward se tambaleó y el 919 volvió a aullar mientras se lanzaba de nuevo hacia ella. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar. Una mano alrededor de su cuello le impedía coger aire y la otra le agarraba del brazo con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que se lo rompería. Un rugido fue la única advertencia de Edward antes de atacarlo. Los tres cayeron al suelo, la mano fue arrancada de su garganta y el 919 gritó de dolor. Bella trató de rodar lejos, pero sus piernas estaban atrapadas bajo ellos mientras intercambiaban golpes. Alguien la agarró del brazo, ella levantó la vista y vio la cara pálida de Trey. Él tiró de ella con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla gritar. La arrastro por el suelo hasta que unos diez metros la separaban de Edward. Ella lo observo peleando con el 919. Era brutal y llanamente aterrador.

-"Saca a la humana de aquí", gruñó Edward. -"Está fuera de sí."

Trey maldijo, se inclinó y cogió en brazos a Bella. Trey la levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Ella observo con horror como Edward y el macho siguieron luchando y nadie le ayudaba. Abrió la boca para gritarles que tenían que separarlos, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Trey ya había salido de la habitación y subía las escaleras.

-"Bájame".

Él jadeaba, pero no se detuvo. Redujo la velocidad cuando se acercaron a la planta superior y ella agradeció eso, porque los bruscos movimientos le estaban revolviendo el estómago y destrozando los huesos.

-"¡Isabella!"

Ella sabia quien era antes de volver la cabeza, buscó a su padre entre los miembros del equipo, las nuevas especies y los médicos. Trey se detuvo y la dejo sobre sus pies. Tim casi se estrelló contra ella, envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y la abrazo con fuerza.

-"Mi niña". Su voz se quebró. -"Gracias a Dios que estás viva." Él la meció en sus brazos.-"¿Estás bien?"

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y ella no trató de detenerlas mientras hundía la cara contra la camisa de su padre. -"Estoy bien."

-"¡Traigan a un médico!", Gritó.

-"Estoy bien".

-"Señor", dijo un hombre.-"Suéltela y déjeme ver sus heridas."

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Once**

Después de un largo viaje, el helicóptero finalmente aterrizó. Nunca había estado en el Homeland. Su padre le había dicho que era un lugar muy bonito. El motor se apago y las puertas se abrieron. Primero bajaron la camilla con el macho inconsciente. Ella se conmociono al ver a las dos grandes hembras que aparecieron de repente.

Posiblemente median un metro ochenta y sus pómulos eran los de las nuevas especies. Una tenía los mismos ojos de gato de Edward pero su pelo era una mezcla de diferentes colores. Ambas mujeres llevaban uniformes negros con las siglas NSO impresa en letras blancas sobre su pecho izquierdo. Ellas le sonrieron tímidamente.

-"Estas a salvo" le aseguró Brass. Se agachó para evitar golpearse la cabeza contra el techo y le ayudó a desabrocharse el cinturón. -"Estas son Rusty y Sunshine".

Brass bajo primero y la ayudo a bajar Las dos mujeres mantuvieron sus sonrisas. El pelirrojo que tenía los ojos amarillentos, exóticos y misteriosos. Hizo señas a un Jeep.

-"Soy Rusty. Sunshine no habla mucho. Te damos la bienvenida al Homeland y te prometemos que estas a salvo".

La mujer con el pelo multicolor asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Bella mantuvo la manta envuelta a su alrededor y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero.

Brass se quedó con el macho herido mientras lo metían en una furgoneta. El Jeep se movió y ella trató de no mirar a todas las nuevas especies que pasaban. Rusty conducía.

-"Vamos a llevarte al médico. Tenemos excelentes médicos aquí ", dijo Rusty.

-"Soy Bella. Soy la hija de Tim Swan ".

-"Sabemos tu nombre y quién eres." Rusty le lanzó una mirada de simpatía.-"Alec llamó para decirnos lo que te pasó. "

Sunshine finalmente habló desde el asiento trasero. -"Sabemos lo que es estar encerrada y bajo el control de otros. Lo hemos vivido. Somos conscientes de lo que es estar tan sola. ".

Bella se volvió en su asiento lo suficiente para sonreír a la otra mujer.- "Gracias. No fue tan malo. Edward estaba allí, así que no estaba sola. "

El viaje hasta el centro médico no fue largo y aparcaron frente a las puertas. Era un edificio de dos plantas, con grandes ventanas de vidrio a lo largo de la parte delantera, tintadas para ocultar el interior. Dentro había sillas, un mostrador con unos cuantos escritorios detrás de él y una pequeña sala de espera. Había un pasillo a la derecha y otro la izquierda. Un humano con una bata salio por una de las puertas y ella supuso que era el médico.

-"Yo soy Paul, el enfermero. Alice te está esperando. Ella es una de nuestros médicos. El Dr. Treadmont está con el paciente en estado critico "Él vaciló, miró a la mujer y señaló a las otras mujeres. -" Tus acompañantes se quedaran a tu lado, señorita Swan. Es el procedimiento estándar aquí, ellas no pueden dejarte a solas conmigo. ", sonrió. -"Soy un hombre muy temido."

Rusty resopló.- "Eres bueno y dudamos que abusaras de ella, pero nos han ordenado permanecer a su lado para darle apoyo. "

-"Llámame Bella".

Una mujer bajita y rubia, vestida con una bata blanca entró en la habitación. Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y ella también sonrió.

-"Hola, señorita Swan. Soy Alice y seré tu médica. Por favor, sígame a la sala de examen."

-"Llámame Bella", repitió.

-"Está bien. Por favor, ven conmigo, Bella".

La sala de examen era similar a la de cualquier otro doctor. Ella se tumbo en la camilla mientras la doctora cerraba la puerta. Alice era joven, de unos treinta y ya no sonreía.

-"¿Dónde te duele?"

-"No necesito una revisión", admitió Bella. -"Tengo algunos moretones y creo que tengo un rasguño en la cabeza."

La doctora se acercó mientras se ponía los guantes. Le tocó la cabeza, encontró el punto de dolor y retrocedió.

-"No parece grave. ¿Tienes mareos o visión doble? Déjame ver tu mejilla. Hablé con Edward mientras estabas volando hacia aquí y él me dijo que sufriste unas cuantas caídas y que uno de los hijos de puta que te secuestro te golpeó en la cara. "

-"¿Está bien?"

-"Él está bien. Él se quedó allí para responder algunas preguntas, pero volverá esta noche. Responde a mis preguntas. "Ella levantó dos dedos. -"¿Cuántos?"

-"No tengo conmoción cerebral. Dos. No estoy mareada y mi visión está muy bien. Para ser honesta, acepte venir aquí sólo para tranquilizar a mi papá. Él quería llevarme a un hospital pero uno de las nuevas especies le dijo que podrían manejar mejor la situación sin la interferencia de la policía. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero me he sentido peor después de una hora en el gimnasio. Realmente estoy bien. "

-"Se me informó que te inyectaron algo. ¿Sabes lo que había dentro? Edward notó la marca de la aguja en tu brazo."

Eso la sorprendió. -"Ella solo me saco sangre y una muestra de saliva. No me inyecto nada".

-"Odio a esos científicos, están locos", murmuró Alice mientras se le examinaba los brazos. Ella levantó su camiseta lo suficiente para ver sus rodillas y después la bajo. Su mirada se centro en la de Bella. "¿Necesitas hablar con alguien? Podemos conseguirte un terapeuta. Has pasado por un calvario".

-"Para ser honesta, sólo quiero una ducha, comida caliente y mi propia cama. Eso es lo lo que necesito para estar bien".

La médica se quitó los guantes, los tiró en un cubo y asintió. -"Te entiendo. Te daré unas pastillas para evitar que contraigas una infección. No sé si se utilizaron una aguja estéril cuando te sacaron sangre pero prefiero no correr el riesgo. ¿Eres alérgica a algún medicamento? ¿Estás tomando alguno? "

-"No tengo alergias y no estoy tomando nada. No tomo drogas y sólo bebo alcohol de vez en cuando. "

-"Está bien." Vaciló Alice.- "Um, Edward me habló, como te he dicho. Lo que me digas será confidencial. ¿Estás herida? Edward me dijo que tuvisteis sexo y él estaba preocupado porque había sido demasiado duro contigo. ¿Quieres un examen pélvico sólo para asegurarte de que estás bien? Ellos no son portadoras de enfermedades venéreas y te puedo asegurar que esta completamente sano. "

Bella se ruborizó. -"Estoy bien. No me duele y me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto. Puedes asegurarle que también estoy sana. Suelo hacerme chequeos regulares. "Ella no estaba dispuesta a decirle que no tenía actividad sexual como para trasmitir enfermedades.

Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon. -"Sólo yo y Edward sabemos lo que pasó."

-"Es mi padre el que me preocupa." Ella se mordió el labio inferior. -"¿Le conoces?"

-"¿A Tim? Si".

-"Es un culo.".

La médica se relajo.- "Ya veo."

-"Él es protector como el infierno y se volvería loco si se entera de lo que Edward y yo hicimos dentro de esa jaula. Sería un gran problema. Edward es uno de los miembros de su equipo. Papá puso la regla de que ninguno de los chicos tenía permitido tocarme. Acababa de... "Ella suspiró. -"Es un idiota. Él me trata como si fuera una niña pequeña y se convertiría en una pesadilla para Edward ya que tienen que trabajar juntos".

Los labios de Alice se curvaron en una sonrisa. -"Entiendo. Parece bastante duro".

Bella se bajo de la camilla de examen. -"Eso es ser muy educada. Papá es un tirano cuando está enojado por algo. "

La puerta se abrió y Rusty entró. -"No quise escuchar a escondidas pero mi audición es demasiado buena. ¿Quieres que la lleve a una habitación para que pueda ducharse? Sunshine puede conseguirle algo de ropa. Pedí algo de comida a la cafetería. Llegará en unos quince minutos."Ella se reunió con la mirada de Bella.- "Solo yo escuche lo que dijiste y no le diré a nadie que tuviste sexo con Edward. Conozco a tu padre y tampoco quiero que lo sepa. Él le grita demasiado a sus hombres cuando tienen esas reuniones de seguridad".

Alice se rió. -"Bienvenida a mi mundo. Su audiencia se amplifica unas cuatro veces más que la nuestra y los machos tienen mejores sentidos. Si alguno de ellos esta a tu alrededor entonces tienes que susurrar para mantener una conversación privada. ".

-"Lo siento, Doc. Alice." Rusty se rió entre dientes.- "No quería hacerlo".

-"No lo puedes evitar. Por favor, llévala a la ducha más cercana. Voy a comprobar a los varones que han entrado. "Alice acaricio el brazo de Bella.- "Me alegro de que estés bien y no dudes en tomar esa oferta de hablar con alguien si la necesitas. Sólo tienes que llamar y preguntar por mí. Tu padre no tiene porque saber el motivo. Tenemos algunos terapeutas muy buenos aquí. Paul te llevará esas pastillas. Tómalas con agua. "

-"Gracias. Estoy bien."

Ella sólo deseaba poder hablar con Edward pero sabía que él no estaba allí. Todavía era de día. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, pero sospechaba que tardaría bastante en volver. Se ducharía, comería algo y tal vez se echaría una siesta mientras esperaba que volviera.

El agotamiento alcanzo a Edward mientras esperaba de pie, en la sala de recepción médica, a que Alec volviera de comprobar a todo el mundo. Alec se acerco a Edward con un refresco en la mano y se lo ofreció a él.

-"Pensé que te gustaría uno".

La abrió y se bebió la mitad de un solo trago. -"Gracias." Él miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírle.- "¿Dónde está Bella?"Él inhalo. -"Puedo olerla, pero el aire acondicionado me impide encontrar su habitación. "

Alec le frunció el ceño.- "La hemos enviado a su casa."

-"¿Qué?" la ira profundizo su voz. -"Quiero volver a verla."

-"Eso no es una buena idea. Te secuestraron. Ya le informe a Tim que ninguna nueva especie volverá a vivir en el mundo exterior. Uno de los miembros de su equipo traerá mañana tus cosas. Te vas a quedar aquí".

-"Quiero ver a Bella." Él aplastó la lata en la mano y derramó su contenido. Él maldijo, la dejó sobre el mostrador y frotó la palma de su mano en los vaqueros.

-"Edward, sé razonable, hombre. Ella no quiere verte. "

-"¿Ella dijo eso?" Su corazón tronó y el dolor se apoderó de él.- "¿Se negó a esperarme? ¿Sabia que vendría y que deseaba verla? "

La mirada de Alec se estrecho.- "Sabes que es lo mejor. Tim notó la marca del mordisco en tu pecho. Supuso que era de Bella. Él me dijo que no te está permitido ningún contacto con ella y que ella esta de acuerdo. "

-"¿Se niega a verme?" pregunto con furia y gruñó. La idea de que Bella se hubiera marchado sin esperarle ya era suficientemente malo, pero que se negara a hablar con él, era peor.

-"Cálmate. Es una orden. "

-"Yo soy un miembro del consejo y tu no me dices lo que puedo o no puedo hacer". Él giró y se encamino a la puerta, no sabia todavía como encontraría a Bella. Pero ya pensaría en algo, buscaría un transporte que lo llevara a su casa y lograría verla.

-"Edward. Ella no quiere verte. "

Eso le hizo detenerse. Se volvió y Alec asintió con la cabeza.

-"Lo siento, amigo. Quería ahorrarte esto. Tim pidió que la viera un psiquiatra antes de que llegáramos. Me dieron el informe que se le hizo. "Él metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un papel doblado. -"Ella esta traumatizada por lo del secuestro, tú eras su única fuente de comodidad y sólo se preocupaba por ti para lidiar con el estrés".

Él negó con la cabeza. -"Ella se siente atraída por mí. Ella me lo admitió".

-"Sólo le harías daño si la obligas a verte. ¿Quieres estresarla aún más? "

Las rodillas se le debilitaron.- "No." Edward estaba hambriento, cansado y herido. Su cuerpo sólo funcionaba por la adrenalina y la necesidad de buscar Bella. -"Yo nunca le haría daño."

-"Lo sé. Ni siquiera te gustan las mujeres humanas".

-"Ella me gusta."

-"Aumentaras su dolor, hombre. Ella necesita tiempo para sanar y recuperarse. "

-"¿Ella está herida?"

-"Emocionalmente. El psiquiatra recomienda no tengas ningún contacto con ella. Vendrá a ti cuando esté lista, vendrá cuando pueda hablar de lo que pasó. "

-"¿El médico la examinó por completo? "

-"Sí. Alice personalmente se hizo cargo de ella. "Alec vaciló.- "Ella le dio unas pastillas."

-"¿Qué pastillas?" La vacilación de Alec en contestar enojo a Edward. -"¿Qué pastillas? ¿Estaba enferma? "

-"Tuviste sexo con ella. Le dio una medicación que evitará un posible embarazo".

Edward gruñó, la pura rabia se apoderó de él y se acercó a Alec antes de que incluso pudiera evitarlo. Alec retrocedió unos pasos y levantó los brazos.

-"¡Alto!"

Él lo hizo.- "Ella no estaba en celo cuando la monte. ¡Te lo dije! ¿Se lo dijiste a ella? Ahora entiendo por qué está enojada. No podía decirle que podía dejarla embarazada mientras estábamos encerrados. Era demasiado arriesgado. ¿Por eso esta enfadada conmigo? ¿Por eso ella se negó a esperarme? Estoy seguro de que esta tomando algún tipo de medicamento preventivo para evitar el embarazo. La mayoría de las hembras humanas lo toman".

-" Alice no le dijo nada. Bella piensa que son unos antibióticos para prevenir la infección de la aguja que utilizaron para extraer la sangre de su brazo. Ella no está enojada o molesta contigo por no decirle la verdad antes del sexo".

-"Fue más que sexo."

Alec le observo con compasión.- "Estoy seguro de que fue más que sexo, pero el verte sólo le recordará el trauma que ha sufrido. La encerraron en una jaula, la obligaron a recoger muestras de tu semen. Ahora ella está a salvo y si quiere verte, te lo hará saber. Dale tiempo."

Su pecho se sentía herido y no tenía nada que ver con las magulladuras en sus costillas causadas por el 919. -"Fue más que sexo", afirmó con más firmeza.- "Sé que será difícil, pero quiero pasar más tiempo con ella. Tengo sentimientos".

-"Ella es la hija de Tim Swan. Dirige a nuestro equipo de recuperación de las nuevas especies. Y seguro que no dará saltos de alegría cuando se entere de que jodiste a su hija. "

-"¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así?"

Alec suspiró. -"Paso mucho tiempo con el equipo humano. Hemos estado entrenando juntos y he llegado a conocerlos. Tim es muy protector con su hija. Él no dará la bienvenida a cualquier tipo de relación entre tú y su hija. Él dejo eso muy claro".

-"No me importa si le gusta o no. Tengo sentimientos por Bella".

-"No se trata sólo de ti. Se trata de que ella tendrá que venir a ti si quiere verte. Edward, eres un miembro del consejo, sabes que esto es lo mejor para todos nosotros. No podemos enemistarnos con el hombre que encabeza el equipo de rescate. Lo necesitamos".

-"La quiero a ella". Apretó los puños.

-"Ella no es una mascota a la que puedes ponerle un collar y llevártela a casa."

-"Lo sé", gruñó.

-"Estás cansado y hambriento. Necesita dormir. Hablaremos más tarde de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Se racional".

Edward luchó contra su cólera y trató de calmarse.- "Esta discusión no ha terminado."

-"Entiendo. Hablaremos mañana. Cuando hayas descansado un poco y hayas disfrutado de una buena comida. "

La puerta del centro médico se abrió y Flame entró.- "Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa, alguien te llevara la comida, Edward. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para ducharte antes de que llegue. ¿Estás listo? "

Edward le lanzó una mirada a Alec. -"Te veré por la mañana."

-"No lo dudo."

Bella se sentó en su habitación, pero no se sentía a salvo en el interior de su propia casa. Su padre se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama y la miró. Cuando había regresado del Homeland, él estaba esperándola en su sala de estar.

-"¿Tienes hambre?"

-"Ellos me dieron de comer".

Su mirada la observó con atención. -"Me dirías si obligaron a uno de las nuevas especies a tocarte, ¿no es así? "

-"Te juro que ninguno de ellos me hizo daño, papá. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? "

-"Alec y Trey no me dijeron mucho. ¿Qué demonios paso ahí abajo? "

-"Esa doctora que trabajaba para Mercile contrato a un montón de matones. Tenían planeado vender a las nuevas especies a alguien en Europa. Querían conseguir el dinero suficiente para huir del país. Sabían que la policía estaba buscándoles. Tienen a un comprador allí que quiere las tres mezclas de ADN. La médica tenía sólo una así que por eso secuestraron a Edward. También habían planeado secuestrar a otro. "

-"Felino, canino y primates. He leído el informe y estamos tratando de encontrar al traidor. "

-"Bien. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? "

Se puso tenso, pero dio asintió con la cabeza. -"Te has ganado unas respuestas por lo que has tenido que pasar. ¿Qué quieres saber? "

-"¿Qué pasara con ellos?"

-"Los hombres están bajo el cuidado de un médico. Las nuevas especies tienen a los mejores especialistas cuidándolos. Conseguirán a cualquier médico que pueda ayudarlos. Esos chicos ahora están en su casa."

-"Me alegro de oír eso, pero me refería a los que nos secuestraron. ¿Pagaran por lo que hicieron? Eso es lo que quiero saber. "

Él extendió la mano y le acaricio el pie a través de las mantas.- "La ley de las nuevas especies es brutal. Has hecho bien en subirte a ese helicóptero. No estaba pensando razonablemente o yo mismo te habría enviado al Homeland. Esos hijos de puta no volverán a ser libres. "

-"¿La oficina nacional de estadística puede condenarlos a cadena perpetua?" Él vaciló.-"Dímelo. Por favor "las lagrimas le llenaron los ojos. -"Dormiré mejor por la noche. Mataron a Tina y a Mel. Vinieron a mi casa y "-

-"Estarán en una prisión, nena. Esta es sola para las personas que atentan contra la vida de las nuevas especies. Ben North es un hombre muy inteligente y ha conseguido muchas cosas. "

-"No lo entiendo".

-" Los financio a Mercile. Esta información no es pública. La mayoría de los estadounidenses se cabrearían si supieran dónde se había invertido el dinero de sus impuestos. Y los involucrados quieren que siga manteniéndose en secreto. Las nuevas especies podrían demandar a los Estados Unidos y con toda seguridad las ganarían. Era más barato entregarles el Homeland, el dinero para ponerlo en marcha y a mi equipo para cazar los empleados Mercile que no fueron capturados. Nosotros también recuperarnos a las nuevas especies que están en paradero desconocido. Interceptamos cinco laboratorios de pruebas, pero puede haber más. No lo sabemos, algunas nuevas especies fueron regaladas a los inversores".

-"¿Para que se los regalaron a los inversores?"

Él miró hacia abajo. -"Son mujeres, bebé. La compañía las vendían o regalaban como esclavas sexuales. "Su mirada se levantó y su boca hizo una mueca.- "Tratamos de encontrarlas "

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. -"Oh Dios mío".

-"Sí". Él le frotó el pie.- "Eso es lo que hace mi equipo. Cazamos a esos enfermos y tratamos de rescatar a las mujeres que aún están vivas. "

-"¿Has encontrado alguna?" Ella esperaba que sí.

-"Algunas. Por lo general el resultado es malo. No te voy a mentir. Ben exigió que un equipo de rescate estuviera a su disposición. Me designaron a dirigirlo. Podemos hacer lo que las fuerzas del orden no pueden, no tenemos tantas reglas como nuestra ley. Llevamos a los detenidos a nuestra propia prisión. No saldrán de allí, Bella. Aquí no se permite la libertad condicional o la reducción de condena por buena conducta. "

-"¿Esta en el Homeland o en la Reserva?"

Él negó con la cabeza.- "No. Esta en otro lugar y no te diré dónde. No están viendo la televisión por cable o recibiendo visitas, te lo aseguro, pero tampoco se les maltratará".

-"La nueva especie ahora tiene como prisioneros a las personas que los mantuvo encerrados. Me parece justo".

-"No. Ben no quería poner a su pueblo en esa incómoda situación. Nosotros dirigimos esa cárcel."

-"¿Tu equipo?"

-"Ellos nos llaman los humanos".

-"Ellos también son humanos, pero no del todo."

-"Eso es cierto, pero ellos se refieren a nosotros como a los humanos. Se me esta pegando. "Sonrió.- "Dormiré esta noche en el sofá de abajo si no quieres que duerma aquí en el suelo ".

Ella se emocionó. Por lo general, le enviaría a su casa, pero después de lo que había sucedido, ella realmente no quería estar sola. -"Eres demasiado viejo para dormir en el suelo. Nunca te levantarías. Puedes dormir en mi sofá, es bastante cómodo. Gracias, papá. "

Él se levantó-. "Estoy justo abajo. ¿Quieres que deje encendida la luz? "

Bella admitió estar tentada a hacer justamente eso, pero negó con la cabeza. Su padre estaba siendo muy dulce en este momento, pero ella no quería que usara más tarde este momento de debilidad. Su padre solía hacer eso. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaría tratando de convencerla de que regresara de nuevo a la casa principal.

-"¿Cuando regresará Edward?" Ella realmente quería verlo.

-"No volverá."

El dolor le golpeo duro en el pecho.- "¿Qué? Me dijeron que cuando terminara con la declaración volvería a mi casa."

La ira engroso la voz de Tim. -"Alec esta al cargo mientras Ben este de vacaciones y consideró que ninguno de sus hombres debería vivir aquí. No es seguro para ellos vivir fuera de esas paredes y ponen en peligro a cualquier persona a su alrededor. "

-"No fue su culpa."

-"Lo sé, pero me alegro de que no vuelva. Tengo una reunión con ellos mañana para ver la mejor forma de que uno de sus chicos se integre con mi equipo. Sólo tengo que encontrar la manera de hacerlo con seguridad. "

-"Me gustaría hablar con Edward", ella desafió el temperamento de su padre.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta. -"Eso no va a suceder. Se que algo pasó entre vosotros y que tu te niegas a contármelo. Alec me aseguró que él no quiere tener nada que ver con los seres humanos…. nunca más.". Él apago la luz y cerró la puerta.

Las lágrimas cayeron. ¿Edward no quería volver a verla? Recordó cómo había reaccionado cuando ella le tocó el brazo.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: me voy del país no quiero ser matada antes de tiempo por ustedes 0_0/ ejjeej espero les allá gustado ladys saludos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Doce**

_**Nueve semanas más tarde**_

Bella se paseaba por la habitación, estaba aburrida y sola. Ella finalmente se tumbo en el sofá, se hizo un ovillo y utilizo su brazo como almohada. Ella se había alejado de su padre y pronto tendría que inventarse una nueva mentira. Él pensaba que estaba viajando por Europa y se sorprendería si supiera que nunca salió de California. Se mantenían en contacto a través de su ordenador. Era mucho más fácil mentir de esa manera que por teléfono. Ella tenía amigos y familiares en Francia y Alemania, sabían que su padre era un tirano y la ayudaron enviándole algunas postales en su nombre para mantenerlo engañado. Pensaban que ella necesitaba un descanso. Esa parte era verdad, hasta cierto punto. Su padre la había vuelto loca después de que volviera a su casa y ella necesitaba alejarse de él. Ella había estado deprimida después de su secuestro, se había quedado en su casa más tiempo, por si Edward la llamaba. Pero él nunca intento ponerse en contacto con ella. El pensar en Edward le hizo sentarse y apretar las manos sobre sus muslos. Había estado triste al principio, ahora estaba furiosa. ¿Ni siquiera pudo llamarla para preguntarle cómo estaba? Ni siquiera se había interesado por si se había recuperado de esa traumática experiencia. El hecho de que no lo hubiera hecho le pareció imperdonable, sobre todo porque habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Un miembro del equipo había recogido sus cosas de su casa. Ella había tenido que lidiar con los constructores que hicieron las reparaciones de su casa durante dos semanas completas. Ni siquiera había entrado en la habitación de huéspedes para comprobar la reforma por no recordar a Edward. Aunque eso tampoco había funcionado. Cada vez que pasaba por el pasillo para ir a su habitación, su mirada se dirigía allí.

Cuatro semanas más tarde descubrió que su vida había cambiado completamente. Ella había tenido que planear una huida y decir un montón de mentiras. Ahora vivía en una cabaña al norte de California. Había tenido que hacer un montón de llamadas para encubrir su engaño. Ella descubrió que era buena en eso o su padre ya la habría llamado si sospechara de algo. La preocupación le golpeó duro en el estómago al recordar el error que había cometido hace tres semanas. Había echo una llamada desde un teléfono móvil que había comprado, de tarjeta prepago, controlo la duración de la llamada y se aseguro de estar muy lejos de aquí. Incluso quito la batería antes de tirarlo a la basura, por si alguien trataba de rastrear el teléfono. Ella respiró hondo. _Nadie sabe donde estas_. Eso la tranquilizó un poco.

Le había dicho al operador del NSO que Alice estaba esperando su llamada. Bella le había dado un nombre falso y usó un acento Tejano. Había vivido en ese estado durante cinco años ya que su padre estuvo destinado allí como instructor de combate. La doctora Alice contesto al cuarto tono de llamada. Nunca olvidara como se le revolvió el estómago al oír cada pitido, su corazón se había acelerado y tuvo mucho miedo. Era demasiado peligroso hacer la llamada, pero necesitaba las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-"Soy la doctora Alice." La mujer tenía una voz alegre.

Bella sabía que no la reconocería.- "Hola", había logrado decir.- "No tengo mucho tiempo, temo que rastréis esta llamada, pero tenemos que hablar".

-"Um, está bien." el tono feliz de la médica cambio a uno de confusión.

-"¿Es cierto que algunas nuevas especies son alérgicos al chocolate y los pone enfermos? "

El silencio se extendió más de lo que le gusto a Bella.

-"Puedes hacerle tus preguntas al departamento de relaciones públicas de la Oficina Nacional de Estadística," Alice respondió finalmente. -"Que tengas un buen día."

El pánico se apoderó de Bella. La doctora pensaba colgar.- "¡Espera! Esto es urgente."

Más segundos pasaron, pero ella no colgó.- "No necesitas saber si son alérgicos al chocolate ¿Por que preguntas eso?"la ira alteró su voz de nuevo.

-"Estoy embarazada", espetó Bella y apretó los dientes, sabía que tendría que revelar ese hecho para obtener las respuestas que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Ella trato de calmarse y se recodó que tenia que seguir usando el acento. -"Me acosté con un hombre de las nuevas especies y estoy embarazada. Necesito saber si el chocolate que coma dañara al bebé.".

-"Eso no es gracioso."

-"No me estoy riendo." Vaciló Bella.- "Es verdad y tengo miedo de ir al médico, teniendo en cuenta quién es el padre. ¿Un médico será capaz de decir que es una nueva especie? Se que debería hacerme pruebas y ecografías, pero ¿Es seguro para mí ver a alguien o tengo que evitar que otro medico se entere? "

-"¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer que bromear por teléfono? Yo si. "Suspiró Alice.-"Voy a colgar."

El pánico se apoderó de nuevo de Bella. Ella sabía que la médica no le creía pero ella necesitaba esas respuestas.

-"Su esperma es perceptiblemente más caliente que el de los otros hombres. Son también más grandes o al menos él lo era y gruñen durante el sexo. Tienen dientes afilados y les gustan el sexo duro". Ella vaciló.- "Esto no es una broma."

-"¿Quién eres?" la voz de Alice fue suave. -"¿Es esto verdad?"

-"Sí".

-"Tienes que venir al Homeland y preguntar por mi. Te examinare personalmente. No creo que las nuevas especies puedan reproducirse así que terminaremos con esta tontería".

-"Estoy embarazada, el padre es una nueva especie y no hay manera de que vaya allí. Sólo responde a mis preguntas. Por favor "Bella odió la desesperación que escucho en su propia voz. -"¿Puedo dañar al bebé si como chocolate? Tengo antojos pero no lo como. Estoy tomando vitaminas prenatales, pero me gustaría ver a un médico. ¿Si me examinan lo descubrirán? Son dos preguntas y solo necesito esas dos respuestas. "

El silencio le hizo darse cuenta de que había perdido el dinero en un teléfono y el tiempo al hacer la llamada. La doctora pensaba igual que todo el mundo, que las nuevas especies no podían reproducirse. Ella se estaba arriesgado al haber llamado a la médica pero le aterrorizaba no saber si el bebé estaría bien.

Alice finalmente volvió a hablar. -"Eso no es posible".

-"Bueno, lo es. Definitivamente estoy embarazada y tengo demasiado miedo para ir a ver a un médico. No quería correr el riesgo de que ellos averiguaran que mi bebé es de raza mixta. Por favor, sólo responde a las preguntas. Tengo que colgar pronto. No quiero que rastréis la llamada y sé que podéis hacer eso. "

-"¿Por qué no vienes a Homeland? Te examinare personalmente. Lo haré gratis si estas preocupada por el dinero. "

-"No puedo hacer eso."

Alice habló rápido.- "Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?"

Bella luchó contra las lágrimas.- "Me gustaría que lo fuera, pero no lo es. Tengo miedo ", admitió. -"Sé que hay grupos de personas que odian a las nuevas especies. No quiero que mi bebé sea el blanco de esos idiotas. He alquilado una cabaña alejada de la ciudad. Solo tu sabes esto. No me fío de nadie".

-"Tienes que ver a un médico. Ven al Homeland. Estarás a salvo. Nadie te hará daño. "Alice respiró hondo. -"O puedo ir a verte. Sólo dime dónde estás. Nadie tiene que saberlo".

-"No " Vaciló Bella.- "No puedo arriesgarme a que mi familia lo averigüe. Es difícil de explicar y es complicado, pero así es como es. El padre del bebé es una nueva especie. ¿Hay algo que no pueda comer o beber, además del chocolate? ¿Tengo que consumir más carne? Sé que él come mucha carne".

-"Dime algo más, para que sepa que no estas mintiendo."

Bella se mordió el labio. -"Estoy ganando peso rápidamente. Empecé a vomitar a las pocas semanas de embarazo. Pensé que había contraído la gripe hasta que empecé a subir de peso y mis pechos también crecieron rápidamente. Algunas de mis amigas me hablaron de esos síntomas cuando se quedaron embarazadas. "

-"Dime dónde estás y yo iré a verte. Necesitas supervisión médica inmediatamente si estás embarazada y si es una nueva especie. ¿De cuánto tiempo estas? "

-"Prefiero no decirlo. Podrías preguntarles que quién se ha acostado con una mujer humana en esa fecha y encontrarme. No correré ese riesgo. "

La doctora soltó una maldición suave.- "No sabes lo peligroso que es que estés sola. ¿De verdad vives en una cabaña en el bosque? No puedes hacer eso. Necesitas estar cerca de un médico. Necesito saber de cuanto tiempo estas. "

-"Tengo que irme. ¿Tengo que comer más carne o evitar alguna comida? ¿Puedo ver a un médico sin que termine en el noticiero de la noche? Sólo tienes que responderme a eso. No quiero hacerle daño a mi bebé".

La doctora juró en voz baja. -"Sí. Come más carne roja. Algunas nuevas especies se enferman con el chocolate. No sé si eso afecta a un bebé, pero algunos de ellos se ponen realmente enfermos. No es una casualidad. Cualquier médico podría saber de inmediato si es un bebé de las nuevas especies. Ven al Homeland. Tu…"

-"Eso nunca va a suceder. Lo siento, pero olvídalo. No iré a verte. "

-"¿Al menos me llamaras todos los días? ¿Tienes un bolígrafo? Te daré el número de mi teléfono. Hablaremos y veras que puedes confiar en mí".

Bella vaciló. -"¿No trataras de rastrear la llamada o algo?"

-"Te lo juro."

Bella metió la mano en su bolso, sabía que era una mala idea, la médica probablemente le estaba mintiendo, pero estaba desesperada.- "Dímelo". Ella escribió el número. -"Te llamaré en unos días. Esto no es una broma. Realmente estoy embarazada y realmente el padre es una nueva especie".

-"Por favor, te lo ruego", instó Alice suavemente.- "Déjame ir a verte o ven al Homeland. Nadie tiene porque saberlo. Por favor, sólo…"

Bella colgó el teléfono y le quito la batería. Lo tiro a la basura a unos dos kilómetros de distancia y siguió su camino a la cabaña alquilada.

Sacó sus pensamientos de esa conversación y se quedó sentada en el sofá. Sabía que tenía que volver a llamar. Ayer había ocurrido algo que la preocupo. Necesitaba hablar con la doctora Alice de nuevo. El nuevo teléfono móvil estaba sobre la mesa de café frente a ella. Se mordió el labio, se debatió sobre si debía alejarse de la cabaña para ocultar su ubicación o quedarse, su padre no le había dicho nada raro en sus correos electrónicos, nadie sospechaba que era ella y estaría a salvo. La médica Alice le dijo que nunca trataría de rastrear las llamadas telefónicas. Confiaría en ella. El número que había garabateado en un papel, estaba al lado del teléfono. Las manos le temblaron un poco cuando alcanzó ambos. _Tengo que hacer esta llamada._ Se mordió el labio. Otro aleteo en el estómago le hizo jadear. Dejó caer el papel y apoyó la mano sobre la curva de su vientre. Lágrimas de preocupación y de confusión rodaron por sus mejillas. Podía sentir los movimientos del bebé. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se quedó allí debatiendo qué hacer. Lo más inteligente sería ver a la doctora Alice y dejar que la mujer cuidara de ella y del bebé. Por supuesto la realidad se lo impedía. Su padre mataría a Edward y terminaría en la cárcel. Ella tendría que explicarle a su hijo por qué no tenía más familia. Ella no podía hacerlo, no importaba cuán aterrorizada estuviera. Tim Swan era un montón de cosas, pero racional no era una de ellas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su hija. Nunca creería que Edward no la obligó. Pensar en Edward le hizo sentirse culpable. Tenía derecho a saber que iba a ser padre. Pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ese obstáculo todavía. Tomaría una decisión cuando el bebé naciera. Primero tenía que tenerlo, mantenerlo a salvo y encontrar una manera de hacerle frente a su papá. Esperaba que el conocer a su nieto aplacara su furia asesina.

La culpa se convirtió rápidamente en rabia y ella culpó a sus hormonas. Si Edward la hubiera llamado él ya sabría que iba a ser padre. Pero él no lo había hecho y ahora ella tenía que enfrentarse sola a las consecuencias. Había estado tentada muchas veces a llamarle, pero no tenía ni idea de que decirle al operador de la ONE. Seguramente le preguntaría por qué quería hablar con él, podrían rastrear la llamada para asegurarse de que ella no era una amenaza y eso significaría que llegarían hasta su padre y después a ella. Era demasiado arriesgado. Llamar a otra humana era diferente, podía pasarse por amiga de la doctora Alice sin levantar sospechas, pero que una mujer humana llamara a un varón de las nuevas especies... les parecería muy extraño. Volvió a sentir una pequeña patada en su vientre y ella cerró los ojos, sorprendida por poder sentirlas y muy asustada. Edward era un tipo grande y ella esperaba que su rápido aumento de peso se debiera a que el bebé seria tan grande como el padre, pero tampoco podía olvidar que él no era totalmente humano. Ella no sabía gran cosa sobre los embarazos, ya que nunca antes lo había estado, pero tenia amigas con hijos. Ella no debería sentir al bebé agitarse hasta dentro de unos meses. Posiblemente, el bebé estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que lo hacía un bebé humano ya que Edward tenía sus genes alterados. Tenía que hablar con la médica de las nuevas especies para averiguarlo. Abrió los ojos y cogió el papel. Sus manos temblaban mientras marcaba el número. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras el teléfono daba los tonos de llamada. La mujer contestó al segundo.

-"Hola"

-"¿La Doctora Alice?", Bella utilizo el mismo acento de Texas.- "Soy yo otra vez. La mujer embarazada".

-"Prometiste llamarme hace tres semanas", la regaño la doctora.-"¿Cómo estás?"

-"Asustada y alarmada. Siento que el bebé se mueve. ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Es demasiado pronto. "

-"¿De cuánto tiempo estás?"

-"Ya hemos pasado por esto. No voy a decírtelo. ¿Es posible que el bebé se desarrolle más rápido de lo normal? Quiero decir, ¿debería tenerlo en cuenta? Las nuevas especies son parte animal y he estado investigando en Internet. El período de gestación es menor en los animales que en los seres humanos. Estoy ganando peso demasiado rápido y ahora le siento moverse. No son gases. "Ella se río. -"Es el bebé".

-"Tienes que venir al Homeland. ¿Como te llamas? "

-"Señora embarazada".

-"¿Realmente estás viviendo sola en una cabaña?"

-"Sí." pensó que era seguro darle esa información.

-"¿Tienes alguien que te atienda por lo menos?"

Ella vaciló. -"¿Cuál es el punto de preguntarme esto?"

-"Estás sola, dijiste que no te fías de nadie y si realmente estás embarazada necesitaras ayuda. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Nadie te hará daño. Solo tienes que acercarte a las puertas, decirles que quieres verme y te juro que saldré a buscarte. Si no quieres que alguien te vea, puedo atenderte en cualquier lugar que desees. Llevare mi bolsa y un poco de mi equipo móvil. Incluso puedo ir a tu cabaña".

-"Eso no va a suceder. Me escondo por una razón. No quiero que me encuentren. "

-"Puedo decirte si tu bebé está bien. ¿No quieres asegurarte? Tengo un hijo y estuve muy preocupada por su salud cuando estaba embarazada. Te juro que me hice ecografías casi todos los días sólo para ver cómo estaba. Podría hacerte eso si vienes aquí. Pero también puedo ir yo si no quieres que te vean. Tenemos un helicóptero. Podría ir allí sin que nadie me vea"

-"Aprecio eso, pero como ya te he dicho, no me fío de nadie".

Alice vaciló. -"¿Tienes miedo del padre? ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que si le dejas él reaccionara mal? "

-"Trato de no pensar en él." Se inclinó hacia adelante y Bella suspiró.- "Sé que él tiene derecho a saberlo y se lo diré cuando sea seguro. Tú no sabes lo que está en juego. "

-"Entonces dímelo. Sólo dime algo. "

Bella vaciló. -"Mi familia se volvería loca si se enterara y le harían daño al padre. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. "

-"¿Así que estás protegiendo al padre de tu bebé? ¿Es por eso que no entras? Tu familia no tiene por qué saberlo. Tu familia no puede llegar hasta él o entrar aquí. Te juro que estará a salvo. Todos lo estaréis. "

Eso podría funcionar con otra persona, pero no con Bella. Su padre sabía todo lo que pasaba en el Homeland y en la Reserva. El estar embarazada de una especie era muy peligroso. Le avisarían para que se encargara de su seguridad. Recordó las cien veces que él le había preguntado si alguien la toco mientras estuvo prisionera. Vio la rabia en sus ojos y sabía que mataría a Edward si se enteraba. Por eso nunca le hablo de su matrimonio. Él habría asesinado a Bradley en un latido del corazón. Su padre era un idiota a veces, pero se volvía loco cuando alguien la lastimaba.

-"¿Estás ahí?"

Bella se dio cuenta de que se había centrado en sus pensamientos.- "Sí. ¿Crees que el bebé está creciendo más rápido de lo normal? ¿Es posible? Sólo contéstame. Por favor, estoy muy preocupada. "

-"¿Estás de más de cuatro meses?"

-"No."

-"Bien." Alice Vaciló. -"¿No quieres saber el sexo del bebé? Si me dejas verlo podría decírtelo. "

-"Eso no es justo. Sabes que me encantaría saber eso, pero no puedo arriesgarme. Si no vas a responderme, colgare. "

-"¡Espera! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás sana? ¿Cualquier síntoma inusual o algo? ¿Supongo que no has visto a un médico? "

-"Tú sabes que no puedo correr ese riesgo. Estoy muy cansada pero he leído que es normal. Mi apetito es grande. Ya no vomito. Tengo que colgar. Gracias por hablar conmigo. "

-"Tienes que llamarme más a menudo. Al menos una vez cada pocos días. Estas sola. Algo podría salir mal. Por favor "la voz de la doctora reflejaba su pánico.

-"Te llamare una vez a la semana".

-"¿Me lo prometes? Estoy preocupada por ti. No lo sabes todo y no puedo decirte más por teléfono."

-"¿Decirme qué?" El corazón de Bella se acelero por el miedo. ¿_Qué es lo que no me está diciendo?_

-"Sólo llámame y seguiremos hablando."

-"Tengo que colgar." Bella colgó.

Alice colgó y puso el otro teléfono contra su oído. Ella había llamado a Ben cuando empezó a hablar con la mujer y le dejó escuchar la conversación.

-"¿Reconociste su voz? Tu hablas con la mayoría de los seres humanos que tienen contacto con las nuevas especies".

Ben suspiró. -"No. No la reconocí, pero esta usando un falso acento. Tal vez ella está mintiendo sobre lo del embarazo".

-"No. Ella sabe demasiado. Dijo que acaba de empezar a sentir el movimiento del bebé. Ella está embarazada de unas ocho o diez semanas. En ese tiempo se empiezan a sentir los movimientos. Eso es bueno. Gracias a Dios. Estaba aterrorizada, tenemos tiempo de encontrarla antes de que se ponga de parto. Tuve a mi hijo a las veinte semanas. Ella no sabe que los bebés de las nuevas especies crecen y se desarrollan más rápido. Tenemos que encontrarla. Un embarazo felino podía ir más rápido y supongo que él es felino, ya que no mencionó la hinchazón del pene durante las relaciones sexuales que es común en los caninos. El esperma caliente es más notable en los felinos. No sabremos el tiempo de gestación de un bebé mixto felino hasta que nazca".

-"Déjame... Espera. Alec acaba de entrar"

Alec se rió entre dientes. -"Tenemos un rastro. Sabemos de dónde vienen las llamadas. Tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias. "

-"Espera" Ben puso el teléfono en manos libres. -"¿Puedes oírnos, Alice?"

-"Puedo", afirmó.- "¿Cuál es la mala noticia?"

-" Esta mujer realizo la llamada desde una zona cercana a la Reserva. Ella debe vivir allí, lo que quiere decir que es muy probable que haya estado en contacto con nuestra gente".

-"Esa no es una buena noticia", coincidió Alice.

-"No. Sobre todo cuando tenemos a una mujer humana embarazada y él padre no sabe nada. Tenemos que traerla aquí para mantenerla a salvo. "Alec respiro hondo.- "La buena noticia es que es una zona boscosa. Enviaremos unos equipos a buscarla. No hay muchas cabañas por allí. Podríamos tardar unos días en encontrarla, pero no serán más de tres. La encontraremos pronto. "

Ben sonaba aliviado.- "Eso está muy bien."

-"Sí. ¿Se le notara el embarazo Alice? "Alec se acercó al teléfono.

-"Ella dice que ha empezado a sentir el movimiento del bebé por lo que está de unas ocho o diez semanas. Definitivamente, verás su vientre redondeado. También tendrá el ligero olor a las nuevas especies, pero solo de cerca. Yo lo hice. El olor se hará fuerte conforme avance el embarazo."

-"Ben, si no te importa, me gustaría organizar al equipo ¿Puedo tomar el helicóptero para que vuelen hasta allí? "Alec hizo pausa -"Me gustaría enviar primero al equipo con humanos y con uno de las nuevas especies que se lleve bien con ellos. Irán en primer lugar para evitar levantar sospechas. "

-"Sí", coincidió Ben.

-"Yo también iré", dijo Alice. -"Llamare a Jasper para decirle que nos vamos. Recogeré nuestras bolsas. Quiero estar allí cuando la encuentras, Alec. Ella se asustara como el infierno. ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho sobre su familia, Ben? ¿Crees que forman parte de los manifestantes contra la ONE? Tal vez fue así como conoció a uno de los nuestros. Él podría ser un oficial de las puertas de la Reserva. Tiene sentido si ese es el caso. Su familia protesta allí, ella estaría con ellos y así fue como conoció al chico. "

-"Tiene sentido." Ben dudó. -"Si. Eso está bien. Buscad a esta mujer, Alec".

-"Estoy en ello", gruñó suavemente Alec.- "Estoy más preocupado por encontrarla antes de que alguien más o su familia descubra su secreto. Si son fanáticos, le harán mucho daño. "

-"Lo sé." dijo con rabia Ben. -"Encuéntrala y tráela a casa con nosotros, para que ella y su bebé puedan estar a salvo. Gracias por permitirnos rastrear su llamada, Alice. "

-"Realmente no tuve otra opción", murmuró.- "No me gusta haberle mentido. Le di mi palabra de que no lo haría. "

-" Yo te obligue. "Ben se aclaro la garganta.- "Le pregunte a mis hombres si alguno había tenido sexo con una humana y no salió bien. Se enfadaron y yo sentí que estaba invadiendo su privacidad. Encontrar a esta mujer y mantenerla a salvo es una prioridad. No puedo imaginar lo que sucedería si se pone de parto y termina en un hospital. Nuestro secreto estaría fuera. Saldría en todas las estaciones de noticias y cualquier persona que nos odie sabría su ubicación para apoderarse del bebé. Peor aún, podrían matarlos a ambos".

-"Lo sé." Alice se paso los dedos por su cabello y apretó el teléfono contra su oído. -"He tenido pesadillas sobre eso. Por eso traté de mantenerla al teléfono todo el tiempo posible, para que pudierais encontrarla. Si esto no funciona, tienes que dejarme decirle la verdad, Ben. Ella tiene que saber que el bebé será prematuro. Ella podría pensar que está perdiendo el bebé. "la emoción atragantó su voz. -"No me obligues a guardar silencio. Me asuste mucho en el embarazo de Forest. No puedo hacerle eso a ella y tal vez si se lo digo, ella vendrá por su cuenta. "

-"No podemos correr el riesgo. Hasta que no sepamos a ciencia cierta que ella no es una periodista y verifiquemos que es un bebé de las nuevas especies, tú no le dirás nada. Es una orden. Lo siento, pero hay demasiado en riesgo. Tu hijo estaría en peligro".

-"Lo sé." Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.- "No dejo de ponerme en sus zapatos. Suena genuinamente asustada por algo. Su padre debe ser el imbécil que le ha provocado este miedo".

-"Estoy más enojado con el hombre que tuvo sexo con ella." Gruñó Ben. -"Él debería haber tomado precauciones o seguir con ella. Ellos, obviamente, no estaban muy cercanos ya que no confía en que él pueda protegerla. Cuando sepamos quién es, él y yo vamos a pasar algún tiempo en la sala de entrenamientos. Él nos puso a todos en esta situación. "

-"Quiero pasar un rato con él cuando termines", resopló Alec. -"Les he dicho a los oficiales que tienen que usar condones siempre que tengan sexo con mujeres humanas".

**Continuara…**

**N/a: la cosa como que se esta poniendo color de hormiga D:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Edward**

**.**

**Capítulo Trece**

Flame observo la cabaña que parecía estar vacía y le hizo señas al equipo humano para que avanzara. Ellos cuidadosamente rodearon la cabaña mientras otros tres se ocultaron tras los árboles. Uno de los seres humanos, Bobby, llamó a la puerta principal. Vestía pantalones vaqueros y tenía grasa untada en las manos. Todos ellos iban vestidos con ropas normales para que no levantar sospechas y asustar a la mujer, si la encontraban. Tenían una historia planeada por si alguien abría la puerta. Bobby le pediría usar su teléfono para llamar a una grúa para su supuestamente desalentado coche. Nadie respondió. Bobby miró por la ventana, le hizo señas a todos para que se acercaran y se dejó caer de rodillas. Forzó la cerradura y había abierto la puerta para cuando Flame llegó a su lado. Miraron hacia la pequeña sala de estar y Bobby se volvió hacia Flame.

-"Alguien está viviendo aquí".

Flame entro en la casa e inhalo. -"Es una mujer y vive sola. Sólo puedo recoger su olor. "

Su ritmo cardíaco se acelero por la excitación cuando vio una cuna en una de las dos habitaciones. Todo lo del bebé olía a nuevo y no estaba usado. La segunda habitación era la de la mujer, echó hacia atrás las mantas de la cama y olio las sábanas. Ese olorcillo le afirmo que esta era la mujer.

Podía oler el ligero aroma de un embarazo de las nuevas especies.

Flame sacó su teléfono móvil mientras se giraba para enfrentar al equipo humano. -"Este es el lugar. Tiene que volver pronto ya que sus cosas están aquí. Seguiremos con el plan. "

Bobby cogió su radio.- "Suspender la búsqueda. La hemos encontrado. Volver a la base y permanecer fuera de la vista. "

Flame llamó a la Reserva.- "La encontramos, pero ella no está aquí. Creo volverá pronto. Su olor es el que esperábamos encontrar. Me ocultare hasta que vuelva. Quiero que el helicóptero este aquí en cuanto la tenga. "

Colgó y miró a los hombres que le rodeaban.- "Puedo manejarlo solo. Creo que es mejor que este a solas con ella. Vosotros debéis volver a la base. "

Bobby, el líder del equipo de humanos observo a Flame.- "¿Estás seguro?. Puedo quedarme atrás y ofrecerte seguridad. "

-"No. Esta no es una situación peligrosa. Estamos haciéndole un favor a Alice. Su prima se esconde de un marido abusivo y estaba preocupada. No lo luchara o intentara hacerme daño. Solo voy a darle un mensaje. "

-"Oh". La ira tensó el rostro de Bobby. -"¿Nos hemos estado rompiendo el culo por esto?" El giro y se alejo.

Flame odiaba haberle hecho enojar. A él le gustaba el equipo humano, pero ellos no sabían los verdaderos motivos por los que estaban buscando a la mujer y él no pensaba decírselo. Cuanto menos supieran mejor, pero les necesitaban para que llamaran a las puertas. Nadie le abriría la puerta a una especie sin alarmarse. Y los chismes correrían como la pólvora y los humanos acabarían llamando a la policía, o peor aún, a los periodistas. La mujer podría haber escuchado que estaban allí y huir. Flame observó a los hombres salir.

A la oficina nacional de estadística le aterraba que la noticia de que podían tener niños con mujeres humanas saliera a la luz, eso podría causarles un montón de problemas. Ellos confiaban en el equipo humano, pero también era una información por la que los fanáticos podrían ofrecerles mucho dinero. Mantener esa información en secreto era esencial. Todos los que conocían la verdad tenían motivos personales para proteger ese secreto. Cerró con llave la puerta de la entrada, encontró un buen lugar para esperar y se apoyó contra la pared. No tenía paciencia.

Bella sonrió y se frotó el estómago cuando el bebé le pateó suavemente. Sentirlo le hacia feliz y le aseguraba que su bebé estaba bien en el interior de su vientre.

-"Lo sé." Ella levantó la mano para agarrar el volante con las dos.- "Este camino de tierra es horrible. Lo sientes ¿no es así? "

Ella desaceleró el coche un poco cuando tomo el camino hacia la cabaña. Le gustaba hablar con el bebé.

-"Casi estamos en casa."

Aparcó delante de la puerta, apago el motor y se quito el cinturón de seguridad. Ella salio, se estiró un poco y movió su trasero. El conducir por zonas no asfaltadas siempre la hacía sentirse un poco entumecida. Cerro la puerta, abrió la del pasajero y se inclinó para agarrar las dos bolsas de la compra.

-"¿Tienes hambre? Me muero de hambre! Nos saltamos el desayuno al quedarnos sin leche y tardamos más tiempo en llegar a la ciudad por culpa de ese camión que acaparaba toda la carretera. No quería a adelantarlo".

Ella levantó las bolsas, cerro la puerta con la cadera y subió los escalones del porche, con mucho cuidado de no tropezarse. Dejo una bolsa en la silla junto a la puerta y saco las llaves de su bolso, abrió la puerta, se volvió y cogió la bolsa de nuevo. Cerró la puerta con un pie.

-"Quiero un filete bien grande. ¿Te suena bien? Y leche".

Ella llego a la cocina, dejó las bolsas en la encimera y saco uno de los envases de la carne.

-"Siento que tengas que estar escuchando el gruñido de mis tripas." Ella se echó a reír. -"Apuesto a que es más fuerte ahí ya que puedo escucharlo desde aquí. "

Quito el plástico de la bandeja, puso la carne en la sartén y arrojó el envase vacío a la basura.

-"Cinco minutos y comeremos, chico".

Se volvió para guardar el resto de los alimentos y jadeo. Un hombre alto, vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra estaba en la puerta de la cocina. El terror se apoderó de ella al instante. Ella había cerrado la puerta cuando entró en la casa y su mirada asustada se fijo en su rostro.

-"Oh, mierda", murmuró.

No era un extraño que quería robarle o matarla. Él era una nueva especie. Con el pelo rojo y ojos de gato. Él levanto las manos lentamente para que viera que no iba armado.

-"Tranquila mujer. No estoy aquí para hacerte daño. He venido a hablar. Alice me envió. Soy Flame. No te alarmes".

Bella retrocedió. _¿Que no me alarme?_Una nueva especie estaba dentro de su casa. Ella apoyo las manos, protectoramente, sobre su estómago y le observo. Él la miró, le sostuvo la mirada y se quedó donde estaba. Ella retrocedió más.

-"Ten cuidado. Tienes una sartén caliente detrás. "Él se puso tenso. -"Puedes quemarte."

-"Sal", susurró ella, el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Ella dejó de moverse, pero entró en pánico. Había cometido un gran error al confiar en la doctora y obviamente habían rastreado su llamada para encontrarla y la prueba estaba en su cocina, mirándola.

-"La Doctora Alice está preocupada. Estás a salvo y nadie te hará daño. Ella sólo quiere que tú y el bebé estéis bien. Ella vino a la reserva hace dos días, cuando habló contigo la última vez. Ella no rastreo tu llamada. Nosotros lo hicimos. No te enfades con ella. Ella no rompió su promesa y no pudo impedir que lo hiciéramos. "Su mirada bajó a su vientre e inhalo.- "Tu bebé es nueva especie y hay que controlar tu embarazo ".

-"Olvida que me has encontrado y vete ", declaró Bella mientras parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas.-"Déjame en paz".

Él la miró de nuevo y la tristeza llenó sus ojos exóticos. -"No puedo hacer eso. Tú y tu bebé necesitáis ver a un doctor. Estás a mitad del embarazo. Si te dejamos sola te asustarías cuando des a luz al quinto mes. "

Bella le miro boquiabierta. Le llevo un segundo recuperarse del shock. Había pensado que el bebé podría desarrollarse más rápido, pero nada la había preparado para eso.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Es un bebé de las nuevas especies. Será un varón, sus características serán las de las especies y nacerá en torno a los cinco meses. Nos desarrollamos más rápido. Le distes suficientes datos a la doctora como para que supiera que el padre del bebé es como yo. Soy felino. El bebé tendrá las características del padre. No serás capaz de pasear a tu niño sin que cualquier persona, con una simple mirada, descubra lo que es. Los fanáticos irán a por tu hijo. Ellos trataran de mataros a los dos. Industrias Mercile también intentara apoderarse de ti y de tu hijo. "Hizo una pausa. -"Algunos de los empleados siguen libres, podrían tratar de utilizaros contra nosotros o peor. Estás poniendo tu vida en peligro y también la de tu bebé al no quedarte con nosotros. Nunca te haríamos daño, tampoco a tu hijo. Nunca lo alejaremos de ti. El filete se está quemando. ¿Puedo apagar el fuego? "

Bella volvió la cabeza y vio el humo de la carne que se estaba quemando. Alargó la mano para apagarlo. Ella se apartó de la hornilla, pero mantuvo la distancia con él. Él no se movió.

-"Nadie sabe de este bebé. Lo he ocultado muy bien así que puedes irte."

La nueva especie le frunció el ceño.- "La Reserva está a quince kilómetros de aquí. Deja que te lleve con Alice para que te examine a ti y al bebé. Si te niegas, me limitare a poner a un equipo de seguridad alrededor de tu casa para que estés a salvo. No discutiré sobre eso. Necesitáis protección durante todo el día. Es más peligroso para ti, pero nunca te obligaría a vivir en cautiverio. Se lo que es eso. "

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "No puedo ir contigo y no puedes traer a tu gente para protegerme. No lo entiendo. No te conozco, lo cual es bueno, porque seria un infierno si alguien llega a reconocerme. "El terror se apoderó de ella. -"¿Hay algún humano cerca o estás sólo? "

-"Estoy sólo."

-"Gracias a Dios". Ella pudo respirar de nuevo.- "Por favor, sólo olvida que me has encontrado y vete. Lo peor que puedes hacer es enviar un destacamento de seguridad aquí. Júrame que no vas a hacer eso. "

-"Explícame por qué eso es peligroso. Te protegeré".

El bebé pateó duro. Bella se estremeció y se frotó el estómago. El macho de las nuevas especies sonrió y se reunió con su mirada.

-"Vi eso. Él es fuerte. Alice dijo que cuando estaba en su decimosexta semana de embarazo sentía a su hijo patear más fuerte. "

El shock atravesó a Bella.- "¿La Doctora Alice?"

Flame asintió.- "Se me permite decírtelo porque estás embarazada de uno de mi especie. Ella tiene un hijo llamado Forest y es de la nueva especie. Alice está casada con uno de nosotros. Ella tuvo a su bebé a las veinte semanas. ¿Te gustaría ver a su hijo? ¿Quieres ver como será tu bebé? Los bebés de las nuevas especies son muy lindos. Él tiene genes caninos por lo que sus características son un poco diferentes, pero creo que tendrás menos miedo a tener un hijo de las especies si ves a Forest. Todos adoramos a este niño. "

-"No puedo ir. ¡Tienes que salir y no envíes a nadie más! "

Él frunció el ceño.- "Tienes que ver a un médico. Estás asustada. Puedo oler tu miedo. Por favor, deja de tener miedo. Prefiero pegarme un tiro a hacerte daño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Hemos buscado, pero no pude encontrar algo con su nombre".

-"¿Nosotros?" Su temor aumentó.

Flame frunció el ceño. -"Nos tienes miedo." De repente palideció.- "¿Uno de nosotros te hizo daño? ¿El padre te hizo daño? ¿Te forzo? "Ella negó con la cabeza. Flame le miro confundido. -"Pero tienes miedo. ¿Por qué? "

Ella le miró a los ojos. -"No quiero que el padre de mi bebé lo sepa. Al menos, no todavía. Ya tengo suficientes quebraderos de cabeza como para enfrentarme también a él. Tampoco quiero que mi familia lo sepa. Es complicado... ".

-"Estás aterrorizada. Dime por qué".

Se mordió el labio.- "No puedo. Digamos que mi familia puede lastimar al padre y no quiero que le pase nada, aunque no tenga una relación con él. Tampoco quiero que mi bebé crezca sin familia ya que la mía posiblemente ira a la cárcel por homicidio. Tienes que irte".

Flame se relajo. -"No me estás dando ninguna opción para hacer esto de la manera en la que lo tenía planeado. No te dejare sola sin un equipo de seguridad. Estaba seguro de que lograría convencerte de que vinieras conmigo, pero veo que estás decidida a quedarte. "Él miró su estómago una vez más, respiró profundo y su mirada se endureció cuando él la miró a los ojos.- " Lo siento. No tengas miedo, pero te vienes conmigo. Verás a la médica y tendrás a un equipo de seguridad protegiéndote durante todo el día. Estás en peligro. Por favor, no pelees conmigo. Piensa en tu bebé. "Él se movió.

Bella retrocedió hasta que su culo golpeó la pared.- "No."

En cuatro pasos largos estuvo frente a ella y la agarró por los brazos con suavidad.- "Ya viene el helicóptero. Pensaba llevarte tanto si estabas de acuerdo o no. No deseo causarte miedo y recuerda que nadie te hará daño. Vamos a la Reserva. Alice te verá a ti y al bebé. No tienes elección en esto. Mantén la calma por el bebé. "

-"Déjame ir, maldita sea!", Gritó Bella y trató soltarse de su agarre.

De repente la soltó y la levantó fácilmente en sus brazos. Bella gritó y se agarró a su camisa.

-"Bájame." No lucharía, tenia demasiado miedo de que la dejara caer ya que era muy alto. Sería un gran golpe contra el suelo.

-"Piensa en tu bebé," él gruñó en voz alta.- "Relájate y respira lentamente. Cálmate".

El terror golpeó duro a Bella pero no soltó su camisa. Se aferró a él y trató de encontrar las palabras que harían que la dejara en el suelo.

-"Esto es un secuestro! Si. Es ilegal y no estás en la propiedad de la ONE. Soy una ciudadana de los . y me niego a ir contigo. No puedes hacer esto. Va en contra de la ley".

Él la miró y arqueó una ceja mientras la llevaba por la casa.-"Soy consciente de tus leyes. Pero tu estás es posesión de un bebé de las nuevas especies y yo te tengo a ti. "Él ajusto su agarre para sujetarla con más fuerza contra su pecho. -"Estás a salvo."

Sabía que no podía escapar de él y que él no iba a cambiar de opinión. Ella estudió su rostro hermoso, no vio ira allí, pero si mucha determinación. Flame la llevaría a la reserva pasara lo que pasara. Escucho como el helicóptero aterrizaba frente a la puerta. Que ahora estaba abierta, por lo que sospecho que él ya había planeado llevársela desde el primer momento.

_Por favor, que no sea el piloto de mi padre__,_ rezó en silencio, mientras la llevaba hacia el helicóptero.

Conocía al piloto de su padre, pero no podía recordar su nombre. Pero sabía que él la reconocería, su papá se jactó varias veces de que él guardaba fotos de ella en su oficina. El piloto podría haberse olvidado de la breve reunión que tuvieron en la casa de su padre, pero seguro que reconocería su cara, si de verdad miraba sus fotos casi todos los días. El alivio la atravesó cuando vio al piloto del helicóptero. Él era mucho mayor que el piloto de su padre y nunca le había visto antes. Las puertas se abrieron. Ella se tensó de nuevo y rezo para que ningún miembro del equipo de su padre estuviera dentro. Dos machos de las especies saltaron fuera. No había nadie más dentro del helicóptero y se relajó. Por el momento, nadie llamaría a su padre.

Flame bajó las escaleras del porche y se dirigió a los dos oficiales del NSO que estaban esperándoles al lado del helicóptero.

-"Coge sus cosas y cierra la cabaña. En la cocina hay comida que guardar. El helicóptero volverá dentro de media hora ", gritó.

Los hombres asintieron. Bella miró las nuevas caras, no los conocía y se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente Flame de un salto, con ella todavía en sus brazos, entro en el helicóptero. Agachó la cabeza, se acerco a un asiento y se sentó con ella en su regazo. Las puertas se cerraron. Abrocho el cinturón, pero tuvo cuidado de mantener un brazo alrededor de sus costillas para evitar que huyera. El helicóptero despegó y supo que aunque intentara convencerlo de que la llevara de vuelta, no lo conseguiría. El tipo era terco. La imagen de su padre pasó por su mente. Asesinaría a Edward. De ninguna manera iba a creer que Edward no la había forzado a tener relaciones sexuales.

Aunque le reconociera que se había sentido atraída por él, su padre pensaría que su consentimiento no fue válido. A los dos días de su terrible experiencia, su padre entró en su casa, la abrazó y le miro a los ojos. Sus palabras aún la perseguían.

-"Me explicaron en que clase de infierno estarías, nena. Les juré proteger a las nuevas especies, pero que me aspen si no lo hubiera matado si te hubiera tocado. No me habría importado si estaba drogado o si era otra víctima. Eres mi chica y cualquiera que te hubiera tocado, habría tenido que morir. No podría dormir por las noches sabiendo que estuviste indefensa y asustada. No podría soportar la idea de que alguien te hubiera puesto un dedo encima. "

Le había mentido y asegurado que nada había sucedido, pero sabia que él estaba dispuesto a ir a la cárcel si se enteraba de que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Edward. El helicóptero se agitó un poco por las turbulencias y la alejo de sus pensamientos. El pánico la golpeó. Alice la reconocería inmediatamente. Ella la había examinado después de ser rescatada de ese sótano. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Flame.

-"No puedes hacerme esto. Déjame ir, maldita sea. No lo entiendo. "Ella susurro pero sabia que él la había oído.-"Por favor"

Le dio una mirada de disculpa, pero negó con la cabeza. Su brazo sobre sus costillas se apretó, como si él temiera que tratara de levantarse y de correr hacia la puerta. Ella no era estúpida o suicida. Más turbulencia sacudió bruscamente el helicóptero y Bella se sintió repentinamente enferma. Se cubrió la boca con una mano.

Flame maldijo y la levantó de su regazo, sosteniéndola a unos centímetros de él para disminuir los movimientos del vuelo.

-"Cierra los ojos y respira por la nariz", ordenó en voz alta. Ajustó su agarre lo suficiente para tomarle el puso en la muñeca. Eso distrajo a Bella de las náuseas, pero su agarre sobre ella, tan suave, le recordó a Edward. Cerró los ojos y hundió la cara en su cuello. Tenía la piel caliente, los brazos fuertes y su gran cuerpo se sentía extrañamente similar al de Edward.

-"Ya casi estamos allí", dijo Flame lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara.- "Te tengo.".

Sus pensamientos regresaron a Edward, él pronto se enteraría de lo del bebé. Su padre le había dicho que él era un miembro del consejo. Le informarían que estaba en la reserva tan pronto como Alice la reconociera. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y odió derramarlas contra el cuello de Flame. Él le acarició la cabeza, probablemente tratando de consolarla y eso fue peor. Ella no quería ver a Edward. Él no la había llamado y todavía estaba dolida y enojada porque lo que habían vivido juntos no había significado nada para él y para ella fue muy especial. Se sorprendería cuando se enterara que estaba embarazada, probablemente se aturdiría como ella lo estuvo. Pero también le preocupaba que se enfureciera. En el peor de los casos Edward intentaría apartarla del bebé y aunque Flame le había dicho que no harían eso, ella sabía que la mayoría de las leyes no se le aplicaban a las nuevas especies. Podrían simplemente lanzarla fuera de las murallas del NSO después de dar a luz y alejarla de su hijo. ¿Quién los detendría? Nadie podía entrar en la propiedad de las nuevas especies sin su autorización. Ellos no respondían ante nadie y tenían sus propias leyes. Obviamente, ella le importa un comino a Edward, pero él podría querer al bebé. Más lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y en ese momento la idea de que su padre le matara no le pareció tan horrible. Obligó a su mente a dejar esa línea de contemplación. No confiaba en los hombres, mentían y se hacían pasar por lo que no eran. Había aprendido esa dolorosa lección durante su matrimonio. Nunca habría pensado que Edward seria otro idiota, pero se había equivocado. Cuando los liberaron, él podría haber ido a su casa para recoger sus cosas y hablar con ella en persona, en lugar de eso, un hombre de su padre se había encargado de recogerlas. Él quería olvidarse de Bella y de lo que habían pasado juntos. El mensaje había sido alto y claro y muy doloroso.

El helicóptero aterrizó en el suelo y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Flame se puso de pie, con ella entre sus brazos y caminó hacia la puerta que se abrió antes de que se llegara a ella. Bella alzó la cabeza, le miró a los ojos y vio su compasión. Volvió la cabeza para mirar afuera, preocupada porque alguien pudiera reconocerla. Pero solo vio a una mujer de la nueva especie. Ella era muy alta y musculosa y vestía el uniforme del NSO. Su mirada se fijó en su vientre y Bella no tuvo ninguna duda de que la nueva especie sabía que estaba embarazada. Le preocupo enormemente que la noticia de su embarazo llegara al final hasta su padre. Todavía no sabían su nombre, pero al final acabarían descubriéndolo. Dos nuevas especies masculinas la asustaron cuando se acercaron uno a cada lado de la apertura puerta y extendieron la mano. Bella no los había visto. Los machos agarraron de los brazos a Flame y los bajaron suavemente del helicóptero. Su captor se dirigió hacia un SUV negro y ella miró por encima de su hombro a la mujer que los seguía. Cuando estuvieron lejos, el helicóptero se elevó de nuevo.

-"Es un placer conocerte", dijo la mujer de las nuevas especies -"Me llamo Pink".

Bella se encontró con los ojos de la mujer. Ella nunca había visto a las mujeres de las nuevas especies, los hombres a veces aparecían en fotografías, pero nunca las hembras. Se rumoreaba que eran feas, ya que las nuevas especies las ocultaban, pero esta era muy atractiva. Eso solo demostraba que los rumores no siempre eran ciertos.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Bella abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. -"Llámame jodida".

La mujer parpadeó, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su mirada cayó al estómago redondo de Bella.

-"Por supuesto que tuvieron que joderte para dejarte en esa condición."

Bella se echó a reír de repente, sin poder evitarlo y le gustó la mujer al instante. -"Si. Lo estoy de muchas maneras. Lo siento. Eso fue grosero por mi parte. Tengo muchos problemas y estoy pasando un día realmente malo. "

-"Estás a salvo aquí". Pink sonrió de nuevo.- "Nadie va a hacerte daño. Tu y tu bebé son bienvenidos aquí y se os considera de nuestra familia. Tu bebé es una nueva especie y a ti se te considera como tal, porque eres la madre. "

-"Gracias. A eso me refiero. "Le llego profundo que unos extraños fueran tan amables. Ella solo deseaba que la dejaran ir, pero no iba a suceder. -"¿A dónde vamos?"

-"Al Centro Médico", contestó Flame mientras esperaba que Pink le abriera la puerta trasera del vehículo para dejar a Bella en el asiento.- "La Doctora Alice te está esperando".

Bella volvió la cabeza y admiro el terreno abierto con un montón de árboles. Ella nunca había estado en la Reserva. No había imágenes de ella ya que los helicópteros y los aviones tenían prohibido volar sobre ella. La oficina nacional de estadística cuidaba muy bien de sus dos territorios. Pink rodeó la camioneta para sentarse en el asiento del conductor y Flame se sentó junto a Bella, como si le preocupara que intentara huir. Sabia que no podía escapar ya que la Reserva estaba rodeada por un gran muro y este estaba custodiado por guardias de seguridad. Se dirigieron hacia los edificios. El vehículo estacionó frente a uno de dos plantas. No tenía grandes ventanas de cristal en la parte delantera como el Centro Médico del Homeland. Este edificio tenía las ventanas pequeñas. Flame abrió la puerta de la camioneta, se bajo y extendió la mano para ayudarla. Sus ojos de gato la miraron con seriedad.

-"¿Quieres que te lleve o entraras por tu cuenta?"

Ella vaciló. -"¿Tienes un arma?"

Él parpadeó. -"Tengo una enfundada en el tobillo, pero no serás capaz de quitármela."

-"¿Podrías dispararme? Confía en mí. A todos nos iría mejor si lo hicieras".

Pink se echó a reír cuando ella salió de la camioneta.- "Ella está jodida."

Bella asintió. -"Así es como estoy."

A Flame no le hizo gracia, suspiró y se inclino para coger a Bella. Ella le dio una palmada en las manos.

-"Puedo caminar por mi cuenta. "

Flame se mantuvo cerca de Bella mientras salía de la camioneta. Pink se mantuvo a unos metros de distancia, pero ambas nuevas especies permanecieron a cada lado de ella, probablemente, por si salía corriendo. No tenían por qué preocuparse, admitió Bella. No podía evitar enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba dentro así que se obligo a poner un pie delante del otro. Se sentía como un condenado que iba hacia al paredón para ser fusilado. Flame abrió la puerta y la hizo que pasar a su interior. Bella observo la amplia sala de espera. Estaba totalmente vacía y el silencio le pareció un poco extraño.

-"Alice los hecho a todos," Pink le informó en voz baja.- "Ella le dio el día libre a todo el personal. Ella quería que te sintieras segura. Te llevaremos a una sala de examen en la que ella te mostrara a tu bebé. Dijo que sería bueno para ti ver a tu hijo en el monitor. "

Bella sentía sus piernas como si estuviera andando sobre la arena. Dejaron atrás la recepción y anduvieron por un pasillo. Ella vio a Alice de espaldas, hablando con un hombre de las nuevas especies que tenia el pelo veteado. El hombre le sonreía a Alice y se inclinó para darle un apasionado beso a la médica.

Flame se aclaró la garganta. -"Perdonad que os interrumpa tortolitos pero aquí está. No quiso dar su nombre y se ha resistido a venir ".

El macho soltó a Alice y esta se dio la vuelta lentamente. Bella la miró a los ojos y supo al instante que la había reconocido. Al instante se volvió hacia el hombre que le había besado.

-"Será mejor que llames a Ben y le digas que venga aquí ahora mismo. Que nadie entre en el Centro Médico y apaga el ventilador. Nadie entra ni sale, Jasper. Ningún ser humano puede estar cerca de ella. Ninguno. Y especialmente ninguno del equipo de recuperación. "

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Bella me da tanta risa jajaja lo se las dejo en la mejor parte y quieren mi pescuezo en la olla pero bueno al menos son 2 cap :p ejjeje y por si las dudas me escapare del país. 0_0/**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Catorce**

Bella logró mantenerse en pie, pero sus rodillas se sentían un poco inestables. Ahora todos sabrían su secreto, al menos la gente en la habitación, ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Ni siquiera podía hablar. Solo pudo luchar contras las nauseas que el nerviosismo y el miedo le provocaron.

Jasper frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Bella.- "Ella no parece ser de Europa".

-"No," estuvo de acuerdo Alice.- "Deberías habérmelo dicho inmediatamente, Isabella. ¿Cómo le enviaste las postales a tu papá de todos modos? "

-" Allí vive la familia de mi difunto esposo y les pedí ese favor." Bella parpadeó de nuevo lágrimas. -"Deja que me vaya. Tengo dinero y puedo desaparecer de nuevo. Mi padre... "Hizo una pausa, suplicando a Alice con los ojos.- "Él no puede saber esto. Se enfurecerá y no lo dejara pasar. Sabes que le culpara de forzarme. No será razonable con esto. Sólo déjame ir y esto terminara antes de que se convierta en una pesadilla".

-"No podemos, Isabella. Ese bebé solo estará a salvo aquí. ¿Te dijo Flame como irá tu embarazo? Tu bebé nacerá a las veinte semanas. Estás de unas ¿Ocho semanas? "Alice dio un paso hacia ella.

-"Nueve".

-"Estas casi a la mitad. Por eso sientes al bebé. Tengo un hijo con Jasper. Los genes de las nuevas especies son más fuertes. El bebé será un varón y tendrá los rasgos físicos de las nuevas especies. No podrás esconderlo Tu papá querrá verte en algún momento a menos que le digas que te quedaras en Europa para siempre. "

-"A veces he pensado en fingir mi muerte en un accidente de coche " Alice arqueo las cejas. Bella se encogió de hombros.-"Todavía no tengo nada planeado. He estado un poco ocupada tratando de evitar el estrés del día a día. "Su mano frotó su vientre. -"Si. Sé que el estrés no es bueno para el bebé."

-"Tenemos que informar al padre del bebé, Isabella."

-"No." Bella negó con la cabeza. -"Es mi bebé".

-"Tenemos que hacerlo. Tu padre se enterará en algún momento y lo sabes. Él ira tras él. Tu misma lo has dicho. Tenemos que advertirle. ¿Te gustaría que le trajera aquí para que se lo digas en persona? "

Bella negó con la cabeza de nuevo. -"No tenemos nada que decirnos. No puedo evitar que se lo digas, pero si lo haces, quiero que él se mantenga alejado de mí. "

-"¿Le culpas de lo que te pasó?"la cara de Alice palideció. -"Él fue una víctima."

-"Lo sé y no es por eso que no quiero verlo. Sólo dile que no quiero nada de él y que se mantenga alejado. Me despojaste de la elección de venir o no. Por favor, no me obligues a verlo también. Por favor "Bella odiaba que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos. Pero las hormonas y el miedo la volvían demasiado emocional. -"¿No te parece esto suficiente? "

Alice vaciló, pareció dudar, pero luego dejó escapar un suspiro. -"Vamos a ver al bebé. Nos preocuparemos de eso primero y del resto más tarde. ¿Por qué no entras y te desnudas? Estaré allí en un minuto. "

Bella asintió con gravedad y entró en la sala de examen. Cerró la puerta. Estaba sola, se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos. Ellos le iban a decir a Edward y a su padre la verdad. Todo por lo que había luchado, se había ido al traste cuando la atraparon. _Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea._Puso sus manos sobre su estómago y lo acaricio. El bebé se movió, al menos tenía una razón para enfrentarse al mundo.

Flame le frunció el ceño. "¿Sabes quién es el padre de su hijo?" Él miró a Alice y espero una respuesta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "No le digas a nadie quién es el padre, hasta que le informes a él primero. Diablos, esta información se considera altamente confidencial así que solo puedes decírselo a él. Ya la oíste. Ella no se lo dirá. Necesito que lo hagas, Flame". Ella miró a Pink.- "Ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto. Nosotros somos los únicos que lo sabremos además de Ben y Jasper. "

Pink asintió.

Flame vaciló. -"¿Soy yo el que tiene que darle la feliz y sorprendente noticia? "

Alice miró a su marido antes de abordar al macho especies.- "Busca a Edward. Le obligaron a compartir la jaula con ella cuando los secuestraron y tuvieron sexo. Esto es... "Alice suspiró, sin saber qué decir.

Jasper puso su brazo alrededor de ella.- "Es difícil para todos".

-"Hijo de puta", maldijo Flame. -"Creo que sé dónde está. Esta mañana escuche a unas de las hembras hablando en el desayuno. Iré ahora. "Se dio la vuelta, vio la expresión de asombro de Pink y se fue.

Edward estaba bailando con una de las hembras, al menos esto le distraía durante un rato. Había pasado otra noche sin dormir, un día con mucho papeleo y esperaba poder agotar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para descansar. Breeze le sonrió, golpeó la cadera contra él y cerro una mano en su brazo.

-"Gracias."

-"¿Por qué?" Él la giró, la inclino hasta que su pelo casi llegaba al suelo y la levanto de nuevo.

-"Por venir conmigo. ¿Estas divirtiéndote? "

Tuvo que admitir que era mejor que quedarse en casa mirando las paredes. -"Sí".

-"Me llevaras a cenar más tarde. "Él vaciló.- "Aprendí un nuevo dicho. Tanto trabajo hace que los hombres se vuelvan aburridos". Ella se echó a reír. -"Eres muy aburrido y necesitas divertirte. Estás de mal humor y le gruñes a todo el mundo. "Ella se inclinó sobre su pecho y le miró a los ojos. Todo su humor desapareció. -"Me preocupo por ti. Nosotros somos amigos. Tú harías lo mismo por mí. "

No podía refutar sus palabras así que asintió con la cabeza.- "Soy consciente de eso".

-"¿Tienes pesadillas?"

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de la de ella. Soñaba pero no quería decirle con qué o quien lo hacia.

-"No estás durmiendo bien." Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho. -"Yo te ayudaré esta noche".

Se puso tenso. -"No creo que sea una buena idea."

-"Has evitado a todo el mundo desde que te rescataron." levanto la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos.-"Te lo debo."

-"No me debes nada."

Ella ladeó la cabeza. -"Sólo llévame a cenar y déjame cuidarte. Necesitas una amiga y soy una muy buena. "

-"Tú lo eres. Deja de hablar y baila."

Apartó sus pensamientos y le agarró la mano, la hizo girar y le sonrió cuando ella se rió. Ver su alegría iluminaba un poco su tristeza. Ella estuvo en su centro de pruebas y él quería verla feliz. Un movimiento le llamó la atención, Flame le llamaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Estaba de pie junto a la barra y le miraba directamente a los ojos. El macho tenía una mirada sombría en su rostro y supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Dejo de bailar y soltó a Breeze. Flame caminó hacia él, se detuvo a tres metros de distancia y espero. Edward miró a Breeze.

-"Ahora vuelvo."

-"Lo dudo", murmuró Flame.

Edward lo escuchó y le lanzó una mirada confusa.- "¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Es para una reunión del consejo? "

-"No." Flame regreso a la barra y saludó a Hound. -"Dame dos más por favor. "

Breeze le agarro de la camisa. -"Ven a buscarme, Edward. No me obligues a cazarte. "

Forzó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Ella lo soltó y él se dirigió hacia Flame. Flame levantó los dos pequeños vasos con un líquido oscuro que le había servido Hound. Se encontró con la mirada de Edward y señalo con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Lo que había sucedido tenia que ser bastante malo si necesitan privacidad. Edward enderezo los hombros y espero que ninguna de las especies hubiera resultado herida. Él y Flame salieron del club. El comportamiento extraño de Flame le confundió mientras le seguía a la zona de césped frente el hotel. Flame giró y le tendió uno de los vasos.

-"Bebe esto."

Edward intento olerlo para determinar que era, pero Flame lo puso en contra el viento. Miró la turbia bebida, levantó la mirada y le frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué es eso?"

-"Whiskey. Me tome dos tragos antes de que me vieras tratando de llamar tu atención".

-"Yo no bebo esas cosas."

-"Yo tampoco, pero hoy es haremos una excepción. Confía en mí. Traga. Vas a necesitarlo ".Flame se lo bebió rápidamente, gruñó en voz baja y tiro a la basura el vaso vacío.

-"Sólo dame las malas noticias. Supongo que ha sucedido algo terrible. "

-"¿Quieres las noticias?" Flame le ofreció de nuevo la copa.- "Bebe y después te lo diré. "

La irritación fue rápidamente sustituida por el terror. Alguien había muerto. Debía ser alguien que conocía. Aceptó la copa pequeña y se obligó a tomársela de un trago.

-"Ugh. Esto esta terrible. "Se limpió la boca y miró a Flame. -"Cuéntame".El hombre vaciló.

-"Dímelo. No me tortures más. "

-"Deberías sentarte en el banco de la derecha".

Edward le gruñó. "No me des órdenes y habla ya".

-"Por favor, siéntate. Tenemos una situación grave en el Centro médico".

Edward se sentó, solo para evitar que el macho le cabreara más.- "¿Qué está pasando? "

Flame retrocedió unos metros para poner más espacio entre ellos. -"Tenemos a una mujer humana embarazada de un bebé de las especies. Tuvimos que realizar un seguimiento y traerla en contra de su voluntad. Ella se negó a venir por su cuenta. "

-"He oído algo sobre eso. Me dijeron que una hembra humana se puso en contacto con el Homeland diciendo que estaba embarazada de uno de nuestros hombres, pero que rechazó nuestra protección. Me alegro de que la encontraras. ¿Se sabe ya quien es el padre? "

-"Ese es el problema." Flame miró a Edward.- "La mujer se niega a decirlo y no lo quiere verlo".

A Edward no le gustó esa noticia. -"¿Quieres que el Consejo celebre una reunión para encontrar al padre? ¿Tienes una foto de ella? Sería de gran ayuda. Se la mostraremos a los hombres y le encontraremos si ella no revela su nombre. "

-"Alice reconoció la mujer y sabe quién es el padre. La mujer embarazada pidió que se mantenga alejado de ella. "

-"¿Cuál es el problema? Mantenlo lejos de ella. Su bienestar y el bebé es lo primero. ¿Para esto me has molestado? Parece como si todo estuviera ya controlado. "

-"Me alegro de que hayas dicho eso. Esto hará las cosas más fáciles".

Edward ladeó la cabeza, más que confundido estaba un poco irritado. Flame estaba hablando con rodeos y decía cosas sin sentido. -"No te entiendo".

-"La mujer es Isabella Swan." Flame le miró con simpatía.- "¿Te suena, papá? "

El vaso en su mano cayó al suelo y se alegró de estar sentado. Miró fijamente a Flame, pero no podía hablar. ¿Bella era la mujer? ¿Embarazada? Su corazón estalló en un estruendoso golpeteo y la sangre corrió a sus oídos.

Flame asintió. -"Ella trató de esconderse. Le dijo a su padre que estaba en Europa y está embarazada de una nueva especie. Pude olerla yo mismo. "

Edward inhalo, cerró los ojos y gruño. Él se abalanzó y agarró a Flame. No lo podía creer. Tenía que ser una mentira. Bella no podía estar embarazada. La doctora le dio esas pastillas. Sin duda, se las habría tomado. Ella le habría dicho que estaba embarazada. Flame intento apartarse de su camino, pero él era más rápido, le agarro de los hombros, bajó su rostro y respiro profundamente. Los olores le asaltaron rápidamente los sentidos.

-"¡La tocaste! Tienes su olor sobre ti y puedo oler su miedo ", rugió Edward y perdió totalmente el control.

El cuerpo de Flame voló por el aire antes de que pudiera controlar su rabia. Flame gritó cuando se estrello contra el suelo de espaldas, después de volar unos seis metros y se puso a cuatro patas. Edward se tensó, listo para atacar y también se agachó. Rugió de nuevo.

-"Tranquilízate, ¡maldita sea!" Jadeó Flame.- "No le he hecho daño, Edward. Ella se negó a venir. Estaba viviendo en una cabaña a quince millas de aquí y tuve que traerla en el helicóptero. ¿Debería haberla dejado allí sola y sin protección? Ahora está con la doctora y ¡está a salvo! "

Las palabras apenas penetraron en su neblina de furia. Él gruñó.

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Dos oficiales se apresuraron a la zona y se interpusieron entre los dos.

Flame se puso de pie.- "Nada. Estamos bien. Este es un asunto privado. Tuve que darle a Edward una noticia inquietante. Por favor déjenos. No lucharemos".

Edward asintió con la cabeza, se enderezo y apretó los dientes. Los oficiales los miraron y se fueron. Se reunió con la mirada de Flame.

-"¿Cómo estás ahora? ¿Más tranquilo? Sé que esto debe ser un shock. Diablos, especialmente para ti. Sé lo que sientes por las hembras humanas. Pero la buena noticia, supongo, es que ella no quiere nada de ti. No te exigirá que la tomes como compañera o que te cases con ella. Ella quiere que te mantengas alejado. Ella tendrá que vivir con nosotros, así que podrás ver a tu hijo cuando quieras. Estoy seguro de que te permitirá eso".

Edward tuvo que forzarse para respirar lentamente y obtener el control de sus emociones inestables.

_Bella está embarazada. Bella está aquí_. Caminó Lentamente hacia Flame.

-"No te voy a atacar. Solo quiero olerte".

Flame no parecía feliz, pero se mantuvo firme. -"¿Por qué?"

Edward se acercó más a él e inhalo. No fue suficiente, así que bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Su nariz rozó la camisa de Flame y le olió. _Bella_. Su olor era algo que nunca olvidaría. Odió el olor de su miedo.

-"Amigo", le susurró suavemente Flame.- "¿Puedes dejar esto? Alguien nos va a ver y se hará una idea equivocada de nosotros. Seguramente la gente saldrá a ver cuando se enteren que me tiraste de culo".

Edward gruñó, levantó la cabeza y retrocedió.- "¿Ella está en el centro médico?"

-"Sí. No olvides la parte de que no quiere verte. Ella dijo que no quería nada de ti y que te mantengas alejado. "

Edward gruñó, su rabia volvió y lo mismo hizo la confusión. ¿Por qué se negaba a verle? No tenía ningún sentido. Ellos habían creado una vida juntos.

-"Iré a verla tanto si quiere como si no".

Flame maldijo suavemente.- "Sabia que ibas a decir eso. Ellos han bloqueado el Centro Médico".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Por su padre. Por ti. Ella piensa que su padre tratara de matarte, Edward. Conoces al hombre. ¿Lo intentara? "

Edward se encogió de hombros. -"Probablemente." Se volvió. -"Me voy con ella."

-"Ella no quiere verte."

-"No me importa. Yo quiero verla." Edward empezó a caminar.

Sus oídos recogieron la fuerte maldición de Flame y luego la advertencia que le hizo a alguien de que Edward se dirigía hacia allí. Edward empezó correr. Bella estaba embarazada de su hijo, él tenía preguntas que hacerle y obtendría las respuestas. Corrió, permitiendo a sus preguntas sin respuesta que le empujaran a llegar velozmente al centro médico. Freno cuando vio a Alec y a Jasper frente a la puerta de entrada, bloqueándola. Se detuvo, sin aliento y miró a los dos hombres.

-"Moveos".

Jasper miró con recelo Edward. -"Ella no quiere verte, Edward. Dale un poco de tiempo. Está molesta porque la obligamos a venir aquí. Alice está tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Mi compañera conseguirá calmarla. "

-"Moveos", ordenó Edward de nuevo. Su cuerpo se tensó y gruño de nuevo.

Alec maldijo suavemente.- "No vamos a pelear, chicos. Edward, estás molesto en este momento y con razón. Pero necesitas controlar tus emociones. Te ves salvaje, hombre. La hembra está embarazada. ¿No crees que cuando finalmente consigas verla deberías estar tranquilo? Creo que es una buena idea. Vamos a votar. ¿Quién está en favor de eso? "Él levantó su mano.

Jasper le disparó a su amigo una mirada asesina, pero levantó la mano. -"Esto no es un debate."

-"Humor", murmuró Alec.- " Recuerdas lo que es eso, ¿no? Espero que él si. Vamos, Edward. Te ves miedo".

-"No me hace gracia." Edward bajo los puños a los costados y miró a Jasper.- "¿Qué harías si alguien te dijera que no puedes ver a Alice? Aléjate de la puerta y déjame pasar. "

-"Eso es diferente. Yo estoy enamorado de Alice y es mi compañera. Tú e Isabella no tienen una vinculación. "Jasper no se movió.- "Vamos a dar un paseo y hablaremos de esto. "

Bella se vistió y le sonrió a Alice. -"Se ve perfecto, ¿verdad?"

Alice le devolvió la sonrisa.- "Sí. Tu bebé está sano. Te dije que sería un niño. Se ve muy bien, Isabella. "

-"Llámame Bella, por favor. Solo los extraños y mi padre me llaman así. "

-"Hemos preparado una vivienda para ti. Tienes que quedarte aquí por el bien de tu hijo. Hay muchos más ex-empleados de Mercile por ahí tratando de secuestrarnos. La mayoría de las instalaciones de pruebas fueron asaltadas por la noche, ya que temían que ellos trataran de matar a las nuevas especies. Comparto esta información contigo porque necesitas saberlo. Emitieron la noticia del asalto en directo y muchos consiguieron escapar. Hay un montón de idiotas por ahí, como los que te secuestraron. Algunos de ellos podrían pensar que si tienen rehenes, podrían forzar a la ONE para que les de inmunidad. El grupo que te secuestro tenia planeado vender a las nuevas especies. Vas a tener un bebé. ¿Te imaginas lo que podrían hacerte a ti o a tu hijo? "

-"Si". Bella se estremeció.- "Ganarían mucho dinero. Lo entiendo. " el horror se reflejo en su mirada. -"¿Crees que no he tenido pesadillas sobre eso? Las tengo. "

-"Lo sé." Alice la miró sombría. -"Hay muchos idiotas que odian a las nuevas especies y creen que son animales rabiosos que merecen ser sacrificados. Por eso no le hemos dicho al mundo que pueden tener hijos. Es una situación horrible. Mi hijo es el primer bebé de las nuevas especies, pero hay otras dos mujeres embarazadas. Tal vez en un futuro próximo será más seguro que el mundo lo sepa, pero ahora mismo tenemos que protegerlos. Este bebé se verá como una nueva especie y si alguien lo ve lo sabrá inmediatamente. Solo estaréis a salvo aquí o en el Homeland. No te descubrirán. Ningún ser humano tendrá acceso a ti, solo yo y las otras compañeras. No estarás sola. Nos tendrá a las cuatro para apoyarte emocionalmente".

-"¿Cuatro?"

-"Yo, Rose, Esme y Angela Dupree. La conoces ¿verdad? Trabajó con tu padre".

Bella se sorprendió. -"¿Ella está embarazada? ¿Está uh, acoplada con una nueva especie? "

-"Ella se casó en secreto Ben Cullen, pero decidieron esperar un tiempo antes de intentar tener un bebé. Su boda no se ha filtrado a la prensa todavía, pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento. Esme vive aquí en la Reserva y Rose se ha trasladado aquí porque tenemos el mejor equipo médico y estará más segura. Preferimos prevenir que curar. Hasta ahora todos los embarazos son saludables y esperamos que siga así. Rose tendrá pronto a su bebé pronto y Esme lo tendrá después de ti. "

-"Esto es mucho que asimilar. Pensé que estaba sola."

-"No lo estás. Tú y tu bebé tenéis ahora una familia muy grande, Bella. Las nuevas especies ya te consideran parte de la familia".

-"Pero yo no soy una de ellos".

-"Tu bebé lo es y tú eres su madre. Ellos tratan a sus compañeras como si fueran uno de ellos".

-"Yo no soy una compañera."

-"Todavía eres de la familia." Hizo una pausa.- "¿Por qué no quieres ver Edward?"

Bella vaciló, sin saber si el dolor por su abandono seria suficiente para justificarlo, pero ella tenía una lista de razones, además de esa.

-"Me dejo muy claro, desde el momento en que le conocí, que no quiere tener nada que ver con las mujeres humanas. Nunca me habría tocado si no me hubieran secuestrado. Nos vimos obligados a estar juntos y pensamos que no nos rescatarían. Iban a venderle y probablemente me habrían abandonado allí para que me muriera de hambre o me habrían metido una bala en la cabeza".

-"Debió haber sido muy estresante".

-"Lo fue y por eso acabé tan cerca de Edward."

Alice vaciló.- "Tengo curiosidad. Te di antibióticos. ¿Los tomaste? "

-"No. Esas las píldoras eran caballos y las tire. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? "Ella extendió la mano y se tocó la frente.- "No tengo fiebre, ¿verdad?. Me habría dado cuenta si hubiera cogido una infección . "

La doctora vaciló. -"No eran para combatir la infección. Esas pastillas eran para evitar que te quedaras embarazada. "Su mirada cayó en el redondeado vientre de Bella.- "Me preguntaba si no te las habías tomado o simplemente no fueron eficaces. Ahora tengo la respuesta. "

La ira surgió instantáneamente dentro de Bella. -"¿Qué?"

-"Lo sé. Estuvo muy mal no darte una opción. Pero ahora sabes porque teníamos que proteger este secreto. Como has dicho, no era tu compañero y no podíamos dejar que fueras si existía la posibilidad de que estuvieras embarazada. "Alice la miró a los ojos. -"Trata de entender nuestra posición. ¿Habrías preferido que te retuviéramos aquí en contra tu voluntad hasta que supiéramos a ciencia cierta que no lo estabas? Era la única opción. Haremos todo lo que sea necesario para proteger a tu bebé. A mi hijo, al de Rose y al de Esme. Y a todos los futuros recién nacidos de las nuevas especies. "

Bella estaba muy enfadada y se sentía traicionada. Habían intentado que abortara. Ella apretó los dientes.

-"Lo siento. Honestamente. Pero estabas muy traumatizada y queríamos protegerte de un daño mayor. Dime honestamente que este embarazo no ha cambiado toda tu vida. "

-"Quiero a este bebé".

-"Lo sé."la mirada de Alice se suavizo. -"Créeme, puedo adivinar lo que has tenido que hacer para ocultar y proteger a tu hijo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. "Ella se mordió el labio inferior.- "¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Eres una mujer inteligente y no puedo entender que pensaras que podías hacer esto por tu cuenta. "

Bella se puso los zapatos. -"No quería decirle a mi padre lo que paso entre Edward y yo. No sabes cómo actuó cuando regrese a casa. He... "Ella suspiró.- "Estaba realmente enojado y era irracional. Estaba un poco loco, para ser honesta. Tuve que jurarle que nadie me había tocado. Habría matado a Edward y lo hará cuando se entere." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.- "Ponte en mi lugar. Mi padre ama su trabajo, adora a las Nuevas Especies, pero me juró que mataría a cualquiera de ellos si me habían tocado. Él está dispuesto a ir a la cárcel y Edward es el padre de mi bebé. Yo…"

**Continuara...**

**N/a: bueno ladys hoy tuve un día muy agitado con dolores de cabeza y cansancio de caminar en la uni solo pude subir este capitulo es pero les guste y si mañana puedo les subo dos cap :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Quince**

Edward entró en la habitación, clavo la mirada en ella y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Gruño suavemente.

-"Bella".

-"Quédate ahí." Su voz tembló por el miedo.

La mirada de Edward bajó a su vientre. Era obvio que estaba embarazada. Gruñó en voz alta, hecho el cerrojo en la puerta y dio un paso amenazador hacia ella.

Ella se puso tras la camilla para evitar que se le acercara.- "Por favor no me hagas daño. Tampoco al bebé, Edward. Sé que estás enfadado y sé que no quieres que tenga a este bebé, pero es mío. Y lo quiero. "

Abrió mucho los ojos, palideció y otro gruñido salió de entre sus labios entreabiertos.- "¿Crees que te haría daño a ti o mi hijo?"Las palabras salieron en un tono áspero.

-"Estás enojado." apoyo una mano protectoramente contra su vientre.- "No quiero nada de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera estaría aquí si uno de tus hombres no me hubiera obligado a venir. "

Él respiró hondo, sus ojos se estrecharon y dio otro paso.- "No te haré daño. Tampoco se lo haré a tu hijo. ¿Por qué te niegas a verme? "

Ella tragó saliva.- "No tengo una razón para verte".

Sus ojos bajaron hacia su estómago.- "¿No tienes una razón?"

Ella respiro profundo.- "No tengo nada que decirte. Voy a tener mi bebé. Lo siento si eso te molesta, pero es lo que hay. "

Bajo los puños a los costados. -"¿Tu bebé? Es "nuestro bebé"".

Bella tenía miedo, Edward estaba furioso.

- "Podrás ver al bebé cuando quieras. Se me informó que tengo que quedarme aquí, pero podemos evitarnos el uno al otro. Cuando nazca el bebé hablaremos de como arreglar las visitas. Alguien puede recogerlo y dejarlo, así no tendremos que vernos"

Edward soltó otro gruñido y sus ojos cambiaron de color, se oscurecieron. -"¿Vas a dejarme ver a mi hijo? Qué generosa".

-"Estoy tratando de hacer que esto funcione, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que verlo si no quieres hacerlo. Sé que... "busco las palabras adecuadas. -"Esto no debería haber ocurrido, pero pasó. Somos adultos. Tenemos que llevarnos bien por el bebé. "

Alguien intentó entrar en la habitación, pero tenía el cerrojo. Edward le echó un vistazo.- "No te metas. Estamos hablando".

-"Maldita sea, Edward", dijo Alice desde afuera.- "Déjame entrar. Tienes suerte de que mi marido y Alec sólo tengan un moretón y no le hayas echo mucho daño. "

-"Vete", gruñó. -"Esto es entre Bella y yo. No voy a hacerle daño. Déjanos solos".

-"¿Bella?" dijo Alice.- "¿Estás bien?"

-"Estoy bien. "Bella le frunció el ceño a Edward.

-"Estaré abajo poniéndole un poco de hielo a los chicos." Alice no parecía feliz.- "Grita si necesitas ayuda. "

Edward gruñó y Bella echo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle.- "Ven aquí".

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"Estás realmente enfadado y prefiero estar a este lado de la cama. No te atrevas a tocarme, Edward. Sé que estás molesto, pero esto no es culpa mía. "

-"Ven aquí".

Ella se negó a ceder. -"Estás enojado."

-"Sí", gruñó.- "Deberías habérmelo dicho."

Su ira se encendió.- "¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando fuiste a buscar tus cosas a mi casa? ¿Cuando me llamaste? "Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -" Tu no hiciste ninguna de esas cosas. Le dijiste a mi padre que te enviara tus cosas. Nunca me llamaste para ver cómo me encontraba. ¿Por qué debería haberte llamado? "

-"¿No vas a venir?"

-"No. Me gusta mucho estar a esta distancia. Me gustaría más que te fueras. "

Se acercó a ella y sus graciosos movimientos le recordaron al de un animal acechando a su presa. Bella retrocedió hasta la pared. Su respiración se acelero cuando Edward apoyo las manos contra la pared, una a cada lado de ella. Vio como cerro los ojos y su rostro se suavizó. Edward se dejo caer de rodillas, la agarro de las caderas y presionó la nariz contra su vientre.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella se congeló.

Olió, ronroneó suavemente y volvió la cabeza para que su mejilla acariciara su vientre. Edward agarro el bajo de su camisa y la levanto hasta que su vientre redondeado quedo totalmente expuesto. Él apoyo la mejilla contra su piel y ronroneo.

-"Edward" Su voz tembló. -"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Puedo olerlo."

-"¿Qué?"

Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, volvían a ser verdes, la oscuridad se había desvanecido. Le sostuvo la mirada.

-"Huelo a mi hijo."

Ella no estaba segura de lo que quería decir, pero parecía que ya no estaba enojado. Respiro hondo y trató de calmarse. Se relajó contra la pared y trató de frenar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-"¿Creías que no lo iba a querer?"

-"No lo sé". Su voz se ahogo por la emoción y tuvo que tragar. -"Tenía miedo".

-"¿Creías que te haría daño?" La ira volvió a su mirada firme.

-"No lo sé. Estoy muy hormonal y tengo miedo de todo. Tuve que hacerle frente a todo esto sola.".

-"Nunca más estarás sola." Él le levanto la camisa sobre sus costillas y fijo su mirada en su estómago desnudo.- "Estoy aquí".

_¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?_ Si él le decía que eran un equipo, le daría una bofetada. Ella había oído eso antes. Le miró y su corazón latió duro. Iban a tener un bebé juntos. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

La punta de los dedos callosos de Edward le acariciaban suavemente el vientre y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para ocultarle su reacción. Edward frotó la mejilla contra su estómago otra vez, ronroneo en voz baja y el bebé pateó en respuesta. Él la agarro ligeramente de las caderas y contuvo la respiración.

-"Sí", le dijo en voz baja. -"Te dio una patada".

-"Mi hijo", dijo Edward con una voz totalmente humana.

Bella volvió la cabeza y se quedó quieta, permitiéndole disfrutar de su vientre. Ella había tenido un sin número de estos momentos mágicos desde que supo que estaba embarazada. Sintió como sus dedos se movieron, se engancharon a la cinturilla de sus pantalones y se los bajo un poco. Ella lo dejó hacer porque pensaba que quería ver la parte baja de su vientre, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando se los bajo hasta las rodillas y la dejo en bragas. Abrió los ojos y lo miró boquiabierta. Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos y ella intento apartarse. Edward rápidamente la agarró de las caderas y la inmovilizo contra la pared.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta y regreso a Edward. -"Muévete".Trató de apartarse otra vez, sabia que no podría subirse los pantalones si no se apartaba.- "Súbeme los pantalones."

Edward la soltó con una mano, se apoderó de su zapato y tiró.

-"¡Edward! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? "

-"Quiero verte." Él le quito ambos zapatos y los echo a un lado.

-"Ya me ves". Su mirada se desvió de nuevo a la puerta, estaba un poco alarmada porque alguien la abriera y la encontrara con los pantalones alrededor de las rodillas. Le agarró de los hombros y le empujó. -"Estás viendo mucho más que mi vientre. Súbeme la ropa o apártate".

Se levanto, se inclino sobre ella y le gruñó suavemente. -"Bella".

Ella le empujó en el pecho, pero no debería haberse molestado, ya que era como tratar de mover una pared. Se quedó sin aliento cuando pisó con un pie el pantalón entre sus piernas y se los bajo hasta los tobillos. Edward la sorprendió de nuevo cuando la retiró unos centímetros de la pared, pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y la levanto del suelo.

-"Bájame" Ella no gritó, tenia demasiado miedo de que alguien entrara.

Edward dio la vuelta y la tumbo de espaldas sobre la camilla de examen. Ella le miró en estado de shock cuando agarro los pantalones atrapados en sus tobillos y le levantó las piernas.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella trató de apartarse, pero no pudo.

-"Explorarte. No voy a hacerte daño. "

-"Esto es totalmente grosero, inapropiado e incorrecto" Agarro su camisa y trató de bajarla para cubrirse un poco, pero Edward tuvo otra idea.

Tiró de ella hacia abajo y ella soltó su camisa para agarrarse a los lados de cama. Su culo quedo en el borde. Para su sorpresa, Edward se dejó caer de rodillas, se movió de manera que el pantalón quedo a su espalda y la agarro de los muslos. Los abrió y se coloco rápidamente entre ellos.

-"Relájate", le exigió con voz profunda.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Un ronroneo sexy de Edward le hizo recordar lo que sus manos y su boca le hicieron en el interior de la jaula. Su cuerpo cobró vida. Él le separo más los muslos y bajo la mirada.

-"¡Eso no es mi estómago!"

Él levantó la vista. -"He soñado con esto."

-"¿Con una mujer embarazada tumbada en un camilla de examen y con los tobillos atrapados con su propio pantalón? Sal de ahí y deja lo que estás haciendo. "

Edward volvió a bajar la mirada a sus bragas y ella se sonrojo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando las echo a un lado y le dejo el coño expuesto. Él gruñó suavemente, inhalo lentamente y se lamió los labios.

Bella se quedó atónita.- "Eso tampoco es mi estómago. "_Él no va a hacerme eso, ¿verdad?_ Esa pregunta hizo que su ritmo cardíaco se disparara.

Él le sostuvo la mirada y repitió.- "Yo soñaba con esto"

Edward abrió la boca y bajó la cabeza. Su rostro quedo entre sus muslos y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando su lengua caliente trazo ligeramente su clítoris. Ella se sacudió, sus manos soltaron la cama y las cerro sobre su pelo negro. Tiró de él, pero él presionó su rostro contra su coño. Él gruñó, las vibraciones y su lengua contra su brote hinchado, hicieron que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Le lamió una vez más con más firmeza y gruñó más profundo. El placer sacudió todo su cuerpo.

-"Oh Dios. Eso no es justo. "

Bella sabía tan bien. Su aroma femenino mezclado con el aroma de su hijo embriagó a Edward. El animal en su interior le gritaba que era suya, que la marcara en todas las formas posibles y que la reclamara para siempre. El fuerte tirón en su pelo sólo le hizo más decidido a demostrarle que ella le pertenecía. Él gruñó más fuerte, más profundo y todo su cuerpo se estremeció por la fuerza de sus emociones. Sintió como sus dedos le soltaban el pelo y le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo. El aroma embriagador de su excitación le instó a arrancarle las bragas. Las arrojó al suelo. Él quería quitarle del todo los pantalones pero los necesitaba para que ella mantuviera las piernas envueltas alrededor de él. Necesitaba persuadirla para que lo aceptara y utilizaría su boca para domarla.

-"Edward", se quejó ella.

Ella apretó las piernas alrededor de él y arqueó las caderas contra su lengua. Edward se sintió triunfador. Ella era suya, lo sabía y su lado salvaje le empujó a montarla. Se obligó a calmarse, quería que ella llegara primero al orgasmo. Quería asegurarse de que estaba preparada para recibirlo. Nunca olvidaría lo apretaba que estaba alrededor de su polla y quería asegurarse de que podía entrar fácilmente. Ella llevaba a su hijo en su vientre y tenia que tomarla con mucho cuidado.

Su lengua le lamió el clítoris y gimió. Ella estaba muy mojada y él adoraba el sabor de su dulce crema. Empujo la punta de la lengua en su entrada y ella apretó las caderas contra su boca. Su respiración jadeante y sus gemidos, eran música para sus oídos. Bella era suya. Ese pensamiento calmó un poco su desesperación por follarla. Sacó la lengua de su interior y se centró en su clítoris de nuevo. Lamió frenéticamente su pequeño botón, estaba decidido a hacerla gritar su nombre. Su polla le dolía y estaba tan dura que en cualquier momento rompería la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros. Supo que ella estaba cerca cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre su pelo otra vez. Ella no intento retirarlo de su coño, esta vez, le empujo fuertemente contra ella. Sus piernas temblaban mientras ella luchaba por coger aire. Edward dibujo la entrada de su coño con un dedo y después la penetro. Bella era su compañera. Llevaba a su hijo y era suya.

Bella echo la cabeza hacia atrás, se mordió el labio con fuerza y trató desesperadamente de recordar que había personas cerca. Edward la había excitado con su lengua y ahora estaba dolorida por la necesidad de correrse. Y estaba muy cerca. Su dedo empezó a follarla profundamente y ella volvió la cabeza a un lado para ahogar los gemidos contra su hombro. Edward movió su dedo, dentro y fuera de su coño, cerró los labios sobre su clítoris y lo chupó. Una explosión de éxtasis sacudió todo su cuerpo y le hizo gritar. Edward soltó su clítoris y lentamente retiró su dedo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por las oleadas del orgasmo. Ella apenas se dio cuenta de que él le había quitado el pantalón de los tobillos. No abrió los ojos hasta que Edward la agarro de las rodillas. Edward se puso de pie y se encontró con su mirada. El azul de sus ojos mostraban su pasión por ella. Él le colocó los tobillos sobre los hombros, bajo una mano y el sonido de la cremallera al bajarse, le hizo darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Ella no protestó, ya había perdido a Edward y había fantaseado muchas veces con él haciéndole el amor. Edward la agarro de un muslo con la mano y con la otra posiciono su polla en su entrada. Empujó y su duro eje la penetro unos centímetros.

-"Eres mía, Bella." Él le gruñó suavemente.- "Te reclamo como mi compañera."

-"¿Qué?" ella bajo una pierna de su hombro, apoyo el pie contra su pecho y le empujó.

Los ojos exóticos de Edward se estrecharon. -"Tú eres mi compañera. Mi hijo. Mi hembra. Mía".

Una sensación helada de miedo la atravesó brutalmente, sacándola de la neblina sexual que estaba experimentado. Ella movió las caderas con fuerza y la corona de su polla se salió de su interior.

-"No." Edward la observo confundido y lo repitió con más firmeza.-"No"

Él gruñó. -"¿Me niegas la entrada?" Él miró hacia abajo.- "Me deseas. No puedes negarlo. No voy a hacerte daño. "

Ella le empujó otra vez con el pie. -"¡No! No soy tu compañera. ¡No! "

La rabia se apoderó de su rostro y echó hacia atrás la cabeza. Rugió furiosamente y Bella gritó aterrorizada. Él la soltó y ella se bajo al otro lado de la cama.

-"Tú eres mi compañera," gruñó Edward. -"Mía".

Bella se inclino, trató de ponerse los pantalones y entró en pánico cuando no pudo hacerlo

-"Abre la puerta", gritó Alice-. "¿Qué está pasando ahí?"

-"Muévete", exigió una voz masculina.

Algo golpeó la puerta y ésta se abrió de golpe. Bella se agacho un poco y trato de cubrir su desnudez con su camisa. Jasper entró en el cuarto. La nueva especie la miró y se giró cuando la doctora trató de entrar. Él la agarró por la cintura y la levanto. Se la entrego al otro hombre de las nuevas especies que intentó entrar en la habitación.

-"Llévala al final del pasillo," ordenó Jasper.

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Alice le dio una patada al otro hombre, volvió la cabeza y cuando vio a Edward se quedó sin aliento.

Bella siguió la mirada de la mujer hasta la polla, dura como una roca, de Edward. La nueva especie que sostenía a la doctora maldijo suavemente.

-"Hombre, súbete la cremallera. "Se dio la vuelta, todavía con la médica y se mantuvo de espaldas a la habitación.

-"Bájame, Alec. ¿Qué está pasando? " dijo Alice y espero la respuesta.

-"Creo que es obvio", gruñó Jasper.- "Guárdatela, Edward. Mi pareja sólo verá mi polla".

-"Sal", exigió Edward. Él metió su dura polla en los pantalones, pero no cerro la cremallera.-"Esto es entre Bella y yo."

_Habla__,_ le exigió su mente. -"No soy tu compañera. No me importa que seas el padre de mi hijo. Eso no es una razón para que me sueltes esta mierda. No vayas por ahí"

-"Mierda", murmuró Alec, se volvió y dejo a Alice sobre sus pies.- "¿Tú también hombre? Estaba seguro de que tú nunca montarías a una humana. "

La cara de Bella se sonrojo rápidamente por la vergüenza. ¿Cómo sabían lo que Edward acababa de hacer con ella?_Su olfato. _

Ella aspiró por la nariz, pero solo recogió el típico aroma de una sala de examen.

-"Ese es mi bebé y eso te hace mía también." La mirada enojada de Edward se quedo fija en ella y le mostró los colmillos cuando le gruñó.

-"Que te jodan". Ella se olvidó de la vergonzosa situación. -"No voy a casarme o aparearme o eso que has dicho. "

-"Es lo mismo," dijo Alec.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa. -"Gracias." Devolvió su atención a Edward.

-"Te voy a joder". Él dio un paso hacia ella, pero Jasper lo agarro del brazo. Edward giró la cabeza hacia él, miró la mano en su bíceps y gruñó: -"Suéltame. No interfieras".

-"Cálmate", le ordenó Jasper. -"Ella es humana, lleva a tu hijo y tú le estas mostrando los dientes. Respira profundamente por la boca y controla tus emociones. "

-"No pelees." Alec empujó suavemente a Alice contra la pared junto a la puerta. -"La habitación es demasiado pequeña y pueden lesionarte"

Edward tiró de su brazo y trató de alejarse, pero Jasper le agarró de nuevo. -"¡Cálmate!"

-"Sal y déjanos."

-"Ni se te ocurra", jadeó Bella. -"Dijiste que aquí estaría a salvo. Demuéstralo. Mantenlo lejos de mí ".

-"Ese es mi hijo."

-"No voy a negar eso, pero eso no te da derecho a decir que estamos juntos. No lo estamos."

-"Lo estamos."

Bella abrió la boca, pero se mareo y casi se derrumbó sobre la camilla. Dos fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor, uno alrededor de su pecho y el otro alrededor de su bajo vientre. Sosteniéndola. Escucho un áspero gruñido.

-"Te tengo. ¿Qué te ocurre? "Edward se alarmó.

-"Que todo el mundo se de la vuelta," ordenó Alice a los hombres. -"Edward, túmbala sobre la cama. Esta embarazada y ha sido un día muy estresante. Lo último que necesita es que los hombres la vean medio desnuda".

-"Estoy bien," suspiró Bella.- "Me salte el desayuno y el almuerzo." El mareo paso y trato de librarse de los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban.-"Quiero irme a casa."

-"Espera," murmuró Alice, se acerco a un armario. Ella lo abrió, agarró algo y se volvió.- "Toma. Tenemos pantalones de chándal para las emergencias. No tienes ni idea de a cuantos chicos tengo que tratar con lesiones en las piernas. Son muy bruscos cuando están entrenando. Deja que te ayude."

-"Puedo hacerlo." Bella volvió la cabeza y miró hacia Edward. -"Suéltame para que pueda vestirme."

Él quería discutir, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero Alice se acerco de repente y se arrodilló.

-"Levanta una pierna".

La doctora le puso el pantalón mientras Edward seguía abrazándola. Estaba agradecida de que continuara sosteniéndola, pero no se lo diría. Se sentía débil y Alice tenía razón. Había sido un día muy estresante.

-"Alec. Llévala al hotel y yo le pediré la comida. Ella necesita comer y descansar. "Alice miró a Jasper. -"Nadie debe saber que está aquí. Solo las nuevas especies. Tendríamos que llevarla a una de las cabañas, pero la quiero cerca. Eso significa que se queda en el hotel. Allí no hay seres humanos".

-"Estoy en eso, doc."

Ella sonrió.- "Gracias, piruli".

Él le gruñó suavemente. -"Provocadora". Él salió de la habitación.

Alec se volvió hacia la puerta.- "Tengo fuera un SUV. Vamos. "

Edward la soltó y trató de cogerla en brazos. Ella se alejó a trompicones y golpeó su mano.

-"No lo hagas. Ya me has tocado suficiente, muchas gracias. "

-"Te voy a llevar".

-"No lo harás. Estoy bien ahora. Sólo tengo que comer".

**Continuara…**

**N/a: chicas cuando por fin tengo tiempo de actualizar no tengo internet Q_Q la vida es muy cruel T^T espero les guste el capi :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

El hotel tenia cuatro plantas y no había nadie fuera cuando bajo del SUV. Edward volvió a intentar coger a Bella en brazos, pero ella le dio un manotazo en las manos.

-"Ya estoy aquí y tu deberías irte."

La miserable mirada que le dio le hizo sentirse culpable. No estaba enfadado y no había vuelto a gruñirle.

-"Está bien. Ven con nosotros y puedes verme comer antes de irme a dormir".

Edward le ofreció su brazo, pero ella lo ignoró y se acerco a Alec. Él la miró y le tendió el brazo.

-"Te ves pálida. Deje que uno de nosotros te ayude. "

Ella tomó su brazo y esperó otro gruñido, pero Edward se controló. Pink se marchó en la camioneta y entraron en el gran vestíbulo. Había varios sofás y sillas. No había nadie en la recepción, pero un hombre de las nuevas especies apareció por una de las puertas de atrás y les dio una tarjeta. Giró sobre sus talones, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Bella y desapareció.

-"¿Es normal que no haya nadie aquí?"

Alec la condujo suavemente hacia los ascensores. -"No. Jasper los llamo con antelación. No queremos que te sientas incómoda."Pulsó el botón y esperó a que el ascensor llegara.

Ella miró a Edward y se dio cuenta que estaba en silencio detrás de ella, mirándola. Volvió la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió. Dentro había una mujer de las especies muy alta y vestía pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta azul. Su negro cabello le caía por los hombros y miraba abiertamente a Bella.

-"Hola, humana." Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y se echó a reír cuando su atención se centró en Vientre de Bella.- "¡Oh! Eres la mujer embarazada. Alice me habló de ti. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Soy Breeze y me gustan las humanas. Mis mejores amigas son humanas. "

-"Hola, Breeze." Se rió entre dientes Alec.- "Ella se está muriendo de hambre y tenemos que llevarla arriba. Puedes hablar con ella más tarde. "

-"Por supuesto." La mujer salió del ascensor y golpeó ligeramente a Alec en el brazo. -"Buen trabajo, Alec. Ella es muy atractiva".

-"Espera un minuto", protestó Alec. -"No…"

-"Serás un buen padre, "lo corto la mujer y le sonrió a Bella.- " Debes ser una mujer muy buena en la cama. Bien por ti. "Breeze se echó a reír. Su mirada se posó en Edward y su rostro se iluminó de alegría.-"No te olvides de que tienes que recogerme a las seis. Me pondré algo sexy y fácil de quitar. Después de la cena iremos a mi casa "Breeze le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Bella sintió su corazón romperse. Saber que Edward tenía una cita con esa atractiva mujer, le hizo mucho daño. Él le había dicho que no tenía sexo con las mujeres humanas porque eran demasiado frágiles. Recordó la conversación de nuevo. A él le gustaban las mujeres de las nuevas especies y Bella pudo entender el por qué después de verlas. La mujer con la que tenía una cita era muy alta, era hermosa y fuerte. Breeze no había tenido ningún en dejarle claro a Edward que planeaba tener relaciones sexuales con él. Ambos tenían mucho en común. Edward no tendría que contenerse con ella durante el sexo. A Bella le dolió darse cuenta de todo eso y odio sentir el dolor punzante de los celos. En ese instante realmente odiaba a Edward. Ella entró en el ascensor y se negó a mirar a otra parte que no fuera el suelo.

Edward entró.-"Bella"

Ella apretó los dientes.- "Cállate, no digas ni una palabra o conseguiré que te vayas al infierno."

Las puertas se cerraron. Alec pulso el botón y el ascensor comenzó a subir. Su estómago se revolvió, pero no era de hambre. Alec apretó la mano en su brazo suavemente para llamar su atención y cometió el error de mirarle a la cara. Vio la compasión en sus hermosos ojos y ella dejó caer la cabeza. Se sintió aún peor.

-"Ya estamos aquí." Alec sonó aliviado cuando el ascensor se detuvo y se abrió la puerta. Él utilizo la tarjeta para abrir una de las habitaciones y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara primero. -"Tu comida ya esta aquí y por el olor, adivino que hay varios platos".

Bella ignoró a Edward, pero era consciente de que estaba a su espalda. Echo un vistazo alrededor de la sala, vio el carro con los platos cubiertos y el hambre regreso con fuerza. Se acercó a los tres platos cubiertos y se dio cuenta de que en el segundo estante del carro había jugos, refrescos y leche.

La mano le tembló al levantar las tapas de los platos y su estómago rugió cuando los olió. Agarro el plato que contenía un gran el filete, gimió y se dirigió a la mesa de café.

Alec le entregó los cubiertos cuando se dejo caer de rodillas y coloco el plato sobre la mesa. Las manos le temblaban mientras desenvolvía la servilleta de alrededor del tenedor y el cuchillo. Ella no miró a sus invitados, no le importo lo que pudieran pensar en ese momento. Estaba hambrienta y necesitaba comer. Cortó frenéticamente un trozo de carne y se lo metió en la boca. El sabor le hizo gemir de nuevo. También tenia sed. Se volvió, cogió una de las cajas pequeñas de leche y la abrió. Bebió y apenas pudo evitar que se le derramara por los lados de la boca. Agarro los cubiertos de nuevo. Su estómago rugió. Tenia tanta hambre que parecía que había comido en una semana.

-"¿Isabella?"

La voz de Alice la asustó, dejo de comer y volvió la cabeza.- "Llámame Bella, pensé que estarías en el centro médico".

La mujer levantó una botella de píldoras.- "Me olvidé de darte las vitaminas prenatales." Alice le frunció el ceño y se acerco a ella. Jasper la siguió.- "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? Estás temblando".

-"Siempre tengo hambre. Comí algo esta mañana, pero me quede sin leche y fui a la tienda antes de desayunar. Después me encontré con el tipo en mi cabaña. "Terminó la leche y cogió el jugo. Abrió la tapa y bebió profundamente.

-"Te ves muy pálida y débil," gruñó Jasper.- "No estas bien."

-"Déjame a mí", contestó Alice suavemente.- "Bella. Necesitas comer cada pocas horas. Tu cuerpo está exhausto por el embarazo y necesitas consumir más alimentos de lo normal. ¿Has estado comiendo carne roja? Necesitas comer mucha carne. "

-"Sí." Bella pincho otro trozo de carne, se lo metió en la boca, masticó y lo tragó. Ahora que el dolor de estomago estaba desapareciendo, pudo saborear mejor la comida. Cogió una lata de refresco y se bebió la mitad antes de dejarla sobre la mesa. -"¿Está sed es normal? Siempre estoy sedienta".

Nadie dijo una palabra. Bella alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Alice. -"No."

-"¿No es normal? Pensé que era por el embarazo".

-"Probablemente lo sea, pero tendré que hacerte unas pruebas, Bella."

Bella se alarmo.- "¿Qué podría ser?"

-"No lo sé, pero el bebé está bien. Lo viste y escuchaste el fuerte latido de su corazón. Sólo se que se desarrollan demasiado rápido y es muy duro para nuestros cuerpos. Tienes que descansar y comer más".

Bella asintió. -"Está bien."

Terminó el filete e ignoro la papa al horno. Se puso de pie y agarro el plato de costillas. Ella se dejó caer al suelo y comió lentamente.

-"¿Sueles comer tanto?" Alice se movió más cerca.

Bella tragó saliva y miró Alice.- "¿No es normal? Las mujeres embarazadas comen mucho. Leí eso en un libro que compré. Suelo comer unas nueve veces al día. "

-"¿Esta cantidad en cada comida?"

-"No. Me salte el desayuno y el almuerzo. "

-"¿Qué está mal?" pregunto Edward suavemente.

-"Tal vez nada." Alice se encogió de hombros.- "La observaremos."

Bella terminó la soda mientras comía y abrió la segunda, le hubiera gustado beber más leche, pero no quería pedirle nada a ninguno de ellos. La sala quedó en silencio. Bella finalmente dejó de centrarse en la comida y giro la cabeza. Cuatro personas observaban cada uno de sus movimientos y eso la enojo.

-"Deberíais iros todos en vez de quedaros ahí mirándome. Lo siento si mis modales en la mesa no están a la altura, pero me estáis haciendo sentir incómoda". Ella echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación.- "No hay una mesa de comedor y no me sentare en el sofá. Tendría que doblarme incómodamente para llegar hasta aquí. "

-"Sólo estamos preocupados", le explicó Alice.- "Eso es todo. Has estado sin atención médica".

-"Tal vez está enferma," adivinó Jasper.

-"Estoy tan sana como un caballo". Bella sabía que él probablemente tenía buenas intenciones, pero no le gustó su comentario. -"Siempre he ido al médico con regularidad y lo sabría si estuviera enferma. Normalmente me encuentro bien si como regularmente y bebo mucho. "

-"Hay una gran diferencia entre tú y ella Alice,", dijo Alec.- "Jasper cuido de ti. Se aseguró de que descansaras y de que comieras con regularidad. Deberías pedirle a una mujer que hiciera lo mismo con ella. "

Alice asintió.- "Estoy de acuerdo. Veremos si eso ayuda. Todavía quiero hacerte las pruebas para asegurarme de que todo está bien. Observe al bebé, pero a ella no le hice ninguna prueba de sangre."Ella caminó hacia el teléfono. -"Llamare al doctor Harris para me traiga mi bolsa. Te sacare un poco de sangre. Te haré una prueba de diabetes gestacional. "

-"Creo que estás exagerando." Bella esperaba tener razón.- "Me sentiré mejor cuando duerma un poco".

-"No tienes que pedirle a ninguna mujer que cuide de ella. Lo haré yo mismo."

Bella se puso rígida al escuchar la voz de Edward, pero se negó a mirarlo.

-"No lo harás. ¿No tenias una cita importante a la que acudir? "

La habitación se quedo en silencio. Alice fue la que hablo.

-"¿Cita?" Ella susurró, pero Bella la escucho.

Ella perdió el apetito, agarro el refresco y se puso en pie.- "Me voy a la cama. No dudes en entrar para tomar la muestra de sangre, Alice."Caminó hacia el pasillo y se negó a mirar a Edward.

-"Bella," gruñó.

Se quedó helada.- "Sólo tienes que irte y quedarte allí." Bella se sintió orgullosa de sí misma porque él no notaria la ira en su voz. Casi estaba junto a la puerta del dormitorio cuando escucho a Alec hablar.

-"Deberías irte, Edward. La hembra no te quiere aquí".

Bella cerró la puerta del dormitorio y miró fijamente su nuevo hogar. La cama y la habitación eran demasiado grandes, pero no pudo fijarse en ningún detalle más porque las lágrimas la cegaron. _Maldita sea_. Edward tenía una cita y eso le dolía mucho. Quería gritar. En cambio, se quitó los zapatos, tumbó sobre el gran colchón y dejo caer las lágrimas contra la almohada.

Edward intentó seguir a Bella, pero Alec se interpuso en su camino y abrió los brazos.- "No lo hagas".

-"Muévete".

-"Ella quiere que te vayas." La ira brilló en los ojos de Alec. -"Y estoy de acuerdo. Eso fue horrendo".

-"¿Qué pasó?" Alice se interpuso entre ellos, con la esperanza de evitar una pelea y los miró a ambos.- "¿Qué cita?"

-"Brass tiene una cita con Breeze. Nos encontramos con ella en el ascensor y ella mencionó que usaría algo sexy. Dio a entender que tendrían sexo. "Alec gruñó.- "Pude oler el dolor de la humana."

-"No iba a tener sexo con Breeze. Acepte llevarla a cenar y a bailar". El cuerpo de Edward se tensó. -"Muévete o te aparto. Voy a contarle la verdad a Bella. "

Alice se enfrentó a él.- "¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado después de Bella?"

Bajó la mirada. -"Con ninguna".

Ella se relajó. -"Bien. Eso te ayudara un poco cuando hables con ella, pero ahora déjala descansar. ¿Has visto lo pálida que estaba? ¿Lo inestable? Necesita descansar y no discutir contigo. "

-"Tengo que decirle que entre Breeze y yo solo hay amistad."

Alice se puso las manos en las caderas, se negó a moverse y levantó las cejas.- "Déjame hacer de abogado del diablo aquí. Ella te va a preguntar si has tenido anteriormente relaciones sexuales con Breeze. ¿Y tú responderás? "

-"Sí".

Ella hizo una mueca. -"Nop. No debes entrar allí ahora mismo. Déjala dormir un poco. En este momento está frágil y dolida. Ella se enfadara aún más cuando sepa lo hubo entre tú y Breeze. "Ella echó un vistazo a Jasper.- "Cuéntale".

-"Las hembras humanas se ponen celosas." Jasper sonrió. -"Es lindo".

Alice levantó la mano y le mostró el dedo medio.- "No". Ella miró a Edward.-"Quieres hacer lo mejor para ella y el bebé, ¿verdad?"

-"Quiero ir a verla."

-"Ella necesita descansar ahora mismo más que cualquier otra cosa. Necesita tiempo para adaptarse a estar aquí. La obligamos a venir y lo echaste todo a perder cuando la reclamaste. A veces vosotros sois muy cabezotas. No puedes acercarte a una mujer y exigirle que te deje cuidarla. Ella necesita menos agresividad y más "delicadeza". Si no sabes lo que significa esa palabra búscala en el diccionario y de paso busca también la palabra "paciencia"."

Edward levantó la mirada y miró hacia el pasillo.- "Se siente herida. Tengo que calmarla y asegurarle que no tendré sexo con Breeze o con otra mujer. "

Alice le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho. -"Hey, yo me encargo de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Me quedare un rato aquí y no me gruñas cuando pierdas la calma. "

-"No le gruñas o te gritara".

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa Jasper.- "No te metas en esto."

Levantó sus manos. -"Tranquila, doc. Sólo le estoy advirtiendo..."

Edward levantó una mano y la pasó por su pelo.- "¿Qué debo hacer para que me acepte?"

-"Dale tiempo." Suspiró Alec. -"Incluso yo sé la respuesta a eso. ¿Qué sucedió con eso de que nunca tocarías a una humana? " Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.-"Lo siento." Se encogió de hombros Alec.- "Todavía estoy en shock. Por eso nunca me acostare con una. Son demasiado emocionales y reaccionan de manera muy extraña. Una de nuestras mujeres te habría golpeado en la cara si le haces daño"

-"Ella está muy emocional y probablemente se siente insegura." Alice miró a Jasper.- "Yo me sentiría devastada si me enterara de que tuviste una cita con otra mujer después de lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Estar embarazada sólo empeora las cosas. ¿Recuerdas lo gorda y horrible que me sentí? Siempre tenia los tobillos hinchados y andaba como un pato".

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos. -"Tu siempre serás muy sexy, incluso cuando estabas hinchada con nuestro bebé me excitabas. "la agarró de las caderas y la atrajo hacia él. -"Soy adicto a ti." Gruñó.

Ella sonrió. -"No hagas eso. Ya han pasado unas horas desde que alimente a Forest y me duelen los pechos. "

Bajó la mirada hacia sus pechos y ronroneo.- "Si él no tiene hambre yo me encargo de ellos. " sacó su lengua para lamer su labio inferior.- "Me encanta tu leche".

-"Demasiada información", dijo Alec y se rió entre dientes.- "Pero también me gusta la leche caliente." Jasper le miró.-"En un vaso", rectifico Alec rápidamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció.- "No me refería a la leche materna. "

Jasper de pronto sonrió. -"Su leche es mucho mejor que la de un vaso."

Alec bajó la mirada. -"Apuesto a que lo es. Huele bien. Cada vez que estoy cerca de tu compañera ansío un vaso de leche con galletas. "

-"Eso es lo único que obtendrás", gruñó Jasper.

Alice se apartó de Jasper.- "Estoy empezando a sonrojarme. Voy a llamar a Harris y a pedirle que me envié las cosas". Ella miró a Edward.- "Dale tiempo. Ambos necesitáis un poco de espacio en este momento para dejar que las cosas se calmen"

-"Quiero estar con ella. Tengo que estar aquí".

-"No se trata de ti en este momento" Ella le sostuvo la mirada.- "Eres un gran hombre. Hablare con ella acerca de Breeze, ¿de acuerdo? Me aseguraré de que sepa que no asistirás a esa cita y de que no has dormido con ninguna otra mujer después de ella. Es la verdad ¿no es así?"

-"No he tocado a una mujer después de Bella y con Breeze solo he bailado. Ella estaba preocupada por mí y me ofreció salir a cenar y a bailar. Acepte. "

-"Ella quiere tener sexo contigo." Alec se encogió de hombros – "Es lo que ella dijo."

-"Entonces, ella se sentirá decepcionada." Edward cerro las manos con fuerza.- "Estaré en la sala de estar." El miró el sofá e hizo una mueca.- "Dormiré aquí o en el otro dormitorio".

-"No, no lo harás. Maldita sea, Edward. Se razonable. "Alice le sostuvo la mirada de nuevo. -"Vete a casa o a entrenar. Tienes que tranquilizarte y controlarte. No puedes volver a actuar como lo hiciste hoy. ¿Qué te hizo rugirle? ¿Le rugiste porque ella no quiere ser tu compañera?"

-"Sí. Ella es mía".

-"Ese es el tipo de pensamiento que ella no necesita en este momento. Nunca vuelvas a decirle eso hasta que arregléis las cosas. Está asustada, embarazada y le obligamos a estar aquí. Le aterroriza que su padre la encuentre y te haga daño. O peor aún, que tú le lastimes a él. Él es su padre y tú eres el padre de su bebé. Ella está en una mala situación. "

-"Todos lo estamos." Jasper agarro su teléfono móvil.- "Tengo que llamar a Ben. Ningún miembro del equipo humano tendrá autorización para entrar en la Reserva, al menos mientras que ella este aquí o hasta que encontremos una manera segura de dejar que Tim sepa la verdad".

-"De acuerdo." Suspiró Alec. -"Pondré a un guardia en su puerta y asignare a una mujer que atienda a Bella. "

-"Yo la cuidare," siseó Edward con los dientes apretados.

-"¡Vete a casa!" Alice se acercó. -"Ella podría perder el bebé si se estresa demasiado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? "

Edward la miro horrorizo.- "No."

-"¿Quieres ganarte su confianza y que hable contigo? Esta es la manera de hacerlo. Soy humana, por si te has olvidado. Sé de lo que estoy hablando. "

Edward giró y salió de la habitación. No se molestó en coger el ascensor y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras. Él salió del hotel y siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a su casa. Al segundo que cerró la puerta echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió. Bella estaba embarazada de su hijo, estaba dolida y enojada. Continúo rugiendo hasta que se quedó sin aliento. Alguien llamó a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente. No era Jasper o Alec para decirle que Bella había preguntado por él. Era Brass.

-"Te he oído".

-"Lo siento. Estoy frustrado y necesitaba sacarlo fuera. "

-"Necesitas desahogarte. Me enteré de lo de tu mujer y el bebé. "Brass entrecerró los ojos y le frunció el ceño. -"¿Qué vas hacer?"

-"No lo sé. Ella no quiere hablar conmigo. No me quiere cerca. "

-"Vamos"

-"No puedo volver. Alice piensa que Bella podría perder el bebé. "

-"Tengo una sesión de entrenamiento con algunos de los más nuevos. Nada hará que te sientas mejor que una buena pelea. Eso sí, no les hagas mucho daño. "

Edward se mordió el labio y asintió.- "Está bien."

-"Vamos." Brass acarició el brazo.- "Todo se solucionara".

**Continuara…**

**N/a: no me odien 0_0/ jejeje**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

Alice miro a Bella.- "Creemos que sabemos cuál es el problema."

-"Me siento muy bien ahora. Sólo estaba cansada, muy estresada y hambrienta".

-"Tú no estás bien." Alice miró hacia abajo, a la alfombra y pasó una mano por encima de sus pantalones. -"Necesitas más cuidados porque el embarazo te esta provocando demasiada tensión. Nuestros cuerpos no están preparados para este tipo de embarazos. Sé que no quieres que alguien cuide de ti, pero eso es lo que necesitas. Las otras mujeres embarazadas, incluida yo misma, tenemos a nuestros compañeros".

-"Yo no tengo uno y si estás aquí para tratar de convencerme de que vuelva hablar con Edward, olvídalo. Él sólo se interesa por mí porque estoy embarazada de su hijo. Me merezco más que eso. No quiero discutir contigo de nuevo, pero eso es lo que haremos si sigues por ahí. Él ni siquiera me llamó, maldita sea. ¿Ahora que sabe que estoy embarazada es cuando quiere estar a mi lado? ", se burló ella. -"De ninguna manera".

-"Está bien pero necesitas a alguien que te cuide." Vaciló Alice. -"Y no discutiré sobre esto".

-"Estoy bien", repitió Bella. -"No tengo que cocinar porque ellos me traen la comida. En realidad estoy un poco aburrida".

-"Eso es otra cosa. Deberías tomar un poco de sol. Necesitas un guardia. "

-"Pensé que estaba a salvo aquí".

-"Hay algunas nuevas especies que no son amistosos con los humanos. Estamos en la Reserva. ¿Sabías que algunas nuevas especies físicamente se parecen más a sus animales? También son más agresivos. Por eso se adquirió este lugar, para mantenerlos aquí, donde tienen un montón de espacio para vivir. A veces se sienten más sociales y vienen al hotel buscando un poco de compañía femenina".

Edward destelló en la mente de Bella y sintió dolor en el corazón. Había encontrado a una mujer que conectaba con él a la perfección.

Alice pareció leer sus pensamientos o tal vez vio el dolor en su mirada. -"Él dijo que era sólo una cena y que no mantienen una relación. Él jura que no ha tocado a nadie después de ti y que no piensa hacerlo. "

-"No me importa", mintió Bella.

-"Vale. El punto es, que necesitas a alguien que este contigo todo el tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría si te desmayas o algo así? ¿Y si no puedes llegar a un teléfono? "

-"Hay un guardia fuera de mi puerta."

-"Ellos tienen sentidos superiores pero tienen que estar en el mismo espacio. Las paredes tienen aislante. Este hotel fue construido de esa manera para que la gente no se moleste entre si. Pensé que no estarías de acuerdo con que fuera Edward así que hablé con Alec. Él se mudara a tu habitación. "

-"No." La idea le sorprendió-. "Apenas le conozco."

-"Él es un gran tipo y no tiene ningún interés en ti. No le atraen las mujeres humanas por lo que no tienes que preocuparte porque intente tener sexo contigo. Sé que eso puede preocuparte. "

Eso le recordó a Edward, él también estaba en contra del sexo con las mujeres humanas. Los dos hombres tenían eso en común.

-"Estoy embarazada. El tipo no estaría interesado en mí de todos modos. "Ella señalo con un dedo su vientre. -"Simplemente no quiero vivir con un desconocido. "

-"Es una lástima. Por que ya está hecho. "

-"¿Y yo no tengo algo que decir?" su genio estalló al instante.- "No puedes hacerme vivir con un extraño. No pienso vivir con un hombre. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a una mujer? "

-"Hay muy pocas hembras en la Reserva y ya tienen otros deberes. No tenemos a ninguna disponible en este momento y traer a una del Homeland nos llevaría más de una semana. Alec no será un extraño una vez que le conozcas. Si alguien está aquí contigo quitaríamos al guardia de tu puerta. Podrás salir con él a caminar. ¿No estas cansada de estar siempre en la habitación? "Alice miró a su alrededor.- "Yo me volvería loca."

Eso era tentador.- "Estoy harta de ver películas."

-"Exactamente. Es divertido y tiene un gran sentido del humor. Él te hará compañía, incluso podréis jugar a unos juegos de mesa. Sabe jugar al poker. Yo le enseñe, pero tu le puedes enseñar a los demás. Le estarías haciendo un favor. Así él podrá enseñarlos después a los demás. "

-"Fantástico." Bella no ocultó su sarcasmo.- "Eso es lo que siempre he querido hacer. Le voy a enseñar a jugar a las damas".

-"No seas así." Alice la miró y le frunció el ceño.- "Moriría por protegeros a ti y a tu bebé. Si alguna vez un lunático consiguiera pasar la seguridad y tratara de dispararte, Alec usaría su cuerpo para protegerte. Ya ha ocurrido antes. Emmett recibió dos balazos por Rose. "

-"Él es su compañero."

-"Estás esperando un bebé de las especies, son su futuro y un milagro para ellos. Cada una de sus mujeres darían cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar. Tú representas su sueño hecho realidad. ¿Que puede ser más especial que tener un hijo? "

La culpa lleno a Bella.- "Lo siento. Estoy muy agradecida".

-"Lo sé. Yo también lo siento. Ha sido un día duro para mí. "

-"¿Está todo bien?"

Alice vaciló.- "Si. Hoy he tenido que encargarme de muchas lesiones por culpa de los entrenamientos y estoy harta. "

-"No sabía que la formación era tan peligrosa. ¿Para qué se están preparando? "

-"No suele serlo, pero uno de los nuevos instructores está obsesionado con enseñarles a luchar mejor y eso significa muchos culos pateados... "

-"Tal vez deberían despedirlo".

-"Nosotros pensamos lo mismo y ahora mismo estamos trabajando duro para hacer eso".

Bella no sabía qué decir. Alice se levantó.

-"Alec vendrá después de su turno de trabajo. No le culpes porque estés enojada. Yo le pedí que lo hiciera. Necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti. "

-"Soy adulta. No necesito una niñera. "

-"Lo sé, pero estás embarazada y es muy estresante para tu cuerpo. Esto aliviará el estrés".

Se acercó a la puerta. -"Espero". Murmuró las últimas palabras, pero ella no pudo escucharlas.-"Te veré más tarde."

Bella esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró para levantarse y frotarse la espalda. Siempre le dolía. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Un baño caliente sonaba bien. Tenía un jacuzzi en el baño y los chorros de agua le sentarían muy bien.

-"Una niñera. Grande. Tal vez sea una buena compañía ", murmuró. La idea de tener alguien con quien hablar no sonaba tan mal cuando la considero.

Edward se levantó, se estiró y miró al hombre sentado en el otro escritorio.- "¿Estás listo para irnos? "

-"Sí," gruñó Beast. -"No me gusta hablar por teléfono con los humanos, pero responder a los correos electrónicos es peor. ¿Por qué demonios estuvimos de acuerdo en ser los concejales de nuestra instalación de pruebas? "

Edward sonrió.- "¿Para impresionar a nuestras mujeres y por la asignación de viviendas particulares en lugar de vivir en el edificio de los hombres? Este es el precio que tenemos que pagar por tener un alto rango en nuestra sociedad".

-"Ah." Beast se rió entre dientes.- "Eso es correcto. Las mujeres fue mi única razón. " La sonrisa de Beast se desvaneció.- "¿Cómo lo llevas?"

Edward odiaba el hecho de que Beast supiera lo de Bella y se preocupara por él. No había secretos entre los miembros del consejo. Él se encogió de hombros.

-"Ella no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. Reaccioné mal cuando la vi y me echó. No quiere hablar conmigo y tengo orden de mantenerme alejado de ella. Ya lo sabes. "

-"¿Cómo vas a manejar esta cosa de Alec?"

Edward le frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasa con Alec?"

Los ojos de Beast se abrieron como platos.- "¿No te lo han dicho?"

-"¿El qué?" Sus tripas se retorcieron -"¿Está pasando tiempo con ella?" los celos le golpearon duro y rápido.

Beast maldijo suavemente. -"Maldita sea. Ya veo que no te han informado de lo que Alice he decidido como médica. "Bestial se recostó en su silla.- "Sera mejor que te sientes.".

Edward sentó en su silla. -"¿Qué está pasando?¿Que no me dijeron? "

-"A Alice le preocupa que Bella no tenga una pareja que la cuide y quiere que alguien viva con ella. Flame admitió que se sentía atraído por la mujer por lo que él quedo excluido. Eligió a Alec porque se lleva bien con los seres humanos. "

La rabia inundo rápidamente a Edward. -"¿Qué?" Él se puso de pie.

-"Siéntate si deseas escuchar el resto."

Edward se dejó caer duro, la silla crujió y sus manos agarraron los brazos de la silla con la fuerza suficientemente como para romperlos.- "¿Flame está interesado en mi mujer?" ._Le daré una patada en el culo. Le haré daño. Yo le…_

-"Alec vivirá con tu mujer y la cuidara. La llevara a pasear, se asegurara de que come y duerme. Jasper dijo que su mujer siempre tenía dolores en los músculos y le ha dicho a Alec que tiene que masajearle los hombros, la espalda y las piernas si tiene los tobillos hinchados. "

Edward soltó un gruñido ante el pensamiento de que otro hombre pusiera las manos sobre su Bella.

_Le arrancare las manos a Alec. Le…_

-"Él no estaba muy contento al principio, pero después estuvo de acuerdo por el bien del bebé y porque la mujer ya no le teme desde que la visita con frecuencia. ".

_Le haré sangrar_.- "¿Qué? ¿Ella le permite visitarla? ¿Con qué frecuencia? "

Beast evaluó a Edward. -"Muchas veces. Está sola y nos preocupa a todos. Deberían habértelo dicho, pero tal vez no quisieron alarmarte. Yo pensé que estaba mal que no lo supieras y por eso te lo cuento".

Las palabras hicieron que Edward entrecerrara sus ojos. -"¿Admites que planeaban ocultármelo? Me lo estas contando a propósito, pero actúas como si yo lo supiera. ¿Por que intentas engañarme? "

Beast sonrió.- "No estaba de acuerdo con lo de ocultártelo. A mi me gustaría saber que otro hombre va a vivir con mi mujer. Ella es atractiva, está sola y es vulnerable. Alec es bueno con los humanos, los conoce mejor que nosotros y no sería la primera vez que un hombre jura que no desea a las hembras humanas y después termina acoplado a una. Él pondrá sus manos sobre ella. ¿Te imaginas eso? Otro hombre tocando a la mujer que lleva tu hijo dentro".

Edward se puso de pie.- "No va a suceder."

-"No creo que se lo permitas. Soy tu amigo y no quería que la perdieras por otro varón, aunque sea uno bueno. "

-"Yo soy mejor y ella es mía." Edward cerro las manos en puños.- "Llama a Alec y dile que si la ha tocado que corra rápido y que se vaya lejos. Muy, muy lejos".

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero oyó reír Beast.- "Ve a por ella. Demuéstrale que te pertenece. Nunca me acostare con una humana. Te vuelven loco y hacen cosas sin sentido. Ella debería haberte elegido a ti por encima de otro hombre. "

-"Cállate," gruñó él, abriendo la puerta.

-"¿Necesitas instrucciones sobre el sexo? ¿Olvidaste cómo complacer a una mujer? "

Edward le rugió a su amigo y echó a correr. El hotel no estaba lejos y que quería llegar rápido hasta Bella. Si Alec ya se había mudado con ella, él lanzaría al macho y sus pertenencias por la ventana.

Le gustaba Alec pero el hombre moriría si intentaba reclamar a su mujer.

Beast agarro el teléfono y marcó.- "Está de camino, llegara rápido y espero que esto funcione, Alice. Estaba furioso".

Bella se sentó en el sofá para esperar a Alec. Estaba nerviosa. Ya había compartido vivienda con otra nueva especie y había sido un desastre. Sabía que iba a ser difícil vivir con un desconocido. Tal vez extraño. El bebé pateó y se frotó vientre. Seria bueno tener alguien alrededor en el caso de que se desmayara o necesitara ayuda.

Un golpe en la puerta la sorprendió y el miedo la llenó mientras se acercaba a ella. Ella haría su mejor esfuerzo para llevarse bien con él. Aunque la idea de esconderse en su habitación y no abrir la puerta, le tentaba demasiado. Alec estaba dispuesto a hacer esto y ella sabía que probablemente tampoco estaría muy contento con la situación. Así que obligó a sus pies a moverse hacia la puerta y la abrió.

No era Alec. Era Edward y parecía muy enojado. Estaba sin aliento y sudando. Inhalo y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando sus manos la agarraron por debajo de los brazos y sus pies dejaron el suelo. Él entro en la habitación y pateó la puerta que se cerró detrás de él. Él siguió moviéndose hasta llegar al sofá, donde se inclinó y la depositó suavemente sobre su culo.

-"¡Fuera de aquí!", exclamó Bella.- "Tu-"

-"Cállate", gruñó. -"¿Le permites a Alec vivir contigo, pero no a mí?" Gruñó.- "¿Necesitas que un hombre cuide de ti? ¡Yo lo haré! "

Ella lo miró. -"Yo no pedí un compañero de cuarto, pero me dijeron que tenía que tener uno. Déjame, Edward. "

Edward le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano la agarró del pelo. Le abrió las piernas y se puso de rodillas entre sus muslos. Entrecerró los ojos y gruño profundamente en su garganta.

-"Abre tu boca para mí."

-"Vete al infierno".

Su intensa mirada se oscureció. -"He vivido toda en el infierno antes y lo estoy experimentando ahora. Le matare si permites que viva contigo. Llevas a mi hijo. Si necesitas algo de un hombre lo obtendrás de mí. Ahora abre".

-"Estás enojado y ¿Por qué quieres que abra la boca? Estas llevando este asunto de la niñera demasiado lejos".

-"Estoy furioso", gruñó. -"Me prohíbes cuidar de ti y se lo permites a Alec. Él no es el padre. Él no es el que te ha montado. Fui yo. No te gusto en este momento y lo entiendo. Pero esto no se trata de ti o de mí. Se trata de nuestro hijo. Necesitas atención constante y seré yo el que te la de. Abre la boca. "

-"Eres un idiota y ¿A que viene esta obsesión con mi boca?"

Ella le empujó en el pecho, pero él la sostuvo contra él y no se movió. Ella no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarle a soltarla.

Sus ojos felinos brillaban peligrosamente. -"Abre la boca".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Quieres que te suelte?"

-"Sí".

-"Abre la boca".

Bella cerró los ojos y se puso tensa, no sabia qué diablos pensaba hacer. Ella abrió la boca y se sintió como si estuviera en la consulta de un dentista. Espero a ver que era lo que Edward quería hacerle. Le mordería si le hacia daño de alguna manera. Él se acercó más hasta que su pecho se aplasto contra sus pechos. Sintió su aliento en la cara y sus labios cubriendo los de ella. Su lengua le lamió el labio inferior antes de invadir su boca. Ella intento separarse, pero él la abrazó más fuerte y su agarre sobre cabello le impedía apartar la cabeza. Su lengua rozo la de ella y su traidor cuerpo respondió cuando el recuerdo de él besándola en el interior de la jaula destelló en su mente.

Ella se relajó, le beso con pasión y se agarro a su camisa. Edward ronroneo y le soltó el pelo para acariciarle la espalda. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él metía las manos entre ella y los cojines del sofá para ahuecarle el culo. La levanto, se sentó sobre los talones y la colocó abajo sobre su regazo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y meció sus caderas contra su polla rígida. Ella gimió y le besó frenéticamente. Edward le masajeo el culo y la meció contra él.

Ella sintió la necesidad desesperada de estar piel contra piel, de volver a sentirle en su interior.

Sus gruñidos y ronroneos le excitaban. Ella agarró su camisa y trató de quitársela para acariciar su piel. Edward rompió el beso y ambos se miraron a los ojos, ambos jadeando.

-"Nadie te toca, solo yo", gruñó en voz baja.- "Nadie más".

Bella le miró a los ojos mientras intentaba asimilar sus palabras. Ella ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. De pronto le soltó el culo y se arranco la camisa. Ella arqueó la espalda y se quedó mirando su desnudo y musculoso torso. Podría mirarlo fijamente durante un rato y nunca se cansaría, pero él tiró la camisa a un lado y tomó su cara con ambas manos para tomar posesión de su boca de nuevo. Bella gimió cuando él la besó con una necesidad nacida de la desesperación. Ella le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión. Había pasado demasiado tiempo anhelando volver a estar en sus brazos y sus hormonas estaban fuera de control. Ella le acaricio la espalda con las uñas, apoyó las mamas contra la dura pared de su pecho y él se arqueó un poco para no presionar demasiado su vientre hinchado Le mostró su fuerza cuando él se puso de pie. No le importaba a dónde se dirigía. Lo único que le importaba era que su boca siguiera besándola. Él cambió su agarre, la agarró de los muslos y la levantó lo suficiente para que ella envolviera las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Él apartó su boca de la de ella y Bella protesto. Abrió los ojos y le miró. Edward ronroneó en voz baja.

-"Espera".

Edward se inclinó y su espalda se apoyo contra el colchón. Ella sabía que él la había llevado a la cama.

-"Suéltame".

Dudó pero lo hizo. Le echo de menos al segundo que le liberó. Edward retrocedió, se quito los zapatos con la punta de los pies y se bajo la cremallera los vaqueros. Bella sabía que iban a follar. Su corazón se acelero por la emoción y se mordió el labio. Podía rechazarle, pero no quería hacerlo. Edward era el tipo más sexy que jamás había visto en su vida. El recuerdo de él follandola le había atormentado casi todas las noches. Demonios, ella se había masturbado pensando en él. Sentía su cuerpo gordo y torpe, pero aparto esas inseguridades. Él también era responsable del estado de su cuerpo y si ella tenía que verse las estrías en el espejo, él las vería también. A ella le dolía el cuerpo por la necesidad de ser acariciada y follada y Edward parecía más que dispuesto a satisfacer ambas necesidades.

-"Tendré cuidado", juró, se bajo los pantalones. No llevaba ropa interior.- "No te haré daño. "

-"No empieces con esa mierda",le advirtió. -"Deja de hablar y follame antes de que recupere la cordura y me de cuenta de que esto es un gran error. "

La ira brilló en sus ojos, pero a ella no le importo. Ella trató de zafarse de su camisa, pero sabía que tendría que incorporarse para quitársela. Edward se inclino sobre ella y se la desgarró fácilmente. A ella no le gustaba esa camisa de todas formas. Edward metió los dedos en la cintura de sus pantalones y ella apoyó los pies desnudos sobre el colchón, levantó las caderas para que pudiera bajarlos fácilmente. Él bajó sus bragas con ellos, se los saco del todo y los dejó caer al suelo. La mirada de él se fijo en ella mientras le quitaba el sujetador y lo arrojaba a un lado.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, sabia que no se veía tan sexy como antes. ¿Encontraría las estrías en su estómago feas? Ellas eran tenues. Pero perceptibles. Su vientre estaba redondeado. Esperaba haberse afeitado bien ahí abajo. No podía verse el coño por el vientre, pero lo hizo mediante el tacto. Edward ronroneó de nuevo.

-"Te ves hermosa hinchada con mi semilla."

Eso le hizo arquear las cejas un poco. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró. Ella no quería hablar de eso. Le gustaría mucho más que él la tocara.

-"Edward. ¿Vas a mirarme mucho más tiempo? "

Su mirada se alzó y cayó de rodillas. El la agarro de las pantorrillas, tiró de ella hasta que su culo quedo en el borde de la cama y le abrió las piernas. Ella las cerró en torno a sus caderas y trató de acercarle, necesitaba desesperadamente sentirle dentro de ella. Él la soltó y aplano una mano sobre la curva baja de su vientre. La frustración la golpeo.

_Ahora no es el momento de ponerte a explorar la forma de mi vientre._

No lo hizo. Edward bajó el pulgar, rozó su clítoris y ella gimió.

-"Sí".

Le masajeó allí y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió los dedos de su otra mano acariciando la abertura de su coño, jugando con su humedad allí y penetrándola. Él le penetro con la punta de un dedo el agujero del culo y ella empujo las caderas contra él, instándole a penetrarla más profundo y apretó las piernas en sus caderas.

-"Edward", jadeó.

-"Di que eres mía", dijo con voz áspera.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella se mordió el labio. Por mucho que quisiera correrse, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Deslizó una mano por su cuerpo y trató de acariciarse ella misma.

Él le gruñó, retiró el dedo de su coño y agarró su muñeca. Él puso su mano sobre su redondeado vientre, miró hacia abajo y acerco su cadera. Su pulgar continúo frotándole el clítoris y ella se sintió cerca del orgasmo. Ella sintió la gruesa cabeza de su polla penetrar su coño. Él la miró a los ojos mientras empujaba hacia adelante.

-"Eres mía". Él gruñó las palabras. El color de sus ojos se oscureció. -"Eres mía, Bella. Nunca lo olvides. "

Su polla la penetró profundamente. Y empezó a embestirla a un ritmo lento mientras su pulgar hacia círculos sobre su brote sensible. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él le soltó la muñeca para agarrarle el culo y follarla con más fuerza. Ella se agarro a la colcha cuando su espalda comenzó a deslizarse. Él ajustó las caderas y su polla acaricio un punto dentro de su coño que la hizo jadear y gritar su nombre en voz alta.

-"Mía", gruñó. Su polla entraba y salía de ella, frotando ese punto. -"Dilo".

Bella negó con la cabeza. Ella no era suya. No iba a darle la satisfacción. Él gruñó y detuvo las caderas y el pulgar, dejándola entre el cielo y el infierno. Su clítoris palpitaba, su coño le dolía y sólo quería correrse.

-"Edward", jadeó.- "No te detengas".

-"Eres mía", gruñó. -"Eres mía, Bella. Quiero que sepas quien te está jodiendo y quien te hace sentir tan bien".

Él se retiro y volvió a deslizarse en su interior y su pulgar volvió a presionar su clítoris.

Bella echó atrás la cabeza cuando Edward la penetro más profundo, se retiró y volvió a deslizarse en su interior. Bella se agarró la colcha y empujo sus caderas contra Edward.

-"Tan hermosa", gruñó. Él la penetró con mayor rapidez.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: si lo se me van a degollar viva 0_0/ pero bueno aquí el cap y para las que quieran saber y me van a preguntar la historia es de 20 cap nada mas. Saludos :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

Bella se despertó sola y aturdida y miró alrededor de la habitación. Edward no estaba allí. Ella echó hacia atrás las mantas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se miro en el espejo y negó con la cabeza a su reflejo.

-"El hombre te besa y te metes en la cama con él." Su mirada se paseo por su desnudo cuerpo y se dio la vuelta.- "Mama no se siente orgullosa. Pero tu papá es muy caliente y en mi defensa diré que besa realmente bien".

Ajustó la temperatura del agua en la ducha, entró y cerró la puerta. Allí de pie, se lavó los rastros del sexo, pero no los recuerdos. Hecho gel de baño en la palma de su mano y se froto por todas partes y suspiró en voz alta.

-"Soy una persona fácil de convencer. Son las hormonas. Si. Seguro que es eso. "ella se inclinó para agarrar el jabón.- "Estamos en un buen lío, chico." Ella se lavó el vientre.- "Y encima tengo que inventarme otra mentira para explicarle a tu abuelo porque me retrase en ponerme en contacto con él."

La puerta de la ducha se abrió y Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando se volvió. Sus pies resbalaron en el suelo de la bañera y ella gritó mientras frenéticamente intentaba agarrarse a algo para no caerse, pero dos fuertes brazos la agarraron antes de llegar a estrellarse contra las baldosas. Edward la observo en estado de shock.

-"Lo siento." Edward ajustó su agarre sobre ella. -"¿Estás bien? Me olvide de que no tienes mi sentido del oído o del olfato. Supuse que me oirías llegar. ¡No era mi intención asustarte! ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien? "Él la sacó de la ducha y la abrazó.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, pero estaba agradecida de que sus rápidos reflejos hubieran evitado la caída.

-"Podrías haber llamado. No deberías entrar sin llamar en el baño de alguien. "finalmente recupero la voz.

La soltó una vez que se aseguró de que podía sostenerse sobre sus pies y agarró una toalla para envolverla alrededor de su cintura.

-"Te oí hablar con alguien y pensé que tenías compañía." la ira se mostró en sus ojos mientras miraba a su alrededor.- "¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

-"Con el bebé".

Sus manos se congelaron y se quedó mirando su vientre.- "¿Él puede oírte? ¿A nosotros? ", Sonrió. - " No sabía eso. "Se inclinó un poco, puso su cara más cerca de su vientre.-"Hola, pequeño. Yo soy tu padre. Tengo muchas ganas de tenerte en mis brazos. "

_Definitivamente son las hormonas__,_ decidió Bella cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Era muy dulce lo que le decía a su hijo no nacido.

-"Leí un libro sobre los bebés. Decía que un bebé no puede entender las palabras, pero que pueden escucharlas y aprenden a reconocer las voces. Hablo con él constantemente, probablemente demasiado, pero estuve sola durante mucho tiempo. "

Edward se enderezó y le sostuvo la mirada. -"Nunca estarás sola de nuevo. Me he mudado aquí. "

-"¿Qué?" El Shock la golpeó de nuevo.

-"Dije que voy a cuidar de ti. Esta mañana fui a recoger mis cosas. Ahora vivo aquí contigo. Deje mis deberes del consejo a los demás. Ellos están felices por mí, así que ahora me tendrás a tiempo completo. "Él sonrió y ella pensó que era aún más guapo cuando él sonreía.- "Soy todo tuyo".

Bella seguía luchando en su interior. Ojalá eso fuera cierto. Ella no quería dejarle ir, pero él estaba allí sólo porque se estaba embarazada. Era un hombre legal, tenía que reconocerlo, pero no quería que estuviera con ella solo por su embarazo.

-"No puedes vivir aquí."

-"Si que puedo." Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron.- "No discutiremos." Su mirada cayó a su vientre. -"Nuestro hijo nos escucha."

La ira le golpeo duro y rápido. -"No uses mis propias palabras contra mí".

-"Abre la boca".

Ella levantó una mano y le agarró la mandíbula.- "No. No vas a besarme de nuevo para que me olvide de que estoy enfadada contigo. "

-"¿Por qué no? Funcionó. No podemos pelear mientras tenemos sexo".

-"!Lo estás admitiendo! Tuviste sexo conmigo para conseguir lo que querías. "

Edward se encogió de hombros.- "¿Por qué te quejas? Los dos lo disfrutamos. "Su manos se deslizaron hasta sus caderas.- "Te extrañé, Bella. Tenemos tiempo para conocernos el uno al otro antes de que nazca nuestro hijo. Te deseo y mientras tenemos sexo tú no luchas. Sé que tu también me deseas."

Ella le soltó la mandíbula, apoyó las palmas contra su camisa y le empujó.-"Habla conmigo en vez de seducirme."

Edward soltó un suave gruñido.- "Quiero hacer las dos cosas. Deja que te lleve a la cama. "

-"No. Es una mala idea. "Ella no quería que su corazón se rompiera aún más cuando él se cansara y decidiera que sacrificaba demasiado al estar con ella.- "Podrás ver a tu hijo en cualquier momento que desees, Edward. No tenemos que estar juntos para que formes parte de su vida. "

Edward entrecerró los hermoso ojos verdes y de repente la cogió en sus brazos. La sacó del baño, entró en el dormitorio y la depositó suavemente en la cama. Con una mano le arrancó la toalla, ella se cubrió los pechos con las manos, dobló las piernas hacia arriba para ocultarle su sexo y lo miró.

-"Dame la toalla".

Edward se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza.- "Vamos a hacer el amor. "

-"No, no lo haremos. No puedes usar el sexo cada vez que no estemos de acuerdo en algo. "

Él inclinó la cabeza, dejó caer la camisa y se inclinó para quitarse los zapatos.

-"Hablaremos después. Te deseo".

Ella tiró de la manta y se cubrió el cuerpo, se sentó y le señaló.- "¡Alto!"

Él sonrió, se quitó el otro zapato y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones vaqueros. Su mirada bajo y observó como él se los bajaba por las piernas. Su impresionante polla quedo libre y apuntando hacia ella. Él se agachó para sacarlo por sus pies y cuando se levantó, se quitó la cuerda de su largo pelo. Ella no pudo apartar la mirada y tuvo que recordarse que tenía que respirar. Era el hombre más primitivo y sexy que había visto en su vida. La visión de Edward desnudo, con el cabello suelto y sus labios entreabiertos, lo suficiente como para mostrar sus caninos, era suficiente para que su coño se humedeciera.

Él gruño, se inclino hacia delante, apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la cama y sus ojos de gato la miraron fijamente.

-"Eres mía, Bella. Puedes negarlo, pero tu cuerpo sabe la verdad. "

Ella retrocedió lentamente hacia la cabecera, pero el peso de Edward le impedía arrastrar las sábanas con ella. Él se subió encima de la cama sobre sus manos y rodillas y le gruño de nuevo.

-"No me tengas miedo, hermosa."

Levantó una mano y la cerro alrededor de su tobillo. Él aparto las sabanas a un lado y tiró de ella con cuidado, hasta que quedo tumbada sobre su espalda. Se arrastró sobre ella hasta que su rostro se cernía a pulgadas del de ella y su polla acariciaba sus muslos, que ella mantenía cerrados.

-"Abre para mí. Le voy a enseñar la verdad a tu boca. "

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Ella lo deseaba, pero no cedería tan fácilmente de nuevo.

_Tengo mi orgullo, maldita sea__._

Su cerebro se congeló un poco al ver la testosterona en su expresión, pero ella lo obligó a trabajar de nuevo. Le gustaba usar sus palabras en su contra. Ella miró hacia abajo. Edward la mantenía encerrada entre sus manos y rodillas. Su mirada se encontró con la suya y ella levantó las manos para agarrar sus caderas.

-"¿Crees me puedes ganar con tus besos? "

Él la miró fijamente sin decir una palabra, pero la diversión brillaba en sus ojos, diciéndole que lo haría.

-"Enderézate".

-"No."

-"Enderézate y abriré la boca."

Vaciló, pero se levantó sobre sus rodillas. Él le frunció el ceño mientras ella se sentaba y envolvía firmemente una mano alrededor de su eje. Él soltó el aire y se tensó.

-"No te preocupes". Ella le sonrió. -"No voy a hacerte daño. No me tengas miedo, sexy. Querías que abriera la boca, pensabas que puedes seducirme para que haga todo lo que quieras. Aprende esto, cariño. "

Se lamió los labios, mantuvo el contacto visual con él y la mano en su cadera. Acercó sus labios a la corona de su polla. Su lengua lamió la punta, probo la textura y casi se echó a reír cuando los ojos de Edward se agrandaron por el asombro y gruñó. Su mirada cayó sobre su eje rígido y lo tomó en su boca, chupó. Giro un poco la cabeza para trabajarlo lentamente desde otro ángulo. Sus labios se deslizaron, arriba y abajo sobre su polla mientras su lengua jugaba con su corona.

El cuerpo de Edward se estremeció y gruñó, soñó más animal que hombre. Ella levantó la mirada y vio que había echado hacia atrás la cabeza. Tenia las manos apretando sus muslos, probablemente para no agarrarla. Ella le tomó más profundo, hasta sintió la punta en su garganta, apretó los labios alrededor de su polla y lo masturbo un poco más rápido.

-"Para Bella", dijo con voz áspera.

Ella lo ignoró y lo chupo más rápido. Ella deslizó la mano en su cadera hasta sus firmes abdominales y los acaricio unos segundos, siguió su camino hacia arriba y le pellizcó ligeramente un pezón erecto.

Edward rugió y el sabor dulce de su liberación comenzó a llenarle la boca. Se sorprendió cuando de repente le agarró la cabeza y la retiro de su polla. Edward frotó su pene entre sus pechos y ella sintió el calor de su semen en la garganta y en sus senos. Bella le observo algo aturdida.

Él negó con la cabeza, abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró fijamente.

-"No me ignores cuando te aviso. Casi derramé mi semilla en tu garganta. "

-"No lo entiendo", se las arregló para decir finalmente.

-"Te habría asfixiado. Me corro duro. ¿No me sientes dentro de ti cuando me vengo? Podría haberte lastimado. "

Ella tragó saliva, no estaba segura de qué decir y Edward de repente se levantó de encima de ella, se bajó de la cama y se encamino al baño. Ella miró su culo firme y desnudo. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, le había asustado cuando le retiro rápidamente la cabeza, pero él no la había lastimado. Escucho el agua correr en el cuarto de baño durante unos segundos y después Edward entro de nuevo en el dormitorio, con una toalla húmeda en la mano. Ella le tendió la mano, sabía que la traía para ella, pero él la sorprendió cuando se sentó, la agarró de un hombro y la obligo a tumbarse de nuevo.

-"No fue mi intención asustarte.", Comenzó a limpiarle suavemente la garganta y el pecho con la toalla húmeda.- "No quiero hacerte daño." Él se inclinó más cerca. -"Me encantó lo que me has hecho, pero tienes que apártate antes de que me corra, cuando yo te aviso. " Bella no estaba segura de que decir, algo que le sucedía mucho con Edward.- "Abre tu boca ".

-"Apenas tuve una probadita antes de que te apartaras. No necesitas limpiar mi boca. "

Aplasto lo labios contra los suyos, deslizó la lengua en el interior de su boca y tiró la toalla mojada a un lado. La pasión con la que estaba besándola, le sorprendió. Él se puso en cuclillas sobre ella de nuevo. La inmovilizó sin apoyar su peso sobre su vientre y finalmente rompió el beso. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo.

-"Me encanta verte sin ropa. Eres tan pálida y suave. Tan hermosa y suave. "

Ella le frunció el ceño.- "Dijiste suave dos veces. ¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que soy frágil y gorda? "

Él gruñó.- "No. Me gustas tal como eres".

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon.- "Te gustan las mujeres de las nuevas especies. Son altas, están en forma y son más fuertes. Soy suave, como dices. Pálida. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Edward? Como si yo no lo supiera ya. "

Él frunció el ceño.- "Quiero estar contigo".

-"Mierda. Estás aquí porque eres una persona decente y estoy embarazada. No tienes que mantener una relación conmigo porque vas a ser padre. Tu…"

Su boca cubrió la de ella. Y ella dejo de pensar. Edward acomodo su cuerpo sobre ella, pero con cuidado de no aplastar su vientre. Ahueco una mano sobre su seno y le acaricio el pezón con el pulgar. Ella gimió al sentir la textura áspera de su mano contra con su tenso pezón y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él. Edward finalmente apartó su boca de la de ella. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

-"Te necesito", ronroneó él.

Bella tragó saliva y asintió. Ella lo necesitaba también, demasiado. El tipo era adictivo como el infierno y sus besos eran una descarga eléctrica que encendía su cuerpo. Edward se levantó, se coloco al final de la cama, la agarró por los tobillos y tiró de ella hacia abajo, hasta que su culo quedo en el borde del colchón.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"No quiero apoyar mi peso sobre nuestro bebé. Puedo tomarte si me pongo de rodillas y tu culo queda en el borde de la cama. Lo hicimos antes y funcionó".

Sí, lo hizo.

-"Me encanta mirarte. Tú me excitas. "

Su mirada bajó hasta la cintura y hasta su polla, recordó que él se recuperaba muy rápido. -"Ya veo."

-"Prefiero que sientas, preciosa."

Su estómago se contrajo y sintió como se humedecía entre los muslos. Edward se puso de rodillas mientras su mirada se deslizaba por su cuerpo

-"Abre tus piernas para mí. Quiero verte, tomarme mi tiempo y probarte de nuevo. "

-"No me siento realmente, uh, cómoda cuando me miras. Quiero decir, estoy embarazada, Edward. La última vez me sorprendiste, pero ahora soy consiente. ".

Él frunció el ceño.- "¿Y?"

-"Me incomoda mostrarte mis partes femeninas. No cuando estoy excitada, pero todavía no lo estoy. "

-"¿Dejas que otros hombres vean tus partes femeninas pero me lo niegas a mi?" El de repente gruñó y un toque de ira ardía en sus ojos.

Bella se mordió el labio.- "Mi... Diablos, No me siento cómoda con eso, ¿de acuerdo? Mi marido no estaba interesado en verme eso y ahora estoy un poco cohibida. No es que la otra vez me pidieras permiso de todas formas. Vamos a tener relaciones sexuales. Me encanta cuando juegas con mi clítoris mientras estás dentro de mí. "

Edward frunció el ceño.- "¿Cuando tu marido te lamia no te sentías tímida?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Lo hacia con las luces apagadas. Contigo estoy desnuda a plena luz del día. "

-"Quiero mirarte. Quiero disfrutar y conocer cada parte de tu cuerpo. "

Bella se ruborizó.- "Él nunca hizo eso."

Edward gruñó. Alargó las manos hacia sus rodillas y empujó suavemente para abrirlas. -"Yo lo hago. Ábrete para mí. "

-"Edward…"

-"Ahora", exigió dureza.- "Cierra los ojos si te sientes tímida. Quiero que abras. Quiero memorizar y probar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Ábrete para mí, Bella. Ahora".

_Infiernos_. Se mordió el labio y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cama. Ella abrió los muslos y supo que su cara se había puesto de color rojo. Sintió las manos Edward acariciándole el interior de los muslos y eso le hizo temblar. Su pulgar se detuvo cerca de su coño y ella tuvo que resistir el impulso de arquear las caderas para ayudarlos a llegar hasta su sexo, en vez de eso, se obligó a respirar.

-"Disfrutaras de esto, Bella." Su voz era suave. -" Te daré tanto placer que no volverás a negarte a abrirte para mi cuando te lo pida. Te excitaras cuando mire tu coño porque sabrás lo que voy a hacerte y cómo te sentirás."

Su cuerpo respondió a sus palabras. Edward le separo más las piernas y con los pulgares le separo los labios de su coño. Su corazón se acelero cuando sintió su aliento en su clítoris.

-"Eres tan hermosa aquí también", susurró.- "Mantén tus piernas bien abiertas para mí, Bella. No te asustes. "

_¿Asustarme?_ Ella se quedó sin aliento y un segundo más tarde entendió su advertencia.

Sintió su lengua trazando su raja. Ella podía manejar eso, pero se sacudió cuando su lengua penetro su coño y se retiró. Él gruñó en voz baja y con la punta de la lengua hizo el camino hasta su clítoris. Ella gimió cuando sus labios se cerraron alrededor de él y lo chupó en su boca. El estómago de Bella se estremeció y sus pezones se tensaron. Ella se agarro a la ropa de cama sólo para aferrarse a algo. Él lamió su brote hinchado, lo atrapo entre sus labios, tiró de su clítoris y ella se sacudió sobre la cama. El placer se hizo tan doloroso que trató de cerrar las piernas, no podía soportarlo más, pero las fuertes manos de Edward le impidió cerrarlas. Él gruñó contra su coño.

-"Oh Dios", gimió. -"Es demasiado, nene. Para. Casi me duele. ¡No puedo! "

Él gruñó más fuerte y las vibraciones la enviaron directamente a orgasmo. Él la soltó y ella lucho por recuperar el aliento mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por las oleadas del poderoso clímax. Edward se levantó y se inclinó sobre ella. Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él. Su intensa mirada era casi aterradora. Ningún hombre la había mirado nunca de esa manera, con tanta pasión.

-"Eres mía, Bella. Dilo".

Ella quería, pero no lo dijo. Él cerró los ojos y lucho contra su temperamento. Cuando por fin se calmó, abrió los ojos y la agarró de las caderas y la bajo de la cama. Ella quedo ahorcajadas sobre sus muslos. Su polla rígida quedo atrapada entre sus vientres.

-"Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y agárrate fuerte."

Ella hizo lo que le decía y él la agarro del culo con las dos manos. La levantó, la coloco sobre la cabeza de su polla y la dejo caer lentamente. Su polla fue penetrando su húmedo coño con facilidad.

Bella se tenso un poco cuando se sentó sobre su regazo, Todavía no se había recuperado del orgasmo y él era muy grande.

-"Tranquilo", gruñó ella. -"Dame un minuto para adaptarme".

-"Me gustaría que no fueras tan frágil", gruñó. -"Quiero follarte duro, rápido y profundo." Él gruñó otra vez. -"Quiero enterrar mi polla profundamente en tu coño y follarte hasta que no te puedas mover".

Bella sintió miedo durante un segundo. Era demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte, podía hacerle eso y lo sabía. Estar embarazada no ayudó tampoco. Ella movió las caderas, trató de alejarse de él, pero él gimió. Edward apretó las manos en el culo y en vez de liberarla comenzó a mecerle lentamente las caderas contra él, con suavidad y placer instantáneamente sustituyo al miedo. Se sentía bien, sus movimientos masajearon todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y sus músculos se relajaron lo suficiente para que pudiera moverse un poco más rápido. Bella gimió. Edward maldijo. Bella le apretaba la polla casi dolorosamente. Sus músculos vaginales le ordeñaban con fuerza y sus gemidos, casi le hicieron correrse, pero consiguió contenerse. Él ronroneó, no pudo contener las vibraciones provenientes de su garganta y rotó las caderas bajo su hembra. Ella gritó, él gruñó suavemente y lo hizo de nuevo. Lo repitió, torturándolos a los dos y hundió la cara contra su hombro. _Tranquilo_, ordenó a su cuerpo. _Se suave__._

Él no iba a durar, ella se sentía demasiado caliente y demasiado apretada alrededor de su polla. Sabía que no podría contener el clímax durante mucho más tiempo. Trató de pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera calmarlo pero sus gemidos y el olor de su excitación se lo ponía muy difícil. Él soltó su culo, deslizó una mano entre ellos y frotó frenéticamente su clítoris. Sus dedos se movieron al compás de las embestidas de su polla y Bella gritó su nombre. Edward echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió. Se corrió con tanta fuerza que vio las estrellas. Edward soltó su clítoris y la acuno entre sus brazos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y su semen la marcaba en el interior. Abrió los ojos, miró hacia abajo y estudió ese hermoso rostro apoyado en su pecho. Ella era la mujer más sexy que había visto en su vida.

- "¿Te he hecho daño?" Ella negó con la cabeza, contra su piel. -"Bien. Pones a prueba a mi límite, Bella".

Ella se mordió los labios y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Edward se sorprendió cuando de repente ella apoyo las manos en sus hombros, se levantó de su regazo y se aparto de él. Ella tropezó cuando empezó a caminar hacia el baño y él se puso en pie.

-"¿Bella? ¿A dónde vas? "Edward fue detrás de ella, listo para atraparla, pero ella se estabilizó. La confusión se apoderó de él. _¿Por qué está llorando y por qué ha roto el contacto de nuestros cuerpos?_ -"Quiero abrazarte".

-"Necesito una ducha."

-"Me duchare contigo."

-"No", susurró ella y se negó a volver la cabeza para mirarle.- "Necesito un poco de tiempo a solas."

-"Bella", gruñó él, alarmado. ¿Qué le había hecho? Ella había disfrutado del sexo. Él había sido cuidadoso.

Bella entró en el baño y le cerró la puerta casi en la cara. Edward bajo la mano para agarrar el picaporte, pero escucho el clic del cerrojo. Él estaba asombrado. ¡Ella había echado el cerrojo¡ La ira le inundó después.

-"Bella. ¡Abre la puerta! "

Ella no le hizo caso y abrió el agua de la ducha. ¿Por qué no le respondía? ¿Por qué quería eliminar su olor y su semilla? Su respiración se aceleró y sintió el dolor de su rechazo directamente en el alma. Ella se estaba bañando para eliminar el rastro del sexo que habían compartido. Edward apoyo las manos en el marco de la puerta. Él quería rugir, golpear la maldita puerta, pero tenía miedo de asustarla. Podría escurrirse de nuevo en la bañera y él no estaría allí para cogerla.

La última vez que perdió los estribos ella se negó a verle y lo último que quería era que le tuviera miedo. Aspiró e inspiro, intentó recuperar el control, pero aún seguía doliéndole el corazón.

Él sólo quería que ella fuera su compañera, que sintiera por él lo mismo que sentía por ella y que lo aceptara. En cambio, ella no podía tolerar su olor en su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Había liado las cosas y no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Podía sentir que su felicidad se le estaba escapando cada vez que Bella lo rechazaba. Edward paseó por la habitación, pero su mirada seguía yendo a la puerta del baño. Él debería romper el cerrojo e ir a por ella. Dejó de caminar y gruñó. Sabía que tenía que resistir el impulso de ir a buscar a su mujer. ¿Qué le había pasado? Cerró los ojos, había visto las lágrimas en sus ojos después del sexo. Un horrible pensamiento le golpeó y corrió hacia el teléfono. Había visto el dolor en su mirada. ¿La había lastimado? ¿Había sido demasiado duro con ella? Ella le había dicho que no, pero tal vez le había mentido. _Maldita sea_. Realizó rápidamente la llamada y se puso los pantalones vaqueros. Caminó por la habitación hasta que un suave sonido llegó a sus oídos. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, dejo de pensar y se acerco a la puerta del baño. Su control se rompió al oír el suave sonido de su llanto. Golpeo la puerta con el hombro y esta se abrió. Edward se movió a toda velocidad hacia su hembra.

Bella trató de luchar contra las ganas de llorar mientras se sentaba en la bañera y el agua caliente de la ducha caía sobre ella. Edward le había abierto los ojos con su explicación.

Él había dicho que le gustaba el sexo duro y ella sabia que tuvo que contenerse. Sabía que tenía que terminar con él. Pero le dolía. Se había enamorado de Edward demasiado rápido. Él había sido honesto con ella desde el principio, pero su corazón no le escuchó. A él no le gustaban las mujeres humanas. Le gustaban las mujeres fuertes y duras de las nuevas especies, porque podía tomarlas de cualquier forma que quisiera. Ella ahuecó las manos en su estómago. El bebé era la única razón por la que Edward estaba con ella, pero ella ya había cometido ese error antes. Se había casado con un hombre al que había amado y se había equivocado. Pensó en todo momento que su matrimonio funcionaria, pero no fue así.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: ya solo quedan 2 cap y sayonara (adiós) jejeje *-***


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

-"Lo siento, preciosa. Prefiero hacerme daño a mi mismo que hacértelo a ti. "

La levanto del suelo de la ducha y la envolvió en una gran toalla antes de sentarla en la cama. Edward se sentó detrás de ella, pero no la toco. Bella pudo oír la angustia en la voz de Edward. Se obligó a controlar sus emociones.

-"No es por ti. Te juro que no me hiciste daño durante el sexo. Es... soy yo. Me siento mal en el interior. Por favor, Edward. No me hiciste daño".

-"Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? Mírame a los ojos mientras hablamos. "

Ella absorbió por la nariz.- "No tenemos nada en común. Yo no soy lo que tú deseas. Tu... "Ella absorbió de nuevo.- "Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Tenemos que dejar de vernos. Tenemos que terminar antes de que nazca el bebé. Después será más difícil. "

Su cuerpo se tensó detrás del de ella. -"No vamos a terminar con lo nuestro, Bella. Nunca. Eres mía".

Bella se puso a llorar de nuevo. Edward y Bella escucharon un portazo desde el otro lado de la suite. Edward envolvió los brazos alrededor de Bella.

-"Estoy aquí", jadeó Alice. -"¿Cuál es la emergencia?"

Bella se puso tensa y levantó la cabeza para mirar boquiabierta a Alice. La médica llevaba un chándal de color rosa y su bolsa. Sus ojos se encontraron y Alice se acercó a la cama.

-"Edward me dijo que podría haberte herido durante el sexo, Bella. ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Estás sangrando? ¿Tienes calambres? "

-"Ella dice que no la dañe durante el sexo." Edward suspiró. -"No sé por qué llora pero no veo el dolor en sus ojos, Alice. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla? "

Alice dejó caer su bolsa y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Vio que Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-"¿Qué te pasa, Bella? Habla conmigo. Edward está realmente preocupado. Confía en mí. ¿Él accidentalmente te hizo daño durante el sexo? Cuéntame"

Bella se mordió el labio.- "Estuve casada."

Alice parpadeó.- "Lo recuerdo. Me sorprendió que sigas usando el apellido de tu padre. "

-"Volví a usar mi apellido de soltera cuando mi marido murió."

-"¿Te sientes culpable por estar embarazada de otro hombre?" Alice se relajo un poco.-"Eso es normal, pero no deberías sentirte mal."

Bella se enjugó las lágrimas.- "No fuimos felices ninguno de los dos durante el matrimonio."

Alice le dirigió una mirada compasiva.- "Tienes miedo de cometer el mismo error. Eso es comprensible".

Bella negó con la cabeza.- "Bradley era corredor de inversiones. Él quería una esposa con dinero y mi abuelo era muy rico. Pensó que podría manejar el dinero de mi abuelo si se casaba conmigo. Creí que me amaba, pero no me quería. "

-"Mierda." Alice le entregó un pañuelo que sacó de la bolsa. -"Lo siento mucho".

-"¿Qué es un corredor de inversiones? ¿Por qué quería el dinero de tu abuelo? Y ¿Para que? "Edward apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Alice contestó. -"Pensaba que al casarse con Bella se haría rico. Eso era lo que pensaba, ¿no es así? "Alice lo miró.

Bella se sonó la nariz. -"No sabía mi abuelo se lo había dejado todo a la caridad. Sólo me dejo la casa de huéspedes. Bradley se puso furioso cuando se enteró de que no podía venderla. Mi abuelo dejo una cláusula en el testamento en la que mi padre tenia que estar de acuerdo para poder venderla, ya que posee la otra mitad y papá nunca lo hará. Nunca. En otras palabras, él no podía tocarla. "

-"Un punto para tu abuelo," murmuró Alice.

-"Para empeorar las cosas, yo le avergonzaba delante de sus amigos porque no entendía su trabajo o lo que hacia. No teníamos nada en común. Traté de ser lo que yo pensaba que quería, pero nunca pude hacerlo feliz. Nosotros fuimos miserables. La única razón por la que no nos divorciamos fue porque él no quería admitir que había cometido un error delante de todos. Decía que le afectaría en los negocios. Yo no le abandone porque mi padre me había dicho que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida al casarme con él y porque soy terca, pensé que si me esforzaba más podía salvar nuestro matrimonio".

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Bella se alegró de no poder ver a Edward, él estaba acurrucado detrás de ella. Ella no creía que pudiera seguir hablando si tenía que mirarlo a los ojos. Pero sabia que era importante hacerle entender el por qué estaba llorando y el por qué su relación no funcionaria.

-"Mi marido tenía un problema cardíaco. No lo supimos hasta que le hicieron la autopsia. Él no estaba conmigo cuando murió. Me mintió, dijo que tenía un viaje de negocios, pero no era verdad. Nuestra vida sexual era casi inexistente. Rara vez me tocaba. Pensé... "Ella volvió a absorber por la nariz. -"Pensé que era culpa mía. Intente averiguar que era lo que estaba haciendo mal. Intente hacer lo que él quería, pero cuando me acercaba a él sexualmente, se enfadaba, me gritaba y dormía en el sofá. "

Edward gruñó suavemente y apretó su brazo alrededor de ella. Bella no se volvió para mirarlo, en cambio, mantuvo su mirada fija en Alice.

-"La policía me dijo que Bradley había muerto en el apartamento de otra mujer. Estuvieron varios meses juntos y su nidito de amor estaba muy cerca de mi casa. Le gustaba vestir de cuero y que su amante le azotara. Le gustaba el dolor. Ella estaba azotándole cuando murió. Quede muy confundida y emocionalmente destrozada. Visite a un psiquiatra y me dijo que los hombres como Bradley disfrutan del sexo con dolor. Seguramente sabía que nunca aceptaría eso y por eso nunca me tocó. Daba igual... "Bella se secó los ojos.- "Hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca podría haberle hecho feliz ".

-"Lo siento", dijo Alice suavemente. -"El psiquiatra tenía razón. He oído hablar de eso antes. Algunos hombres le ocultan ese lado oscuro a su mujer. La engañan y hacen que piensen que el problema es de ella".

Bella se encogió de hombros.- "No importa. Es sólo que no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces y terminar siendo infeliz otra vez. No puedo pasar por eso otra vez".

Alice le frunció el ceño.- "No te entiendo."

Bella se aclaró la garganta. -"¿Puedo hablar con Alice a solas, Edward?"

-"No. "él apretó su agarre sobre ella.- "Dime por qué lloras por tu difunto marido. ¿Todavía lo amas?"

-"¡Dios no!" Bella inmediatamente se arrepintió de su arrebato. Centro su mirada en Alice.

-"Sólo habla conmigo y trata de olvidar que él está aquí. Está preocupado y necesita saber por qué estás tan molesta. "la voz de Alice se suavizó al mirar a Edward.- "Quédate en silencio y déjala hablar."

Bella respiro hondo.- "La primera vez que vi Edward pensé..." Ella suspiro. -"Pensé que él tenía los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. Es muy sexy y al instante me sentí atraída por él. Yo-"De repente se echó a reír.- "Deseaba poder ver su increíble cuerpo sin ropa. Entonces me dijo por qué nunca tocaría a alguien como yo."

Edward se tensó.- "Bella…"

Alice le lanzó una mirada. -"Cállate. Ni una palabra. Déjala hablar y no la interrumpas o márchate.".

Él gruñó en voz baja, pero no dijo nada. Edward se puso más cómodo en la cama y Bella se dio cuenta de que no pensaba irse.

-"Sigue adelante. Habla conmigo ", la instó Alice.- "Quiero escuchar esto. ¿Por qué nunca tocaría a alguien como tu? "

-"Él piensa que las humanas somos demasiado frágiles. No le gusta contenerse y dice que nuestros cuerpos no podrían soportar el sexo duro que le gusta."

Alice no parecía sorprendida.- "Ellos podrían hacernos daño fácilmente. A veces utilizan sus dientes y son muy agresivos. Es un temor válido, Bella. Hay un montón de hombres de las nuevas especies que dicen que no tocaran a una hembra humana a causa de eso. Tienen miedo de... hacerles daño accidentalmente. Interiormente o exteriormente. Algunos de ellos suelen luchar un poco con la mujer antes del acto sexual. Si mi marido hiciera eso conmigo, me dañaría. "Alice sonrió para suavizar sus palabras.- "Pero Jasper no me hace daño. Puedo entender que tengas miedo a que Edward te haga daño, pero no te lo hará. "

-"No tengo miedo de eso." Bella negó con la cabeza. -"Es por Bradley. ¿No te das cuenta? No siempre podre darle a Edward lo que quiere. Él tiene que contenerse conmigo, siempre le preocupara hacerme daño. Siempre tendrá que controlarse cuando sé que no quiere hacerlo. No podre darle lo que él necesita. "

Edward maldijo suavemente.- "Bella, no pasa nada. Yo no necesito eso. No quiero ser duro contigo. Me preocupa hacerte daño porque no quiero hacértelo".

-"El punto es," Bella continuó:- "Que no soy lo que realmente quieres. No te puedo dar lo que necesitas. No puedo enamorarme de ti cuando sé cómo terminara. "Bella volvió la cabeza para mirar a Edward a los ojos.

-"Yo…"

Bella lo interrumpió.- "Entiendo por que nunca volviste a ponerte en contacto conmigo, Edward. Tuviste sexo conmigo porque estábamos atrapados y porque sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro para apoyarnos. Fuiste honesto conmigo desde el principio. No tenemos nada en común, somos de dos mundos diferentes y estás aquí sólo por el bebé. Si no me hubiera quedado embarazada nunca te habría visto de nuevo. No comenzare una relación que está condenada al fracaso. Terminarías alejándote de mí y engañándome. Me romperías el corazón. Tienes que irte. Por eso estoy llorando. Acabaras haciéndome daño y no podre sobrevivir a eso otra vez. "

Edward le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar. -"Bella…"

-"No", resopló ella.- "Ni siquiera lo niegues. No puedes. Nunca me llamaste o viniste a verme.

Durante seis semanas estuve esperando tu llamada. Que me dijeras que lo que pasó entre nosotros significaba algo para ti. Ya tengo mi respuesta y nada de lo que digas o hagas me convencerá de lo contrario. Estarías mintiendo si lo intentas. Ahora voy a ir a comer algo. Tengo hambre. "Ella trató de apartarse de él. -"No me toques de nuevo, Edward. Seremos amigos por el bien del bebé, pero nada más, me niego a dejar que me arranques el corazón. Ahora muévete".

-"No. Yo te quería. Me ordenaron que no me pusiera en contacto contigo. Me preocupabas y no podía dejar de pensar en ti. "

-"Que se vaya", ordenó Alice. -"Tenemos que hablar, Edward. Tiene que calmarse un poco antes de que hables con ella. Confía en mí. "

Edward soltó a Bella. Era obvio por su expresión que no quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Bella se bajo de la cama, envuelta en la toalla y se dirigió a la cómoda para agarrar un camisón. Ella no miró hacia atrás mientras salía de la habitación. Entro en el otro dormitorio para ponerse el camisón, dobló la toalla y fue a la sala de estar. Pidió su cena a la cafetería y se sentó en el sofá. Alice y Edward permanecieron en el dormitorio.

-"¿Cómo puedo hacer que deje de llorar?"le pregunto Edward frustrado.- "Nunca quise hacerle daño. Quería verla pero todo el mundo me aseguró que sería un error. Me ordenaron que no me pusiera en contacto con ella. Yo esperaba que se pusiera en contacto conmigo, pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto?"

Alice le miró, se bajo de la cama y caminó. -"Le heriste los sentimientos, Edward. Cuando la conociste, estaba interesada en ti y tú le dijiste que nunca querrías a una humana. Cuando os secuestraron y tuvisteis sexo, le diste la esperanza de que habías cambiado de forma de pensar. Ella esta herida porque no la llamaste o fuiste a verla. Ella siente algo por ti. Sé que te ordenaron que te mantuvieras alejado. Bella piensa que no sientes nada por ella y que solo te importa el bebé".

-"Siento cosas." Él hizo una pausa. -"Quería llamarla, quería estar con ella, pero no quería ser la causa de su dolor. Todo el mundo me decía que iba a hacerle daño. Estaba pensando en sus sentimientos. Pensé que al verme le recordaría todas las cosas horribles que había vivido cuando nos secuestraron. En aquella jaula, vi el horror y el miedo en sus ojos. Pensé que ella podría revivirlo de nuevo si me veía. Espere a que ella se pusiera en contacto conmigo. Mantuve la esperanza de que lo haría, pero nunca lo hizo. ¿Por qué no vino a mí si tenía sentimientos? ¿Por qué? "Él dejó de pasear para mirar a Alice.-"Estoy feliz por este bebé. Yo la entiendo. Ella es mía y eso es lo que quería. ¿Por qué ella no puede ver eso? "

Alice se mordió el labio.- "No es una nueva especie, Edward. En nuestro mundo, los hombres suelen ir detrás de las mujeres".

-"Leí en los libros que a las mujeres modernas les gusta dar el primer paso en las relaciones".

La médica sonrió.- "Sí, bueno, pero la mayoría de las mujeres no quieren eso. Yo prefiero que el hombre sea el que da el primer paso. Estoy acoplada con un hombre de las nuevas especies, ¿recuerdas? Jasper a veces es muy pesado, pero me encanta eso de él. A las mujeres nos gusta que un hombre se arrodille a nuestros pies. Esperamos que nuestro hombre asalte el castillo."

-"¿Qué castillo?"

Ella sonrió.- "Es un dicho. Ella quería que fueras tras ella y que le dijeras que habías cambiado de opinión respecto al sexo con mujeres humanas. "Ella se puso seria. -"No lo hiciste y ahora cree que sólo la deseas por el bebé. Lleva a tu hijo y siente quieres estar con ella por el bien del niño. Ninguna mujer quiere estar con un hombre que sólo la quiere porque está embarazada. "

Edward frunció el ceño.- "Bella me hizo cambiar de opinión acerca de las humanas y la quiero. El niño es una ventaja, pero seguiría queriéndola aunque no estuviera embarazada. "

-"Tienes que hablar con ella, Edward. Piensa que quieres acoplarte con ella por el bebé. Piensa que nunca te satisfacera sexualmente y que la engañaras con otras mujeres para cubrir esa necesidad. Tiene miedo de que a causa de vuestras diferencias nunca puedas amarla y ser feliz con ella. Su anterior marido no la amaba ni la hacía feliz. Y la hirió profundamente".

-"No soy como él", gruñó Edward. -"Nunca la odiare y nunca buscare a otra mujer. Ella me complace."

-"Su marido se casó con ella por las razones equivocadas, Edward. Tu estás tratando de reclamarla con las razones equivocadas. Ella no debería ser tu compañera porque lleva a tu hijo. Debe ser tu compañera porque la amas y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella. El bebé sólo debe ser el resultado del amor".

-"Voy a hablar con ella."

Alice asintió. -"Sigue hablando con ella y ten mucha paciencia. Y mantén tu temperamento bajo control."

-"No tengo paciencia".

Alice se levantó y agarró la bolsa del suelo. -"Es un buen momento para aprender".

Edward vio a Alice salir del dormitorio y esperó hasta que la escuchó cerrar la puerta de la habitación del hotel. Él respiró hondo varias veces y trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de salir hacia la sala de estar. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Edward caminó lentamente hacia el sofá, se puso de rodillas en el suelo delante de ella y buscó sus ojos. Ella no estaba llorando, pero la tristeza que encontró en su mirada casi le rompió el corazón.

-"Entiendo por qué lloras, Bella."

-"No me hiciste daño en la cama. No quiero que pienses que lo hiciste. Siento haberte hablado sobre mi pasado, pero parece que no entiendes el por qué no podemos estar juntos. "

-"Cuando te conocí, me sentí muy atraído por ti." Esta declaración la sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos. -"Cuando te inclinaste para quitar las sábanas de mi cama y vi tu culo ¿Quieres saber lo que quería hacerte? "Él no esperó su respuesta. -"Quería ponerme de rodillas detrás de ti y tocarte, Bella. Quería olerte, probarte y enterrar mi polla dentro de ti. Quería escucharte gemir y gritar mi nombre. "

-"Pero... Soy humana".

-"Nunca antes había deseado a una humana, pero a ti te deseaba, Bella. Me sorprendió y me enojo."

Se mordió el labio.- "¿Por qué?"

-"Nunca entendí por qué algunos de los míos se sentían atraídos por mujeres humanas y las tomaban como compañeras. Yo sólo conocía a nuestras mujeres, Bella. ¿No te intimidó un poco el sentirte atraída por mí? "

-"Me sorprendió un poco, pero eres muy guapo. No me importaba que fueras diferente".

-"Viste por ti misma lo que sufrí en el pasado. Mercile nos mantenía encerrados y nos obligaban a someternos a las pruebas. Nos torturaban y a veces, mataban a los nuestros. Te obligaron a tocarme para conseguir esas muestras de semen. Me sentía culpable porque disfrutaba cuando me tocabas. Creí que mi mente se había vuelto tan retorcida como la de mis captores. Pensé que estarías mejor sin mí, Bella. Te eché de menos y quería que regresaras a mi vida. Pero tenía miedo de que me odiaras por todo lo que habías soportado. "

Bella le miró a los ojos y vio su sinceridad.- "Yo nunca podría odiarte por lo que nos pasó. Tu me ayudaste a seguir adelante" Ella bajó la mirada hacia su vientre redondeado antes de reunirse de nuevo con su mirada.- " Me consolaste. Me tocaste y después te arrepentiste."

-"Me encantaba tocarte. Por eso me sentía culpable. Eres tan suave y tan hermosa, Bella. Te deseaba hasta el punto de sentirme contento por estar encerrado dentro de una jaula contigo. Estaba casi agradecido porque podía tocarte. Nunca pensé que estar con una hembra humana se sentiría tan bien, Bella. Siento haberte dicho que eras débil. Para mi no lo eres, eres hermosa. Me gusta tu tacto, tu olor y sentir tu cuerpo alrededor del mío. Eres perfecta para mí. ¿Lo entiendes? El recuerdo de la mirada en tus ojos, el sabor de tu boca y la sensación de estar en tu interior me ha vuelto loco cada día desde que nos pusieron en libertad."

-"Eso no es cierto. Me habrías llamado si hubieras querido volver a verme. No lo hiciste. "

-"Me ordenaron no hacerlo y tenia miedo de hacerte daño. Creí que vendrías a mí si querías verme. Pienso como una nueva especie porque soy una. Nuestras mujeres son muy contundentes, agresivas y nos dicen lo que quieren. Cometí un error. Debería haber ido a por ti. "

Ella se quedó sin habla, quería creerle y finalmente encontró su voz. -"Si no fuera por este bebé nunca nos hubiéramos visto otra vez. Habrías seguido con tu vida y te habrías olvidado de mí. Un bebé no es una razón para iniciar una relación, Edward. No quiero que estés conmigo porque estoy embarazada. "

-"Me alegré cuando me enteré de lo del niño". Él respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.- "Eso me hace un idiota, ¿no es así? Me alegro de que mi semilla esté dentro de ti. Cuando me dijeron que te habían dado medicamentos para impedir el embarazo, quise rugir de rabia porque quería mi semilla dentro de ti". Entrecerró los ojos e inhalo. -"Soy un hijo de puta y un gilipollas, pero maldita sea, Bella nunca te odiare o me sentiré atrapado contigo porque tengas a nuestro bebé. Tú eres la que deberías sentirte atrapada porque no te dejare ir. Puede que te horrorice tener a mi bebé, pero yo estoy muy contento por eso. Alice dice que tengo que tener paciencia, pero lo que necesito es que te das cuenta de que eres mi compañera y que me perteneces. Tienes que dejar de luchar contra ello, porque me estoy volviendo loco. "

-"Yo no te haré feliz."

Él le gruñó a ella.- "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

-"Siempre te hago enojar. Siempre me estás gruñendo y mostrando los dientes. En segundo lugar, en el dormitorio, mientras estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, tuviste que contenerte y es obvio que no querías hacerlo. Admítelo, Edward. ¿No te gustaría el no tener que tener cuidado? ¿No te sentirías mejor si hubieras hecho todas las cosas que pensaste que me harían daño? "

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.- "Tú no eras virgen. Has estado con otro hombre, Bella. Estuviste casada. Tu esposo te tocó. ¿Sentías con él lo mismo que sientes cuando yo te toco?"

-"No." Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. -"No hay comparación. Es completamente diferente. "

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Entonces deberías entender que lo que siento contigo no tiene comparación con lo que experimente antes. Es mejor contigo. Más fuerte. Nunca he sentido lo que siento contigo, Bella. Me llenas por dentro y estás muy equivocada si piensas que no me satisfaces sexualmente. Nunca antes me he sentido tan complacido. "Él tomó su rostro, su mirada sosteniendo la de ella. -"Me haces rugir, hermosa. Nunca lo hice con otra mujer, sólo contigo. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es controlarme un poco para no hacerte daño, pero en realidad haces que me sienta mucho mejor al final cuando suelto el control y me corro dentro de ti. "

-"Quiero creerte".

-"No te miento. Cuando nos sacaron de la jaula quería golpear a Trey por abrazarte. No me gusta que otro hombre te toque. Quería cogerte, sacarte de allí y llevarte a mi casa Quería protegerte y cuidarte. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. No te gustan los hombres mandones. Te escuche decírselo a Trey en tu cocina. Soy dominante, Bella".

De repente se echó a reír.- "¿En serio? ¡Estoy sorprendida! "

Él sonrió.- "Sarcasmo. Ya sé lo que es. "

Sonó el timbre y Edward se levanto. -"Voy a por tu comida."

Abrió la puerta y era Breeze con el carrito. Ella lo miró con una expresión sombría.- "Edward. Estoy de guardia en la cocina. Aquí está la comida. "

Bella quería retroceder. Esta era la mujer que había tenido una cita con Edward. Él agarró el carro y lo metió en la habitación. La mujer miró a Bella desde la puerta, respiró hondo, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Edward giró y un amenazador gruñido salió de entre sus labios. La mujer apoyo la espalda contra la puerta y sus ojos volaron hacia Bella.

-"Quería hablar contigo. ¿Podrías por favor decirle a Edward que me permita hablar antes de que me arranque la garganta por atreverme a hablar contigo? Es importante".

Edward dio un paso amenazador hacia la mujer, pero Bella reaccionó.- "Edward ¡Detente!".

Se quedó inmóvil y giró la cabeza para mirar furiosamente a Bella.- "Le dije que no viniera aquí y que nunca tratara de hablar contigo. Te enojaste conmigo por su culpa. Yo era inocente, pero pensaste que había planeado tener sexo con ella. No era verdad. "

Bella observo a Breeze.- "Hola, Breeze. ¿Qué me quieres decir? "

Breeze parecía confundida.- "¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre?."

-"Ese día entero se quedó grabado en mi mente."

-"No sabía que estabas embarazada de Edward o habría sabido que ya no teníamos una cita. Me arrepiento de lo que dije. Tiger te estaba tocando y ningún hombre permitiría que otro toque a su compañera, así que confundí a Tiger con el padre de tu bebé. Edward no ha tenido sexo conmigo o con cualquier otra mujer desde que regreso. Quería decirte esto. "

El alivio se extendió por Bella. Edward había cancelado su cita con ella y Breeze no tenía ninguna razón para mentir. Ella estaba dispuesta a confiar en la palabra de la otra mujer.

-"Gracias por decirme esto. Te lo agradezco. En serio. "

Breeze asintió.- "¿Te explicó como son las relaciones entre nuestros hombres y las mujeres?"

-"Algo de eso."

Breeze miró con cautela a Edward y se acerco un poco más a Bella. -"¿Puedo hablar contigo mientras comes? Te prometo que no te molestare o diré cosas hirientes. Creo que te sentirás mucho mejor y más feliz. "

Bella titubeó pero asintió.- "¿Quieres sentarte?"

Edward gruñó. -"No creo que esto sea una buena idea. No quiero que llores de nuevo. Estábamos riéndonos cuando ella llegó. "

-"Tengo amigas humanas", dijo Breeze.- "Sé que le hice daño al hablar de nuestra cita. Haré que se sienta mejor, te lo juro, Edward. Me gustaría ser su amiga".

Él frunció el ceño.

-"Toma asiento", la instó suavemente Bella.

Edward no parecía feliz, pero le llevo a Bella la comida y un gran vaso de leche. Él los colocó frente a ella. Se volvió hacia el carro y agarró a continuación los cubiertos. Los puso al lado de los platos.

-"Come, por favor." Se sentó a su lado.

Breeze se sentó en una silla. -"Las mujeres de las nuevas especies no quieren el mismo tipo de relación que una mujer humana. ", explicó Breeze.- "¿Sabes algo sobre nuestras vidas en esas celdas, antes de que nos liberaran?"

-"Un poco". Bella empezó a cortar la carne.

-"Nos obligaron a tener sexo muy a menudo con nuestros machos. Durante toda nuestra vida nos han dicho qué hacer y con quién hacerlo. Cuando nos liberaron nos resistimos a recibir órdenes. No queremos que un hombre nos diga qué hacer. Los varones son muy dominantes, siempre te dan ordenes y por esta razón, sólo tenemos sexo temporal con ellos. Nunca pasamos mucho tiempo con el mismo hombre. No queremos que piensen que queremos algo más que sexo con ellos. ¿Me estoy explicando esto bien? "

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Bella se hace o ¿Qué? por le dice esas cosas a Ed Q_Q el la quiere y ella piensa en el pasado es que me dan ganas de golpearla si no quiere a Ed yo estoy dispuesta a ir por el *r* ejjejej saludos y gracias por seguirme.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben - Angela **

**Brawn**

**.**

**Capítulo veinte**

Ben Cullen, líder de la ONE, observaba a Tim Swan desde el otro lado de su escritorio. Tim lo miraba con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Ben sentía pavor por tener que darle a Tim la noticia, no sabia cómo iba a reaccionar el hombre. Angela, su compañera, entró en la oficina. Ben le frunció el ceño ya que no se lo esperaba. Angela miró a su compañero, se encogió de hombros y le hizo un guiño.

-"Él es mi antiguo jefe. Lo conozco mejor que tu y creo que debería ser yo la que hable con él".

Ben dudó. Una parte de él se sentía aliviado, pero a la otra parte le preocupa que el macho perdiera los estribos. Vio la seguridad en la mirada de su compañera y asintió con la cabeza, le dio su consentimiento. De ninguna manera iba a decirle que no. Ella podría acusarle de no confiar en ella. Y él lo hacia, con su propia vida.

Angela se lamió los labios y él bajó la mirada hasta su boca. Ella le prometió en silencio que le mostraría su agradecimiento después. Ben se relajo en su silla. Su compañera podía manejar al líder del equipo y la difícil situación. Su compañera era feroz.

-"Hola, Tim. ¿Cómo estás? " Angela se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

-"Angela" Tim sonrió y se relajó su cuerpo.- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, sé que se estás trabajando para la oficina nacional de estadística y con Ben, pero ¿por qué estás en esta reunión? "

-"Quería estar aquí. Ben y yo nos casamos. "

Tim se quedó sin aliento. Su mirada se movió entre ellos, pero al final sonrió.- "Bueno, que me aspen. Felicitaciones. "

Angela sonrió.- "Gracias." Ella miró a su compañero.- "Nunca he sido más feliz."

Ben se rió entre dientes.- "Yo tampoco. Angela completa mi vida. Cuando la reclame en el bar, fue para siempre, Tim. Teníamos que casarnos. Yo respeto tus tradiciones humanas".

-"Eso está muy bien." Asintió Tim.- "Estoy feliz por los dos. ¿Es por esto que me llamaste Ben? Me dijiste que tenía algo que ver con un una humana y un macho de la nueva especie. ¿Necesitas más seguridad? Estoy seguro de que cuando la prensa se entere se formara un gran alboroto sobre ello y se atrincheraran en las puertas un montón de periodistas y manifestantes. Nosotros nos encargaremos. "

-"No. No se trata de eso. Hemos logrado mantener a raya este secreto. Esto es esta relacionado contigo. "

Tim frunció el ceño.- "¿Conmigo?"

Ben asintió. Angela de repente se levantó y se sentó en la silla de al lado de su antiguo jefe. Ella miró a su marido antes de enfocarse en Tim.

-"Necesito que mantengas la calma y seas profesional. Necesito que me escuches antes de decir nada. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Tim? "

Él parecía confundido.- "Está bien."

Angela respiró hondo. -"Esto trata sobre el secuestro por los empleados de Industrias Mercile de Isabella y Edward".

La ira tensó al instante sus facciones.- "¿Mi chica vuelve a estar en peligro?"

-"Tienes que mantener la calma, ¿de acuerdo?" Angela lo miró. -"Te necesito en modo profesional. Deja a un lado tus sentimientos hasta que termine de explicártelo. Se trata de Isabella, pero ella está muy bien, feliz y segura. No está en peligro. ¿Puedes por favor mantener la calma y escucharme? "

Tim no parecía estar muy de acuerdo pero asintió.

-"Isabella no te dijo todo lo que pasó porque tenía miedo de que te volvieras loco".

Tim de repente se agarró a su silla.- "Maldita sea, Angela. La violaron, ¿no es cierto? Ella me mintió y por eso se marchó a Europa. ¡Lo sabía! Incluso creo que sé quién lo hizo. Vi la marca de una mordedura en él. Ese bastardo violó a mi bebé, ¿verdad? "

-"No la violó " Angela le aseguró.- "Cálmate y déjame terminar"

Apretó los dientes y asintió con la cabeza.

-"La médica a cargo del laboratorio vendía las muestras de semen de las nuevas especies. Se te prohibió conocer los detalles porque teníamos miedo de que te imaginaras lo peor. Vendían las muestras a una persona o empresa que aún estamos rastreando. Tenían a tres machos caninos, pero necesitaban a un felino y tenían planificado secuestrar a un primate. Su contacto en Europa quería comprar las tres mezclas de ADN. Primate, canino y felino. Supongo que querían vender a los bebés de las nuevas especies en el mercado negro. Ellos quieren fecundar a una mujer humana con el esperma de las especies".

-"La metieron con esos hombres, ¿no?" Los ojos de Tim se llenaron de lágrimas. -" ¿la obligaron a estar con todos? "

Angela negó con la cabeza.- "Solo querían las muestras de Edward porque no tenían que, um... "Miró a su compañero en busca de ayuda.

-"Ellos obtenían esas muestras mediante una maquina sexual." Ben suspiró. -"Le pidieron a Bella que las obtuviera directamente de Edward porque creían que era su novia, por lo tanto, podría excitarlo sin tener que drogarle. Ella obtuvo esas muestras masturbándole".

-"¡Hijo de puta!" Tim se levantó de su silla. -"Sospechaba que por eso le mordió. Ella quería hablar con ese hijo de puta, pero me aseguré de que no pudiera hacerlo. Yo los mantuve separados. "

Angela resoplo. -"Siéntate." Ella le frunció el ceño.- "¿Cómo los mantuviese separados? ¿De qué estás hablando? "

Tim se sentó, pero estaba pálido y furioso. -"Ella quería hablar con él y me dijeron que él quería hablar con ella. No me importa lo que quería decirle. El daño a mi bebé y no iba a permitir que lo hiciera otra vez. Le pedí a nuestro terapeuta que dijera que estaba demasiado traumatizada. "Él miró a Ben. -"Sabía que mantendrías a ese hijo de puta lejos de mi chica si el terapeuta te lo sugería y le dije a mi hija que él no quería hablar con ella. Que no quería acercarse a ella. Por eso se fue. Para evitar el dolor de los recuerdos. Sabía que estaba mintiéndome y que él estuvo involucrado. "

-"¿Qué otra opción tendría para mentirte, Tim? No es tan malo como te lo estás imaginando. Sólo escucha. He hablado con Isabella y a ella no le disgusto tener que tocar a Edward. Las circunstancias eran horribles, estoy de acuerdo, pero a tu hija le gustaba Edward. "Angela cogió aire.-"Compartieron la misma jaula, Tim." Ella se inclinó para mirarle a los ojos. -"Se consolaron el uno al otro. ¿Me estás siguiendo? Ambos comenzaron a tener sentimientos muy profundos. "

Tim la miró enojado.- "¿Me estás diciendo que obligo a mi hija, pero que se aseguró de que ella lo disfrutara? Ella le mordió y tenía arañazos. Él le hizo daño. "

Ben gruñó, su propio temperamento estalló. - "Angela dice que se enamoraron. Nunca obligó a tu hija a tocarle, Edward le dijo que no y que estaba dispuesto a someterse a las drogas y a las máquinas. Ella se negó a permitirlo. "

Angela suspiró. -"No le hizo daño, Tim. Se enamoraron el uno al otro, pero ella tenía miedo de que lo mataras si te enterabas de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Ella pensó que dejarías tu trabajo con la ONE. Edward creía que si ella le veía solo le causaría más dolor. No puedo creer que hayas sobornado al terapeuta para que mienta sobre eso. "Ella le frunció el ceño.- "Hablaremos de eso más tarde, pero te aseguro que contrataremos a uno nuevo que no se deje intimidar. Edward quería protegerla y ella a él. Ellos se aman. Interpretaste erróneamente el mordisco de amor y los arañazos. Ella podría habérselos hecho durante el sexo. No le hizo daño".

Tim se sentó allí durante un minuto.- "¿Por eso se fue a Europa?" Él miró a Angela sombríamente. -"¿Se enamoró de este tipo y está demasiado asustada para decírmelo porque cree que voy a matarlo? "

-"Ella no está en Europa. Ella te mintió acerca de eso también ", Angela suspiró.- "Está en la Reserva".

Tim le miro en shock. -"¿Por qué?"

-"Está embarazada. Ella y Edward van a tener un bebé. "Angela no aparto la mirada de Tim.- "Nadie sabe que una mujer humana y una nueva especie puede concebir un bebé juntos, así que no puedes decirle a nadie que vas a ser abuelo. Pondrías a Isabella y a su bebé en peligro. La gente que odia a las nuevas especies enloquecería si lo supieran. Secuestrarían a más mujeres para intentar capturar a nuestros hombres, Tim. ¿Lo entiendes? Vas a ser abuelo y queríamos que lo supieras. Isabella y Edward están enamorados y viven juntos. "

Tim estaba sorprendido. -"Podía habérmelo dicho."

-"Tenía miedo, pensaba que tratarías de matar a Edward y ella estaba protegiéndolo de ti, Tim. Ella le ama y tú le prohibiste tener algo con él. He trabajado para ti y tú siempre me trataste como a tu hija. Puedes ser un idiota a veces y muy cabezota. "

Ben habló en voz baja.- "Ella tenía miedo de que nos odiaras a todos y no quería que eso pasara".

La expresión de Tim reflejaba muchas emociones pero finalmente se quedó mirando a Angela. -"Estás casada con uno de ellos. ¿Te trata bien? "

Angela sonrió. -"Ben haría cualquier cosa por mí, Tim. Lo que sea. Él es demasiado protector. No son como los chicos normales. Nunca abandonara a tu hija o la engañara. Moriría por hacerla feliz, si es lo que ella necesita. Hay otras dos parejas mixtas y ellas están embarazadas. Los hombres nunca se apartan de sus mujeres. Ellos las miman en todo momento. Hace poco nació el primer niño mixto. Él padre ama profundamente a su compañera y a su bebé. Ellos nunca tuvieron nada propio, nunca se les permitió amar y ahora que pueden, son increíbles, Tim. Honestamente puedo decirte que si tuviera una hija esperaría que se enamorara de uno de ellos. Dormiría mejor por las noches porque sabría que ella sería feliz. Para Edward, Isabella es su mundo y cuando el niño nazca, será una parte de ese mundo. Ellos dos son todo para él."

-"Quiero ver a mi hija y Edward."

Angela lo estudió.- "¿Estás enojado con Edward? ¿Trataras de hacerle daño, Tim? Isabella te odiaría si lo hicieras. Ella quiere ser su compañera, eso es más que el matrimonio para las nuevas especies. Es una promesa de estar juntos hasta que uno de ellos muere. Es más profundo que nuestros matrimonios. "

-"Yo sólo quiero verlos", dijo Tim en voz baja. -"Quiero asegurarme de que está feliz y que él realmente se preocupa por ella."

Ben agarro su teléfono. -"Tendré que preparar el helicóptero para llevarnos a la Reserva. Iremos a verlos juntos".

-"Tengo una petición para cuando lleguemos allí", exigió Tim. Echó un vistazo a Ben. -"Mi hija estuvo casada con un pedazo de mierda. Nunca consiguió engañarme. Tengo una idea y me gustaría tu permiso para llevarla a cabo. "

Ben dudó.- "¿Qué quieres?"

Bella estaba nerviosa. -"¿Y si trata de matarte?"

Edward se rió entre dientes.- "Estoy seguro de que Ben le quitó las armas y él no puede ganarme físicamente".

-"No le hagas daño. Él es mi papá. "

-"No lo haría." Sus ojos verdes brillaron divertidos. -"Estará bien, Bella. Él verá que somos felices y sentirá menos preocupación".

-"Espero que tengas razón."

Edward se movió, envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y le ahueco la cara con la otra mano. -"Él verá que te quiero mucho, hermosa. También vera lo mucho que queremos a este bebé. "aparto la mano en su cara y le frotó el estómago redondeado.-"Él amara a nuestro hijo cuando nazca."

Bella asintió. -"Te amo demasiado y estoy segura de que tienes razón. Estoy preocupada. Sé que mi papá es un fanático del control y demasiado sobreprotector. Él es muy testarudo y me da miedo que no cambie de opinión".

-"Estoy seguro que él será feliz cuando vea que nos amamos".

Ella sonrió con valentía.- "Haces que parezca tan fácil. Me siento un poco mejor".

-"Todo saldrá bien. ¿Tienes sed? "

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. -"Estoy bien. Te preocupas demasiado por mí".

Él sonrió.- "Nunca será demasiado. Dame un beso".

Bella se puso de puntillas y le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Edward ronroneó contra su boca y la apretó contra él. Sus manos le agarraron el culo, lo masajeo y ella se rió. Bella rompió el beso y apoyo los talones de los pies en el suelo.

-"Estamos en público. Mi padre podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Mantén las manos lejos de mi culo, Edward. "

-"Me encanta tu culo." Sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

-"Sí, lo sé, pero lo tocaras más tarde. Tengo hambre. "

Edward la llevo hasta una de las sillas, en la cafetería del hotel.-"Siéntate. ¿Qué te apetece comer? "

-"No lo sé".

-"Siéntate. Enseguida vuelvo."

Bella vio a Edward ir hacia el buffet. Él la miraba mientras llenaba un plato. Le encantaba mirarla, mientras dormía, en la ducha e incluso mientras hacían el amor. Ella sonrió. _Sobre todo cuando hacemos el amor__._ Edward regresó junto a ella unos minutos más tarde y dejo el plato en la mesa.

-"Eso es un montón de comida. No puedo comer mucho, Edward. "

Edward agarro el tenedor, pincho un trozo de carne y se lo acerco a la boca.- "Traje un poco de todo lo que tenían. Puedes probarlo todo y decidir que te gusta más".

Bella abrió la boca y Edward le dio de comer. Mastico y le sonrió. Edward le dio el baso de leche, ella le dio un sorbo y él continuo dándole de comer.

-"Sabes que puedo hacerlo yo misma, ¿verdad?"

-"Lo sé. Me gusta alimentarte, hermosa. "

-"No me gusta comer yo sola." Ella miró el plato y cogió un pastel de cangrejo. -"Abre".

Él abrió la boca. Cuando Bella se lo acerco a los labios Edward abrió la boca y la cerro sobre sus dedos. Le chupó los dedos antes de tragarse el cangrejo.

-"Ummm. Deliciosos. "

Tim se echó hacia atrás en la silla. -"He visto suficiente." Él miró a Ben y a Angela.-"Ella es feliz. Edward es muy bueno con ella y puedo ver lo mucho que la ama. "

Ben asintió. -"Ellos no saben que puse esas audio-cámaras".

-"Gracias por permitirme verlos y escucharlos. Quería verlos juntos sin que supieran que alguien estaba viéndoles. Las personas suelen fingir cuando saben que son observadas. "

Ben asintió.- "Entiendo. Por eso estuve de acuerdo en dejar que lo hicieras."

Angela de repente se echó a reír. -"Tenemos que ir allí o podrían irse. Isabella acaba de meterle el dedo hasta la garganta y él se lo está lamiendo".

Ben se puso de pie. -"Vamos."

Tim frunció el ceño.

Angela le guiñó un ojo.- "Son como los recién casados. No deberíamos dejarlos solos demasiado tiempo o esto acabara siendo demasiado vergonzoso para todos nosotros. Esa cafetería está vacía y ellos lo saben."

Tim de repente se echó a reír. -"Vamos. Me gasté una fortuna en el servicio de habitaciones cuando me casé con su madre. Estuvimos durante tres semanas encerrados en nuestro cuarto y nunca le permití vestirse".

Bella escucho pasos y se volvió. Su padre entró en la cafetería con Ben y Angela. Edward se puso delante de ella y se tenso protectoramente. Bella se levantó y se puso junto a su compañero.

-"Señor. Swan ", dijo Edward. -"Es bueno verte de nuevo."

Tim se detuvo a medio metro de Edward con expresión sombría.- "Se me informó de todo".

Edward se tensó. -"Lo sé."

-"Papá..." Bella trató de llamar su atención.

Tim no le hizo caso y mantuvo la mirada fija en su compañero. -"No me gustaste desde el momento en que te conocí y te diré por qué. Le echaste un vistazo a mi hija, ella te echó un vistazo a ti y vi la chispa de la atracción entre los dos. Me preocupaba que lastimaras a mi bebé. Ella es todo lo que tengo. "

Edward asintió. -"Entiendo".

-"También sé lo duros que sois todos, las nuevas especies sois muy protectores de vuestra gente y estáis fuertemente unidos. Me preocupaba perder a mi bebé y que ella se sintiera como una extraña entre tu gente. "

-"Ella es una de nosotros." el tono de voz de Edward se hizo más profundo.- "Ella no es una extraña. Ella es parte de nuestra familia ahora. Nunca más estará sola. Y tu tampoco, señor Swan. Tu nieto esta a punto de nacer y las nuevas especies también son tu familia".

Los ojos de Tim se aguaron de repente.- "Sé que no voy a perder a mi bebé. Y puedes llamarme papá o Tim. Es tu elección. Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa. "

Edward lo estudió.- "¿Qué?"

-"Quiero que te cases con ella legalmente. Estoy pasado de moda y me gustaría que lo hicieras antes de que nazca el bebé. "

Edward se relajo. -"Ya hemos recibido la licencia."

Bella miró a Edward.- "¿La tenemos?"

Se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo.- "Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo en ser mi compañera. ¿Por que no casarnos según tus leyes?. Quiero unirnos en matrimonio y ser tu compañero, Bella. Lo quiero todo contigo".

Bella se apoyó en su costado. -"Si". Ella miró a su padre.- "¿Cómo estás papá?"

Echó un vistazo a su cara antes de estudiar su vientre. -"Estoy bien bebé. Voy a ser abuelo".

-"Sí. ¿Te gustaría sentirle dar una patada? Él se mueve mucho después de comer. "

Conmocionado, Tim la miró boquiabierto a ella. -"¿Puedes sentir ya al bebé?"

Angela se acercó. -"Los bebés de las nuevas especies se desarrollan más rápido, Tim. Bella lo tendrá a las veinte semanas. En la mitad de tiempo de un embarazo normal. "

Bella sonrió. -"Bastante bien, ¿eh?"

Tim miró a su hija. -"Tu madre odió estar embarazada durante nueve meses." El de pronto sonrió. -"Eso está muy bien. Me encantaría sentir las patadas del bebé. ¿Has elegido un nombre para él? "

Bella se acercó para que su padre pudiera poner sus manos sobre su estómago. Agarro sus manos y las mantuvo sobre su vientre hasta que el bebé se movió. Tim se echó a reír, con una expresión de pura alegría en su rostro.

-"Estamos pensando en llamarle Jaula, "se rió Bella.

Edward gruñó. -"No".

Bella se rió más fuerte.- "Te estoy tomando el pelo. Relájate, Edward. "

Tim le frunció el ceño.- "¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?"

Angela se rió.- " Le pusieron al otro bebé de las nuevas especies el nombre del lugar donde fue concebido. Su nombre es Forest. Tu hija le toma el pelo a Edward diciéndole que le pondrá el nombre de Jaula porque allí fue concebido."

Bella se rió. -"¿Entiendes?"

Tim no se rió mientras miraba a Edward. -"Ella siempre ha sido una listilla".

Edward asintió.- "¿Tienes algún consejo para mí?"

Tim asintió. -"Cuando no este embarazada, ponla sobre tus rodillas y dale unos azotes en el trasero."

-"¡Papá!"

Edward se rió.- "¿En serio? ¿Eso funciona? "

-"A veces". Le guiñó Tim.

-"Ni siquiera pienses en ello, Edward." Bella le frunció el ceño a él.

-"Nunca te golpearía, Bella. Lo sabes. "

Ella se abrazó a su cintura.- "Lo sé."

-"Pero me da otras ideas." Edward de repente se echó a reír.- "Dices que no puedes pensar cuando te beso. Cuando te hagas la listilla te daré un beso".

Bella sonrió. -"Eso está mejor."

Tim se echó a reír. -"Se supone que tienes que castigarla, Edward, no recompensarla."

Edward se rió entre dientes.- "Sólo le daré un beso."

-"Edward" Bella le sonrió.

Tim se echó a reír. -"Eso podría funcionar."

Edward asintió.

Bella miró a los dos.- "Estoy tan contenta de que ambos se lleven bien, aunque ahora que lo pienso me gustabas más cuando dabas miedo…".

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Bella y la beso. Bella se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo o pensando y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él rompió el beso y le sonrió.

-"¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo, preciosa?"

Ella se echó a reír.- "Te amo".

-"Te amo demasiado".

-"Estoy impresionado.", Se rió Tim.- "Esta es la primera vez que he visto a alguien manejar tan bien a mi hija. "

Bella sonrió a su padre. -"No tienes ni idea de lo bien que me puede manejar."

Tim se echó a reír.- "Creo que mejor me voy a almorzar." Él miró a Ben y a Angela.-"¿Te quedas a comer? Todavía tenemos que discutir sobre eso de formar un equipo con tus hombres y los míos. Me preocupa no saber que hombres piensas elegir"

-"Sí, me quedare y discutiremos tus preocupaciones. Ellos son hombres buenos y son perfectos para trabajar con tus hombres. "Ben sonrió y agarro la mano de Angela.

-"¿Trabajo?" Bella hizo una mueca a Edward y bajó la voz.- "Genial. Esta comida será muy aburrida".

Edward levanto a su compañera en brazos y le guiñó un ojo mientras la sacaba de la habitación.

**Fin**

**N/a: bueno mis lindas hasta aquí llegamos T.T debo decir que la historia me encanto :D la ame mas bien y estoy súper emocionada por haberla adp. Saludos y mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios que aunque no les responda siempre los leo todo desde mi cel *-* feliz día.**

**Voy a adp el 6 libro por las que quieran saber.**


End file.
